


null:null midnight

by Aislin_HU



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (more poly then amor tbh), Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Abduction, Dark, Drama, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, HPLV is the main endgame ship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Manipulation, Polyamory, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Romance, Severus Snape Lives, Sexual Tension, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, Voldemort gets a new body, auror!Harry, with not-really-romantic established LVSS on the side
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 62,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: Két év telt el a II. Varázslóháború óta, de Harry koránt sem állítaná, hogy minden rendeződött körülötte. Ráadásul egy nap két, a legkevésbé sem várt alak bukkan fel élete legsötétebb időszakából, minek következtében a nagy nehézségek árán megszerzett békéjének ismét mindenestül búcsút inthet.BEFEJEZETLEN FIC!Összefoglaló, hogy mi lett volna a vége, feltöltve.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Kingsley Shacklebolt (starting ship), Harry Potter/Severus Snape/Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Severus Snape/Voldemort
Kudos: 3





	1. Concilium ~ Légyott

**Author's Note:**

> Először publikálva 2011 szeptemberében a Torry-Vorry Olimpia livejournal oldalán.
> 
> Íródott a II. TVO keretein belül, Inferno csapatban a következő kulcsra:  
>  _„Az a legnagyobb baj, hogy sohasem azt az embert akarjuk, akit akarnunk kéne.”_ /Jodi Lynn Picoult/
> 
> 2011-es verziót bétázta: Lilcsyke
> 
> \------
> 
> 2014-ben elővettem ezt a ficet, hogy átszerkesszem és befejezzem azt az utolsó három fejezetet, ami mindig bolygatott. 7 vagy 8 fejezetet rendbe is tettem, feljavítottam akkori szájízemnek. Utána azonban ismét elsiklott a dolog. Ergo, figyelmeztetés: a 2014-es verzióval nyitunk, de az utolsó pár elkészült fejezetben ha minőség-visszaesést tapasztaltok, az a 2011-re való visszaugrás miatt van.
> 
> \------
> 
> Elismerések:  
> II. Torry-Vorry Olimpia – Közönségkedvenc  
> 2011-es Aranyfőnix: Legjobb 18+ történet – 2. helyezés

  1. _december 31, péntek, 24:00_



_Wales, Holyhead_

– Ah… Hallod a toronyóra hangját? Éjfélt kongatnak.

Az asztal sarkánál ülő férfi megemelte a fejét, jelezve, hogy maga is felfigyelt az egyenletes harangkondulások zajára. A távolból érkező hang végigsepert az ebben a pillanatban kísértetiessé csendesült városon, bekúszott az elsötétített szobába, elnyúlt a falakon, és végigrezgette az összes üvegtárgyat. Az asztalon pihenő két kristálypohár mozdulatlan maradt, mégis mintha megremegett volna a bennük csillogó pezsgő.

Az ablaknál álló férfi rezzenéstelenül szegezte tekintetét az izgatott fényektől égő utcákra.

– Amit most élünk, barátom, nem más, mint hetvenharmadik életévem utolsó pillanatai. Még egy perc, és ránk virrad a holnap, mi pedig egy új jövő első lépéseit fogjuk megtenni. És érzem, a véremben érzem, hogy fáradozásaink végre gyümölcsöt hoznak majd.

A beszélő most először elfordult az ablaktól, majd ülő társára pillantott.

– Pillants rám: úgy fest ez, mint ami hetvenhárom évet megélt? – Széttárta kezét, felhívva a figyelmet elegáns küllemű testének vonalaira. Szeme felcsillant a sötétben, ahogy a választ meg sem várva folytatta: – Jó ötlet volt a millenniumi váltás pillanatára időzíteni a rituálét. Tökéletesen ura vagyok a mágiámnak; ez a test remekül funkcionál. Érzem, hogy nem fog kilökni magából… nos, kellő ideig.

Az éjféli harangszó időközben elhalt. A tompa zajt élesen harsanó dudák ricsaja váltotta fel. Mintha robbant volna egyet a világ: lelkes kiáltozások és tülkölések metszették végig az addig néma éjszakát, mindenütt petárdák csattantak, a magasban pedig felrobbantak az első tűzijáték-patronok, ragyogó színörvényt kavarva a mélyszürke égbolton.

Az álló fiatalember ismét az ablakhoz fordult. Tekintetét az utcákra kitoluló, hangosan ünneplő embertömegre függesztette.

– Szinte bizsergek az izgatottságtól, amikor belegondolok, mily végtelen lehetőségek várnak ránk ebben az új évezredben. Tudom, hogy te is érzed. Nincs okunk a kételyre. – Egyetlen pillantást vetett csak a helyiség végében heverő élettelen, végtelenségig deformálódott test szénfekete maradványára, majd könnyed léptekkel az asztalhoz ment, és helyet foglalt a másik férfival szemben. A tekintetük összekapcsolódott… aztán a fiatalember hűvösen elmosolyodott. – Minden tökéletesen ment, a mágiám pedig, ahogyan eddig is, a legjobb őrizet alatt áll. Ne vágj hát ennyire savanyú képet!

– Bocsáss meg.

– Ugyan. Gondolj bizakodón a holnapra… pardon. A mára! – Elegáns mozdulattal megemelte az asztalon pihenő egyik serleget, majd társa felé biccentett vele. A jóképű arcra halvány mosoly kúszott fel. – Boldog újévet, Perselus.

Perselus Piton csak egyetlen pillanatig habozott mielőtt ő is megemelte volna saját kristályserlegét. Az kinti éles dudaszó szinte teljesen elnyomta az összekoccanó üvegek keltette finom, csilingelő hangot.

– Boldog újévet.

00:00:00

  1. _január 10, hétfő, 20:17_



_Anglia, London_

– Harry, várj meg! – A szapora lépteket elfúló zihálás, elharapott szavak, majd ajtócsapódás zaja követte. Azután csend. – Harry, kérlek!

Harry a kint ácsorgó férfira ügyet sem vetve nekidőlt a szobája immár bezárt ajtajának, és lehunyta a szemét. Mélyeket lélegzett, hogy lecsillapítsa magát, kezével kiseperte rendetlen loboncát a homlokából, majd erőt vett magán, és lassan ellépett az ajtótól. Nem akart úgy viselkedni, mint egy éretlen kamasz.

Amint a teste súlya nem támasztotta többé a bejáratot, Kingsley nyomban behatolt a helyiségbe, s halkan bezárta az ajtót. Noha mozdulatai és arckifejezése a szokott nyugalomról árulkodtak, a szemében aggodalom ült. – Harry.

Olyan puhán ejtette ki a nevét! A fiú egy pillanatra beszívta a száját, majd zsebre dugott kézzel a másik felé fordult. Valahogy nem tudott a szemébe nézni. – Sajnálom. Nem kellett volna így elrohannom.

– Nem, én is hibás vagyok – szögezte le nyomban az idősebb férfi. Harry elé lépett, és nagy, meleg tenyerét a fiú vállára fektette. – Váratlanul ért, hogy odajöttél hozzám. Kizökkentem, és emiatt úgy reagáltam, ahogyan nem lett volna szabad.

– Keresztülnéztél rajtam. Aztán meg elküldtél. Pedig csak köszönni akartam.

– Sajnálom – ismételte meg őszintén Kingsley. – De megbeszéltük, hogy a minisztériumban a minimumon tartjuk az érintkezéseink számát. Azt hittem…

– Mit? Hogy majd a nyakadba ugrok, és mindenki előtt rácuppanok a szádra? – Amint a szavak elhagyták a száját, Harry rögtön megbánta a kifakadását. Összepréselt ajakkal szegezte tekintetét a földnek. – Bocs. Tudom, hogy nem erre gondoltál. Csak… nehéz.

Nem kellett részleteznie a dolgot: tudta, hogy Kingsley szavak nélkül is tisztában van vele, mi az, amit Harry nehéznek talál. Az örökös titkolózás, rejtegetés, hazudozás… Állandóan úgy tenni, mintha bűnben élne, mintha nem lenne neki is istenadta joga, hogy társa legyen… Borzalmasan nehéz volt. Harry belefáradt.

Pedig tudta, hogy Kingsleynek igaza van. A férfi az egész országért felelt, annak reprezentálójaként pedig nem engedhette meg magának, hogy kétes eredetű híresztelések mocskolják be a szakmai hitelét. Ha szárnyra kapna a pletyka, miszerint a Mágiaügyi Miniszter egy férfival kavar… ráadásul nem is akárkivel, hanem a varázsvilág megmentőjével, a Sötét Nagyurat legyőző Harry Potterrel… seperc alatt kitörne a káosz. Pedig Kingsley remek miniszter volt; fényévekkel jobb, mint az elődei.

Harry nem akart galibát okozni. Csak szerette volna nyugodtan élvezni a férfi társaságát.

Aligha találhatta volna bárki is gyanúsnak, hogy egy fárasztó munkanap végeztével Harry ráköszön a miniszterre – elvégre köztudott tény volt, hogy Kingsley sokat segített neki az aurori kiképzése alatt. Senki nem találhatta furcsának, hogy azóta is jó kapcsolatot ápolnak egymással.

Ha nem lettek volna egy már, Kingsley aligha érezne ilyen bűntudatot és feszélyezettséget pusztán azért, mert Harry odament hozzá és köszönt neki.

Sötét gondolatai megmutatkozhattak rajta, mert a miniszter arcán elmélyültek a ráncok. Elvette kezét a fiú válláról, és helyette az arcára fektette azt, finoman felfelé kényszerítve a tekintetét. – Harry, nézz rám, kérlek.

A fiú engedelmeskedett… és a sötét szempár láttán azonnal megszállta a nyugalom.

Kingsley mindig ilyen hatással volt rá. A férfi érett és megfontolt volt… vagyis minden, aminek Harry nem érezte magát. Szeretett volna egyenlő partnere lenni a másiknak, ám tudta, hogy még közel sem tart ott. Hajlamos volt makacs és konok lenni, akár egy kamasz, és rettegett attól, hogy emiatt elveszítheti a férfit.

Pedig már csak ő maradt neki. Nem volt Hermione vagy Ron, akihez menekülhetett volna. Nem volt több támasza. Nem volt más, csak Kingsley.

Tudta azt is, hogy ha minden kötél szakad, el kell engednie őt. Kingsley Anglia teljes varázslótársadalmát képviselte – ha mindem kötél szakad, Harry tudta, hogy nyomtalanul el kell tűnnie a színről.

Száraz hüvelykujj siklott végig az arcélén. Harry lehunyta a szemét.

– Én is csak ember vagyok – mondta Kingsley lassú, megnyugtató hangon –, olyan, aki igényt tart a magánéletére. És ebben a magánéletemben te vagy ott, Harry. Sok mindenen mentük már keresztül együtt; ezt is megoldjuk valahogy.

Igen… _valahogy._

Harry megemelte a fejét, és pillanatokon belül már egy lágy, mégis határozott csók keltett jóleső bizsergést a testében. Az övét érő ajkak kemények és erősek voltak, a dereka köré fonódó karok pedig izmosak, oltalmazók. Élvezte az érzést, mégsem akart továbbra is úgy viselkedni, mint egy megsértődött kislány. A csókot meg nem szakítva oldalra húzta Kingsleyt, míg mindketten a falnak nem csapódtak. Elsötétített lakásuk rejtekében nem kellett óvatlan szemektől tartaniuk: szívük megelégedésére ölelkezhettek… mindketten emberek lehettek. Közönséges, átlagos emberek.

Rekedt sóhajok szálltak fel a levegőbe, fojtott nyögések, puha zihálás. Egy bő óra telt el az édes öntudatlanság feledhetetlen érzékiségében.

Harry kényelmesen elnyúlt az ágyon, a párnába fúrta a fejét, és közben sokadszorra jegyezte meg magában, mennyire kikapcsol az agya a dohányfüst szagára. Kingsley csak elvétve gyújtott rá, de amikor nagy ritkán mégis megtette, az valamiért mindig hétfői napra esett. Ez is egy ilyen hétfő volt.

– Ne a lepedőre hamuzz – mormolta Harry fáradtan. Kidugta kezét a meleg takaró alól, elvette a hamutartót az ágy melletti asztalkáról, majd letette azt a felhúzott lábbal ülő férfi elé. Mélyeket pislogva figyelte, ahogy a hosszú, erős ujjak finoman megpöccintik a cigarettát a hamuzó felett. Az ablak előtt egy sötét sziluett látszódott csupán a férfiból, Harryt mégis megbabonázta a látvány.

– Utálom a hétfőket – szökött ki Kingsleyből egy ritkán hallott mordulás, amit Harry nem tudott mosoly nélkül hagyni.

– Ezzel nem vagy egyedül. – Egy ideig még csöndesen lábadozott az előbbi kimerítő testmozgás után, aztán erőt vett magán, és feltornázta magát könyöklésbe. A takarót azért továbbra is a nyakáig húzta. – Hé, Kings, mi volt ma az a nagy felhajtás?

– A három óraira gondolsz? – Nehéz, mentolos füst szállt fel a levegőbe, ahogy Kingsley hátradöntött fejjel fújt egyet. – Még a múlt hét lecsengése. Tudod, milyen esztelen partikat rendeztek szilveszterkor… Nos, végre megtalálták azt az idiótát, aki a dingwalli mágikus röppentyűk szabadon eresztéséért felelős.

– Az „Éjjen még1000 évig Hary Potter meg a Minnisztérium” feliratúakra gondolsz? – Hiába volt tisztában a rengeteg problémával, amit az ilyen típusú tűzijátékok okoztak, Harry nem tudott elnyomni egy vigyort. – Ha jól emlékszem, még a seprűn száguldó sziluettemet is kirakta az égen. Ami ráadásul énekelt.

Kingsley persze nem találta ilyen mulatságosnak.

– Igen. Mr Bogor ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy személyesen beszéljen velem, mert biztosra vette, hogy csakis örömöt és büszkeséget éreztem a magánakciója láttán. Biztosra vette, hogy valaki más utasítására lett berendelve a minisztériumba. Nem volt hajlandó együttműködni a kirendelt varázslókkal.

– Hihetetlen – csóválta meg a fejét Harry, miközben közelebb mászott a miniszterhez. A férfiból áradó hő kellemesen vegyült el a takaró keltette meleggel, az ifjú auror pedig élvezkedve melengette elhűlt tagjait. Csak a lábujjai ne fáztak volna annyira! – Láttam már életemben pár durva újévi bulit, de az idei határozottan vitte a pálmát. Mintha az emberek arra mentek volna rá, hogy mindenképp felülmúlják a két évvel ezelőtti háborúzáró ünnepléseket!

– Azt azért nehéz volna felülmúlni – húzta halvány mosolyra a száját Kingsley. Elnyomta a cigarettát, félretette a hamutartót, majd visszacsúszott Harry mellé az ágyba. Meleg karja lazán hullott a fiú. – Mégiscsak ezredforduló volt idén. Számítani lehetett a káoszra. Ám ettől függetlenül azért bosszant, hogy előfordultak ilyen extrém esetek. Szabadkozni voltam kénytelen a mugli miniszterelnöknek.

– Ez a tűzijáték keltette a legnagyobb feltűnést a muglik körében, nem?

– Ami azt illeti, nem. A legtöbb riasztás Walesből érkezett. Holyheadben nem egy mugli telefonált a helyi rendőrségnek, mert vakító sárga fényt láttak felcsapni az égbe pontban az éjfélkor.

– Sárga fényt? Valaki rosszul sütött volna el egy mágikus röppentyűt?

Az egykori aurorparancsnok komoran nézett le a zöld szemekbe. – Nem volt robbanás az égben, csak egy szimpla villanás. Nem… Attól tartok, valaki egy nem kívánatos rituáléval játszadozott. Tudod jól, milyen sok misztikum övezi a millenniumváltást még a muglik körében is. A decemberi sajtótájékoztatóban felhívtam ugyan a varázslótársadalom figyelmét arra, hogy nem szabad az ilyen mondáknak különösebb jelentőséget tulajdonítani, de láthatóan akadtak, akik nem vették figyelembe.

– Vannak olyan hülyék, akik egyszerűen nem értenek a szép szóból – mormogta Harry. – Sajnálom, hogy nem voltam itt, és lemaradtam ezekről. Talán segíthettem volna.

– Nem számít – mosolyodott el Kingsley. – A kiküldöttek nem találtak semmit, halálesetről vagy balesetről pedig nem érkezett bejelentés, úgyhogy az elkövető valószínűleg csak villantott egy nagyot, de egyébiránt felsült. Ennek ellenére Slyt és a többieket csak holnapra rendeltem vissza.

– Holnap jönnek? – Harry derülten fúrta magát mélyebben a párnába. Sly meglehetősen jó barátja volt a minisztériumban; talán a legjobb, mióta Ronnal megszakadt a kapcsolatuk. Alig várta, hogy végre ismét beszélgethessen a szőke aurorral. – Remek. Sly úgyis jön nekem egy itallal.

– Nem hiszem, hogy holnap be tudnád hajtani rajta. Úgy sejtem, ha megjött, első dolga az lesz, hogy meglátogassa a Hősök Emlékművét.

– Ugyan miért?

– Tudod, hogy Sly mardekáros volt… Kedvelte a házvezetőjét. Biztosra veszem, hogy tiszteletét szeretné tenni az Emlékműnél.

– De hogy jön ide Piton? – pislogott nagyokat Harry. – Persze, tudom, hogy bírta őt, de a két év alatt már elégszer megtehette a tiszteletét az Emlékműnél, nem…?

Kingsley kissé elkomorodva pillantott le Harryre. – Tegnap volt, illetve lett volna Perselus születésnapja.

– Ó.

Fgalma sem volt erről. Illetve most, hogy így beszéltek róla, már rémlett neki: tényleg, mintha január kilencedike lett volna bevésve a férfi neve alá a márványba… De melyik kisujjából kellett volna neki ezt kiszívnia?

– Szóval nem fog velem foglalkozni. Remek. – Harry kinyújtóztatta tagjait, aztán ásítva még feljebb rántotta magán a takarót. Már ez is elég volt ahhoz, hogy hűvös levegő szökjön be a takaró alá s borzongassa végig a fiú gerincét. – Kénytelen leszek egyedül tölteni a délutánt…

Jelentőségteljesen felpillantott a mellette fekvőre.

Azt remélte, Kingsley majd halványan elmosolyodik és mond valami biztatót, ám a férfi homlokán csak elmélyültek a ráncok, Harry pedig egyszerre ugyanott találta magát, mint a rövidéletű veszekedésük kezdetén. A derű az ő arcáról is lelohadt.

Kingsley a miniszterelnök. Sosem lesz elég ideje Harryre, és sosem lesz lehetősége nyíltan felvállalnia őt. Tudta jól, hogy hozzá kellene már szoknia a gondolathoz.

De nem sikerült.

Gondolatai kiülhettek azonban az arcára is, mert a férfi a következő pillanatban aggódó kifejezéssel fölé hajolt. – Harry, ne csináld! Még nem is mondtam semmit.

– Nem is kellett – dünnyögte a fiú, de aztán erőt vett magán. – Jó, nem csinálom.

Nem, nem érdemes megint belelovallnia magát. Tisztában volt vele, hogy a kapcsolatuk maximum tiszavirág-életű lehet, és az idő nagy részében tartotta is magát ehhez. De azért nehéz volt.

Sóhajtott egyet, messzire száműzve komor gondolatait, majd hátára fordult az ágyban, és egyenesen a fölé könyöklő férfira nézett. – Még úgy másfél órát maradhatsz, ugye? Mivel üssük el addig az időt?

Kingsley végre elmosolyodott.

Nem kellett nagyon megerőltetniük magukat, hogy kiötöljenek valamilyen mindkettejük számára élvezetes elfoglaltságot.

00:00:00

  1. _január 21, péntek, 13:55_



_Anglia, London_

Reggel heves hózápor lepte meg a várost. Bár az erőteljes havazás a délutáni órákra már lecsitult, a kövér, pamacsos pelyhek még mindig lustán szálingóztak a szürkéskék égbolt irányából. Porhanyós, vastag takaró borult az utcákra, a háztetőkre, és a sötéten pöfékelő kéményekre, az ablakok cukormázszerű üvegein pedig mindenütt nedvesen csillogó jégvirágok nyíltak. A forgalom megszokott zaja mellett általánossá vált az élénk gyerekzsivaj is: kezük munkájaként Harry itt-ott már ki is tudta szúrni a legújabb út menti hóembereket. Az egyik mintha még rá is kacsintott volna Harryre a hatalmas, fekete gombszemével… A fiatalember megcsóválta a fejét, és inkább visszafordult a vendégek felé.

– Maga új itt, kedvesem? – kérdezte az asztalnál ülő egyik asszony. – Nem emlékszem, hogy korábban láttam volna.

Harry, aki kezdte komolyan megunni, hogy minden középkorú nő „lekedvesemezi”, mosolyt erőltetett az arcára, miközben letette a felszólaló elé az italát. – Igen, asszonyom. Hétfőn kezdtem.

– No lám! – A hölgyek valamilyen érthetetlen okból kifolyólag mind felkuncogtak.

– És mondja, aranyom, nem fázik? – szólt ekkor egy másik, szintén pirospozsgás asszonyság. – Rettentő huzatosnak néz ki ez az egyenruha, pedig olyan hűvös van! – Mintegy szavait demonstrálva összébb húzta magán rikító színű prémes kabátját.

– Nem, nem fázom – felelte őszintén Harry. Nem hazudott: a hevítő-bűbáj, amit reggel munkába álláskor az egyenruhájára szórt, ebben a pillanatban is kellemes meleggel vonta körbe a testét. Az igazat megvallva nem egyszer bűntudata támadt, ahogy a csípős hidegben vacogó kollégáira nézett… de annyira persze nem, hogy szolidaritást vállalva megszüntesse volna a bűbájt.

Kezdték nagyon irritálni a kuncogó asszonyságok, úgyhogy amilyen gyorsan csak lehetett, lepakolta eléjük a tányérokat és mosolyogva-biccentve elsietett. Szapora léptekkel kerülte meg az asztalokat, ahol a szokottnál jóval több vendég üldögélt. Volt, aki újságot olvasott, mások beszélgettek, és közben az italukat kortyolgatták. Harry már megszokta az általános, tompa zsivajt, így most sem zavartatta magát. Finoman belökte a terasz végében lévő nagy üvegajtókat, és egy szempillantás alatt eltűnt mögöttük.

Amint visszatért a _Celloni_ főépületébe, a míves falnak vetette hátát, és mélyen felsóhajtott. A vendéglő vezetője, Mr Pickles, felvont szemöldökkel pillantott rá, mire Harry csak finoman megrázta a fejét.

Semmi probléma. A világon semmi.

Ötödik napja dolgozott ebben a kellemes hangulatú mugli étteremben, de még ma is úgy ébredt reggel, hogy a szekrényhez lépve automatikusan a minisztériumi talárért nyúlt volna. Nehéz volt átállni erre a minden tekintetben „normális” munkára, de muszáj volt – és még csak nem is mutathatta ki a gondjait, különben újra végighallgathatta volna Kingsley beszédét. A férfi teljesen elhamarkodottnak érezte Harry döntését, és nem értett egyet azzal sem, hogy a „muglilétbe” menekült a problémák elől.

Harry azonban biztosra vette, hogy valójában Kingsley is tökéletesen érti, miért kényszerült erre a döntésre.

Sokszor végigbeszélték már az elmúlt évben, mi legyen a teendő, ha minden kötél szakad… de most tényleg megtörtént, és Harry olyan kukán állt a robbanni készülő káosz előtt, mint egy idióta.

Lebukott – ilyen egyszerű az egész. És pont Sly előtt. A srác meglátta őket együtt múlt héten, és onnantól kezdve Harry csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy el kell tűnnie, mielőtt még nagyobb bajt okozna Kingsleynek.

Nem biztos, hogy Sly ráismert a miniszterre, szóban legalábbis egyszer sem utalt rá, hogy ez lenne a helyzet. Azt viszont biztosan látta, hogy Harry egy férfival csókolózik, és ez épp elég volt neki: teljesen kiakadt. Harry hervadtan ismerte el magában, hogy ő a hibás. Ha megvárta volna, míg jó messzire kerülnek a minisztériumtól… ha nem ragadta volna meg Kingsleyt ott a sötét sarokban azzal a gondolattal, hogy teremtett lélek sem jár arra olyan későn… De megtette, és ezzel veszélybe sodorta mindkettejüket. Főleg Kingsleyt.

Sly másnap kérdőre vonta Harryt, akit derült égből villámcsapásként ért a faggatózás. Eddigi barátságukra hivatkozva sikerült meggyőznie Slyt, hogy ne szóljon senkinek, de következő reggel már ott hevert a felmondólevele az asztalon. Még Kingsley sem tudta rávenni, hogy meggondolja magát.

Hát ezért játssza most egy kisebb londoni vendéglő hölgyhódító pincérét.

– Hé, minden rendben, Jim?

Az aggódó hang zökkentette ki Harryt a mélázásából. Kinyitotta a szemét, és rápillantott a mellé lépő szeplős srácra. Mark rendes gyerek volt, csak tizennyolc éves, az immár ex-auror mégis sokszor úgy érezte, hogy jóval komolyabb és érettebb nála.

– Persze – mondta, erővel eltüntetve a sötét árnyakat az arcáról. – Miért, nagyon szarul nézek ki?

– Azt azért nem mondanám – vigyorodott el Mark. – De ha jól vagy, akkor oké. Most fogsz szünetet tartani, ugye? Jön ma is az ismerősöd?

– Hát azt nagyon remélem. – Többé már nem kellett erőltetnie a mosolyt. – Na menj, mielőtt Mr Pickles megint kiszúrja, hogy cseverészünk meló helyett!

– Igazad van, azt inkább nem kéne hagyni. Szevasz később, Jim!

 _Na igen: Jim_ , gondolta magában Harry, miközben visszavonult az alkalmazotti pihenőhelyiségbe, és leakasztotta a köpenyét. Ezt is szoknia kellett egy ideig. Amikor ugyanis a múlt héten először jelentkezett a meghirdetett állásra Mr. Picklesnél, hirtelenjében James Potterként mutatkozott be. Utána nem győzte szidni magát, elvégre normális álnevet akart – nem a saját apja nevét! A vendéglőben hamarosan már mindenki Jimnek hívta őt, így kénytelen-kelletlen hozzá kellett szoktatnia magát. Így is hálát adhatott az égnek, amiért a Potter meglehetősen gyakori vezetéknév volt, és legalább nem tette tönkre teljesen az „inkognitóját.”

A helyiség végébe felakasztott gyönyörű, aranyozott órára pillantott, a szíve pedig egyszerre dobbant meg annak mutatójával. _Már elmúlt kettő. Kingsley nemsokára itt lesz._ Jó volt arra gondolni, hogy hamarosan ismerős arc lesz előtte, és nem kell tovább erőltetnie a mosolyokat. Jó volt arra gondolni, hogy hamarosan nem kell tovább megjátszania magát.

Nem volt kedve átöltözni, de a kabátját azért magára kapta a fehér ing fölé, aztán a szekrényre erősített tükör elé lépett, míg kioldotta a nyakkendőjét. A tükörből egy mostanra már jól ismert, mégis idegen vonású arc nézett vissza rá: egy húszas évei derekán járó, magas, mézszőke hajú fiatalember, csokoládébarna szemekkel és erős, határozott állal. Kerek lencséjű szemüveg sehol. Villám alakú sebhely sehol.

Csak egy átlagos fickó.

Harry még akkor szerezte a hajcsomót, amikor három aurortársával együtt Franciaországban töltötte a decembert. Sejtette, hogy az idegenből származó haj esetleges álcázások alkalmával jól jöhet még – és lám, jól tette, hogy elcsente azt a köteget a fodrász-szalonból, mert január közepétől bizony aktívan használta Százfűlé-főzet hozzávalóként.

Miután összevesztek Kingsleyvel – nem is ez a megfelelő kifejezés… miután _Harry_ kiakadt Kingsleyre –, próbálták mindketten kitalálni, mi lenne az az optimális megoldás, ami lehetővé tenné, hogy normális körülmények között tudjanak találkozni civilben. A miniszterelnök elsőre nem igazán helyeselte a Százfűlé-főzettel alakot váltott Harry ötletét, de belátta, hogy egyelőre ez az egyetlen járható ösvény. Január közepétől tehát két-háromnaponta beültek egy-egy vacsorára ebbe a London széli mugli étterembe; még ha járt is erre varázsló vagy boszorkány, aki esetleg ráismert Kingsleyre, legalább közte és Harry Potter között nem tudott semmilyen összefüggést vonni.

Mikor aztán szakadt a kötél, és Harry beadta a felmondását, másnap ide menekülve próbálta kitalálni, hogyan tovább. Mivel akkor is szőke alteregója bőrében volt, Mark ráismert a gyakori vendégre, és megszólította őt.

– Hé, minden rendben?

Ez a három, vadidegentől aligha őszintén aggódó szó elég volt ahhoz, hogy Harryből kitörjön minden. Elmondta a srácnak, hogy a párjának problémát okozott a munkahelyén, hogy felmondott, és jelen pillanatban fogalma sincs, hogyan tovább… Mark nagyon rendes volt, és Harry ezért az élete végéig hálás lesz neki. Ő ajánlotta be Harryt Mr. Picklesnél, aki épp új munkaerő felvételén gondolkodott.

„Jim Potter” innentől kezdve tehát a _Celloni_ ban dolgozott, Kingsley pedig két-három naponta betért egy kávéra, valamint egy rövid beszélgetésre. Mr Pickles volt olyan kedves, és kettőtől adott egy óra szabadidőt Harrynek; Kingsley is általában fél három-három között tudott eljönni egy kicsit a minisztériumból.

Bosszantotta Harryt, hogy a sok elővigyázatosság ellenére mégis sikerült lebuknia Sly előtt, mindazonáltal próbálta arra terelni a gondolatait, hogy most már nem tud változtatatni ezen. A jelenben kell élnie, és abból kihozni a legjobbat.

Ezt mondogatta magának akkor is, amikor már a kinti kétszemélyes asztalok egyikénél ült, szorosan összehúzott kabátban, zsebre dugott kézzel. A hevítő-bűbájt pár perce oldotta fel – nem lett volna szerencsés, ha a miniszter orra előtt alkalmaz varázslatot mugli környezetben. (Ó, pedig gyakran megtette! Bűbájok nélkül biztosan nem tudott volna egyszerre négy-öt tányért egyensúlyozni a karján.)

Már nem fújt a szél, a levegő azonban metszően hideg volt, a szürke égből pedig fehéren csillogó hópelyhek szálltak alá, fénylő pettyekkel borítva be Harry haját és kabátját. A nedves érzésre automatikusan a hajába túrt, és mint mindig, most is elborzasztotta a vállig érő puha hullámok idegen érzete. Kényszeredetten leeresztette a karját, és inkább a vendégeket kezdte pásztázni a szemével. A következő pillanatban aztán akaratlanul is megmerevedett.

Egy sötét, folyékony tintát idéző szempár egyenesen őrá meredt – és az idegen nemhogy nem kapta el a pillantását, mikor Harry észrevette a bámulást, de mintha egyenesen _elmosolyodott_ volna.

A fiú erős késztetést érzett, hogy elforduljon, de állta az idegen tekintetét. A férfi három asztallal odébb üldögélt egymagában, kényelmesen hátradőlve a székében: huszonöt-huszonhét éves lehetett, sötétbarna – csaknem fekete – haj keretezte markáns arcát, és laza testtartásától kezdve a metszően éles tekintetéig minden veszélyes céltudatosságot sugárzott belőle. Mikor Harry nem fordult el tőle, vékony szája halványan felfelé görbült. Harrynek nem tetszett az a mosoly.

Végül mégiscsak ő volt az, aki megtörte a szemkontaktust, majd az asztalon összefont kezére meredve azt kívánta, bár jönne mihamarabb Kingsley. Nem volt félős, és megszokta már, hogy megbámulják az emberek, ez a fickó mégis elbizonytalanította. Ha Harry nem egyedül üldögélne itt, biztos nem érdeklődne ilyen nyíltan.

Pár perccel később megkockáztatott egy lapos oldalpillantást. A férfi még mindig őt nézte, így inkább újra elfordult.

Kiugrott a szíve a helyéről, mikor váratlanul megszólalt mellette valaki: – Mr Pickles üzeni, hogy hazamehetsz.

– Jézusom! – Harry kalapáló szívvel pillantott fel Markra. – Máskor ne ijessz meg így! – De aztán leesett neki a srác szavainak értelme. – Várj, mit mondtál?

– Mr Pickles üzeni, hogy mára hazamehetsz. Nincs több dolgod.

– Nem értem. Ugyan miért küldene el? – értetlenkedett Harry. – Hiszen tízig nyitva vagyunk, addig még rengeteg idő van hátra!

– Mr Pickles azt mondta, hazamehetsz – ismételte Mark makacsul, bár a hangját nem emelte fel. – Menj haza!

Harry már nyitotta volna a száját az újabb visszavágásra, de aztán megakadt a szeme valamin, ami az összes auror-érzékét úgy felbolygatta, mintha bekapcsolták volna a belső riasztóját: Mark tekintete teljesen üres volt. Nem csillogott benne a szokásos derű, az értelem, a fiatal hév. _Üres volt._

Harry elkomorodott, szemöldöke összeszaladt a homlokán. Reflexszerűen a kabátja zsebébe nyúlt, ahol azonnal ki is tapintotta a varázspálcáját; az finoman pulzált a tenyere alatt. Mielőtt azonban bármit is tehetett volna, egy selymes hang szökött be az elméjébe, és andalító szavakat suttogott a tudatának: _Hallgass rá… Menj haza… Menj ki innen…_

 _Imperius-átok!,_ döbbent rá Harry. A keze egy pillanat alatt marokra fogta a pálcát. _Valaki Imperiust szórt Markra, és most velem próbálkozik!_

Az elkövető persze nem tudhatta, hogy Harry tizennégy éves kora óta képes visszaverni az átkot. Az ő gyakorlatával igazán nem okozott nehézséget, hogy elnyomja magában a sürgetőn susogó parancsot, ám ennek ellenére nem rántotta elő a pálcáját, hanem mozdulatlanul ült a székben, mintha csendesen küzdene még a késztetéssel… majd lassan oldalra fordította a fejét.

Ösztönei ezúttal sem csalták meg: a tekintete egyenest az arcát pásztázó sötét szempárba fordult. A sötét hajú férfi ajkán még mindig ott játszott az elégedett mosoly, semmi kétséget nem hagyva Harryben azt illetően, vajon ki az átok szórója.

 _Szemétláda,_ sziszegte magában, miközben lassan felállt a székből, és a tőle telhető legbódultabb arckifejezéssel elsétált Mark mellett. _Nem fogsz így derülni, ha rájössz, hogy egy aurorral… hát, ex-aurorral húztál ujjat…_

A bársonyos hang tovább hullámzott a fejében: _Menj ki innen… Menj ki innen… Gyere felém…_

Zakatolt Harry agya, de jobb ötlet híján egyelőre megindult a varázsló felé. A férfi maga is felkelt az asztal mellől, éd mikor Harry odaért mellé, a fiú oldalán lépdelt ő is tovább a hótakaróval fedett út irányába. Könnyed lépteiből csak úgy sütött a megelégedés.

A gondolatok veszettül cikáztak Harry fejében. Vajon mit akarhat tőle? Pontosabban attól a muglitól, akinek Harry kiadta magát? Mennyi lehet az esélye, hogy a férfi tudja, kit rejt valójában a jelenlegi arca? A főzet hatása körülbelül fél óráig még hatni fog… De mindenre fel kell készülnie!

Miután elhagyták a vendéglőt, szótlanul sétáltak tovább a porlós havon, míg végül az idegen le nem fordult az egyik bal oldali mellékutcába. Nem volt ott nagy forgalom, és Harry már azt fontolgatta, felfedi magát, a mugli járókelőkre pillantva azonban inkább visszafogta magát.

Ha ez a pasas képes fényes nappal főbenjáró átkot használni, valószínűleg a gyilkolástól sem riadna vissza. Azt pedig nem engedheti meg. Túl sok ártatlan élete kerülne veszélybe.

Nem, semmiképp nem bonyolódhat varázspárbajba ezen a muglik lakta környéken.

Jaj, bár ideérne már Kingsley!

Ekkor egy új parancs szökött be Harry tudatába, amitől a fiú egész testében megborzongott. Minden érzékszerve azt üvöltötte, hogy nem, ez nagyon nem jó ötlet…

_Karolj belém… Hoppanálni fogunk. Karolj belém…_

Mit tegyen? Ha továbbra is fenntartja a színjátékot, és engedelmeskedik a parancsnak, ki tudja, hova viszi őt ez a bűnöző… talán még erősítés is vár rá, és jelentős túlerővel szemben Harrynek esélye sem lesz legyőzni őt. Most még lenne, most még le tudná fegyverezni őt, de a muglik jelenlétében…

Baljával nehézkesen belekarolt az idegenbe, aztán lehunyta a szemét. Próbált tudomást sem venni a férfi feljebb gördülő mosolyáról.

A pálcáját görcsösen szorította tovább a kabátja zsebének rejtekében, miközben a mágus egy pukkanás kíséretében kifordult vele a térből, s gondolatban felkészítette magát, hogy mire a hoppanálást követően talajt ér a lába, a varázsige már támadásra készen ott várakozzon a nyelvén.

00:00:00

  1. _január 21, péntek, 14:37_



_Anglia, Danbury_

– _Capitulatus!_

Harry minden érzékét erre az egyetlen szóra összpontosította. Az volt a szerencséje, hogy elrablója túlzottan elbízta magát az Imperius miatt: teljesen váratlanul érte a „bódult fiú” akcióba lendülése. Harry vérbeli fogó-reflexével ragadta meg a felé repülő pálcát, majd a sajátjával együtt az elsötétülő ábrázatú férfira szegezte.

– Mit merészelsz, te kis féreg? – sziszegte az idegen gyilkos tekintettel.

– Ezt merészelem.

Ellenfele pillanatnyi tehetetlenségét kihasználva egy másodpercet arra áldozott, hogy felmérje a környezetét. Egy elhagyatott tisztáson voltak, melynek közepén egy ormótlanul nagy, sötét kúria magasodott föléjük – pontosan annak a tövébe érkeztek. Az épület mögött a táj lassan sűrű erdőbe veszett, ám úgy ötszáz méterrel előrébb Harry forgalmas út, és egy kisebb település alakját látta.

Itt nem hullott a hó, de a levegő annyira jeges volt, hogy szinte ráfagyasztotta Harry kezét a két előre szegezett pálcára.

– Elismerésem: megleptél – suttogta ekkor az ismeretlen olyan hangon, ami hideg libabőrt emelt Harry karjára. A férfi egyáltalán nem úgy festett, mint aki veszélyben érzi magát: kihúzott testtartása és átható tekintete csak a nem várt fordulat felett érzett szórakozó meglepettségéről tanúskodott. – Ki hitte volna, hogy a miniszter úr szajhája képes legyűrni az átkomat…

Harry szemei összeszűkültek. Tehát erről van szó! A fickó tudja, hogy együtt van a miniszterrel… biztos látta őket a _Celloni_ ban. De mi lehet a célja? Talán rajta keresztül akarta becserkészni Kingsleyt?

Kalapálni kezdett a szíve a gondolatra, hogy megint bajba sodorta Kingsleyt, de nem hagyta, hogy a pánik az arcán is megmutatkozzon. – Ki vagy, és mi a célod? Felelj!

– Ne parancsolgass nekem, te arcátlan!

– Ha elmulasztottad volna észrevenni, nyerő helyzetben vagyok. Legyél olyan jó, és mondd meg, mit akartál elérni ezzel az egésszel… csak hogy tudjam, hova vigyelek feladni!

A szép vonású arcon letaglózó mosoly terült szét. – Azt hiszed, nyerő helyzetben vagy, kölyök?

Harry okosabb volt annál, mintsem hogy válaszoljon erre. Nem akarta a falra festeni az ördögöt, és az sem tetszett neki, ahogy az idegen a köztük lévő maximum öt-hét évre alapozva „lekölyközte” őt. Mindazonáltal hangsúlyosan meglengette a kezében tartott pálcákat.

– Nem tudsz visszavágni. Felelj a kérdésemre!

– Biztos vagy benne? – A férfi lazán összefonta maga előtt a karját, mintha csak várna valamire…

Sajnos nem kellett sokáig töprengeni, hogy Harry rájöjjön, mire.

– _Capitulatus!_

– Proteg… – A lefegyverzés váratlanul érte, a védekezése késett. Még végig sem tudta mondani a szót, mikor a varázs kirángatta a pálcákat a markából. Immár fegyvertelenül állt az őt hűvösen szemrevételező férfi, valamint a kúria nyitott ajtajában álló varázsló előtt. Fantasztikus.

Harry oldalra vetődött, menedéket keresve a bizonyára pillanatokon belül záporozni kezdő átkok hada elől, ám alig tett két lépést, és máris érezte, hogy zuhan a föld felé. Arca a deres fűben landolt, és hiába próbálta nyomban fellökni magát, csak annyit ért el, hogy visszaesett a talajra. Vastag kötelek fonódtak szorosan a lába köré, majd egy pillanattal később a csuklójára is.

A fogát csikorgatva erőltette magát olyan szögbe, hogy rálásson a másik kettőre.

– Add a pálcámat! – szólt ekkor a Harryt elrabló férfi. A másik varázsló lassú léptekkel indult meg feléjük, és amint kilépett a kúria árnyékából, a fakó nappali fény végre az alakjára vetült.

– Maga?! – szakadt fel a döbbent kiáltás Harryből.

Perselus Piton összeszaladó szemöldökkel fordult a földön fekvőhöz, és Harry legszívesebben leharapta volna a nyelvét, amiért ennyivel is elárulta magát.

– Mi történt itt? – kérdezte végül Piton a társától.

– Olyan, amire cseppet sem számítottunk: a kölyök legyűrte az átkomat. – A barna hajú férfi elegáns mozdulattal vette el a varázspálcáját az egykori professzor kezéből.

– Csakugyan? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Piton.

– Meglepő, igaz? Hozd be utánam.

Az idegen eztán hátra sem pillantva megindult a kúria ajtaja felé, Piton pedig előreszegezett pálcával megindult Harry felé. Egy halkan elmormolt ige, és a fiú érezte, hogy megemelkedik a földről, szánalmas tárgyként lebegve tova a lobogó talárú bájitalmester után.

Jól tudta, hogy szabadulási ötleteken kellene törnie a fejét, mégis csak arra tudott gondolni: _Piton él!_ Életben van! Mégsem végzett vele Nagini harapása!

De hogy a fenében maradhatott életben? Hiszen eltemették, felvésték a nevét a Hősök Oszlopára, megemlékeztek róla, holtában kitüntették a Merlin-renddel… kizárt, hogy Piton erről ne tudott volna! Akkor viszont miért nem jött vissza? És miért segít ennek a bűnözőnek? Hiszen _hős_ volt!

Szerette volna azt hinni, hogy talán nem is az igazi Piton ez, csak valaki Harryhez hasonlóan Százfűlé-főzettel álcázza magát… de két év telt el a háború óta; tudomása szerint semmilyen maradvány nem maradt hátra Pitonból, amint bárki is felhasználhatott volna.

Mindegy. Ezen ráér később merengeni. Most az a legfontosabb, hogy valahogy kiszabaduljon.

Időközben beértek az épületbe. Minden függöny el volt húzva, és homályos szürkeség fogadta a belépőket; csak a magasban lévő fáklyák táncoló lángja vetett égő-narancssárga foltokat a mennyezetre és a falakra. A levegő nehéz és komor volt, az összes bútor minden szeglete sötét gondolatokról árulkodott. Piton oldalra kanyarodott, és egy hátsó, kisebb szobába vitte Harryt, ahol már kényelmesen elhelyezkedve üldögélt a másik varázsló. Sötét haja ebben a homályban tényleg feketének látszott, az arca pedig ijesztően fehérnek… de a Harryre szegeződő tekintetét semmi nem múlta felül: az mély volt, nehéz és pásztázó, mintha egy ritka érdekes lényre bukkant volna, aminek mihamarább ki akarja deríteni a titkait.

– Tedd őt az ágyra, Perselus! – utasította ekkor Pitont. Arcára finom, hideg mosoly költözött. – Hadd helyezze magát kényelembe a vendégünk.

Piton szó nélkül engedelmeskedett, mire Harry a helyiség oldalában lévő hatalmas ágyra huppant. A kötelek fájón szorították ugyan a végtagjait, de nagy nehezen feltornázta magát térdeplő ülésbe.

– Nem tudom, mi a célotok, de cseppet sem fogom megkönnyíteni a dolgotokat – szögezte le nyomban Harry, majd a bájitalmester felé fordult. – És maga! Mindenki hősként gondol Perselus Pitonra, akkor mégis miért segít egy bűnözőnek?!

– A legkevésbé sem érdekel, mit gondolnak rólam mások. – Piton hangja lekezelő volt, és épp olyan érdektelenül nézett le a fiúra, mint a roxforti évek során minden nem mardekáros diákjára. Utána az asztalnál ülő társára pillantott, aki rögvest bólintott, mintha olvasott volna Piton gondolataiban.

– Igen, ellenőrizd. Nekem is van egy sanda gyanúm.

Piton ezután habozás nélkül Harry fölé hajolt, a keze pedig egyszerre mindenütt végigszántott rajta: kigombolta a fiú a kabátját, végigtapogatta a nyakát, lesiklott a mellkasára és becsúszott az ingje zsebébe… ott aztán megállt, mert megtalálta, amit keresett.

Harry összeszorította az ajkait, mikor Piton feltartotta a zsebéből kiemelt kis flaskát, majd kipattintotta a fedelét. Egyetlen pillantást vetett csak a tartalmára, aztán bezárta, s a szoba végébe dobta.

– Százfűlé-főzet – mondta hangosan.

A barna hajú, aki épp Harry pálcáját forgatta a kezében, cseppet sem tűnt meglepettnek; mi több, mintha elégedett lett volna.

– Sejtettem, hogy egy közönséges szőke hímringyó nem lenne képes ellenállni az _én_ Imperiusomnak. Ki vagy hát? – A szeme mohón csillant meg a sápadt fényben.

Harry keze ökölbe szorult a sértés hallatán, de nem szólt, csak gyilkosan meredt elrablójára. Sajnos a varázslót mintha egyenesen mulattatta volna az ellenállása.

– Nem sokan mondhatják el magukról, hogy képesek legyűrni az Imperius-átkomat, tudod, fiatalúr? – kezdte a férfi suttogásnak is beillő hangon, közben végig a főnixpálcát simogatva. – Egyáltalán nem sokan.

 _Mi van a szemével? Mintha a fejembe akarna látni…_ Harry döbbenten jött rá, hogy ez bizony nem egy lehetetlen feltételezés, így gyorsan elkapta a tekintetét, és ahogy csak tőle tellett, próbálta lezárni az elméjét… ám tudta, hogy hasztalan: egy legilimenciában jártas ellenféllel szemben esélye sincs.

A varázsló ekkor felállt a székéből, majd lassú léptekkel megindult Harry felé. Mintha egy vadállat készült volna sarokba szorítani őt; ahogy csökkent közöttük a távolság, Harry minden múló másodperccel egyre nagyobb veszélyben érezte magát. A vére csak úgy száguldozott az ereiben, ott lüktetett a fülében, egy vékony hang pedig érthetetlen szavakat sipított a fejében.

– A lefegyverzésed sem volt épp utolsó – susogta látható élvezettel a férfi.

Mikor már csak néhány lépésre volt tőle, Harry végső kétségbeesésében Piton felé kapta a fejét, de már abban a pillanatban rájött, hogy fölöslegesen: az egykori professzor a megszokott sötét, viszolygó tekintettel nézett rá… mintha pontosan tudná, kit takar az álarc… és Harry nyomban megértette, hogy semmilyen segítségre nem számíthat tőle.

A másik pont ekkor ért oda az ágy elé. Alakja sötét árnyékot vetett a fiúra, ahogy fölé magasodott. Hirtelen mozdulattal, mintha kígyó csapott volna le, megragadta Harry állát, és felfelé kényszerítette a fejét, csaknem kitörve az ex-auror nyakát a mozdulattal. Mikor a tekintetük egymásba fordult, szinte felizzott a férfi pupillája – Harryt pedig egyszerre elkapta az a zsibbasztó, vészterhes érzés, hogy _jól ismeri_ ezt a szempárt…

– Bevallom, csak pár tétellel hátrébb szerepeltél a teendőim listáján, de azért ne érezd magad nem szívesen látott vendégnek a házamban.

És amikor a félelmei beigazolódottnak látszottnak, és a kétségbeesés a tetőfokára hágott, és a tagadó rémület felcsapni készült a testében… Harryt egyszerre elhagyta minden ijedelem.

Testét ellazította, öntudatosan felszegte fejét, s félelem nélkül, dacosan viszonozta az állát hideg ujjakkal szorító varázsló tekintetét.

– Igen… Harry Potter az – suttogta Voldemort közvetlenül a fiú arcába, hangjában már-már bujkáló örömmel. A szemkontaktust egyetlen pillanatra sem szakította meg. – Rajta kívül soha senki nem mert _így_ nézni a szemembe.


	2. Lustrum ~ Fertő

_2000\. január 21, péntek, 14:50_

_Anglia, London_

Kingsley Shacklebolt összehúzott szemekkel pásztázta a _Celloni_ vendégeit, de a keresett ismerős üstököt – sem szőkén, sem feketén – nem találta meg. Markáns arca, kifogástalan öltönye fölé húzott elegáns vászonkabátja és fénylő fekete csizmája ráadásul elég feltűnést keltett ahhoz, hogy határozott megjelenésével az egész étterem figyelmét magára vonja. Jobbnak látta tehát, ha a további feltűnősködést mellőzve inkább helyet foglal az egyik asztalnál.

Ismét a karórájára pillantott, a számok azonban nem hoztak megnyugvást. Már kettő ötven is elmúlt! Mégis hol lehet Harry? Nem jellemző rá, hogy szó nélkül eltűnne – főleg, ha előtte megbeszélték, hogy találkoznak.

Szerencséjére pont az a fiatalember jött oda hozzá felvenni a rendelést, akit látásból már jól ismert, és tudta, hogy Harry barátja. Nem is habozott megkérdezni: – Elnézést, nem tudja véletlenül, merre találom Jamest?

A kérdés szemrebbenés nélkül hagyta el száját. Egy pillanatot sem habozott Harry álnevét használni, de a „Jimtől” azért ódzkodott.

– Mark vagyok, uram – hajtott fejet a szemlátomást zavarban lévő pincér. – És nem láttam őt, mióta hazament.

Kingsley meglepetten felvonta a szemöldökét. – Hazament?

– Igen… Vagyis nem egészen. Mármint… – A fiú egyre jobban feszengett. – Az igazság az, hogy hazaküldtem őt. Nem tudom, mi ütött belém, de valamiért szóltam neki, hogy a főnök elengedte mára, úgyhogy Jim olyan tizenöt-húsz perce lelépett azzal a másik úrral. Utána nem győztem magyarázkodni Mr Picklesnek, aki persze jól leolvasta a fejem, és megkaptam, hogy még egy ilyen stikli, és…

– Egy pillanat, pillanat! – szakította félbe a varázsló. – Azt mondod, egy másik úrral távozott?

– Igen.

– Le tudnád írni, milyen volt az a férfi?

Ha Mark furcsállta is Kingsley hirtelen támadt érdeklődését, nem kérdezett rá. – Hát, én huszonhétnek tippelném. Magas volt, sötét barna hajú, és fekete blézert viselt. Korábban nem láttam őt, de Jim egyenesen hozzá ment, mielőtt együtt távoztak volna.

Kingsley fejében egymást kergették a gondolatok, de próbált hideg fejjel rendet tenni az elméjében. Mark beszámolója rendkívül nyugtalanította; Harrynek nem akadt sok barátja, nem volt az a társasági típus, és Kingsley tudomása szerint egyetlen ismerősére sem illet ez a leírás. Mióta megszüntették az eltűnt Hermione utáni nyomozást, Ronnal pedig megromlott a viszonya… nos, azóta különösen magába zárkózott. Ugyan ki kereshette fel akkor őt? Főleg, mikor inkognitóban dolgozott?

Ráadásul Mark elejtett megjegyzései a furcsa hazaküldést illetően…

Nyomban rá is kérdezett: – Lenne kedves még egyszer elmondani, pontosan miért is ment haza James?

– Tényleg nem tudom, mi ütött belém – húzta el a száját kelletlenül a fiatal pincér. – Valamiért az volt bennem, hogy haza kell küldenem őt… Semmi másra nem tudtam gondolni. Mire pedig észbe kaptam, már elment.

– „Az volt benne”? Ezt ki tudná fejteni konkrétabban?

– Nem igazán. Nem volt még ilyen élményem… Azt hiszem, nem is nagyon voltam magamnál, mert alig emlékszem a történtekre, tudja, mint amikor teljesen el van ázva az ember. Csak ott volt ez a hang, ami folyton emlékeztetett, hogy szólnom kell Jimnek… Lehet, nem sikerült teljesen kipihennem a tegnap esti sörözést. – Hirtelen elpirult, ahogy rájött, miket is osztott meg az étterem vendégével, Kingsley gondolatai azonban már messze jártak.

Imperius. Csak ez lehet a magyarázat. A mugli tökéletes leírást adott az átok hatásáról. A kérdés tehát már csak az, vajon a vétkes bepróbálkozott-e Harrynél is.

Kingsley tudta jól, hogy Harry képes ellenállni az átoknak, tehát ha mégis elment a varázslóval, akkor azt saját akaratából, önszántából tette. Viszont semmi jót nem sejtet, hogy elhangzott itt egy főbenjáró átok… csak a háború alatti rezsimet pártoló csoportok tagjai vetemedtek ma is a használatára.

– Öhm, kíván fogyasztani valamit Jim hiányának ellenére, uram, vagy távozhatok?

Kingsley csaknem el is feledte, hogy társaságban van. Igyekezvén kevésbé komor képet vágni megdörzsölte párszor a homlokát, majd hivatali mosolyát magára öltve felpillantott a fiúra.

– Igen, kérnék egy presszókávét. Köszönöm.

00:00:00

  1. _január 21, péntek, 15:00_



_Anglia, Danbury_

Harrynek nem kellett a helyiség végében álló antik toronyóra felé pillantania ahhoz, hogy tudja, mennyi az idő – a délután három órát jelző első kondulás hangjára ugyanis kellemetlenül mocorogni kezdtek az izmai. Az arca előbb felpuffadt, majd hullámzásnak indult, miközben fájdalmasan megrezdültek ólommá nehezült zsigerei, kiölve fejéből az utolsó ép gondolatot is.

Na nem mintha a másik kettő ne jött volna még rá, ki rejtőzött a szőke pasas ábrázata mögött.

Mire a testét érő hullámzás utója is elhalt, a gyomra kezdett émelyítő liftezésbe, és hiába próbált nagyokat nyelni, hogy csillapítsa az érzést, a szája csontszáraz volt. Az sem segített sokat, hogy Voldemort ekkor ismét elé lépett, majd leguggolva szemrevételezni kezdte Harryt. Mikor a zöld szemek parázslón a sötét szempárba fordultak, a nagyúr arcán hátborzongatóan hideg mosoly szaladt végig.

– Harry Potter… Üdvözöllek szerény hajlékomban. Ki hitte volna, hogy pont te vagy a miniszterelnök úr ringyója? – Aztán a mosoly, amilyen hirtelen jött, úgy el is tűnt; a hangja a következő pillanatban már dermesztően közömbös volt. – Perselus! Vedd elő a kölyök szemüvegét.

– _Invito Potter szemüvege!_ – mondta Piton, mire Harry szemüvege nyomban átrepült az ing belső zsebéből az egykori professzor kinyújtott kezébe. Mikor Voldemort ellépett az ágytól, Piton lobogó köpennyel átvette a helyét, és türelmetlenül Harry orrára nyomta a szemüveget.

A fiú előtt ismét kitisztult a kép, így már élesen látta maga előtt a két varázsló alakját. Piton pontosan úgy nézett ki, mint két évvel ezelőtt – leszámítva persze a sok vért és halotti sápadtságot. A nyakán halványan látni lehetett még Nagini marásának nyomait.

Voldemort azonban teljesen megváltozott… külsőben legalábbis. Most, hogy már tisztában volt a tényekkel, Harry látni vélte a hasonlóságokat az egykori Tom Denem és ezen varázsló között, a hasonlóságok azonban elenyészően kevesen voltak. Inkább a megjelenése volt a régi, nem a kinézete: az értelmes, hideg, átható tekintete… a távolságtartó, közömbös arckifejezése… az elegáns, öntudattól büszke testtartása. Noha idős lehetett már, nagyon idős, ez kizárólag a sokat megélt tekintetében tükröződött vissza – a szeme azonban most az arcába hulló sötét tincsek árnyékban rejtőzött.

Harry üvölteni akart a frusztrációtól. Miért van még itt Voldemort? Miért van _megint_ itt Voldemort?!

– Mégis hányszor kell téged megölni ahhoz, hogy hulla maradj, Denem? – sziszegte.

Voldemort szeme felparázslott. – Ezt én is kérdezhetném tőled, Harry.

– És maga! – csattant rá Harry a bájitalmesterre, vadul megrántva a végtagjait szorító köteleket. – Maga meg miért segít neki? Hiszen gyűlöli őt! Elárulta! A szövetségesünk volt, segített megnyerni a csatát! Akkor meg… _miért?!_

– Nem tartozom neked magyarázattal a tetteimet illetően, Potter – szögezte le hűvösen Piton. – A nagyúr elárult engem, én pedig elárultam őt, mert az érdekeim úgy kívánták. Ugyanezen érdekek most azt kívánjak, álljak mellette.

– De hiszen… de hiszen magát hősnek kiáltották ki! Ott a neve az emlékművön, mindenki tiszteli, és ha tudnák, hogy életben van, mindenki… – Harry elharapta a mondatot. Hát feje tetejére állt a világ? A soha meg nem értett hős a szeme előtt vedlett át kétszínű kaméleonná, és bárhogy is próbálkozott, nem tudta megérteni az okát. Végső kifakadásában kiszökött belőle: – Mi van a bosszújával? Az anyámmal?

– Az a baj veled, Harry – vetette közbe ekkor Voldemort émelyítően bizalmas hangnemben –, hogy állandóan a múltban élsz. Hagyd Perselust, a sárvérű anyádat és a régmúlt időket! Már én sem tekintek többé a múltba. Ami történt, megtörtént: figyelmem innentől kezdve minden tekintetben a jövőre irányul. Perselus hasonlóan vélekedik a helyzetről, ezért nagy bölcsen azt a döntést hozta, hogy mellettem áll. Javaslom, te is lépj ki a múlt árnyéka alól.

– Ne sértegesd az édesanyámat! – sziszegte Harry. Képtelen volt felfogni, hogyan állhatja ezt szó nélkül az a férfi, aki még évtizedek távlatában is Lily emlékéért élt. – Az olyan jövő pedig engem nem érdekel, amiben te is ott vagy, Denem. Neked nincs jogod a jövőbe nézni.

Voldemort oldalra biccentette a fejét, és úgy figyelte Harryt, mintha egy érdekes játékot szemlélgetne.

– Eldiskurálhatnánk még egy ideig arról, mihez van jogom, és mihez nincs, de azzal szemernyit sem jutnánk előre. Fontosabb tárgyalnivalóink is vannak. Ám addig is… _Crucio!_

Az átok váratlanul érte Harryt, így még a fogát sem volt ideje összeszorítani. Kétrét görnyedve üvöltött fel a kíntól, és a dohos szagú ágyhuzatba fúrta az arcát. Egy pillanat alatt kiverte a hideg veríték.

Mikor Voldemort megemelte a pálcáját, halálosan kimerülten dőlt el az ágyon, noha tudta, hogy egy-két percnél tovább aligha tartott a szenvedése.

– Ezt Naginiért kaptad, és persze az összes többi horcruxomért – szólt jegesen Voldemort. Az ábrázatán ezúttal nyoma sem volt derűnek. – És egy kis emlékeztető a jövő oltárán, csak hogy megtanuld, hol a helyed: _Crucio!_

Most már számított rá, mégsem volt elég ereje ahhoz, hogy visszanyelje a torkát feszegető üvöltéseket. Véresre harapta a száját kínjában, és vért izzadott minden egyes másodpercért, amit képes volt némán elviselni. Voldemort lélegzetvételnyi szünetekre abbahagyta Harry kínzását, mialatt a fiú a szoba összes oxigénjét próbálta magába szívni, de aztán mindig elölről kezdődött a fájdalom. Harry lassan már úgy érezte, az egész teste tüzes vassá változott, melybe minden múló pillanattal egyre több lángoló tőrt döfnek…

Valamikor eszméletét is veszthette, mert amikor legközelebb felocsúdott, Voldemort már ott állt közvetlenül előtte, és a hajánál fogva tartotta fel a fejét. Harry már meg sem érezte, ahogy a vasmarok csomóstul húzza verejtéktől nedvessé vált loboncát, törésig hátrakényszerítve ezzel a nyakát; csak a parázsló szempárt látta maga előtt, ami élvezettel figyelte a szenvedéstől tekintetébe égett sötét felhőket.

– _Crucio!_

Voldemort Harry arcához hajolt, s közvetlen közelről figyelte, ahogy utolsó kínzásának eredményeképp a fiú elködösült szeme ájulást jelezve fennakad…

00:00:00

  1. _január 21, péntek, 18:45_



_Anglia, Danbury_

Harry veszettül hánykolódott az ágyban. Tudta, hogy ki kellene nyitnia a szemét, elűzve az álomképeket, de képtelen volt rá. Félig öntudatlanul vetődött ide-oda a kemény matracon, akarata ellenére is újraélve élete legszörnyűbb pillanatait. Néha hűvös kezeket érzett magán – érdes kezek szakavatott érintését –, ám sosem elég határozottan ahhoz, hogy kirángassa tudatát a valóságba.

A legrosszabb az volt, hogy hiába tudta az elméjével, hogy minden, amit lát, csak a fejében történik, az emlékek mégis kitépték a szívét a helyéről.

Hermione eltűnése. Még el sem ült a háborút követő diadalmámor, mikor a lány felszívódott, mint a köd, és soha többé nem került el. Soha nem derült ki, mi lett vele. Valószínűleg elragadta és megölte azon néhány halálfalók egyike, akiket addig még nem fogtak el.

Harry szívének egy darabja meghalt azon a napon, amikor kijelentették, hogy a hosszú eltelt időre való tekintettel törlik a lányt az eltűnt személyek listájáról. Ron és ő vörös szemmel, meredten néztek egymásra egészen hajnalig. Ron sírt, Harry nem. Próbálta tartani magát a fiú kedvéért… de utólag úgy visszagondolva, nagy szüksége lett volna a sírás nyújtotta könnyebbségre.

Hermione szüleiről soha nem került le az átok. Bárhol is vannak most, vígan élik életüket, és még csak nem is sejtik, hogy egyszer volt egy csodálatos lányuk.

_Ron sír. Az szemei égővörösek. Az egész arca égővörös._

_Szakadó záporban az eső ütemesen kopog az Odú tetején, erős, nehéz visszhangot verve a házban. Mindenütt síri csend uralkodik. Pocsolyás, koszos esőszag. Hűvös fuvallat és dermedt libabőr…_

Harry összeszorította a szemét és újfent megkísérelte ébrenlétbe kényszeríteni magát… sikertelenül. Halk zajokat hallott, puha csorgást, mintha valaki folyadékot öntene át egyik edényből a másikba, aztán pár pillanattal később nedves rongy simult a felhevült homlokára. A hűvös anyag enyhülést hozott, Harry azonban nem tudta hova kötni sem az érzést, sem a nyakában dübörgő ütőérhez sikló kéz érintését.

Ron volt Harry végső támasza. Harry volt Ron végső támasza. Együtt próbálták túltenni magukat az őket ért veszteségen. Mindketten eljártak az aurorképzésre, állandóan együtt voltak, és mint testi-lelki jó barátok, szavak nélkül is értettek a másik gondolataiból.

Aztán eljött a nap, amikor Harry nem tudta tovább tagadni magában azt, aminek a létezéséről addig még csak tudomást sem akart venni. Ginnyvel már régen szakítottak, de akkor még nem akarta elismerni magának a szakítás valódi okát. A hónapok azonban hiába teltek, az érzés nem tűnt el, bárhogy is szerette volna… Egy nap aztán a kiképzés után betértek valahová egy italra Ronnal, és részegségében kibukott Harryből minden.

Sosem fogja elfelejteni Ron ábrázatát.

Undorítónak nevezte őt. A fejéhez vágta, hogy ezért hagyta el Ginnyt… _Undorítónak nevezte!_

Csalódottság és hirtelen felbuggyanó harag öntötte el Harry elméjét: hasonlóan durva szavakkal vágott vissza. Egy fél éjszakát végigüvöltöztek egymással, kitört belőlük minden valós és minden valótlan ellentét… végül egymásnak is mentek. Annyira összeverték egymást, hogy mindketten a Mungóban kötöttek ki. Ronnak még a karja is eltört. Harry képtelen volt elhinni, hogy a legjobb barátja ennyire megbotránkozott rajta, ennyire nem tudta elfogadni őt… Keserűségében sok gorombaságot mondott – nemcsak Ronnak, hanem a többi Weasleynek is. Azok persze ezt követően nem keresték többé a társaságát. Nyomtalanul eltűntek mind az életéből.

Senkije nem maradt, egyáltalán senkije. A kiképzésbe menekült, a veszélybe, az aurorlétbe… Kingsleybe.

Kingsley volt az első, aki rákérdezett. Talán megérezte? Lehet. Harry mindenesetre annyira ki volt bukva, hogy akkor este úgy dőlt belőle a szó, mintha megnyitottak volna egy csapot … és Kingsley nem fordult el tőle, megértette őt, átérezte, tudta! Segített neki. Segített neki _túlélni_. Azóta is ezt teszi.

Harry pedig mindezt azzal viszonozta, hogy kis híján nagy bajt hozott a fejére a minisztériumba – sőt, talán még annál is nagyobb bajt. Valaki látta őket, valaki fel akarta használni Harryt, hogy általa a Mágiaügyi Miniszterre is hathasson! Valaki fel akarta használni őt…

Valaki…

00:00:00

  1. _január 21, péntek, 19:10_



_Anglia, Danbury_

Harry hirtelen nyitotta ki a szemét, ám az ólmos fáradtság nehezen hagyta el a testét. Laposakat pislogott, és próbált ráfókuszálni valamire – bármire –, szemüveg híján viszont ez lehetetlen vállalkozás volt.

Bambán meredt hát a mennyezetre, és magában megállapította, hogy körülbelül így érezhette magát Umbridge, mikor átnyargalt felette a felbőszült kentaurhad. Minden porcikája sajgott, mintha szilánkosra törték volna a csontjait, de leginkább a feje hasogatott: mindenfelé kínzó, tompa fájdalomhullámok lüktettek a halántéka irányából.

Egyszer csak hűvös tenyér ért a homlokához: félrevonta a rajta fekvő nedves rongyot, megérintette a bőrét, majd a nyaka tövéhez siklott. Harry pislogott, nyelt egyet, és kissé oldalra fordította a fejét.

Piton ült az ágya mellett, és közömbös arckifejezéssel egy csillogó fiolát emelt fel a padlóról. Harry összehúzta a szemöldökét, és mondani akart valamit, de ahhoz is gyengének érezte magát, hogy beszéljen.

Szó nélkül hagyta, hogy Piton – épp csak az ujjai hegyével – finoman a halántékába dörgölje a fiolából kicseppentett bájitalt. Bódító, mentolos illata volt.

Harrynek eszébe jutottak azok a külvilágból tétován érzékelt impulzusok, amiket öntudatlan vergődése alatt tapasztalt. Beharapta a száját, majd ismét a bájitalmester felé fordult.

– Miért segít? – kérdezte rekedt hangon.

– Nem áll érdekünkben megölni téged. A nagyúr elvetette a sulykot.

– Persze, magának csak ez számít: hogy mi áll az érdekében. Csak az a fontos, amiből haszna is van, ugye?

Igaz volt, amit mondott, valahogy mégis megbánta a kiejtett szavakat, mikor hirtelen eszébe jutott valami: Piton volt az, aki leállította Voldemortot, mikor az kínozta Harryt. A fiú már elájult a folyamatos fájdalomtól, a sötét varázsló mégis csak akkor szüntette meg végleg az átkot, mikor Piton óvatos figyelmeztetéssel a hangjában, de határozottan előlépett: „Nagyúr…”. Harry nem igazán volt már magánál, Voldemort válasza („Csinálj, amit akarsz.”) valahogy mégis megragadt a fejében.

Mindenesetre nem úgy tűnt, mintha Pitont különösebben felbosszantotta volna Harry hálátlan reakciója. – Ember vagyok, Potter: nem az a hős, akinek kikiáltottatok. Mindig azt a lépést fogom megtenni, ami számomra a legeredményezőbb.

– Akkor is, ha ezzel másoknak okoz kárt?

– Nézd, Potter, azt hiszem, épp elég évet áldoztam az életemből arra, hogy mások elvárásainak megfelelve a _nép_ javát tartsam szem előtt a sajátom helyett – felelte Piton sarkasan, miközben egy újabb tégelyt elővéve ezúttal a fiú nyakának oldalát kente be valamilyen gyöngyházszínű krémmel. A határozott dörzsölés nyomán egyre csitult Harryben a sajgó lüktetés. – És mi lett mindennek az eredménye? Egyre lejjebb sodródott az életminőségem, sőt, egyre kevésbé nevezhettem _életnek_ azt, ahogyan tengődtem. Ha továbbra is azt tartom szem előtt, ami másoknak jó, akkor és ott elvérzek a Szellemszállásban. Úgy döntöttem azonban, most már saját magamat fogom előtérbe helyezni… és lám, még életben vagyok.

Harry sokáig hallgatott. Vissza akart vágni Pitonnak, de nem talált egyetlen kézzelfogható érvet sem. Szerette volna meggyőzni magát, hogy csakis a kimerültség miatt.

– Szóval azóta együtt van Voldemorttal? – kérdezte végül lassan. – Együtt bűnözik vele?

– Te így látod. Én ellenben úgy gondolok rá, mint szükséges lépésekre, amiket meg kell tennem a túlélés érdekében.

– Voldemorttól függ a túlélése? – kapta fel a fejét Harry. – Vagy arra céloz, hogy Voldemort végezne magával, ha nem segítene neki?

Piton felkelt az ágy melletti székről, majd a szoba sarkában álló szekrényhez sétált, mintha meg sem hallotta volna az ex-auror kérdését. Mikor aztán visszatért, lenézett a zöld szempárba, és Harryben tudatosult, hogy nem váltottak szemkontaktust, mióta… nos, a Szellemszállásban történtek óta. A varázsló tekintete éjsötét volt és kifejezéstelen, de eltűnt belőle az a megszállott, haragvó bosszúvágy is, amit korábban látott benne.

– Melyik válasz lenne kielégítőbb a számodra, Potter?

Harry nem számított arra, hogy kérdéssel felelnek a kérdésére. – Nem… nem értem.

– Lehet, hogy az éveid száma gyarapodott, de még mindig nem nőtted ki a naivságodat – mondta Piton szárazon, és közben Harry elé nyomott egy üvegpoharat. Abban sápadtlila folyadék csillogott. – Mindenáron meg akarod találni azt a magyarázatot, amivel nem csorbulna a rólam alkotott képed: amivel megmaradhatnék az a soha meg nem értett hős, akivé a szemedben lettem. De az élet nem ilyen szép, akár elfogadod ezt a tényt, akár nem.

– Tehát ennyi? – fakadt ki Harry. Felült az ágyban, oda sem figyelve elvette Pitontól a felé nyújtott poharat, de a szeme az egykori professzor tekintetét kereste. – Mostantól csak a saját érdekeit nézi, átáll Voldemort oldalára, és az ellenségem lesz?

Piton ajka egy pillanatra felfelé görbült, noha nem volt semmi derű a gesztusban. – Mikor nem tekintettél engem az ellenségednek?

– De az más volt! Akkor még más voltam. Mióta viszont tudom az igazságot…

– Úgy érted, mióta tudni _véled_ az igazságot – szakította félbe szárazon Piton. – Ismételnem kell magamat: naivságodban csak annyi jut el a tudatodig, amennyit tudni akarsz, és szenteket látsz bele a közönséges emberekbe. Én épp úgy nem vagyok szent, Potter, ahogy a nagyúr sem az. És ahogy, merem állítani, te sem.

Ezután jó néhány perc telt el szótlan farkasszem-nézéssel. Harry dühös volt – Pitonra, magára, az egész világra –, mert olyan tényeket vetettek a szeme elé, amiket bárhogy is igyekezett, nem tudott szívvel-lélekkel megcáfolni. Csomót húzta össze a torkát, és nehéz, súlyos érzés ülepedett a mellkasára.

Piton végül elunta a dolgot. Félretette a széket az ágy mellől, aztán a Harry kezében tartott pohár felé bökött a jobbjával. A fiú csak ekkor vette észre az öt karomszerű, fekete barázdát, ami a férfi csuklójára tapadt, mint valami groteszk karszalag. – Idd meg. Reggelig aludni fogsz tőle.

– Nem akarok aludni.

– Félreérted: nem kérdés volt. Aludnod kell reggelig, mert a nagyúr is kimerült, és hidd el, nem szeretnéd megtapasztalni, milyen az, amikor _igazán_ felbosszantod. – Miután a fiú továbbra sem tett eleget a felszólításnak, a bájitalmester végül türelmét veszítve felcsattant: – Potter, idd meg, vagy én öntöm le a torkodon, de abban nem lesz köszönet!

Harry fújtatott még egyet, de aztán a szájához emelte a poharat, s megitta annak langyos tartalmát. Kellemes íze volt, enyhén édes, és mintha finoman pezsgett volna a nyelvén. Nagy kortyokban nyelte a bájitalt, majd félretette a poharat, és Pitonra többé egyetlen pillantást sem pazarolva visszafeküdt az ágyra.

Amint a feje a párnához ért, már aludt is.


	3. Colloquium ~ Beszélgetés

_2000\. január 22, szombat, 09:30_

_Anglia, Danbury_

Miután Harry felébredt, először az tudatosult benne, hogy hosszú, álomtalan alvása cseppet sem volt pihentető. Nehézkesen felült az ágyban, és csak ekkor vette észre, hogy eltűntek róla a kötelek – esti rövid ébrenléte alatt ez valahogy nem esett le neki. Most megmozgatta a csuklóját, de az nem fájt, csupán a kötelek súrlódása okozta halvány nyomok jelezték a bőrét ért tegnapi viszontagságokat.

Felkelt az ágyból, majd lassan körbejárta a szobát, alaposan végigjáratva tekintetét a helyiség minden szegletén. Nem abban a helyiségben volt, ahol tegnap megkínozták, hanem egy sokkal kisebb, és szemlátomást kevésbé használtban. Vastag, szürke porréteg tapadt a mahagóni színű, üres szekrényekre, és néhány szükséges bútort leszámítva a szoba teljesen üres volt, lakatlan; egyedül Harry kabátja volt az, ami a szék karfájára terítve emberi jelenlétről árulkodott. A magasban nagy kiterjedésű, antik csillár meredt a padló felé, az ággyal szemközti oldalon pedig hatalmas, kétszárnyas ablak húzódott fel derékmagasságtól csaknem a plafonig. Harry odasétált, elhúzta a nehéz, dohos szagú függönyt (az újonnan ragyogó bíbor lehetett, mostanra azonban már csak fakó árnyát mutatta eredeti színének), majd hosszú perceken át figyelte a kinti tájat.

Rögtön tudta, hogy a szoba a kúria azon oldalán volt, ahová tegnap érkeztek, mivel a távolban most is látta a közeli kisváros elnyúló vonalait. Hogy az épület maga viszont ennyire elhagyottan, egymagában állt a tisztás közepén, arra engedett következtetni, hogy elrejtették a nem kívánatos szemek elől – valószínűleg Fidelius-bűbájjal. Márpedig ha így volt, akkor Harry még akkor sem tudná idevezetni az aurorokat, ha képes lenne kijutni valahogy.

Kísérletképp megpróbálta kinyitni az ablakot. A két üveges szárny recsegett ugyan, de azért kitárult, a szabadból pedig azonnal betolult a friss, hűvös levegő. Mikor azonban Harry megpróbált kihajolni az ablakon, mintha vastag üvegfalnak ütközött volna: láthatatlan erőtér választotta el őt a szabadságtól.

Akkor persze biztos, hogy a varázsai sem jutnának ki a házból.

Nem mintha egyébként lenne pálcája.

Utóbbi miatt még csak azzal sem próbálkozhatott meg, hogy a patrónusát megidézve üzenetet küldjön Kingsleynek, de egyébként is sejtette, hogy a kúrián ülő védőbűbájok azonnal eloszlatnák a szarvast. Pálca nélkül gyakorlatilag olyan tehetetlen volt, mintha levágták volna a karját. A hoppanálással azért úgy gondolta, érdemes lenne megpróbálkozni – csak ezen a szobán belül, mert ha esetleg mégis összejönne a dolog, és visszakerülne Londonba, onnantól fújhatná, hogy még egyszer visszataláljon ide. Lehunyta a szemét, koncentrált, aztán fordult egyet… de semmi. A kudarc nem lepte meg.

További ötletek híján jobbára az ablak párkányára könyökölt, és kattogó agyát lecsillapítani igyekezvén meredt ki a tájba. Még javában délelőtt lehetett, a nap alacsonyan járt: annak melegétől biztos megolvadt a tegnapról maradt hó teteje, mert most amerre szem ellát, a sápadt fényben mindenütt vékony jégréteg csillogott a mezőn. A környező fák ágaira vastag hóbuckák telepedtek, s úgy üldögéltek ott, mintha kövér, tejfehér galambok lennének. A tegnap éjjeli telihold alakja halványan sejlett az égen.

Harrynek fogalma sem volt, mennyi ideig bambult így az ablakban, de csak akkor zárta vissza, mikor már harmadszorra kordult meg a gyomra. Feszélyezettsége minden múló pillanattal egyre csak nőtt, ahogy arra gondolt, ki kell mennie innen, s szembenézni életének megkeserítőivel. Minden porcikája hevesen tiltakozott az ellen, hogy ismét Voldemort és a kétszínű Piton elé álljon, de tudta, hogy az örökkévalóságig nem bujkálhat itt, elhitetve magával, hogy nincsen semmi baj. Ráadásul a kíváncsiság is fűtötte őt belülről, no meg a vágy, hogy mindent megértsen. Tudnia kell, mi ez az egész.

Úgyhogy erőt vett magán, és az ajtóhoz lépett… de egy pillanat alatt kiderült, hogy be van zárva: a kilincs meg sem mozdult. Harry erőteljesen rángatott rajta párat, aztán bosszúsan hátralépett. _Nos, ha nem megy szépen, akkor majd megy másként_ , gondolta.

– Denem! Piton! Hahó!! – Harsány kiáltása valószínűleg az egész kúriát megrezgette, főleg azért, mert minden kiejtett szónál hevesen megöklözte az ajtót. Pusztán a hangsúly kedvéért, természetesen. – Nyissátok ki ezt a rohadt ajtót, vagy esküszöm, addig verem, amíg be nem törik! Hallod, Denem?! Piton! – Most már két kézzel dörömbölt. Kis hatásszünetet tartott, aztán élesen hozzátette: – Van elég levegő a tüdőmben, nekem aztán elhihetitek, úgyhogy ordibálhatok itt akár estig is! Hahó!

A varázs a kulcslyukon át szökött be, és zölden szikrázva végigpergett a kilincsen. Harry mosolyra húzta a száját, és mikor a kinyíló ajtó mögül egy nagyon mogorva, s nagyon ingerült tekintetű bájitalmester meredt vissza rá, a mosoly vigyorrá szélesült.

– Jó reggelt – köszöntette illendően a férfit. A hangjában egyértelműen érezhető volt a feleselő árnyalat.

Piton valahogy nem értékelte a szellemességét. – Ha nem ordítod le a vakolatot a falakról, akkor is tudjuk, hogy felébredtél! – sziszegte. – Riasztót helyeztem a kilincsre, úgyhogy kímélj meg minket a reggeli drámajelenetektől!

Harry összevonta a szemöldökét, de megjátszott könnyedségéből nem engedett.

– Bocs: nem kaptam meg az utasítást az ébredés utáni tennivalóimról.

– Ne feszegesd azt a húrt, Potter! Egyszerűen ne. Csúnyán vissza fog ütni.

Harry színpadiasan a szívéhez emelte a kezét. – Nahát, Piton, köszönöm a tanácsot! Mástól biztosan fenyegetésnek venném, de tudom, hogy maga nem az a típus.

Piton olyan komoran nézett rá, akár a hideg éjszaka. – Szórakoztatónak találod a helyzetedet?

A fiú arcáról eltűnt a mosoly. – Cseppet sem – felelte, keményen a fekete szemek közé nézve. – De pillanatnyilag nincs jobb ötletem, mivel dobhatnám fel magam ezen a pocsék reggelen. A világért sem akarom megbántani, de sem maga, sem Voldemort nem az a személy, akit álmaim netovábbja volt a reggeli ébredést követően magam mellett tudni. Ami azt illeti, maguk ketten voltak az _utolsók_ , akiket az életben valaha is újra akartam látni. – Megdörzsölte az orrát, majd félvállról hozzátette: – Az sem épp utolsó indíték, hogy szemlátomást marhára idegesítem magát.

– A pimaszságod mindenesetre látom, mit sem változott – jegyezte meg szárazon Piton. – Csak merj a Nagyúr előtt is ilyen hangnemben beszélni, és ha ez a vágyad, ígérem, nem állok többé a kínzatásod útjába.

– Igazán lekötelez.

Harry ezzel szemlátomást az utolsó cseppet is beletöltötte Piton láthatatlan poharába: a férfi még egy utolsó meredést villantott rá, aztán talárját lobogtatva hátat fordított neki, sebes léptekkel indulva meg a kinti folyosón. Harry komoly arccal követte őt.

A széles folyosón és egy rövid lépcsőn túlhaladva legközelebb egy tágas étkezőbe fordultak be: Harry csak a hosszú asztalról sejtette, hogy étkező, mert egyébként egy kisebb bálteremnek is elment volna. Itt nem volt úgy elsötétítve a helyiség a függönyökkel, mint máshol, s az ablakokon átszűrődő napfény egész kellemes színeket vetett a berendezésre. Az összhatást csak a falakról lelógó harci eszközök, és a véres csatajeleneteket ábrázoló faliszőnyegek rontották.

Harry azonban nem szánt sok időt a körültekintésre: amint belépett, a pillantása azonnal az asztal végében ülő férfira szegeződött. A hideg szempár láttán egyszerre megkeményedett benne valami.

– Jó reggelt kívánok, Harry Potter – köszöntötte őt Voldemort már-már csöpögő szívélyességgel a hangjában –, bár ez aligha napszakhoz illő kifejezés. Előbbi lelkes megnyilvánulásodra alapozva feltételezhetem, hogy kielégítőnek találtad a vendéghálóm nyújtotta kényelmeket?

Harry egy pillanatnyi szünet után higgadtan felelte: – Igen, minden pazar volt.

– Ezt örömmel hallom. – Természetesen semmi öröm nem érződött a lényéből, ahogy könnyedén az asztal Harry felé eső vége felé gesztikulált a kezével. – Foglalj helyet.

A fiú leült, de közben egy pillanatra sem szakította meg a szemkontaktust élete nemezisével. A Sötét Nagyurat mintha egyenesen szórakoztatta volna Harry könnyed flegmasága, amivel a helyzetet kezelte. Egyikük sem pillantott Pitonra, miközben a férfi maga is helyet foglalt a hosszú asztal jobb felőli oldalán.

Tény, hogy elég abszurd dolog volt itt üldögélni, és farkasszemet nézni az ismételten visszatért Voldemorttal – különösen, mert Harry azt hitte, most már legfeljebb csak a rémálmaiban térhet vissza kísérteni őt az égő kígyószempár. A vele szemben ülő férfinak ugyan nem voltak parázsló rés-pupillái, mégis ugyanazt a hátborzongató érzést keltették benne. A rémálom teljes valójában visszatért.

Valahol mégis nehezére esett Voldemortként gondolnia erre az alakra. Talán azért, mert gondolatban már egyesítette magában a mágus torz lelkét a torz kinézettel, s emiatt ez a felettébb átlagos (sőt, más helyzetben talán még vonzónak is nevezhetnénk) külső elég rendesen megzavarta Harry érzékeit. Homlokba hulló sötét haj, határozott áll, hosszú karok, karcsú ujjak… az elegáns mugliöltözet már csak ráadás tetőzése volt a morbid egésznek.

Valahol simán belelátta az egykori Tom Denemet, hisz az új gazdatest nem volt kevésbé szép küllemű, mint egykori eredetije – ráadásul ugyanazt a hamis szelídséget tükrözte az arca, mint amivel annak idején is el tudta bűvölni az embereket, noha a tekintete csak úgy ontotta magából a gonoszságot.

Persze, Denem maga is megmondta, hogy mindig képes volt elbájolni azokat, akikre szüksége volt. Nyilván nem véletlenül választotta magának új testéül pont _ezt._

De akkor is hátborzongató volt.

– Most, hogy csatlakoztál hozzánk – szólt ekkor Voldemort, kiragadva Harryt a teljesen haszontalan gondolatok tengeréből –, talán fogyasszunk el egy kései reggelit, mielőtt még belevágnánk komoly megbeszélnivalóink taglalásába. – A kezében tartott varázspálcája egyetlen intésére telített tányérok tűntek fel az asztalon, három önmagától újratöltődő pohár kíséretében.

Harry azonban nem az ételt figyelte: tekintete a Voldemort ujjai közt tartott vesszőre szegeződött.

A varázsló elkapta a pillantását.

– A másoktól eltulajdonított pálcák valahogy sosem funkcionáltak igazán jól a kezemben: egyet sem találtam, ami kompatibilis lett volna a mágiámmal – magyarázta Voldemort könnyedén, mintha csak olvasott volna Harry fejében. Hosszú ujjaival dédelgetve simította végig a szóban forgó tárgyat. – Ez a varázspálca azonban a sajátom, és merem állítani, hogy legalább olyan jól szolgál, mint előde. A Bodzapálcáról az általa szerzett, nos, _kellemetlen_ élmények miatt véglegesen lemondtam, ám úgy hiszem, ez itt hosszútávon sokkal kifizetődőbb lesz.

Harry nem reagált, de magában végiggondolta a hallottakat. Az kétségtelenül megnyugvással töltötte el, hogy ezek szerint nem kell Dumbledore sírját újabb szégyenteljes fosztogatástól féltenie.

– De most hagyjuk a felesleges szócséplést: láss hozzá az ételhez!

Harry csak egyetlen pillantást vetett a tányérra, aztán összefűzte maga előtt a karját, és hátradőlt a székben. – Nem eszem ebből.

Piton arca egy pillanat alatt elborult, és már nyitotta volna a száját, de Voldemort figyelmeztetőn megemelte a kezét. Még mindig úgy festett, mint aki remekül mulat. – Pardon?

– Nem eszem ebből – ismételte meg Harry. – Ki tudja, mit raktatok bele? Vagyis, pár tippem azért lenne: kapásból mondjuk Veritaserumot?

– Óvatos vagy és éber: ez dicsérendő tulajdonság. Mindazonáltal teljesen fölösleges körülményeskedés.

– Nem számít. Tudod, mit mondanak: jobb félni, mint megijedni.

Voldemort finom mosolyra húzta a száját. – Tőlem nem kell félned, Harry. Egyelőre nem.

– Amíg ki nem szedsz belőlem minden szükséges infót, ugye? – kérdezett vissza gondolkodás nélkül Harry. Cseppet sem tetszett neki a mód, ahogyan a Nagyúr a keresztnevét használta, de nem akart tágítani a témától, ahogyan nem akarta azt sem, hogy ez a két mocsok bolondnak nézze őt. A fenébe, azért egy bő héttel ezelőttig mégiscsak auror volt! Nem vehetik ennyire hülyének. – Vágom én, nem kell kerülgetni a forró kását. Nem tudom, mit akartok kezdeni velem, de valami oka biztos volt, amiért kellettem, és az ok levakarhatatlan velejárója mindig az _információ_. Tisztában vagyok vele.

Nem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy Piton tekintete egy pillanatra Voldemortra siklott, de a Nagyúr nem vette le a szemét Harryről.

– Tudod, Harry, ez a legérdekesebb az egészben: egyáltalán nem te kellettél nekünk! Most még nem. Később, minden bizonnyal, de egyelőre csak a miniszter úr szajhájára lett volna szükségünk. Megbecsült személyed, hogy úgy mondjam, ráadás meglepetés.

– Képzelem, mennyire meglepődtetek – fonta szorosabbra maga előtt a karját Harry. Megint felment benne a pumpa a sértő megjegyzéstől, de szó nélkül hagyta.

Voldemort ajkai feljebb húzódtak. – El sem hinnéd, mennyire.

Harry már nyitotta a száját, de Piton ekkor hirtelen megszólalt, ráadásul egészen úgy, mintha végig a beszélgetés aktív résztvevője lett volna néma megfigyelő helyett.

– Azt javaslom – mondta lassan, az asztalfőnél ülő felé fordulva –, ezt a szópárbajt inkább halasszuk akkorra, mikor már befejeztük az étkezést. Utána úgyis lesz jó pár dolog, amit majd meg kell… tárgyalnunk. – Az utolsó szónál a szeme már Harryre szegeződött.

– Továbbra sem vagyok hajlandó enni ebből – ismételte magát dacosan a fiú.

Piton erre úgy nézett rá, mintha a tekintetével gyilkolni tudna, de aztán vékonyra szívta a száját, elővette a varázspálcáját, és intett egyet vele. Abban a pillanatban az előttük heverő tányérok és poharak csilingelve helyet cseréltek az asztalon: Harryé került Voldemorthoz, a Pitoné meg Harryhez. Piton a Voldemortét kapta meg.

Az egykori professzor habozás nélkül beleivott abba a pohárba, ami az előbb még a nagyúr előtt állt, majd szúrósan Harryre nézett. – Így megfelel, Potter?

„Nem”, akarta mondani Harry, de belátta, hogy momentán fölösleges több energiát ölnie az ellenkezésbe. Mindkét ellenfele kiváló legilimentor lévén igazából szükségük sem volt Veritaserumra, ha csupán információkat akartak volna. Megölni egyelőre nem fogják – mindketten elég világossá tették, hogy szükségük van még rá. Nem utolsó sorban Harry veszettül éhes volt; az aranyszínű tojásrántotta és ropogósra sült szalonna pedig ínycsiklandozóan illatozott az orra előtt…

A villájára vett egy falatot, majd a szájához emelte, és bekapta. Szinte nem is rágta, csak nyelte, de arra azért fordított időt, hogy dacosan Pitonra meredhessen.

A bájitalmester körülbelül olyan viszolygással meredt vissza rá, mintha egy ötéves szórakozna vele. Harry ezen még jót is mulatott volna, de azt már kevésbé élvezte, hogy Voldemort majdhogynem elégedetten járatta közöttük a szemét.

Ezután legalább negyed óráig egyetlen szó sem hangzott el: mindhárman némát ettek, egyedül az evőeszközök okozta zajjal törve meg az általános csendet. Harry lassan, komótosan evett, megjátszva, hogy nem is farkaséhes, és minduntalan fel-felpillantott megbizonyosodni róla, hogy a társaságában ülők is _csak_ a gyomruk megtöltésével foglalatoskodnak. Nem lehet hibáztatni, amiért tartott attól, hogy mindjárt a fejére robbantanak valamit.

Kései reggelijük végeztével Voldemort eltüntette a tányérokat és a poharakat, majd előredőlt az asztalon, s összefűzött ujjai mögül nézett Harryre. A fiú érezte a belőle áradó veszélyt, és tudta, hogy a tényleges „beszélgetés” most fog csak igazán elkezdődni.

– Mit akartok Kingsleytől? – vágott a varázsló szavainak elébe. Nem akarta, hogy már az elejétől Voldemort irányítsa a beszélgetés fonalát.

– Csak nem félted a szívszerelmed életét? – kérdezte gúnyosan a férfi.

– Tőled a világon mindenkit féltek. Mit akartok tőle?

– Nem hittem volna, hogy van merszed kérdőre vonni engem, Harry Potter. – A halvány mosolyféleség még ott tanyázott Voldemort arcán, de a szeme fenyegetőn elsötétült. – Bár szó mi szó, a számításaim keresztülhúzásában mindig is remekeltél. Példának okáért esküdni mertem volna, hogy első kérdésed az ismételt ittlétem körülményeit fogja majd megcélozni.

– Arra nem kell rákérdeznem – mondta Harry hűvösen. – Sokat gondolkodtam, de csak egyetlen dologgal tudom magyarázni: valahol maradt még egy horcruxod.

A sötét szemek felizzottak. – Valóban.

 _Tehát jól sejtettem,_ nyugtázta magában Harry a varázsló beismerését. Izgatottság szántotta végig a testét. _De hogy az ördögben lehetséges ez? Hisz Dumbledore-ral végigbeszéltük az egészet, minden tárgyalt horcruxot megkerestünk, elpusztítottunk… Denem eleve hetet akart készíteni, a nyolcadikról – rólam – nem is tudott. Mégis lenne még egy kilencedik? Egy végső darab, amit akkor készített, mikor már rájött, hogy pusztítom a horcruxait?_

Egy biztos: ha van horcruxa, akkor lehet végezni vele. Harry sokkal inkább megrendült volna, ha Voldemort nem bólint rá a feltételezésére, mert az azt sejtette volna, hogy a varázslót _tényleg nem lehet_ elpusztítani. Így viszont nem ez a helyzet. Csak meg kell találni azt a nyavalyás horcruxot.

Egy másik kérdést illetően viszont…

– Mindenesetre sokkal jobban érdekelne az, hogy honnan van fizikai tested – mondta végül Harry. – Az öreg Denem csontjai, gondolom, még mindig a rendelkezésedre állnak, és látom, adakozó lelkű szolgálót is találtál, mégsem jelentkeztél nálam véradományért.

– Ugyan, Harry, ennél te okosabb vagy. Elvégre tudod, hogy önkéntes áldozatra van szükségem. Hát kinéznéd Perselusból, hogy a kedvemért hajlandó lenne a teste bármely részét megcsonkítani?

Harry tekintete a Voldemortéval egyszerre siklott Pitonra, de a férfi csak egy féloldalas grimasszal reagált az elhangzottakra. Két ép kezét mintegy tüntetőn fonta össze maga előtt. Szemlátomást esze ágában sem volt részt vennie a „tárgyalásban”, míg az nem igényelte feltétlenül a megszólalását, és inkább átadta a terepet a Nagyúrnak.

Hiába a tegnap esti rövid beszélgetésük, Harry úgy érezte, még kevésbé érti a bájitalmestert, mint eddig.

Voldemort ismét magához vette a szót. – Szerencsére ráleltünk egy olyan megoldásra, ami nem csak könnyedén kivitelezhető volt kettőnk közreműködésével, de, mint ahogy azt bizonyára magad is látod, jóval… kellemesebb végeredményt tett lehetővé. – A finom, alig észlelhető, de azért mindenképp önelégült mosoly ismét megmozgatta a szája sarkát.

– Ezt mégis hogyan kéne értenem?

– Maradjunk egyelőre annyiban, hogy az utolsó összecsapásunkat követően nem haltam meg. Ismét arra kényszerültem, hogy – akárcsak kilenc évvel ezelőtt – testetlen szellemként megszálljak valakit, aki épp elérhető közelségben volt. Megvallom, nem kis döbbenetet okozott nekem, mikor felfedeztem Perselus cselét, ám egy szerencsétlen körülmény mindkettőnket rávett, hogy ellentéteinket félretéve összedolgozzunk. A következő bő egy évben gazdatestből gazdatestbe vándoroltam, míg az egyik révén tudomásunkra nem jutott egy meglehetősen csábító eshetőség híre.

– Csábító eshetőség? – Harry szerette volna felpofozni magát, amiért nem bírt a szájára ülni.

– Így van, Harry: egy roppant csábító eshetőség. Gyakorlatilag csekély ráfordított energia és minimális áldozat révén új testhez juthattam. Nem egy bábuhoz, amit megszállva irányíthattam… nem, igazi testhez. Ráadásul olyanhoz, aminek megvan az a hasznos előnye, hogy sokkal kevésbé keltek vele feltűnést, mint azzal, amit utolsó találkozásunk idején használtam. – Arrogancia villant fel a sötét szempárban. – Tulajdonképpen szabadon járhatok-kelhetek, hisz a világon senki nem gyanakszik rá, kit is rejt valójában e külső.

Harry összehúzta a szemöldökét. – Valami hátulütő mégiscsak lehetett ebben a csodás „eshetőségben”, ha egyszer most a miniszterelnök körül szaglászol.

– Meglátásod nem helytelen. – Voldemort egy hosszú pillanatra elhallgatott, mintha azt mérlegelné, hogyan és mennyit fedjen fel az igazságból Harrynek. Az ex-auror némán kivárt. Tudta, hogy a válasz, bármilyen formában is érkezzék, fontos lesz. – A helyzet az, hogy kissé elszámoltuk magunkat. Jelen állapotomban a lelkem megmaradt töredéke nem elég ahhoz, hogy hosszú távon tökéletesen uralni tudjam a testemet: három-négy hét elteltével kivet magából, ezért ezt is váltogatnom kell. Már tudjuk, hogyan orvosolhatnánk ezt a kellemetlen problémát, ám ehhez szükségünk lenne néhány kiegészítő információra a Mágiaügyi Minisztériummal kapcsolatban.

– És persze ki is lehetne jobb informátor, mint magának a Mágiaügyi Miniszternek a partnere – fejezte be a gondolatmenetet Harry.

– Örülök, hogy érted a lényeget.

– Nem hiheted komolyan azt, hogy mindent elmondok majd neked, amire csak kíváncsi vagy – hitetlenkedett a fiú.

– Nem is annyira az információ a lényeg, Harry. A tettek számítanak igazán.

– A tettek? – Harry mélyen összevonta a szemöldökét. – Mi az, rá akarsz venni, hogy betörjek a minisztériumba, vagy mi?

– Nemcsak hátulütője van annak, hogy megleptél minket – mutatott rá Voldemort. – Harry Potter, te auror vagy…

– Voltam – vetette közbe nyomban a fiú, de a Nagyúr mintha észre sem vette volna a közbeszólását.

–… és mint olyan, szabad bejárással rendelkezel a minisztériumba. Ez lényegesen megkönnyítheti a személyedre szabott feladatot. Csupán meg kell találnunk a megfelelő módszert, amivel rábírhatunk az együttműködésre.

Harry sötéten felnevetett. – Nincs az az isten, aki rá tudna venni engem, hogy együttműködjek veled. – A tekintetét szúrósan a bájitalmesterre szegezte. – Én nem olyan vagyok, mint Piton.

– Ezzel, természetesen, jómagam is tökéletesen tisztában vagyok – hagyta rá Voldemort. – Mégis ragaszkodom személyes hitvallásomhoz, mely szerint nincs olyan emberi lény, akire valamilyen úton-módon ne lehetne hatni.

Harry akaratlanul is megborzongott, bár remélte, hogy a többiek nem látták meg. _Voldemort bármire képes_ , sikoltotta egy hang az elméjében, amit bárhogy is igyekezett elhallgattatni, rendületlenül tovább fújta a magáét. _Képes legyilkolni bárkit, képes az uralma alá hajtani bárkit: akármire képes, csak hogy elérhesse a célját. Piton pedig segédkezet nyújt neki ebben. Óvatosan kell megtennem minden egyes lépést, különben borzalmasan végződhet a dolog._

Az egyéb eshetőségekbe inkább nem is akart belegondolni.

– Légy konkrét – mondta végül pár percnyi néma hallgatás után. – Mit vársz tőlem?

– Egyelőre még fölösleges lenne ecsetelni, így nem is teszem. Legyen elég annyi, hogy annyit várok tőled, amennyire már magad is rájöttél: szükségem van egy apróságra, ami a valahol a minisztérium épületében van elzárva.

 _Valahol._ A szóhasználat nem kerülte el Harry figyelmét. Voldemort maga sem tudja pontosan, hol van az a valami.

– És mikor óhajtod ecsetelni nekem részleteket, Tom? – Élvezettel figyelte, ahogy a Sötét Nagyúr szeme fenyegetően felizzik egykori mugli neve hallatán. _Hát, legalább ennyivel visszavághattam a sok „Harryzés” után,_ gondolta kajánul.

– Szerencsére nem kell elsietnünk a dolgokat: legalább egy hónap áll még a rendelkezésünkre. Ennyi idő, szándékaim szerint, elég lesz ahhoz, hogy meggyőzzünk téged arról, mennyivel bölcsebben tennéd, ha nem ellenünk dolgoznál, hanem mellettünk. Kivételesen köszönettel tartozom Perselusnak, amiért sürgette a miniszterelnök úr szajhájának elrablását: ennek hála bőven van még időnk.

Harry a fogát csikorgatta, szeme villámokat szórt. Nem, akkor sem fog beszólni! Nem adja meg neki azt az élvezetet, hogy lássa, mennyire idegesíti őt a folyamatos sértegetés. – Mintha azt mondtad volna, az új tested kidob magából – sziszegte inkább.

– Igen, többnyire ez a helyzet. A milleniumi mágia azonban, Merlinnek hála, megtette a hatását: mind közül ez az eddigi legjobban funkcionáló testem… és hőn remélem, hogy egyben az utolsó is. Úgy érzem, kellő ideig nem fog kivetni magából. – Mintegy oktató jelleggel tette hozzá: – Sose becsüld le számok és időpontok varázsát, Harry Potter.

Egy pillanat… _egy pillanat!_

– Várj! Milleniumi mágia… Az ezredforduló éjszakájára időzítettétek az utolsó testcserédet? – Megerősítést várva fordult Piton felé, de a férfi csak meredten, kifejezéstelenül viszonozta a pillantását, így Harry inkább visszafordult Voldemort felé; ő még mindig közlékenyebb volt, bár ki tudja, mennyi igazság rejlett a szavaiban… – Pont éjfélre?

– Pontosan.

– Akkor ti voltatok azok, ugye?! Ti okoztátok a villámló kisülést Holyheadben! – A felismerés bizsergő hulláma úgy csapott végig rajta, akár egy villám, izgatott zsibbadásba vonva az agyát. Összekattantak a fejében a darabkák, és rendesen fizikai fájdalmat érzett, amiért nem tudathatta ezt nyomban Kingsleyvel is. – A hülye rituálétok volt az, annak a sárga fényét látta meg az a rengeteg mugli!

Voldemort hátradőlt a székében, és maga elé eresztette a karját. Elégedetten elmosolyodott, s az arckifejezése végtelenül kétes érzéseket ébresztett Harryben. Bizsergett az egész teste, zúgott a füle, és képtelen volt levenni a tekintetét Voldemortról.

– Arany, Harry. Nem sárga – arany.

– Lényegtelen – rázta a fejét türelmetlenül a fiú. – Inkább azt mondd meg, mit…

– Meguntam ezt a beszélgetést – emelte meg hirtelen a hangját Voldemort. A hatás kedvéért még a kezét is felemelte, Harrybe fagyasztva a szavakat. – Azt hiszem, a türelmem épp elég kérdésed megválaszolásáig kitartott, de most már vége. Perselus megmutatja, hol járhatsz szabadon az otthonomon belül, majd visszakísér a szobádba. Az épület egyébként teljes területében Feltérképezhetetlen, Fidelius-bűbájjal óvott, és a számtalan védőige mellett természetesen dehoppanálás-gátló varázzsal is elláttuk – bár ha jól sejtem, erre már magad is rájöttél –, úgyhogy nem ajánlom a bárminemű kísérletezgetést. A pálcád miatt pedig ne aggódj: gondosan vigyázok rá.

Piton felállt az asztaltól, majd hosszú léptekkel megindult felé. Harry már talpon volt, mire a férfi odaért hozzá, de nem fordult felé: dacos tekintetét továbbra is az asztalfőnél ülő Nagyúrra szegezte.

– Ennyi? Négy fal közé zársz, míg bele nem egyezek, hogy segítek?

– Ugyan, dehogy. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem kell sok idő, és a környéken ide s tova szabadon mászkálsz majd. – A fejét kissé oldalra biccentette, miközben elhalkulva folytatta. – Én jobban bízom a benned lévő árnyakban, mint te a magad erkölcsi erejében.

Harry megkeményítette az arcát. – Hát azt rosszul teszed.

A Nagyúr válasza fenyegetésnek is beillett volna. – Meglátjuk.

– Gyere, Potter – szólt ekkor Piton, és figyelmeztetőn a fiú elé lépett. A hatalmas teremajtó tompa zördüléssel nyílt ki, s a professzor sötét árnyékként suhant ki rajta, épp csak a küszöbről pillantva vissza Harryre. A fiú ökölbe szorította a kezét, de testét kihúzva fordított hátat Voldemortnak, és igyekezete szerint teljesen higgadt lépésekkel távozott a helyiségből.

Mielőtt becsukódott volna az ajtó, azért még elkapta Voldemort utolsó hozzá intézett szavait: – És készülj úgy, hogy késő délután elviszlek valahová – csak hogy építsük a majdani együttműködésünk alapjait.

00:00:00

  1. _január 22, szombat, 11:45_



_Anglia, London_

_Ennél meglepettebb képet aligha vághatna_ , gondolta Kingsley, miközben kilépett a kandallóból, ösztönös mozdulattal leporolta az öltönyét, végül üdvözlésképp Sly felé nyújtotta a kezét. _Pedig megbeszéltük, hogy jövök._

– Üdvözlöm, miniszterelnök úr – mondta illedelmesen Silvester Fletcher, miután felocsúdott, majd megszorította az érkező jobbját.

– Magunk között vagyunk, Sly: nem szükséges ez a túlzó formaiság. – Kingsley elengedte a fiatalember kezét, aztán a helyiségbe lépve körülnézett. – Biztosan nem zavarok? Mikor üzentem, azt felelted, nyugodtan jöhetek, de úgy látom, mégis megleptelek.

– Igen – mondta halvány mosollyal Sly –, és nem. Bocsánat, de azért elég szokatlan dolog magát a Mágiaügyi Minisztert köszönteni az otthonomban.

– Pontosan azért szerettem volna haladéktalanul beszélni veled személyesen, mert az ügy nem hivatali jellegű. Épp ezért, kérlek, ne is miniszterként tekints most rám, hanem azon mentorként, aki a kiképzésed alatt voltam… vagy még inkább, a barátodként. 

Örömmel nyugtázta, hogy Sly sunyin rámosolyog. – Okés, Kingsley. Tehát minek köszönhetem a látogatásodat?

– Talán menjünk először beljebb, ha nem haragszol.

– Hogyne! Hová is tettem a jómodorom? – csapott látványosan a homlokára Sly, majd félrelépve beljebb tessékelte a minisztert. – Csak utánad.

A nappaliban kellemes meleg uralkodott, hála a szomszéd helyiségben ropogó kandallótűznek. Mindenfelé meleg fények táncoltak, látszólag szinte életre keltve a szekrényen sorakozó márványszobrokat, a lehúzott reluxa mögül beszökő világosság pedig csíkos árnyékot vetett a sápadtzöld falakra. Kingsley levette a kabátját, majd helyet foglalt a szoba sarkában húzódó bíborszínű díványon.

Sly vele szemben ült le, majd pálcájának egyetlen intésével két korsó mézsört varázsolt elő a levegőbe.

– Természetesen sokszorosára erősítettem a lakásom védőbűbájait, úgyhogy nem kell avatatlan fülektől tartanod, nyugodtan beszélhetünk – mondta a fiatalember, és közben intett Kingsleynek, hogy vegye el a korsót. – Meg kell mondjam, jól időzítettél: nekem is lett volna mondanivalóm, bár gyanítom, a tiéd fontosabb lehet, ha egyszer hétvégén felkerestél miatta.

– Ne feledd szavad: a te mondanivalód ugyanolyan fontos lehet. – Kingsley belekortyolt a forró italba, aztán leeresztette a karját, s szemét a barátjára szegezve minden kertelés nélkül kijelentette: – Harry eltűnt.

Sly arca egy szempillantás alatt elkomorult. – Elrabolták?

– Ebben sajnos nem lehetek biztos, de e magyarázat felé hajlok. Na nem konkrét emberrablásra gondolok: úgy sejtem, Harry önszántából követte az idegent. – Ez volt az a pont, ahol ő maga is érezte, hogy pontosabbnak kell lennie. – Péntek délután találkozóm lett volna vele, de nem volt ott a megbeszélt helyen. Beszéltem egy ott dolgozó muglival – Harry barátjával –, akire a jelek szerint Imperius-átkot szórtak. Nem kizárt, hogy az ellenséges mágus Harrynél is bepróbálkozott.

Sly hangosan felszisszent. – De hisz Harry le tudja gyűrni az Imperiust, nem?

– Igen, de a támadónak ezt nem feltétlenül kellett tudnia. – _Különösen, hogy Harry nem is önmagaként volt jelen_ , gondolta Kingsley sötéten. _Az egyik legfontosabb kérdés pontosan az, hogy vajon maga Harry Potter volt a célpont, vagy szimplán a mugli alteregója._ – A mugli fiú egy számára ismeretlen férfival látta távozni Harryt. Úgy vélem, a varázsló Imperiusszal próbálta rávenni Harryt, hogy menjen vele, ő meg belement a játékba, és megjátszotta, hogy hat a varázslat.

– Ha viszont sikerült volna később a meglepetés erejét kihasználva elkapnia, azóta már jelentkezett volna – összegezte Sly nyomban, mire Kingsley kimérten bólintott.

– Valami tehát balul sülhetett el, ha pedig ez a helyzet, Harry most legjobb esetben is fogoly. – Ráadásul a Százfűlé-főzet hatása is rég elmúlt már, így kizárt, hogy a támadó vagy támadók ne lennének már tisztában a foglyuk kilétével. Ez pedig rájuk nézve semmiképp nem jó.

– Imperiust már csak új lázongók használnak, hisz az összes életben maradt régi halálfalótól és Tudjukki-pártolótól mágiamintát vettünk. Próbáltál az alapján azonosítást kérni?

– Egyelőre nem akarom nagy dobra verni Harry eltűnését, de igen, megpróbáltam beazonosítani az Imperius-használó mágiáját: semmi. Mi több, a rendszer még csak ki sem jelezte a londoni használatot, mintha nem is itt szórta volna ki az átkot az illető.

– Harry helyzetét bemérni?

– Elküldtem utána a patrónusom. Nem lelt a nyomára, ahogy a varázsvizslató sem.

Sly káromkodott egy cifrát, aztán nagyokat kortyolt a sörből. Kingsley a feszültsége ellenére is megnyugodott valamelyest; jó volt látni, hogy beosztottja kitűnő aurorhoz méltóan azonnal megoldáson töri a fejét értelmetlen pánik helyett.

– Silvester, tudom, hogy az elmúlt időszakban meglehetősen göcsörtösen alakult a kapcsolatod Harryvel – szólalt meg pár percnyi hallgatás után a miniszter, s a teljes neve hallatán Sly azonnal felkapta a fejét –, de tudom, hogy régóta a barátja vagy. Ismered őt. Szeretném a te véleményedet is hallani: mit gondolsz, mit tenne most?

A szőke férfi nyelt egyet, és a korsójába bámulva válaszolt, mintegy nehezen kipréselve magából: – Nem akartam ekkora rést ütni kettőnk között… Bánt, ami történt. Eszembe sem jutott, hogy emiatt esetleg felmond…

– Nem, ne értsd félre. Én nem felelősségre vonlak.

– Tudom – nedvesítette meg az ajkát Sly -, de akkor is feszélyez. Marhára kiakadtam, ami szerintem érthető, de… egyáltalán nem viselkedtem barátként. Utána pedig már…

– Ezt nem nekem kell elmondanod.

Sly elhallgatott.

A miniszterelnök egyetlen pillantással felmérte, hogyan tördeli a fiú a kezét, hogyan néz félre a tekergő kígyót ábrázoló könyvtámaszra, mintha csak unalmában meredne, nem pedig feszélyezettségében. _Bár megbeszélték volna!,_ gondolta. _Mindkettejüknek könnyebb lenne. De még nem késő._

– Nem szóltam még másoknak, mert minél többen tudnak Harry eltűnéséről, annál nagyobb az esélye, hogy az ellenség fülébe jut a nyomozásunk híre. Ez pedig, ameddig nem tudjuk pontosan, mivel is állunk szemben, nem lenne túl szerencsés körülmény. – Letette a korsót a dívány előtti asztalra, aztán nyomatékosan a fiatal auror szemébe nézett. – Segíts megkeresni őt, és utána lesz alkalmad megbeszélni vele, mi is történt köztetek.

– Rendben – bólintott láthatóan zavartan Sly. – Induljunk ki abból, hogy… Egy pillanat. Te _tudod?_

Kingsley összevonta a szemöldökét. – Mire gondolsz?

– Tudod, hogy miért mondott fel Harry? Hogy mi miatt volt a… nézeteltérésünk?

– Amennyiben „nézeteltérés” alatt arra gondolsz, milyen csúnyán kiakadtál, mikor fény derült Harry biszexualitásának tényére, ráadásul rosszallásodat teljes egyértelműséggel a tudtára is adtad – Kingsley egy rövid pillanatra jelentőségteljesen elhallgatott, Sly nagyra nyíló szemébe fúrva a sajátját – nos, igen, ebben az esetben tudok róla.

Sly olyan némán hápogott, mintha valaki _Silenció_ t szórt volna rá, majd kényszeredetten beharapta a száját. – Elmondta?

– Csak nagy vonalakban – szögezte le Kingsley nyomban. Nem akarta, hogy úgy jöjjön le a férfinak, mintha Harry árulkodott volna. – De nem is volt szükség arra, hogy részletezze. A reakciód, bár sajnos nem a legempatikusabb, kétségtelenül hétköznapi, amire számítani lehetett. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ha higgadt fejjel végiggondoljátok, pár nappal később meg tudtátok volna beszélni a dolgot. Nem, itt valójában nem te voltál az a faktor, ami felmondásra késztette Harryt… hanem én.

– Ezt meg hogy érted? – pislogott Sly.

Kingsley megemelte a korsóját, és kényelmesen ivott belőle, élvezve, ahogy a mézsör melegen szétárad a testében, majd maga elé eresztette a karját, jól tudván, hogy a szőke férfi árgus szemekkel követi minden mozdulatát. Kétség azonban egy csepp sem volt benne, így egy pillanattal később tökéletes fesztelenséggel mondta ki: – Aznap este velem láttad őt. Harry és én egy pár vagyunk.

Sly olyan látványosan tátotta el a száját a higgadt bejelentés hallatán, hogy Kingsley csaknem megmosolyogta. – Te-tessék? Te és… Harry?

A miniszterelnök nyugodtan bólintott. – A barátomnak tartalak, és megbízom benned. Nem kétlem, hogy ez az információ kettőnk között fog maradni, de szükségesnek érezem, hogy megosszam veled: tudnod kell, hogy megértsd Harryt, és azért, hogy megértsd, miért fordulok hozzád bizalmasan ebben az ügyben. Kérlek, segíts megkeresni őt!

Silvester arca már cseppet sem volt döbbent, inkább csak komoly és elgondolkodó. Hosszan nézte Kingsleyt, mintha most látná őt először, de a tekintetében nem volt rosszallás.

– Így már értem – mondta végül lassan. – Nem akart bajba keverni téged, ezért mondott fel, igaz?

Kingsley bólintott.

– Azt hittem, csupán nagyon jó barátok vagytok, azért beszélsz róla ilyen bizalmasan… – folytatta Sly. – Képzelem, mennyire aggódsz most. Sajnálom, Kings. Őszintén.

Az egykori aurorparancsnok arcára halvány mosoly kúszott fel. Harryn kívül nem sokan hívták őt így, de ettől mégis érezte most, hogy szövetséges… sőt annál is több: igaz barát társaságában van. – Nem tőlem kell bocsánatot kérned. Tudod, Sly, Harry már elvesztett egy számára nagyon fontos személyt ezen… beállítottsága miatt, és az eset mélyen megsebezte őt. Nem szeretném végignézni, amint újra a preferenciája miatt veszíti el egy jóbarátját.

– Ronald Weasleyre gondolsz?

– Kérlek, próbáld elfogadni őt, és ne hagyd magára – folytatta Kingsley, ügyet sem vetve a közbeszólásra, noha biztosra vette, hogy Sly magától is tudta a választ. – Nagy szüksége van a barátokra, mert nem egészséges, hogy rajtam kívül senkit nem enged igazán magához.

– Nem éreztem rajta, hogy nagyon bezárkózna.

– Pedig elhiheted, régen nem ilyen volt – legyintett Kingsley. – Barátságos, elbeszélget bárkivel, de egyre kevésbé bízik másokban. A legnagyobb baj, hogy önmagát is alacsonyra sorolja: a muglik, akik felnevelték, beleszajkózták, hogy ő egy abnormális személy, és ezért a szexuális beállítottságát is nehezen tudja feldolgozni. A történtek után nehezen hiszi, hogy mások kedvelhetik őt, és ha veled is ugyanúgy romlik el a kapcsolata, mint legutóbb, abba tényleg bele fog rokkanni.

– Beszélni fogok vele, ígérem – mondta határozottan Sly. – Nagyon megdöbbentett a dolog, az igaz, de kedvelem őt, ahogy téged is… Nem akarok neki rosszat. Egyébként sem lenne közöm hozzá, kibe szerelmes és kibe nem, akár csajról van szó, akár pasasról.

– Harry nem szerelmes belém.

Sly eddig szórakozottan babrált az ujjaival, de a keze most megdermedt, és megütközve felnézett a miniszterre. – Nem?

Kingsley a fejét rázta. – Fontosnak tart, talán szeret is, de szerelmes sosem volt belém. Ezzel tisztában vagyok… még akkor is, ha ő maga nem. – A saját tekintete viszont elárulhatott valamit, mert a fiatal auror szemében mintha sajnálat futott volna végig. De talán csak odaképzelte. – Mikor Harry összetört és azt hitte, soha senki nem lesz képes elfogadni őt, én ott voltam, mi több: megértettem. Hozzám menekült a problémái elől, és azóta is ezt az oltalmazó alakot látja és keresi bennem, nem a tényleges partnert. Ezt ő is be fogja látni, amint megerősödik annyira, hogy elfogadja magát olyannak, amilyen; tökéletlen, hibákkal teli, saját sötétséggel rendelkező embernek. Ahogy mindenki más, úgy ő is a hátán hordja a maga keresztjét, de ettől még nem lesz szükségszerűen „rossz”. A neveltetése és a rá kiszabott sors tehet arról, hogy mindenképp makulátlan hős akar lenni. Egyszer azonban meg fogja érteni ezt az egészet, onnantól kezdve pedig nem lesz rám többé szüksége.

 _De amíg szüksége van rám, addig mellette leszek_ , tette hozzá gondolatban Kingsley. _És persze mindig támogatni fogom._

Ezt követően hosszú percekig hallgattak, és a miniszter csak a beálló csendben vette észre, milyen hangosan ketyeg a falra felszerelt ezüstözött óra. Már bőven elmúlt dél, és tegnap délután evett utoljára, valahogy azonban mégsem volt étvágya. Csendesen lehúzta a mézsöre maradékát, aztán finom koppanással letette a korsót a dívány előtti asztalra.

– Most, hogy ezt megbeszéltük, térjünk vissza az égetőbb problémára – mondta lassan, s higgadt megszólalása szemlátomást Slyt is visszazökkentette az „auror-módba”. – Attól tartok, jelen pillanatban nem tehetünk egyebet, mint hogy várunk Harry jelentkezésére, de a háttérből igyekeznünk kell mozgósítani minden megbízható ismerőst. Fontos azonban, hogy Harry eltűnése egyelőre ne jusson a köz tudomására.

– Világos – bólintott komolyan Sly. – És ennek kapcsán, azt hiszem, rászóltál, barátom: talán mégiscsak fontos lesz itt az én mondanivalóm is.

Kingsley a fiatal aurorra emelte nyugodt barna szemét. – Hallgatlak.

– Biztosan emlékszel a szilveszteri Holyheades esetre. Nos, ahogy kérted, igyekeztem utánajárni, mi lehetett az a mágikus kisülés, aminek a rengeteg mugli szemtanúja volt. Walesben nem találtam semmit, de az egyik mugli mintegy mellékesen megemlítette, hogy pár hónappal ezelőtt rokonlátogatóban volt Cambridge-ben, ahol hasonló fényszökellést látott egy éjszaka. Természetesen odautaztam, és elég hamar meg is találtam a keresett helyet – egy üres ház volt, talán négy-öt éve lakatlan. Valószínűleg ott sem találtam volna semmi használhatót… ha nem egy öreg boszorkány az előző tulaj. – Sly ekkor előredőlt a fotelben, s a hangját nyomatékosan lehalkította, ahogy az idősebb varázsló szemébe nézett. – Az egyik szekrényben találtam egy törött Álság-detektort. Már rég nem lehetett működőképes állapotban, de arra elég volt, hogy…

– Hogy megőrizzen valamennyit a varázskisülésből – fejezte be Kingsley elgondolkodva. – Akkor tehát jól sejtettük, hogy valamilyen rituálé lehetett: csak azok hagynak maguk után érzékelhető mágikus nyomot.

Sly mereven bólintott. – Méghozzá nem is akármilyet. Ott volt a sárga fény, amit mindenki látott, ugye? – Megvárta, amíg Kingsley biccent, s csak utána tette hozzá: – Nem sárga volt. Hanem arany.

– Arany?

– Úgy van. Bárhogy is elemeztem a varázslenyomat morzsáit, nem volt az sem fehérmágia, sem fekete, de még csak zöld sem. Akármilyen szertartást végeztek is ott, úgy fest a dolog, hogy aranymágiát használtak.

Kingsley arcán mély ráncok jelentek meg, ahogy próbálta értelmezni ezt az új információt. Aranymágia? Hallott már ilyenről, de soha nem kellett behatóbban foglalkoznia vele. Mióta világ a világ, a varázst két csoportba osztották be – világosba és sötétbe, azaz fehérbe és feketébe –, meg persze szó lehetett még a magukat wiccának nevező közösség zöldmágiájáról is. De ezen felül… Lehetséges, hogy egy teljesen új típus alakult volna ki? Ám akkor annak másoknál is meg kellett volna jelennie, ismerniük kéne, és talán…

– Sejtem, hogy min jár az agyad, de nem, ez nem egy új dolog – mondta ekkor élesen Sly, kizökkentve Kingsleyt gondolatai sűrűjéből. – Utánajártam, de rettentően kevés könyv említi az aranymágiát; gyakorlatilag alig van forrás a témában. Meglehetősen elvétett dologról van ugyanis szó: a világon egyetlen népcsoportról tudunk, akik aranymágiát használtak, az a népcsoport pedig ma már nem létezik. – Csak a másodperc törtrészéig hallgatott el. – Az inkákra gondolok.

– Az inkák? Dél-Amerikában?

Silvester ismét csak bólintott. – Az egész kultuszuk a napistenük köré összpontosult, gondolom, emiatt az aranyszín. A varázslóiktól azonban nem nagyon maradtak források… Ettől függetlenül van, amit ki tudtam deríteni, hála egy bizonyos dr. Richard P. Edwardson mágikus történész jegyzeteinek. Azt eddig is tudtuk, hogy az éjfél a legmágikusabb töltéssel bíró időpont, az inkák pedig rendre ezt használták, hogy felerősítsék a szertartásaik hatását. Azokból ugyanis jó sok volt, hiszen minden hónapra jutott egy fontos ünnepük. A varázslók, ha minden igaz, együtt éltek a varázstalanokkal, és minden hónap bizonyos kijelölt napjain aranymágiás rituálékat hajtottak végre.

– Tudunk valami konkrétat ezekről a rituálékról? – tudakolta Kingsley, ám Sly csak megcsóválta a fejét.

– Nem mondhatnám. Három napja felkerestem dr. Edwardsont az oklahomai otthonában, mivel hallottam, hogy ő az inkák kutatásának legnevesebb szakembere, de…

– De?

Valahogy elég volt Sly szemébe néznie ahhoz, hogy rögtön tudja, mi lesz a folytatás, és ettől érezte, hogy kellemetlen, feszítő bizsergés szalad végig a karjain. A szőke auror ennek ellenére válaszolt: – Meghalt. Bő egy éve tűz ütött ki az irodaházában, ő pedig benn égett.

Kingsley arcvonásai megkeményedtek. – Varázsló volt, igaz?

– Mugli származású – mondta Sly –, de igen. Varázsló volt.

– Márpedig varázslókkal nem szokott olyan szimpla baleset végezni, mint egy kigyulladt irodaház.

Sly komoran bólintott. – És az összes jegyzete, minden kutatómunka során leírt tapasztalata odalett, kivéve persze azokat, amiket már újságokban leközölt, de hidd el, a teljes anyaghoz képest az vajmi kevés… Nem, Kingsley, ezt az embert megölték. Méghozzá úgy, hogy mások már ne olvashassanak bele a munkáiba. Mindent eltüntettek.

– Semmit nem tudunk tehát a rituálé céljáról?

– Azt azért nem mondtam. – Sly sóhajtott egyet, majd összefonta maga előtt a kezét. Kingsley elmerengett, vajon miért tűnt egyszerre sokkal kimerültebbnek és idősebbnek a fiatalember, mint néhány perccel ezelőtt. – Véletlenül pont otthon tartózkodott dr. Edwardson lánya, ő mutatta meg nekem a leégett iroda helyét is. Nem sokat tudott az apja kutatásairól, de ezt rögtön közölte velem, hogy soha nem is érdeklődött iránta, mert mélységesen megveti az inka mágusvezetőket. Tudod, mit mondott az aranyszínű fénykisülésről?

– Mit mondott?

– Hogy a legfontosabbnak tartott rituálé kísérőjelensége volt, amihez egyetlen apró hozzávalót kellett csak előzetesen kijelölni. – A férfi olyan jelentőségteljesen tartotta fenn a hangsúlyt, hogy Kingsley akaratlanul is előrébb hajolt, noha sejtette, hogy nem lesz ínyére a folytatás. – Az emberáldozatot.

A puszta szó elég volt ahhoz, hogy undorodó borzongás fusson végig a Mágiaügyi Miniszter testén. _Emberáldozat!_ A barbár tettlegesség, a humanitást minden tekintetben mellőző vallási ostobaság netovábbja. Hihetetlen és elborzasztó volt még csak belegondolni is, hogy a mai korban képes valaki feláldozni egy embertársát.

Pedig az újévi fény csak ezt jelenthette. _Akkor éjszaka valakinek kioltották az életét._ Ráadásul valószínűsíthető, hogy kifejezetten brutális módon. Emberáldozatból nincs humánus módszer.

– Ez már önmagában is elég borzasztó – mondta halkan Sly, szemlátomást komor elégtételt véve a miniszter elborzadásán –, de sajnos közel sem a legrosszabb. Miss Edwardson azért találta különösen undorítónak ezt a rituálét, mert pusztán azt az egy célt szolgálta, hogy a mágusvezetők és a császár megújíthassák a testüket, és így tovább irányíthassák a közösséget.

– Megújítsák... Tehát egy testváltáson alapuló varázslat? – kérdezte rekedten Kingsley. – És úgy gondolod, a szilveszteri szintén egy ilyen szertartás volt? De melyik varázslótársunk vetemedne ilyen szörnyűségre, ha egyszer…

Olyan látványosan halt el a hangja, mintha valaki pengével metszette volna át a torkát. És abban a pillanatban, ahogy megfogant benne a gondolat, Kingsley maga is azt kívánta, bár ez lenne a helyzet.

Nem… Csak nem…!

_Új testet!_

Sly olyan sötéten nézett rá, mintha épp most közölte volna barátjával a legfontosabb hozzátartozójáról szóló gyászhírt, és szemlátomást csöppet sem lepte meg Kingsley reakciója. A tekintete egyszerre volt megértő, hűvös… és félő.

– Azzal nyugtattam magam, hogy betegesen paranoiás vagyok – ismerte be végül csendesen a fiú, az összefűzött ujjait figyelve –, de most, hogy szóltál Harry eltűnéséről…

–… Iszonyú bolondnak kellene lenni ahhoz, hogy _más_ magyarázatra gondolj – fejezte be Kingsley. Egyszerre émelyegni kezdett, noha pár perccel ezelőtt még semmi baja nem volt, s a hideg borzongás megújulva szántott végig feszültté merevedő testén.

A falon lógó óra szinte már fájdalmas hangerővel kattogott a beálló halotti csendben.


	4. Animae ~ Árnyak

_2000\. január 22, szombat, 12:35_

_Anglia, Danbury_

Harry mogorván caplatott Piton nyomában, csupán fél füllel hallgatva, amint a férfi megmutatta neki azokat a helyiségeket, amelyeknek használatára engedélyt kapott. Konyha, erkély, könyvtár ("Nem mintha fenyegetne minket a veszély, hogy beteszed ide a lábad, igaz, Potter?", mondta gunyorosan Piton), nappali, mellékhelyiség, fürdőszoba... Piton eleinte folyamatosan szidta őt – jó, nem szó szerint, de félreérthetetlenül cinikus megjegyzések keretében –, mostanra azonban már szemlátomást ő is elunta a helyzetet: csak egy-egy eldünnyögött szóval szólt Harryhez.

– Az emeleti jobb szárnyat messze kerüld el – mondta végül a bájitalmester, mikor a mellkasa előtt összefont kezekkel a fiatalember felé fordult. – Az a mi részlegünk; a Nagyúré és az enyém. Ami téged illet, szerény személyed nem szívesen látott vendég.

– Érdekes, nekem az volt a benyomásom, hogy Voldemort kifejezetten szívesen lát engem – jegyezte meg szúrósan Harry, és közben merészen a fekete szempárba tekintett. – Mintha nem lenne teljesen egy véleményen az urával, Piton.

A férfi sötét arckifejezéssel nézett rá. – Nem tehet róla, hogy idehozott téged, de nem tartom helyesnek, hogy itt tart. Veszélyes vagy.

Harry őszintén meglepődött, de gyorsan rendbe szedte az arcizmait. – Csak nem egy dicséretet hallok? Úgy gondolja, tartani kell tőlem?

Piton ekkor felnevetett. Gyors, kedvtelen, száraz nevetés volt, sokkal inkább, mint egy kutya ugatása, de ahhoz épp elég, hogy a fiú összevonja a szemöldökét. Sosem látta ugyan Pitont nevetni, még gunyorosságból sem, de az élmény csöppet sem tetszett neki.

– Ne hagyd, hogy így elszaladjon veled a ló – mondta aztán a férfi, szemével újra megkeresve a zöldeket. – Félreértettél: egyáltalán nem magunk miatt aggódom. Azért tartalak veszélyesnek, mert mindent képes vagy tönkretenni, leginkább akkor, mikor akaratodon kívül teszed. Amíg szándékosan akarsz keresztbe tenni nekünk, nincs mitől tartani. Az aggaszt, ami ezt követi majd.

– Nem értem – vonta össze a szemöldökét Harry. – Komolyan azt hiszi, hogy el fog jönni az idő, amikor majd _nem_ _akarom_ megakadályozni a tervüket? Voldemortból még ki is nézem – róla eddig is tudtam, hogy őrült –, na de hogy maga is...!

– Adja az ég, hogy ne legyen igazam. – Piton szorosabban vonta össze a karját. Hiába nőtt már meg Harry, a mozdulattól megrovásra váró kölyöknek érezte magát legféltebb tanára előtt. – Kétségtelenül én lennék a legboldogabb.

– Persze, mintha maga az életben valaha is lett volna boldog... – Harry elharapta a mondandóját. – Tényleg. Inkább azt magyarázza meg, hogyan lehet, hogy életben maradt! Meg hogy miért nem jelentkezett egész idő alatt. Voldemortot értem, igazából nem is lepett meg a horcruxával, de maga...

– Még mindig elképeszt az a hihetetlen mértékű naivitás, amit újra és újra képes vagy előttem produkálni, Potter.

– Hát ezt meg hogy értsem?

– A Nagyúrral szemben azonnal ráleltél az egyetlen kézenfekvő megoldása; nem gondolkoztál, már tudtad is. Ezek után hogy lehet az, hogy velem szemben mégis betompul az agyad, és többé már nem egyértelmű az, ami eddig evidens volt?

– Nem értem, mire akar kilyukadni.

Piton vékony ajkai cinikus mosolyra húzódtak. – Hát persze, hogy nem. Emlékszel a tegnap esti kis csevejünkre? A szentnek látott jómagamról?

– Igen. – Harry elhúzta a száját. – Azt mondta, maga épp úgy nem szent, mint ahogy Voldemort sem, és hogy nem kellene magába látnom a hőst. De nem világos, mint akar bizonyítani azzal, hogy párhuzamot von maga és Volde... – Aztán egyszerre elhalt a hangja. – Ne.

Piton felvonta az egyik szemöldökét, de Harrynek már zúgott a feje, és kattogtak az agykerekei, alig figyelt tehát rá. Minden észérvével sikoltani akart az elméje, hogy nem, ez a gondolat még csak meg sem fogalmazódhat a fejében, annyira irreális, de... de ahogy a bájitalmesterre nézett, felidézve annak szavait... nem tudott másra gondolni.

– A horcrux – suttogta végül megsemmisülve. – Maga is csinált egy horcruxot, nem igaz?

Piton ábrázatán a lelkiismeret leghalványabb nyoma sem látszott. – De igen.

Mintha egy eddig törhetetlennek hitt tükörfal omlott volna apró szilánkokra Harryben. Piton, akit a "halála" óta végtelenül tisztelt, aki miatt mélységes bűntudat gyötörte őt, képes volt gyilkolni és horcruxot készíteni! Piton, akiről azt hitte, félreismerte őt, aki valójában hős volt... tényleg épp olyan, mint Voldemort.

Maga sem értette igazán, miért, de keserű csalódottság öntötte el a mellkasát.

– Hát, remélem boldog vele – szegezte neki Pitonnak fásultan, holott nem is akart tovább beszélni vele. – Megérte megcsonkítani a lelkét azért, hogy most Voldemort lábánál csaholhasson?

A férfi tekintete olyan hirtelen sötétült el, mintha Harry legalábbis képen törölte volna.

Lehet, hogy (közvetve ugyan, de) pontosan valami ilyesmit tett.

Piton megragadta Harry pólóját, és a legközelebbi szobába lökte őt, egyenesen felkenve a falra. Az ajtó hangosan vágódott be mögöttük, de Harry nem hallotta: csak megszorította az egykori professzor csuklóját, mélyen a bőrébe tépve a körmeivel, és sötéten viszonozta annak perzselő tekintetét.

– Élni akartam! – sziszegte Piton a fiú arcába. – Élni akartam, és ezért a célért a lelkem épségét is hajlandó voltam feladni. Ha nem teszem, már halott lennék. Hibáztathatsz hát a döntésemért?

– Én soha nem rendeltem volna magam alá Voldemortnak – préselte ki magából villámló szemekkel Harry. – Akkor már inkább a halál.

Piton gúnyosan felhorkantott. – Míg nem tudod, milyen az _én_ terheimmel a válladon évtizedeken át kínlódni, addig nincs jogod ezt mondani.

– De hiszen az utolsó pillanatig kitartott! Az anyám emléke elég volt arra a sok évre, miért kellett akkor pont a legvégén behódolnia? Szerette az anyámat és megvetette, _gyűlölte_ Voldemortot azért, amit tett! Hogy képes ezek után segíteni neki?!

– Már nem érzek semmit – szögezte le ridegen Piton, és végre-végre eleresztette Harry pólóját. Nem lépett el azonban előle, ahogy a fiú sem mozdult. – Ami pedig a szabadságomat illeti: ennyi áldozatra hajlandó voltam. Dumbledore-ért többet is áldoztam, és nézd, mit értem el vele. A Nagyúr ajándéka legalább kivonta belőlem azt a mérget, ami gyerekkorom óta emésztett.

– Nem tűnhetett el nyomtalanul az a szerelem, amit egész életében érzett! – fakadt ki Harry. – Hisz az tette magát azzá, ami!

Piton a szerelem szó hallatán mintha megrándult volna, de most hirtelen egészen közel hajolt hozzá, és mélyen a tekintetébe fúrta a sajátját. Harrynek eszébe jutott az a furcsa pillanat a Szellemszállásból... A bájitalmester pillantása most azonban egészen más volt. Hideg és metsző: nyoma sem volt benne érzelmeknek. – Márpedig eltűnt – suttogta.

És akkor Harry megértette. Csak egyetlen okkal magyarázható Piton szenvtelensége "Lily szemeinek” láttán... csak egyetlen eggyel.

– Elvette? – Akaratán kívül Harry is suttogásra váltott. Talán a megrendültség tette, talán a dermesztő gondolat okozta döbbenet. – Hagyta, hogy Voldemort elvegye az emlékeit az édesanyámról?

Piton még egy hosszú pillanatig nézett a szemébe, aztán elhúzta a fejét. – Nem, mindenre világosan emlékszem. Tudom, miért engedtem, hogy Dumbledore úgy irányítson engem, mintha nem lennék több egy hasznos sakkbábunál. Tudom, miért gyűlöltem egész lényemmel a Sötét Nagyurat. De ez már nem jelent semmit.

– Nem érez.

Csupán két aprócska szó, de felfoghatatlan a súly, amit magukkal hordoznak. Harry úgy érezte, egészen elhűlnek a tagjai, mikor ráébredt, mi okozta a Piton tekintetében bekövetkezett változást. A férfi nemcsak a lelkét csonkította meg – a szívét is.

Eldobott magától mindent, ami sebezhetővé, gyengévé, és ezáltal _emberivé_ tette.

Piton hosszú ideg meredt rá, mielőtt halványan bólintott volna.

– Te, Potter, el sem tudod képzelni, milyen volt annyi éven át együtt élni ezzel. El sem tudod képzelni, mekkora súlytól szabadultam meg.

– Ezt most úgy mondja, mintha önmagát is győzködni akarná – jegyezte meg halkan Harry. – Gondolja, hogy megérte? Eldobni az életének legigazabb érzéseit? Hisz akkor most egyszerűen csak _tudja_ a dolgokat, mint valami bizarr, érzéketlen robot.

Pitonnak egyetlen arcizma sem rezdült.

– Olykor könnyebb pusztán tudni a dolgokat, mint érezni azokat – felelte csendesen.

Harry felkapta a fejét. – Tehát maga is elismeri? Hogy a könnyebb utat választotta?

– Azt választottam, amelyikkel leginkább megőrizhettem a józan eszemet.

– Azt. Persze – morogta az ex-auror, miközben lehajtotta a fejét.

Tulajdonképpen mi is borította ki ennyire? A horcrux létének ténye valahogy el is törpült emellett. Talán azért, mert az édesanyja iránti szeretet valami olyasmi, ami Harry életét is meghatározta, noha ő nem is ismerte Lilyt. Ebben látta a párhuzamot önmaga és Piton között – ez volt az, ami hőssé tette a szemében a férfit. Ezek után megtudni, hogy Piton képes volt mindezt eldobni, csak azért, hogy a múlt súlya nélkül élhessen... kiábrándító volt.

Még akkor is, ha valahol meg tudta érteni, miért tette.

Piton hosszú ideig figyelte őt, mielőtt az ajtóhoz lépve azt mondta volna: – Felesleges ezen emésztődnöd, mert nincs szükségem az egyetértésedre. Amit tettem, magamért tettem, és meg vagyok elégedve a jelenlegi helyzetemmel.

Suhogott a köpenye, és már kint is volt a folyosón. Épp csak a küszöbről fordult vissza, hogy alig hallhatóan, mintegy magának címezve elsuttogja: – Másként nem is tudnék tovább élni.

A férfi elment, az ajtót pedig halkan behúzta a légáramlat. Harry háta lejjebb csúszott a falon, míg végül a földre nem ért, s akkor aztán maga elé húzta a lábait. Hevesen kalapált a szíve, mikor arra gondolt, mennyire igaza is volt Pitonnak.

Tényleg rettentően naiv.

00:00:00

  1. _január 22, szombat, 19:50_



_Anglia, Cambridge_

– A _Ta Bouche_? Képes voltál elhozni engem egy étterembe?

– Miért ne? A menüben remekül keveredik az ázsiai és európai ízvilág a megszokott brit ételekkel. Amennyiben Perselus főztjét nem találtad kielégítőnek, röpke tíz percig még rendelhetsz magadnak valamit.

Harry mereven megrázta a fejét. – Kösz, inkább kihagynám. Minek jöttünk ide tíz perccel zárás előtt?

– Azt egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy zárni készül. – Voldemort arcán ijesztően szelídnek tűnő mosoly suhant végig. – Nyolctól bárként üzemel. Mi is emiatt jöttünk.

– Ugye nem gondolod komolyan, hogy iszogatni fogok veled? Pont _veled_? – húzta el a száját a fiú. Már maga a gondolat is őrjítően abszurdnak hatott, nem volt különösebben kedve átültetni gyakorlatba is.

Voldemort ekkor halkan felnevetett, és ha lehet, ez még ijesztőbb volt, mint a mosolya – különösen azért, mert a hang meglepően sima és őszinte volt, mintha a férfi tényleg meglepődött volna. Ez, kombinálva fiatalos, emberi arcával, rettentő nagy zavart keltett az egykori aurorban.

– Nem ez volt a szándékom, de jó ötletet adtál, Harry. Két régi ellenség közösen elfogyaszt egy pohárka italt jövő iránti bizodalmuk jegyében... nem mondhatod, hogy kellemetlen gondolat.

Harry megvonta a vállát, és inkább a sarki fehér épület felé fordult. – Nekem az.

Cambridge épp azt a téli látványt nyújtotta, mint London, noha a hó java része itt már elolvadt. A _Ta Bouche_ épülete kivilágítva ragyogott bele a kora estébe, a tornácon lévő apró lámpák meleg fényt vetettek a terasztetőre, a kinti asztaloknál a hideg ellenére is volt néhány jókedéjűen beszélgető párocska. A többség persze odabenn volt, és Harry az üvegablakok mellett elhaladva jól látta a fénylő, színes koktélokat iszogató, csevegve társalgó embereket, hallotta a szabadba kiszökő kellemes zenét. A piactérről hazatartó emberek többsége vetett egy rövid pillantást az ajtó előtt álló férfiak irányába, mintha szokatlan dolog lenne, hogy zsebre dugott kézzel álldogálnak ezen népszerű étterem ajtajában.

Harryt azonban nem érdekelte, mit gondolnak mások. Piszok ideges volt, és mintha minden érzékét maximumra tekerték volna. Nem tudta, mire számítson, nem tudta, miért hozta őt ide Voldemort, de abban biztos volt, hogy nem pusztán a szórakozás kedvéért.

Az elég furcsa is lett volna.

– Ne vágj ennyire savanyú képet, Harry – szólt ekkor Voldemort, szemlátomást élvezve a fiú feszélyezettségét. – Nem foglak ennyi ember előtt meggyilkolni. De jó ideig még magunk között sem; ahhoz túl értékes vagy.

Harry nem vette dicséretnek. – A vendégek miatt jobban aggódom – morogta.

– Ne foglalkozz velük. Ma este senkinek nem esik bántódása.

Voldemort ígéretére vajmi keveset lehetett adni, de Harry tudta, hogy egyelőre nincs más lehetősége, mint elfogadni a helyzetet. Mereven bólintott hát, és hagyta, hogy a varázsló előre tessékelje őt a bejárat felé.

Belépve valósággal megcsapta őt a meleg, és a jellegzetes, ételektől fűszeres illat, amitől csaknem összeugrott a gyomra. Nem volt ideje azonban elszégyellni magát ezen, mert a bent lévők nagy része megütközve pillantott rá. Harry nem tudta okolni őket: elvégre nem gyakran járhattak ide ősz hajú öregemberek.

Zavartan megtorpant, majd színlelt bicegéssel igyekezett mihamarabb eltűnni a helyiség sarkában lévő pult mögött. Amint levetette magát a székre, maga elé emelte az étlapot, és fel sem pillantott, míg ördögi kísérője helyet nem foglalt előtte. Voldemortot láthatón rendkívül mulattatta Harry reakciója.

Persze nem a fiú tehetett róla, hogy ilyen százfűlé-főzetet készítettek elő a számára. Nem is szóltak neki: csak mikor lenyelte a sáros érzetű bájitalt, és az átváltozás befejeződött, vette észre, hogy egy hatvan év körüli, piszkosősz hajú férfi bőrébe bújt. Ráncos kezén barnás májfoltok húzódtak, a látása pedig még rosszabbá vált, mint amilyen eddig volt. Nos, legalább attól nem kellett tartania, hogy bárki felismerné.

Harry nehezen vette rá magát, hogy felnézzen, és kedélyén cseppet sem javított, hogy a tintafekete szempár hunyorogva meredt rá.

– Miért van az, hogy én nagyobb feltűnést keltek, mint maga Voldemort nagyúr? – sziszegte hangtalanul, ám úgy tűnik, a varázsló a tátogásból is kiértette ingerült kérdését, mert gunyoros mosolyra húzta a száját.

– Ne nyugtalankodj, Harry – mondta higgadtan, miközben intett egy pincérnek. Mindkettejüknek rendelt négy cent Edradour whiskeyt, majd miután a pincér távozott, ismét Harry felé fordult. – Együtt keltjük a legnagyobb feltűnést, ám az elváltoztatásod szükséges volt. A _Ta Bouche_ ugyanis varázsló vendégeket is fogad. Látod ott azt a livistona pálmát? – Volemort az oldalsó fal előtt álló hatalmas cserepes növény felé mutatott. – Az rejti a bejáratot.

– Akkor miért maradunk a muglik között?

– Mert a személy, akit várunk, még nem érkezett meg.

Ekkor tért vissza a pincér. Voldemort halvány mosollyal figyelte Harryt, miközben a felszolgáló lerakta eléjük a poharakat, aztán kifogástalan modorral megköszönte az italt. Az egykori auror szeme elsötétült, mikor Voldemort felé biccentett a megemelt pohárral, mielőtt az aranyló folyadékba kortyolt volna. A jégkockák finoman pattantak az üvegen.

 _Nevetséges ez az egész helyzet_ , gondolta Harry. _Én, amint egy bárban iszogatok Voldemorttal?! Ennél abszurdabbat elképzelni sem tudnék. És még csak megszökni sem tudok a helyzet elől._

– Hallom, Perselus beszámolt neked az egyezségünkről – jegyezte meg mintegy mellékesen a varázsló, sötét szemével éles pillantást vetve Harryre. – Mi a véleményed a döntéséről?

– Nem mondhatnám, hogy különösebben bőbeszédűen fogalmazott – mondta szárazon Harry. – Milyen egyezséget kötöttetek?

– Gondolod, hogy válaszolni fogok erre a kérdésre?

Harry megvonta a vállát. – Eddig nem voltál olyan szűkszavú, mint Piton. Ráadásul eljöttem veled erre a randevúra, úgyhogy talán kedvedre tettem vele annyira, hogy továbbra se tagadd meg tőlem a választ.

Voldemort halkan ismét felnevetett, amitől Harry mellkasában furcsán pattant valami. Valahogy... rettentő idegen volt ez az érzés, bizarr, és minden merészsége ellenére is elbizonytalanította. Nem állt szándékában humorforrásként szolgálni a Sötét Nagyúr számára.

– Jól szóltál, Harry – mondta végül Voldemort. – Már csak ezért is megérdemled a választ.

Ismét az italába kortyolt, mintha szándékosan húzná az időt... valószínűleg így is volt. Harry jól tudta, hogy ellenfele kedveli a drámai hatásokat, még olyankor is, ha csak az időt húzná vele. Kelletlenül megemelte hát saját poharát, és ő is belekóstolt a whiskeybe. Az erős, metsző íz végigfojt a torkán és marta a nyelvét, de Harrynek jólesett az ismerős melegség, ami az alkohol nyomán szaladt fel benne. Megborzongott, és lerakta a poharat.

– A Perselusszal kötött egyezségem annyiból áll, hogy nem próbálom megölni őt, ő pedig viszonozza ezt a szívességet – mondta lassan Voldemort, szórakozottan meglöttyintve a poharában aranyló whiskeyt. – Egyrészt egymásra vagyunk utalva, több ponton is, mint ahogy azt te sejthetnéd. Másrészt Perselus túlságosan is értékesnek tartja az ajándékomat ahhoz, hogy megkockáztassa annak elveszítését.

– Arra gondolsz, hogy elvetted a Lilyhez fűződő emlé... érzéseit? – szegezte neki a kérdést Harry.

– Úgy beszélsz, mintha akaratán kívül tettem volna – mondta negédesen a varázsló. – Hála a sárvérű anyádnak, Perselus egy roncs lett. Én ajánlatott tettem neki, ő pedig kapva kapott az alkalmon. De hát nem is okolható érte, nem igaz?

– Ne beszélj így az anyámról!

Voldemort rá sem legyintett. – Annyi bizonyos, hogy Perselus rendkívüli módon megkönnyebbült, midőn megszabadult örökös kínzójától. Tudja, hogy a rá szórt bűbájom azonnal hatását veszítené, mihelyst ellenem fordul, úgyhogy eszében sincs ellent mondani nekem. Bátran állíthatom azonban, hogy a, nos, _feltámadásunkat_ követően megerősödött a kapcsolatunk. – Voldemort émelyítően szelíd mosolyt küldött Harry felé. – Mindig is a kedvenceim közé tartozott, de most már kijelenthetem, hogy csaknem partneremnek tekintem őt.

– Micsoda megtiszteltetés lehet ez neki – dünnyögte Harry félhangosan. A férfi persze meghallotta.

– Nem is hinnéd, mennyire. Ám nem pazaroljunk most több szót Perselusra – váltott hirtelen hangszínt. – Sokkal érdekesebb témákat kívánok megvitatni veled, Harry.

A fiú összefonta maga előtt a karjait, hátradőlt a székben. – Hallgatlak, Tom.

A mugli név elég volt ahhoz, hogy Voldemort szeme sarka megránduljon, de a felsőbbrendű kifejezés nem tűnt el az arcáról. Laza mozdulattal hátrasöpörte előrehulló barna tincseit, aztán maga is hátradőlt a székében.

– Mondd, Harry, mióta vagy a miniszterelnök úr szajhája?

Harry, aki épp ivott volna, csaknem beleprüszkölt a whiskeyébe. Még így is sikerült félrenyelnie, pedig a sarki asztalnál legalább attól nem kellett tartania, hogy avatatlan fülek is hallják a beszélgetést. – Tessék?!

– A kérdésem arra irányult, mióta melengeted Kingsley Shacklebolt ágyát.

– Semmi közöd hozzá!

– Ó, ne mondd ezt – mondta felparázsló szemekkel a sötét varázsló. – Közöm van mindenhez, ami téged érint. Egymás végzetei vagyunk, emlékszel?

– Hát lehet ezt elfelejteni? – morogta Harry, de aztán erőt vett magán, és egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemeit. – Nem hagyom, hogy bántsd őt, Tom. Sem őt, sem másokat. Soha többé.

– Értékelem az önfejűségedet – felelte szárazon Voldemort –, mindazonáltal meg kell kérjelek, hogy hanyagold. Így nem jutsz előrébb sem te, sem én. A helyzet már adott, a bábuk fel vannak állítva; immár csak rajtunk áll, hogyan is fog tovább haladni a játékunk menete.

– Így fogod fel ezt az egészet? – Harry megrökönyödve hajolt előre az asztalon. – Csak egy nagy játékként?

– Nem, ez sokkal több annál. Ez mindent befolyásol – az én sorsomat, a Perselusét, a tiédet. Mind össze vagyunk fonva, hát nem érted? Egymás nélkül lépésképtelenek vagyunk. – Hátradőlve megint megjelent arcán az a furcsa kis mosolyféleség. – Rendkívül szórakoztatónak találom. Én, aki világéletemben önálló voltam, egyszerre azon kapom magam, hogy másoktól függ a sorsom kimenetele... El kell ismernem, egészen új érzés. De nem fogok megütközni ezen. _Carpe diem_ , Harry. Én minden létező lehetőséget megragadok.

Pár pillanatra elhallgatott, és mintha azt várta volna, vajon Harry reagál-e valamit az elhangzottakra. Ha válaszra számított, csalódnia kellett: a fiú némán meredt rá, és esze ágában sem volt megszólalni. Csak kortyolt egy újabbat a whiskeyből, élvezve, ahogy az melegséggel tölti el az egész bensőjét.

Voldemort kényelmesen befejezte az italát, aztán állát a kézfejének támasztva Harryre szegezte a tekintetét. A helyiség megvilágításában csaknem átlagos férfinak tetszett, és Harrynek el kellett ismernie, hogy ha nem tudná, ki ül vele szemben, talán... talán egyáltalán nem is feszélyezné ez a bizarr beszélgetés.

– Szeretném megértetni veled, mily nagyon az érdekedben áll, hogy ne hátráltass, sőt, _segíts_ bennünket – mondta végül lassan Voldemort, minden szavát úgy kimérve, mintha azok fagyos mézcseppek lennének. A gunyoros humor maradéktalanul eltűnt a tekintetéből. – A miniszter úr épp csak egy azok közül, akiket bármikor kész vagyok feláldozni a cél érdekében. Tudom, azt hiszed, képesek vagytok megállítani minket, de nekem elhiheted: minden lépés, amit a minisztérium meghozhatna, édeskevés ahhoz, hogy az én eddigi tetteimet ellensúlyozni tudja. Már nagyon mélyen benne vagyunk a játékban – értesz engem, Harry?

 _Fenyegetés_ , gondolta sötéten a fiú. _Fenyeget engem. Tökéletesen biztos magában. De miért?_

A hátuk mögött kinyílt, majd becsukódott az ajtó. Voldemort épp csak a pillanat törtrészéig lesett át Harry válla fölött, aztán előre hajolt, hogy csak a fiú hallhassa elsuttogott szavait. – Délután azt mondtam, azért hozlak majd el, hogy a majdani együttműködésünk alapjain dolgozzunk. Teljesen komolyan gondoltam. Te se felejtsd el egy pillanatra sem.

Harry akaratlanul is nyelt egyet. Nem Voldemort ijesztette meg – az már rég nem volt lehetséges –, hanem sokkal inkább az, ahogyan a hangszíne megváltozott. A szeme is más volt: immár sokkal jobban hasonlított gazdájának eredeti mélyvörös szempárjára. Harry ha akart volna, sem tudott volna megfeledkezni arról, ki is valójában a vele szemben ülő férfi.

Voldemort ismét oldalra nézett, Harry pedig ösztönösen követte a tekintetét a korábban belépő vendég irányába, aki ekkor foglalt helyet a velük átellenben lévő asztalnál. Nyurga fiatalember volt, magasságával kitűnt az átlagvendégek között, vörös haja pedig...

Harry megdermedt.

Olyan rég nem látta már ezt a férfit, olyan rettentő rég, mégis azonnal ráismert a testtartásából. Váratlan öröm és félő aggodalom csapott fel egyszerre a mellkasában.

Ron persze egyetlen pillantást sem pazarolt rájuk – miért is tette volna? Csak két idegen volt a többi között... A fiatalember leült, elővett egy újságot, és olvasással ütötte el az időt a pincér érkeztéig. Ahhoz távol ült, hogy Harry ráláthasson az arcára, de a testtartása mindenesetre merevnek és fáradtnak tűnt.

– Ronald Weasley – suttogta Voldemort, ismét magára vonva Harry figyelmét. – Bizony jó ideje felfedeztük már, de mindeddig nem volt szükség arra, hogy felhasználjuk ezen tudást. Egészen mostanáig.

– Hozzá ne merj érni – sziszegte Harry gondolkodás nélkül. Ráncos, májfoltos kezei öregséget nem ismerő erővel szorultak ökölbe. – Semmit nem ártott neked.

– Ez így nem teljesen igaz. Perselustól tudom, hogy ő pusztította el az egyik horcruxomat.

 _Piton, a szemét, elárulta neki!_ , sikoltott egy hang Harry fejében. A francba!

– Azt mondtad, senkinek nem esik bántódása – emlékeztette a varázslót Harry, noha maga is érezte, hogy rendkívül esetlen (és nyilvánvalóan kétségbeesett) a védekezése. Ha Voldemort ölni akar, nem fogja tudni megakadályozni pálca nélkül. Egek, hiszen pálca nélkül tökéletesen tehetetlen!

El kell őt vinnie innen. Valahogy rá kell vennie, hogy elmenjenek. Nem fogja hagyni, hogy Ronnak bármi baja essen, még akkor sem, ha a fiú az életben nem áll már többé szóba vele. Még ha Ron el is fordult tőle, Harry akkor is a barátjának fogja tartani: akkor is mindent megtesz majd azért, hogy megvédje.

– Így van, Harry, ezt ígértem – mondta negédesen Voldemort. – Ha erre ilyen jól emlékszel, azt se felejtsd el, amit ezután mondtam: minden rajtad múlik. Nem áll ugyan szándékomban esetlegesen felhívni magamra a figyelmet azzal, hogy végzek vele – Ronald Weasley eltűnése túlságosan magától értetődően köthető a személyedhez –, ám ha olyat teszel, ami... nos, nem kifejezetten kedvező rám vagy Perselusra nézve, attól tartok, mégiscsak tennem kell valamit. Pusztán nevelői célzattal, ugye érted.

Harry olyan erősen harapott a szájára, hogy már attól tartott, átszakad a bőr.

_Gyűlöllek. Gyűlöllek, gyűlöllek, gyűlöllek!!_

– Ha nincs kérdésed, akkor menj. Beszélgess vele.

A fiatal varázsló megütközve pillantott fel. – Azt akarod, hogy beszélgessek vele?

– Hát persze. Nem akarom, hogy azt feltételezd, csak ideküldtem valakit, aki Százfűlé-főzettel alakította át magát. – Harry mélységesen elszégyellte magát, amiért ez az eshetőség eddig eszébe sem jutott. – Biztos akarok lenni benne, hogy tudod: ez az igazi Ronald Weasley. Akiről, mint azt magad is sejtheted, mindent ki tudok deríteni. Épp eleget tudok már eddig is. Nem akarnál újra beszélgetni vele, ilyen sok idő után?

Harry gombócot érzett a torkában. Valami az arcán is megmutatkozhatott, mert Voldemort jóképű arca baljóslatú ábrázatot öltött magára. – Tulajdonképpen nem tudom megérteni, miért lehet téged olyasvalakivel zsarolni, aki évek óta szóba sem áll veled, de amíg beválik, én nem fogom megkérdőjelezni. Annyit mindössze talán elérek vele, hogy te is belásd, milyen sebezhetővé és gyengévé teszi az embereket a barátság és az önzetlenség.

Harry ezúttal már nem tudta visszanyelni a kifakadást. – Gyűlöllek.

Voldemort elmosolyodott. – Helyes. Negyed órát kapsz bájcsevegésre, azután indulunk. Nem akarom sokáig magára hagyni Perselust.

 _Úgy beszél Pitonról, mintha a háziállata lenne,_ gondolta sötéten Harry, de nem szólt egy szót sem. A szíve ott dobogott a torkában, de hiába parancsolt volna mást a józan esze, képtelen volt ellentmondani a szíve akaratának. Beszélni _akart_ Ronnal – még akkor is, ha a fiú nem fog ráismerni.

Vagy talán pontosan ezért.

Felállt az asztaltól, és a tőle telhető leghitelesebb bicegéssel indult meg tétován Ron asztala felé, Voldemort árgus szemétől kísérve. Közben folyamatosan vívódott önmagával, mert bármily erős is volt a vágy, hogy leüljön barátja mellé és a szemébe nézhessen, lénye egy része legszívesebben felkötötte volna a nyúlcipőt. Mégis mit mondhatna Ronnak? Semmi olyasmit, amivel leleplezné magát, annak beláthatatlan következményei lennének. Akkor?

De be kellett ismernie magának, hogy igazából nem is számít, mit mond neki. Elég, ha hallja a hangját, mellette ülhet, és láthatja, hogy jól van, hogy tovább élt. Hermione és Harry nélkül is.

Szerette volna azt látni, hogy Ron képes volt továbblépni.

– Szabadeza... – Harry elharapta a mondatot, majd megköszörülte a torkát, majd némileg lassabban (és jelentősen mélyebb hangon) kezdte újra: – Szabad ez a hely, fiam?

Úgy tűnik, sikerült eltalálnia a kellő hangszínt, mert az újságot olvasó Ron teljes gyanútlansággal pillantott fel rá, épp csak cseppnyi csodálkozással a szemében. – Öö, persze. Üljön csak le.

Harry komótosan foglalt helyet a fiú mellett, majd felé fordult, mintha csak a nyakát ropogtatná. Beitta rég nem látott barátja látványát.

Ron nem nyúlt tovább, de még így is nagyon magas volt. Kusza vörös haja egészen rövidre volt nyírva, de általános sápadtság költözött az arcára: a szeplők még jobban világítottak, mint valaha. Harryt elszomorította a fiú fáradt, majdhogynem komor arca, melyen nyoma sem volt már a vidám mosolynak. Egy zárkózott, megtört férfit látott maga mellett, és ez a látvány összeszorította a szívét.

Miután egyértelművé vált, hogy Ron nem fog megszólalni, Harry igyekezett az idősek fesztelen stílusában beszélgetést kezdeményezni vele. – És mondja csak, gyakran jár ide?

Ron zavartan pillantott rá, szemlátomást nem értve, miért zavarja meg őt ez az "öregember" olvasás közben.

– Igen, mondhatjuk – felelte bizonytalanul, majd magán erőt véve hozzátette: – Az egyik bátyám itt dolgozik.

Harry szívesen rákérdezett volna, melyik (ő George-ra tippelt), de a szájára tudott harapni. Inkább csak nagyokat bólogatott, és közben azon töprengett, miért nem a varázsló-részlegbe ment Ron. Biztos, hogy a tesója is ott dolgozik, nem pedig a muglik között.

– Én nagyon ritkán járok Cambridge-ben, de kellemesnek találom a várost. – Nem értette, honnan jön ez a sok sületlenség, de a szavak úgy hömpölyögtek ki a szájából, mintha megnyitottak volna a fejében egy beszélgetési csapot. – Enyhébb a tél, mint odahaza, Londonban, és ez az étterem is tetszetős. Maga itt lakik, fiam?

Ron úgy festett, mint aki legszívesebben maga elé húzná az újságját, csak hogy ne kelljen beszélgetnie, de az udvariassága, úgy tűnik, mélyebben gyökerezett. – Tavaly költöztem ide, uram, de már megszoktam a várost. – Elhallgatott, aztán kényszeredetten hozzátette, szemlátomást a beálló csend megtörésére: – Valóban kellemes hely. Jobban szeretem, mint Londont.

– Talán nincsenek kellemes emlékei Londonnal kapcsolatban?

Ron szeme elsötétült, ezt világosan látta. Egyszerre izzadni kezdett Harry tenyere.

– Nem mondhatnám. Sok rossz dolog történt, ami... Hát, maradjunk annyiban, hogy legszívesebben örökre elfelejtenék.

– Ó, ezt sajnálattal hallom. De biztos vannak... barátai, akik segítenek átvészelni a problémákat.

Veszélyes dolog volt ennyire nyíltan a témába kérdeznie, de nem tudott féket tenni a nyelvére. Ha lehet, Ron még inkább elfordult tőle. – Nem igazán. Aki a legfontosabb volt számomra, eltűnt... Talán meg is halt. A másik barátommal pedig csúnyán összevesztünk, és azóta egyáltalán nem tartjuk egymással a kapcsolatot.

Harrynek összeszorult a torka. _Ron!_

– Összevesztek? Megharagudott rá valamiért?

– Nem, ez így nem teljesen igaz. Tudja, eléggé összetörtem, mikor Her... mikor a barátnőm eltűnt. Ez a másik barátom együtt gyászolt velem, de én valahogy nem tudtam ugyanaz a srác lenni, aki azelőtt voltam. Később aztán valamin durván összemarakodtunk és... Sajnálom, nem igazán szeretnék erről beszélni.

– Hogyne, megértem – bólintott Harry, noha alig tudta kierőltetni magából a szavakat. Korábban nem hitte volna, hogy Ron ennyire fel tudja még zaklatni őt. Azt hitte, haraggal váltak el, és az érzés vissza is térne, ha újra találkozna vele.

De sehol nem volt harag. Messze nem.

Szinte gondolkodás nélkül folytatta, maga elé meredve az asztalon: – Tudja, nekem is volt egy hasonló összezördülésem egykor a legjobb barátommal. Utólag mindig úgy éreztem, olyan kis semmiségen siklott ki a barátságunk... Számtalanszor meg akartam keresni őt, hogy bocsánatot kérjek, és hogy esetleg megpróbáljunk túllépni a történteken.

Harry hallgatott, de legnagyobb meglepetésére Ron őszinte érdeklődéssel nézte őt. A szeplői egészen világosnak látszottak ilyen közelről, az alakjából pedig eltűnt a feszélyezett merevség. – És? – kérdezte halkan pár perccel később. – Megkereste?

– Nem – rázta a fejét Harry. – Azt hiszem... féltem. Nem akartam tovább rontani a helyzetet, féltem attól, hogy sosem bocsát meg, és csak még inkább eltávolodunk egymástól. Meg aztán, a büszkeségem sem akarta engedni.

Tisztán látta, ahogy Ron hosszú ujjai megrezdülnek az újság körül. – Én... én is így voltam vele. Még most is így vagyok.

 _Ron, olyan barmok vagyunk mindketten, nem? Hermione most úgy, de úgy beolvasna nekünk a hülyeségünkért..._ Harryben döbbenten tudatosult, hogy ki nem sírt érzések szorítják össze a torkát.

– Gondolja... – A vörös hajú olyan halkan és bizonytalanul szólalt meg, hogy Harry csak a szája mozgásából látta, hogy egyáltalán beszélni kezdett. – Gondolja, hogy ha odamennék, szóba állna velem?

– Maga szóba állna vele? – kérdezte Harry rekedten.

Legnagyobb döbbenetére Ron egészen határozottan felelte. – Igen. Barom vagyok, ezt kész vagyok beismerni. De ő is az – tette hozzá.

Harry reszelősen felnevetett, és egy pillanattal később Ron is elmosolyodott. Olyan felemelő érzés volt vele lenni, mintha megint minden rendben lett volna, mintha minden helyreállt volna a világban... Jó lett volna még hosszú ideig sütkérezni ebben a jólétben. Igazán, igazán csak Hermione hiányzott a tökéletességhez.

– Tudja, uram – jegyezte meg hirtelen Ron, szórakozottan megvakarva az orrát –, magával kifejezetten jó dumálgatni. Általában ki nem állhatom az időseket – már elnézést –, de magával jó beszélni. Olyan... nem is t'om, megnyugtató.

Harry nem tudott elnyomni egy mosolyt. Ő is örült, hogy Ronnal beszélhet, még úgy is, hogy a fiúnak fogalma sem volt róla, ki is ő valójában. Mintha millió év telt volna el azóta, hogy utoljára mellette ülhetett, és szimplán csak beszélgettek, mindennemű negatív érzés nélkül... Nagyon hiányzott neki. Eddig mindig próbálta elhitetni magával, hogy jól megvan Ron nélkül is, hogy vannak más barátai, de sem Sly, sem senki más nem lesz képes valaha is pótolni Ront. Hiszen ő volt az, aki az egész rémálmot végigcsinálta vele a háború alatt: ott volt vele, amikor a Bölcsek Kövéért harcoltak, mellette állt, amikor Voldemort visszatért, együtt végeztek a horcruxokkal, ott nevetett az oldalán a roxforti csatát követő diadalesten, együtt gyászolták Hermione elvesztését... Ez olyan, amit senki nem tud elvenni tőlük, olyan, ami örökké barátokká, sőt, _testvérekké_ teszi őket.

Harry úgy döntött, ha megadatik még neki a lehetőség, felkeresi Ront, amint végleg el tudja tüntetni Voldemortot és Pitont az útból. Nem lesz többé büszke és csökönyös, megkeresi őt, és őszintén beszélni fog vele.

A mostani helyzet után már nem hitte, hogy a fiú elküldené őt.

Hisz neki is hiányzik a barátja.

Hiába költözött azonban melegség a testébe, mikor Harry tekintete oldalra tévedt, és szembenézett a sarokban ülő férfival, a megkönnyebbülés és szeretet érzése nyomtalanul elszállt belőle. Voldemort fekete szeme sötéten csillogva meredt rá, aztán a férfi halványan intett a fejével, jelezve Harrynek, hogy fejezze be a beszélgetést. Az ex-auror összevonta a szemöldökét és ellenállt a késztetésnek, hogy az ajkára harapjon. Fölösleges, nem lenne értelme. Nem veszélyeztetheti Ron életét.

– Hát – emelkedett fel a székéből, majd látványosan megmozgatta a tagjait, mintha azok elgémberedtek volna –, én most meglátogatom a mellékhelyiséget. Minden jót. Fiam – tette hozzá, buzgón imitálva az idősek beszédét.

Ron határozottan kezet fogott vele. – Magának is.

Voldemort épp fizetett az italukért, mikor Harry visszaért az asztalhoz. Az idősebb varázsló ezt követően laza mozdulattal felállt, majd hosszú, fekete kabátját magára öltve az ajtó felé lépett. – Mehetünk? – A hangjában kaján mosoly bujkált.

Harry komoran bólintott.

A _Ta Bouche_ –ból kilépve mintha egy jeges medencébe léptek volna: metszően hideg volt az éjszakai levegő, a feketéllő égből pedig porhanyós, apró pelyhek hullottak alá. A kivilágított utcákban úgy ragyogtak a fényes lámpák, akár leesett csillagok.

Harry zsebre dugott kézzel, szótlanul baktatott Voldemort után, és csak akkor szólalt meg, amikor már jó két utcával arrébb jártak, a piactér közelében. – Miért hoztál ide hozzá, Tom?

– Erre szerintem magadtól is tudod a választ – felelte sejtelmesen Voldemort.

– Meglehet. Kézenfekvőnek tűnik, hogy zsarolni akarsz vele. – Harry egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét. – Múltkor azt mondtad, szerinted nincs olyan emberi lény, akire valamilyen úton-módon ne lehetne hatni. Gondolom, rám a barátaimon keresztül kívánsz hatni.

– Látod, okos fiú vagy te, bármit is mondjon Perselus.

Harry inkább figyelmen kívül hagyta ezt a megjegyzést. – Mióta figyelitek őt? Még én se hallottam róla, hogy Cambridge-be költözött, pedig tavaly még... még kérdezősködtem utána. Ha bármit is terveztek vele...

– Aggodalmad alaptalan. Ha jó fiú leszel, az ifjú Ronald még a létezésünkről sem fog tudomást szerezni.

– Jó fiú leszek? – visszhangozta Harry dühtől remegve. – Mármint ellenvetés nélkül behódolok neked? Úgy, mint Piton?

Voldemort szemében halvány derű hunyorgott. – Valahogy úgy.

Talán jobb lett volna, ha Ron a varázslók részlegébe megy be ahelyett, hogy kint maradt volna a muglik között. Akkor talán tehetett volna valamit Harry. Ha valaki felismerte volna... de nem, hisz ebben a külsőben sem őrá, sem Voldemortra nem lehet ráismerni. Viszont elejthetett volna olyan megjegyzéseket, amikből Ron kapcsol, és akkor a felfegyverzett varázslók és boszorkányok gyűrűjében talán el tudták volna fogni a Sötét Nagyurat...

 _De most már fölösleges ezen agyalnom_ , gondolta Harry keserűen. _Voldemort nem hülye, és mindenre felkészült. Ezzel is csak azt akarta bizonyítani nekem, hogy a legkisebb erőfeszítés nélkül képes lenne fájdalmat okozni nekem... és még szörnyűbb dolgokra is._

Nem lehet, hogy ennyire patthelyzetbe került volna! Egyszerűen nem lehet!

– Bizony, nem sok irányba tudsz innen tovább lépni, Harry – susogta ekkor Voldemort, mintha egyenesen a fiú fejébe látott volna. Harry ösztönösen barikádozni kezdte a tudatát, noha tudta, hogy reménytelen. – Ám bízom benne, vagy annyira intelligens, hogy felismerd azt a pillanatot, amikor nem érdemes kockáztatni. Ez is egy ilyen pillanat.

– Ne hidd azt, hogy megadom magam – sziszegte a fiú ökölbe szoruló kezekkel. – Addig úgysem nyugszom, amíg véglegesen el nem tüntetlek erről a világról.

– Csalódnék is benned, ha nem ezt mondanál. Rendkívül érdekes fiú vagy, Harry Potter – és rendkívül értékes. Sokra vihettük volna együtt.

– Azt hittem, az egyeduralom a célod. – Harry zavartan hátrált egy lépést, mert hirtelen valósággal mellbe csapta a férfi közelsége. Az sem tetszett neki különösebben, hogy Voldemort csaknem ugyanazt mondta neki, amit annak idején a Titkok Kamrájában Tom Denem is...

Voldemort kissé oldalra biccentette a fejét, miközben nyugodtan válaszolt: – Az volt, ám a jelenlegi állás szerint semmiképp nem szabadulhatok Perselustól. Ha pedig már úgyis fel kell adnom a függetlenségemet, értékelném egy hozzád hasonló varázsló támogatását is. – Váratlanul Harry elé lépett, és megfogta a fiú nyakát, a torka köré fonva hosszú, hűvös ujjait. Nem volt erős a szorítás, az egykori aurornak mégis cikázni kezdett tőle a vére, s Voldemort arcán elégedett félmosoly jelent meg, ahogy az ujjai alatt dobogó ütőér tapinthatón kalapálni kezdett. Suttogássá váló hangon folytatta: – Két éve igencsak felnyitottad a szememet, Harry. Egészen addig mindössze egy végtelenül szerencsés kölyöknek tartottalak, egy taknyos félnótásnak, aki nálánál erősebb varázslók erejét kihasználva érte el a dicsőséget... De két éve nem volt melletted senki, mégis sikerült megmenekülnöd tőlem, ismét. Nem volt melletted senki, mégis felülmúltad a legvadabb elképzeléseimet is. Őszintén megleptél.

Amint kezdeti dermedtsége elmúlt, Harry ellökte magától Voldemort kezét, majd dacosas felnézett rá. – Még hogy _én_ támogassalak _téged_? Soha nem fogom osztani a nézeteidet, és soha nem fogok összeállni veled.

– Nem kell osztanod a nézeteimet ahhoz, hogy támogass – mondta csendes higgadtsággal Voldemort, majd egy pillanattal később hozzátette: – Perselus sem teszi.

– Ne gyere már mindig Pitonnal! – fakadt ki Harry. – Ő egy alantas áruló! Mégiscsak cserbenhagyott minket, melléd szegődött, gyilkolt, horcruxot csinált, érzéketlen robottá tette magát... önzőségből! Nem akarom, hogy folyton hozzá hasonlítgass.

– Pedig jobban hasonlítotok egymásra, mint ahogy azt hajlandóak vagytok elismerni.

– Nem érdekel. Nem érdekelsz sem te, sem ő. Tégy, amit akarsz, de arra mérget vehetsz, hogy az első adandó alkalommal tőrt döfök a torkodba.

Voldemort rezzenéstelenül állta a tekintetét, sőt, mintha el is mosolyodott volna. – Nem is várok tőled mást. – A szeme azonban rideg maradt, és amikor új lélegzetvétellel ismét megszólalt, a hangja egészen metszően csengett: – Mutatnék neked még valamit, Harry; enélkül nem lenne teljes a ma esti meglepetésem. Kétlem, hogy utána még szóba állnál velem, de jegyezz meg mindent, amit ma mondtam, mert nem fogom magamat ismételgetni.

Olyan volt, mint egy báránybőrbe bújtatott farkas, és hiába a szelídnek festő külső, Harryt kirázta a hideg. Végtelen rossz érzés csapott fel benne, fenyegető és hideg, ami részben menekülésre sarkallta volna, részben arra, hogy ha kell, hát puszta kézzel essen neki a varázslónak, de próbálja megállítani őt, akármibe is kerül. Ez az őrült nem szabadulhat rá még egyszer a világra.

De nem volt alkalma megkísérelni a lehetetlent, mert Voldemort ekkor ismét megragadta az állát – ezúttal kifejezetten durván –, és felfelé kényszerítette a fejét. Amint a tekintetük összekapcsolódott, a fekete szemek valósággal felizzottak, Harry elméjét pedig olyan képek öntötték el, amik nem a sajátjai voltak.

_Kúszott valamerre: nem volt igazán sem a földön, sem a levegőben, csak egyszerűen szállt, könnyedén, testetlenül. Ráismert a Roxfort falaira, a darabokra tört páncélokra, amik a földön hevertek a tengernyi vakolatpor mellett. Emberek voltak mindenfelé, Harry felismerte legtöbbjüket, és már tudta is, hol és mikor játszódik az emlék: a roxforti csatát követő átvirrasztott éjszakán. Egy széles embergyűrűben legnagyobb döbbenetére saját magát pillantotta meg, de Voldemort testetlen szelleme akkor nem időzött ott sokat, hanem inkább jobbra fordult, és eltűnt az egyik szélső, kihaltabbnak tűnő folyosó árnyai között._

_Neville mellett suhant el, majd Flitwick professzor fölött szállt el észrevétlenül. Aztán két padlón üldögélő alakra lett figyelmes. A magas, vörös hajú fiú felállt, és barátnője arcát még egyszer megcsókolva elsietett, kezében üres pohárral._

_A Sötét Nagyúr árnya csak erre várt. Harry üvölteni akart, de az emléken nem változtathatott: végig kellett néznie, ahogy az árny-Voldemort suhan, mint a szél, és a másodperc törtrésze alatt Hermione testének ütközik... és elmerül benne._

– Meg... megszálltad Hermionét! – zihálta Harry nehezen, küzdve azzal, hogy Voldemort gyűlöletes képét lássa maga előtt a varázsló legilimencia útján átjövő emlékei helyett, de hiába. Undorító érzés volt, mintha egyszerre lenne két helyen.

– Ssh, Harry – susogta Voldemort látható élvezettel, még mélyebben előre hajolva a fiú arca felé. – Hagyd, hogy megmutassam.

Harry össze akarta szorítani a szemét, ezzel megszüntetve a mágikus kapcsolatot, de mintha ragasztóval tapasztották volna fel a szemhéját – képtelen volt lehunyni.

_Köves, száraz talajon sétált, mindenfelé kopár fákat látott, a távolban házakat. Lepillantott: vékony, finom női kéz mozdult meg, majd hullott le a teste mellé. Mintha ő maga is megszállta volna a lányt, Harry Hermione testében látta magát._

_Tudta, hogy a lány küzdött, de Voldemortnak nem tudott ellenállni. Ki tudja, mennyire volt tudatánál, hisz a varázsló teljes mértékben irányította őt._

_Az emlék érdektelen részei felgyorsítva peregtek végig Harry előtt, mint holmi groteszk videófilmen, aztán a kép újra belassult, és ő egy sötét helyiségben volt (melyben később a Szellemszállásra ismert rá), előre szegezett pálcával haladva egy fekete taláros férfi támadásra kész sziluettje felé. Közeledett... és a felderengő fényben Piton arcára ismert rá._

_– Hát túlélted, Perselus? – sziszegte Voldemort Hermione szájával. Nem tudta palástolni döbbenetét._

– Erre bizony nem számítottam – bólintott Voldemort a valóságban is, reszketeg kapaszkodófonálként szolgálva Harrynek, hogy visszakényszerítse magát a valóságba. – Biztosra vettem, hogy végeztem Perselusszal. Ráadásul azok után, amit "utolsó perceimben" tőled megtudtam, már nem bízhattam benne. Talán soha senkit nem akartam még annyira megölni, mint akkor és ott őt... téged leszámítva, természetesen.

De Harry nem tudott figyelni rá, mert az emlék tovább pergett.

_– Még nem jöttél rá, Nagyúr?_

_– Ne játssz velem, Perselus!_

_Piton megemelte a jobb kezét, és valamit felmutatott Voldemort irányába. Voldemort vicsorogni kezdett Hermione testében..._

_Megint peregtek a képek, hogy Harry egészen beléjük szédült. Felvillanásokat látott Hermione-Voldemort és Piton tanácskozásaiból, harci helyzeteket, amikor szemlátomást csak pillanatok választották el őket attól, hogy záporozni kezdjenek az átkok, aztán újabb megbeszéléseket, utazást... Hermione egy alkalommal kitört, és csaknem sikerült elkábítania Pitont, mielőtt Voldemort visszavette az irányítást... Egy kivilágítatlan, fakó házban voltak aztán, Hermione szakadt ruhában, kikötve egy ágyhoz, arcán Voldemort émelyítően önelégült mosolyával. – Készülj, Perselus. Már nagyon vágyom elhagyni ezt a sárvérű testet._

_Piton türelemre inti, aztán suhanó pálca, villanó fények, és száguldó, préselő tér látványa, amiről Harry csak nehezen jött rá, hogy az új test megszállásának képe. Mikor legközelebb rendesen felnézett, csontos férfikezet látott maga előtt, bütykös, bőrkeményedéses ujjakat. Felült az ágyban, és megtapogatta magát. – Egyelőre megteszi._

_Felnézett Pitonra, aki egészen sápadtnak tűnt a szoba lehetetlen fényeiben. Mellette egy ágyon az ájult Hermione hevert._

_– Akkor hát köszönjük meg kedves vendéglátóm hetekig tartó szívélyességét. – Voldemort pálcájának suhanása nyomában égővörös lángok téptek fel a levegőbe, melyek forrongó tűzkígyók alakjában vetették rá magukat az ájult lányra. Piton épp csak félre tudott ugrani a lángörvény útjából, mikor vérfagyasztó sikoly hasított a levegőbe..._

– Ne! – üvöltött fel Harry, kezét a fülére szorítva, mintha ezzel meg tudná akadályozni, hogy hallja Hermione halálsikolyát. Pedig ez csak egy emlék volt, nem hang... a sikoly a saját szívében szólt. – Ne, ne, Hermione!!

_A lány összegörnyedő alakját teljesen beborította a láng, a tűzkígyók újra és újra a testébe martak, míg nem maradt más belőle, csak szénfekete, összeaszott rémfigura..._

Voldemort két kézzel megragadta Harry vállát, hogy a fiú ne omolhasson a földre, és keményen maga előtt tartotta. A zöld szemek könnyekben úsztak, és Harry alig látott valamit a fájdalomtól, de a sötét varázsló szeme olyan tisztán világított az arca előtt, mint két égő karmazsinkő.

– Tanuld meg, hogy engem komolyan kell venni, Harry Potter – suttogta Voldemort kaján hangon, egészen közel hajolva a fiúhoz. Az egész lényéből izgatott, szadista öröm sugárzott. – Nem tolerálom az engedetlenséget.

Harry elrántotta a fejét, és oldalra fordulva elhányta magát. Köhögve, könnyeitől fuldokolva kapkodott levegőért, miközben Voldemort felrántotta őt a földről, és megszorította a karját.

A kínzóan tépő fájdalom mellé vak harag társult. – Eressz! Eressz el! Meg foglak ölni!

Voldemort nemhogy nem eresztette el őt, de talán még szorosabbá vette a fogását.

– Bosszúról beszélsz, Harry, gyilkosságról. Készen vagy rá? Kész lennél gyilkolni a bosszúdért? – A hangjában elégedett mosoly bujkált.

Ezt a férfit bármikor kész lett volna meggyilkolni, az biztos. De Harry nem tudott válaszolni – nem találta a hangját, és mintha minden oxigén elhagyta volna a tüdejét. Szétmarta a fájdalom, apró cafatokra tépte, és egészen hihetetlennek tűnt, hogy még fél óra sem telt el, mióta végre ismét beszélhetett Ronnal...

Mit tenne Ron, ha tudná ezt? Ha tudná, mi történt Hermionéval...?!

– És most szépen hazamegyünk. – Voldemort magához szorította Harryt, hogy az ne kapálózhasson, és fordult egyet a tengelye körül. A társas hoppanálás okozta préselő érzés kierőltette a fiúból a legördülő könnycseppeket, de ő már nem látott semmit, egyáltalán semmit... – Ennyi meglepetésem volt a számodra.


	5. Operti ~ Titkok

_2000\. január 22, szombat, 21:18_

_Anglia, Danbury_

Harry mozdulatlanul feküdt a neki kirendelt ágyon, mereven nézte a plafont, és úgy érezte magát, mint akit belehajítottak egy óriási húsdarálóba. A különbség csak annyi, hogy neki nem a teste fájt igazán: a lelke az, ami visszavonhatatlanul megsérült. Tompának, fakónak, kiüresedettnek és sivárnak tűnt minden, mintha lenyugodott volna az életet adó nap, s többé nem is térne vissza. Kegyetlenül fájt, de már nem tudott volna sírni.

Fájdalmasan összeszorult a torka, valahányszor Hermionére gondolt, és a szörnyű halálra, amit a lánynak el kellett szenvednie. Fogalmuk sem volt róla, mi történt. Jobban kellett volna keresniük őt, nem szabadott volna hagyni, hogy a minisztérium leállítsa őket. Talán a nyomára akadhattak volna, talán megmenthették volna, talán...

 _Nincs több talán,_ mondta egy kegyetlen hang a fejében. _Megtörtént, és most már nem változtathatsz rajta._

Tehetetlen dühében Harry oldalra fordulva teljes erőből belebokszolt a kemény matracba.

Egész testében megmerevedett, mikor a szoba ajtaja halkan kinyílt, de erőt vett magán, és nem pillantott fel. A másik oldalára fordult, hogy csakis a hátát mutassa a belépő felé.

– Potter, hagyd a melodrámát.

A körmei olyan erősen vájtak a tenyerébe, hogy már csaknem sajogni kezdett, de Harry a szájára harapott, és nem szólt egy szót sem. A háta közepébe sem kívánta Pitont. A férfit azonban szemlátomást nem riasztotta vissza elutasító magatartása. Bezárta maga mögött az ajtót, aztán Harry ágyához sétált, majd karját összefonva jelentőségteljesen megállt fölötte.

Hosszú percek teltek el így, némán, és valószínűleg kikezdett idegei tehettek róla, hogy Harry unta el hamarabb. – Menjen ki – morogta sötéten.

– Nem utasítgathatsz. Ez nem a te lakásod.

– De nem is a magáé.

– Rendkívül szellemes visszavágás. – Harrynek hátra sem kellett néznie, anélkül is tudta, hogy Piton a szemét forgatja. – Erőltesd már meg magad, Potter, és viselkedj felnőtt módjára! Fordulj felém, ha hozzád beszélek!

Harry villámló szemekkel megfordult, felült, és egyenesen Piton hideg szemébe nézett. – Attól vagyok gyerekes, hogy nem akarok beszélni azokkal, akik meggyilkolták azt a barátomat, akit a testvéremnek tartottam? Ha maga ebben méri a felnőttséget, akkor köszönöm, én inkább örökre dedós maradok.

– Nem az érzéseid tesznek felnőtté, hanem a mód, ahogyan kezeled őket. Gondolod, hogy nem szolgálsz tökéletesen a Nagyúr megelégedésére azzal, hogy hagyod; ilyen állapotban lásson?

– És ugyan mit érdekli ez magát? – sziszegte Harry dühtől reszketve. – Nincs abból semmi haszna, hogy megint engem pesztrál. Biztos nem lett volna haszna abból sem, ha segít Hermionén, ezért inkább hagyta, hogy a drágalátos ura meggyilkolja. Igen, maga valóban mintatanár!

Keserűen felnevetett, mikor látta Piton elsötétülő tekintetét, holott legszívesebben sírva fakadt volna. Elege volt ebből a helyzetből, ebből az egészből! Nem akart mást, csak eltűnni innen, és felejteni. Elfelejteni mindent. Vagy ha az végképp nem megy, hát levadászni ezt a két kegyetlen férfit, és brutális módon végezni velük, míg a lelke megnyugvást sem talál.

Valahol mélyen a józan esze morzsái azt susogták, nem szabadna Voldemort szintjére süllyednie... De őszintén? Már rohadtul nem érdekelte.

Azt hitte, Piton gorombán vissza fog szólni neki (vagy még jobb: öntudatlanra átkozza), de a bájitalmester egyiket sem tette. Helyette inkább sarkon fordult, és merev léptekkel kisietett a szobából. Harry laposat pislogva nézett utána, aztán kipattant az ágyból, és becsapta a nyitva maradt ajtót. _Remek! Elviharzik. Mégis ki viselkedik itt úgy, mint egy gyerek?_ Azt azonban el kellett ismernie, hogy örül a fejleménynek. Voldemort után még Pitonnal is megküzdeni sokkal energiaszívóbb volt, mint azt korábban képzelte volna. Gyakorlatilag a gondolkodásra sem maradt már ereje, nemhogy a beszédre.

Alig feküdt vissza azonban az ágyára azzal a szilárd elhatározással, hogy a tekintetével lyukat bámul a plafon vastag fadeszkáiba, az ajtó ismét kinyílt, és Piton – kezében egy túlontúl ismerős tálat tartva – visszatért.

– Felejtse el – szegezte le nyomban Harry, amint meglátta a férfit. – Nem nézek meg semmilyen emléket. Azokból mára épp elég volt.

Piton zavartalanul letette a merengőt az ágy melletti asztalra, mintha meg sem hallotta volna a fiú közbeszólását. – Ahogy gondolod. – Még egyet igazított a díszes tálon, aztán odébb lépett, néhány igét szórt a szobára, majd összefonta maga előtt a karját, és várakozásteljesen lepillantott a fekvő fiatalemberre.

Harry sokáig erővel csukva tartotta a szemét, makacsul elhatározva, hogy meg sem moccan, míg Piton el nem unja magát, és nem távozik... de ez sokkal nehezebb feladatnak mutatkozott, mint képzelte. Az sem segített épp sokat, hogy olyan tisztán érezte magán a férfi tekintetét, mintha az lézerből lett volna, forró lukakat égetve a bőrébe mindenhol, ahol csak rápillantott.

Voldemort tintafekete szeme is mindig ilyen érzést keltett benne. Cseppet sem volt kellemes.

– Jól van, rendben! – Szánalmas, de Harry feladta. Minden porcikája tiltakozott Piton jelenléte ellen, és ha enged neki, talán hamarabb békét hagy neki. – A Voldemorténál rosszabbat úgyse igen tud mutatni.

A merengő mélyén ezüstösen keveregtek az emlékek, épp csak halványan csillanva meg a szobában gyújtott fényben. Harry nehéz szívvel állt meg fölötte, és ahogy belenézett ködös tartalmába, a szíve még jobban elnehezült. Félt, ez az igazság. Félt, mert úgy érezte, képtelen lenne elviselni még egy tragédiát. Fogalma sem volt, mi lehetett Piton szándéka az egésszel, de már nem is igazán törődött vele: csak vett egy mély lélegzetet, majd a férfira pillantást sem pazarolva a merengőbe hajtotta a fejét.

Megint a sápadt, kivilágítatlan házban találta magát, ahol az ágyhoz kötözték Hermionét, de ezúttal nem Voldemort szemén át látta az emléket: maga is ott volt a szobában, észrevétlenül meghúzódva az egyik rozoga szekrény mellett, s dobogó szívvel figyelte a két mozgolódó férfialakot. Minden éles volt és kristálytiszta, nem olyan kapkodó és homályos, mint a legilimencián keresztül hozzá juttatott visszaemlékezések.

Most azt is látta, hogy egy másik ágy is van a lányé mellett, melyen egy öntudatlan férfi hever. Pár pillanatnak kellett csak eltelnie, és az alélt Hermionéből szürke, füstös anyag szállt ki s fúrta be magát rögtön az ismeretlen férfi testébe. Harry jól emlékezett erre a nehéz anyagra abból az időből, amikor Mógusból látta előtörni: és az akkori borzongás pedig most sem maradt el.

A figyelmét azonban hamarosan Piton vonta magára, aki a testváltás elkezdődésének pillanatában egy súlyosnak kinéző fényes gömböt húzott elő fekete talárjának egyik belső zsebéből, majd halk kántálásba fogott. A bódító duruzsolás nyomán a gömb felizzott és ragyogni kezdett, mire Piton a földre rakta... és egy pillanattal később már egy öntudatlan lány feküdt a padlón. Harry döbbenten felnyögött, de Piton – természetesen – nem hallotta meg.

A gömb helyében _Hermione_ feküdt.

Harry a szélső ágyra kapta a tekintetét, de nem, Hermione még mindig ott volt. Egy pillanatra eltöprengett, hogy mi a fenét művelhet a férfi, vajon melyik lány az igazi, de hamar arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy a varázsgömbből lett lány az utánzat. Elvégre nemrég maga is láthatta, amint Voldemort még a Roxfortban megszállta Hermionét.

Piton villámgyorsan suhintgatta a pálcáját: Voldemort tépett lelke épp csak elhagyta az ágyon fekvő Hermionét, és a lány máris fényleni, majd zsugorodni kezdett, míg egy halk, tompa pukkanás kíséretében olyan gömbbé nem vált, mint amit az előbb húzott elő a bájitalmester. Az átváltoztatás végeztével Piton felkapta a tenyérnyi gömböt, visszadugta a zsebébe, az ál-Hermionét pedig egyetlen suhintásával az ágyra levitálta. Az arcán ülő kifejezés mindeközben szemernyit sem változott: a tekintete épp olyan kifejezéstelen volt, mint mindig, miközben eltette a varázspálcáját, s karját összefonva tekintetét a mozdulatlanul fekvő férfira szegezte.

Az a pár másodperc, amíg semmi nem mozdult, végtelenül hosszúnak érződött Harry számára. Az öntudatlan férfi ujjai aztán egyszer csak megrezdültek, majd behajlottak, a szeme pedig lassan felnyílt. Voldemort párszor még lehunyta a pilláit, aztán felült; azzal a lassú és kimért eleganciával, ami mindig is olyan jellemző volt a mozdulataira. Álmában Harry azt mondta volna erre a férfira, hogy lágy vonásai vannak, ám a Sötét Nagyúr jelleme megkeményítette. A tekintete végtelenül hideg... de önelégült volt.

Érdeklődve végigtapogatta magát, majd Pitonra emelte a pillantását. – Egyelőre megteszi.

Felkelt az ágyból (olyan magabiztossággal tette a lépéseket, mintha világéletében ebben a testben lett volna), szenvtelenül Hermionéra pillantott, majd laza mozdulattal megemelte a pálcáját. Harryben megfagyott a vér, mikor rájött, mi következik, és akaratlanul is a legtávolabbi falig hátrált. Nem akarta végignézni, nem akarta még egyszer végignézni...

– Akkor hát köszönjük meg kedves vendéglátóm hetekig tartó szívélyességét.

Hiába hunyta le a szemét, a tűz vakító fénye mintha átégett volna a szemhéjain, vadul égő vörössé változatva mindent, a hallását pedig még ennyire sem tudta elzárni: a halálsikoly másodjára is végigszaggatta a lelkét. A fülére szorította a kezét, de hiába, nem működött, ráadásul megcsapta orrát az égő hús irtózatos, hányingert keltő bűze...

A hirtelen helyszínváltás valósággal mellbe vágta. Jó pár pillanatra szüksége volt, míg a sikoly eltűnt a füléből, s helyét átvette az egyedül tücskök ciripelésétől megtört csend, a tiszta éjszaka illata, a sötétség. Valahol kinn voltak a szabadban, de sehol egy lámpa, ami legalább annyit látni engedett volna, a városban van-e még. Piton jó öt méterrel állt előtte, alakját egyedül a hold szerény fénye világította meg, de a sziluettjéből is tisztán ki lehetett venni, amint halk duruzsolással igét olvas a kezében tartott gömbre. Az felragyogott, csak úgy, mint korábban, és változni kezdett...

Harrya szájára harapott, hogy visszatartsa a kiszökni vágyó hangokat, de a szíve, ó, annak nem lehetett megálljt parancsolni: Hermione láttán vad vágtába kezdett.

A lány a földre omlott volna, ha Piton nem kapja el. Keményen arcul ütötte Hermionét, akinek erre fájdalmasan eltorzult az arca, de barna szeme lassan felnyílt.

Amint beazonosította, ki áll fölötte, felsikoltott, és durván ellökte magától a férfit.

– Piton professzor! – krákogta rekedt hangon, és tapogatni kezdte magát, mintha a pálcáját keresné. Miután egyértelművé vált, hogy nincs nála, még egy lépést hátrált, de a tekintete elsötétült. Villámgyorsan fordult egyet maga körül, de mikor semmi nem történt, még jobban elkomorult.

– Itt nem tud dehoppanálni, Miss Granger – jegyezte meg közömbösen Piton. Megemelte a pálcáját, minek láttán Hermione szeme elkerekedett.

– Maga egy gerinctelen, becstelen állat! – sziszegte olyan hangon, amit Harry még sosem hallott tőle. – Soha nem is volt a mi oldalunkon, igaz? Átverte Harryt, ahogy átvert minket is!

– Gondoljon, amit akar... többé úgysem lesz alkalma ezen töprengeni. – És aztán villant a pálcája, Harry pedig egyszerre kapott levegőért Hermionével. – _Exmemoriam!_

 _Egy pillanat!_ Harry döbbenten kapkodta a tekintetét Piton, és az elbágyadó tekintetű Hermione között. _Csak törölte az emlékeit? Nem ölte meg...?_ Halovány volt a remény, de mégiscsak felpislákolt benne, apró, csaknem érzékelhetetlen melegséggel töltve meg elzsibbadt tudatát. Ha van rá esély, hogy Piton megmentette őt, hogy segített rajta... De hihet ennek a jelenetnek? Hiszen Piton megint elárulta őket... Már képtelen bízni benne...

Aztán váratlanul arra eszmélt, hogy az emlék kilökte őt magából: csak ködös fehérséget látott mindenütt, a hangok eltompultak, a következő pillanatban pedig már egy csupasz, fehér fallal nézett farkasszemet. Óvatos lassúsággal fordította a tekintetét az oldalán álló férfi felé.

Piton rezzenéstelenül viszonozta a pillantását.

– Mi történt vele? – suttogta színtelenül Harry.

– Semmilyen emléke nincs a varázslóvilágról. Mágiát nem ismerő mugliként él valahol a földgolyón.

– De nincs baja? Ugye tényleg nincs semmi baja?

Piton ugyan nem válaszolt, Harry mégis kiolvasta a fekete szemekből a választ, és az mintha milliónyi tehertől szabadította volna meg. Hangosan felsóhajtott a megkönnyebbüléstől és az örömtől. Ugyan mit számít az, hogy Hermione nem emlékszik rá, vagy a varázsvilágra, ha cserébe életben van?! Talán még jobb is neki a rengeteg szörnyű tapasztalat emléke nélkül. Így normális életet élhet (a talpraesettségét ismerve semmivel nem lesz soha problémája), Harry pedig beéri azzal a tudattal, hogy jól van, és nem esett bántódása. Be kell érnie ennyivel.

Döbbenettel tudatosult benne, hogy ismét ég a szeme a túláradó érzelmek hatására. Sután megtörölte, miközben rekedt hangon elsuttogta: – M-miért?

– Ha választ is szeretnél, ennél világosabban kell fogalmaznod, Potter.

– Miért mentette meg?

Piton csak egy pillanatig habozott, de ahhoz elég volt, hogy Harrynek szemet szúrjon. – Bármit is sugalljon a közös múltunk, mindig is kiváló – noha természetesen messze nem tökéletes – boszorkánynak tartottam Miss Grangert. Korai elhalálozását sajnálatos és szükségtelen lépésnek találtam, ezért a Nagyúr kifejezett óhaja ellenére is gondoskodtam a túléléséről.

– Azt hittem, azt teszi, amit Voldemort akar.

– Akkor nagyot tévedtél. Azt teszem, ami számomra megfelelő. Hogy ez többnyire egyezik a Nagyúr kívánalmaival, nos, pusztán szerencsés véletlen.

Harry ellenállt a kísértésnek, hogy megforgassa a szemét (azok még mindig csíptek és égtek, hiába dörzsölgette bőszen), és helyette inkább teljes testével Piton felé fordult. Mondjon bármit, még ha a lehető legridegebb módon fogalmazza is meg, a puszta tényen ez mit sem változtat: megmentette Hermionét. _Megmentette őt._

– Köszönöm – lehelte Harry alig hallhatóan, s közben lehunyta a pilláit. Pár órája még úgy érezte magát, mint akinek kitépték a lelkét a helyéről, de az érzései kezdtek helyre állni. _Tudta_ , hogy a lány jól van, valahol... Képes lett volna kezet csókolni Pitonnak a boldogságtól. – Köszönöm!

A bájitalmester pillantása metszően hideggé vált. – Eljutott egyáltalán a tudatodig, mi történt valójában?

– Persze – kezdte Harry, de a férfi tekintetének láttán elbizonytalanodott. – Hogy érti?

– Nem tartom valószínűnek, hogy akkor is háláról rebegnél, ha tisztában lennél vele, mit tettem.

– Megmentette Hermionét.

– Igen. – Egy pillanatnyi szünetet tartott, ami alatt vizslató szemekkel fürkészte Harry arcát, mélyen, reakciók után keresve. – És feláldoztam helyette valakit.

A "de" már Harry nyelvének hegyén volt, s épp kiszökni készült, mikor a szavak tudatosultak az agyában. Mintha tarkón ütötték volna egy furkósbottal, egyszerre teljesen kiüresedett a feje.

Az ábrázata bizonyára elárulta a gondolatait, mert Piton arcára vékony, mindennemű melegség nélküli mosoly költözött.

– Nem egy lelketlen fabábut láttál a tűz martalékává válni, Potter, hanem egy Százfűlé-főzettel átalakított embert: élő, lélegző személy volt, barátokkal és családdal, épp, mint Miss Granger. Az egyetlen különbség, hogy ő nem volt fontos sem nekünk... sem neked.

– Soha nem kértem, hogy...

– Ő nem volt fontos – emelte meg a hangját Piton, elejét véve Harry kétségbeesett közbeszólásának –, ezért feláldozhatóvá vált. Nem voltál ott, de átadtuk az emléket. Végignézted a haláltusáját. Hallottad a halálsikolyát. Közvetve ugyan, de részese voltál annak a pillanatnak, amikor a lelke örökre elhagyta ezt a világot, és hiába érzed most minden bizonnyal a bénító terrort, mindketten tudjuk, hogy valójában megkönnyebbültél.

Harry képtelen volt megszólalni.

Piton mosolya leheletnyivel feljebb kúszott. – Fogalmad sincs, ki volt ő, így nem is fogod hiányolni. Elég neked a tudat, hogy aki fontos volt számodra, az életben van. Tudod, jobb körökben hogy nevezik ezt a tulajdonságot, Potter? Önzőség. – Csöpögött a szavaiból a gúny és megvetés, mintha egy különösen mocskos sárdarabot dörgölne Harry orrába. – Azt hitted talán, azért mutattam meg neked ezt az emléket, hogy ne emészd tovább magad a Nagyúr kegyetlensége felett? Vagy esetleg, hogy a magam módján próbáltalak megvigasztalni? Hogy a háládat bezsebelve visszanyerjem az elvesztett bizalmadat? Negatív, negatív, és ismét csak negatív. Egyetlen oka van annak, hogy felfedtem előtted az emléket: rá akartam mutatni, milyen csekély is a különbség hármunk között. Mind önzőek vagyunk, sötét lelkű emberek. Nincs jogod tehát bármit is a szemükre olvasni.

Remegett. Harry nehezen vette csak észre, de egész testében remegett. Főleg a lelke... nem is. Az gyakorlatilag _omladozott._

Még nyelni sem volt képes, mikor Piton intett a pálcájával, mire a szoba falairól lehullott a porszerű varázs, ami hangszigeteltté tette az helyiséget. A tekintetét sem tudta elszakítani a poros padlóról. Csak meredt a cipőire, zsibbadtan, érzéketlenül, és még akkor sem találta meg a hangját, amikor Piton az ajtóhoz lépett.

– Gondolkodj csak, ameddig akarsz, győzködd magad, ahogy tudod, de ez nem fog változtatni azon a tényen, amivel mindketten tökéletesen tisztában vagyunk: örülsz, hogy egy ismeretlen valaki halt meg Hermione Granger helyett.

 _Gyűlölöm_ , sikoltotta Harry tudata. Fogalma sincs, hogyan került az ágyra, fogalma sincs, meddig feküdt rajta álmatlanul, a párnába fúrva a fejét. Az az egy biztos, hogy kínjában majd' szakadtra harapdálta az anyagát.

_Gyűlölöm, gyűlölöm, gyűlölöm! Gyűlölöm őket!_

00:00:00

  1. _január 23, vasárnap, 09:59_



Anglia, Danbury

– Ki akarok menni.

Voldemort nagyúr fel sem pillantott a kezében tartott Reggeli Prófétából. – Csak tessék. Tudod, merre találod a mellékhelyiséget.

Harry esküdni mert volna, hogy a furcsa zaj, amit hallott, a tűzhely előtt álló Piton épp csak elfojtott horkantása volt.

– Nem úgy értettem – jegyezte meg hűvösen. Miért kell ezeknek szándékosan hülyére venniük őt? – Ki akarok menni _odekinnre_. A szabadba. A szobám ablakából láttam, hogy van egy falu a közelben. Nem csinálok semmit, hisz úgysincs nálam a pálcám, ha akarjátok, senkihez sem szólok... Csak had menjek el sétálni egy kicsit! Ha nem mozdulhatok ki innen, be fogok golyózni, és azt ti sem akarhatjátok.

– Valóban nem. – Voldemort kényelmesen lapozott egyet, mintha nem is lenne tisztában azzal, hogy Harry árgus szemekkel követi minden mozdulatát. – A kimenetelednek egyébként semmi akadálya. Ebédre érj vissza.

Harry, aki már előre készült a harcias érvelésre... hápogva becsukta a száját.

 _Ennyi? Simán elenged, mindennemű ellenkezés nélkül? És mi az, hogy érjek vissza ebédre?_ Harry fanyarul ismerte el, hogy a jelenlegi helyzet valóban rendkívül bizarr, mi több, abszurd: mintha az anyukájától kéredzkedne ki, mialatt másik szülője a tűzhelynél sürgölődik! (Harry tétován a zöldségeket szeletelő Pitonra tekintett. Csak a hátát látta a férfinak, de nyomban olyan heves hidegrázás járta végig, hogy inkább lesütötte a szemét, és igyekezett még csak véletlenül sem gondolni olyanokra, mint az előbb.) Soha az életben nem hitte volna, hogy egyszer még ilyen szituációban fogja találni magát. És lám, itt van.

Valamelyest sikerült lenyugodnia tegnap óta, az igaz, de a közérzete még mindig borzalmas volt a két varázsló mellett. Leginkább az bosszantotta, hogy nem tudott mit tenni ellenük. Hermione megmenekült, ez más biztos, de a régi életét így is elveszítette, és Harry tisztában volt vele, hogy már ennek is örülnie kell. Nem fogja hagyni, hogy Ron ugyanerre – vagy, amennyiben Piton nem lesz megint ilyen jólelkű kedvében, esetleg még rosszabb – sorsa jusson. Ha a világ összes ördögével kell is egy fedél alatt szenvednie, ő gondolkodás nélkül bevállalja.

És tekintve, hogy a két varázsló valószínűleg a világ összes ördögénél is rosszabb választás volt, ez igencsak nagy szó. Harry mégis itt van, és itt is lesz. Legalább addig, míg kitalálja, hogyan szabadulhat meg tőlük.

Voldemort letette a Prófétát az asztalra, aztán sötét szemeit Harryre függesztette. A fiú megzavarodott, mert újra és újra emlékeztetnie kellett magát, ki is áll vele szemben. A varázsló fiatal, jóképű ábrázata és könnyed mugli öltözete (olyasmi, amiben korábban sosem tudta volna elképzelni a Sötét Nagyurat) túlságosan is könnyedén tudta elfeledtetni vele, ki rejtőzik az álarc mögött.

Harry pedig nem akarta elfelejteni. Soha.

– Akkor elmentem. – Felállt az asztal mellől, majd a többiekre ügyet sem vetve az ajtó felé indult. Mielőtt még elérhette volna, azonban, Voldemort utána szólt.

– Amíg a falu közbünső részében maradsz, a bűbájok vissza fognak engedni a házba. Abban az esetben viszont, ha túlságosan messzire tévelyednél és kikerülnél a Fidelius hatásköréből, valamelyikünk kénytelen lenne utánad menni. Ezt a tökéletesen haszontalan plusz munkát pedig nem köszönné meg sem Perselus, sem én.

"Nem mehetsz túl messzire – épp csak, hogy még szemmel tarthassunk!" A közömbös szavak mögött rejlő parancs világos és egyértelmű volt. Harry ridegen bólintott.

– Továbbá természetesen nyomjelet helyeztünk rád – hallotta még Voldemortot a folyosóról, miután elhagyta az étkezőt. Hiába próbálta kizárni a tudatából a férfi hangját, az tekeregve bekúszott az elméjébe, akár egy veszedelmes kígyó, szavak alkotta méreggel vonva be az elméjét. – Mindegy, hová mész, tudni foguk róla. Tarts ezt észben, Harry. Tudom, hogy okos fiú vagy.

Az okos fiú a fogát csikorgatta. Sietve felhúzta a csizmáját és magára kapta a kabátját, aztán valósággal kimenekült az épületből... ki, a szabadba.

Kár, hogy nem tudta elhitetni magával: ő is szabad.

00:00:00

  1. _január 23, vasárnap, 11:05_



Anglia, Danbury

Még három nap sem telt el azóta, hogy elrabolták, ám ahogy Harry ott üldögélt a templomkert melletti fapadon, és mélyen magába szívta a csípős téli levegőt, úgy érezte, mintha már hetek óta ki sem mozdult volna. Most értékelte igazán a friss, tiszta kinti illatokat, a szürkésfehér eget, a lába alatt ropogó porhanyós hóbuckákat. Rettentően fázott, az igaz, de most még ez sem zavarta: szórakozottan dörzsölgette össze a tenyerét, hogy legalább egy kicsi melegséget csaljon az ujjaiba, és közben szemével a békés, néma tájat figyelte.

Danbury. Most már legalább azt tudta, hol van, hála annak a félig eldőlt "Köszöntjük Danburyben!" táblának, amit az egyik utca sarkában álló kopasz fa tövében talált. Megnyugtatta a tudat, hogy Londontól csak bő ötven kilométerre vannak (arra számított, Voldemort a világ másik végébe repítette őt). Igaz, Essex nem arról volt híres, hogy bővelkedett varázslólakosokban, főleg ez a falu nem, de lehetne rosszabb is. _Sokkal_ rosszabb.

Elnézett a távolba, ahol a domboldalon halványan ki tudta venni a kúria körvonalait. _Jól van. Amíg látom, addig nem lehet baj._ Biztosra vette, hogy ha kilép a bűbájok hatásköréből, onnantól ugyanolyan láthatatlan lenne számára a ház, mint amilyen az itt élő muglik számára.

Nem sok emberrel találkozott, de most nem is bánta. Egyedül, zsebre dugott kézzel járta be a keskeny, kanyargós utcákat, élvezve a szép kertes házak nyújtotta látványt. Az elmúlt években gyakorlatilag el sem hagyta Londont, így most kivételesen nagy örömöt okozott neki a csöndes falusi látvány. Egy gyönyörű tóba is belebotlott: a felszínén vékony jégtakaró csillogott, de Harry sejtette, hogy már nem kell sok, és a jégréteg teljesen felolvad. Amikor elhaladt az egy publikus ház mellett, egy idősebb hölgy szegődött a nyomba: csupán két utcát sétáltak végig együtt, az asszonynak mégis elég volt ez az idő arra, hogy Danburyt meglepő részletességgel bemutassa a szemlátomást vendégnek hitt fiú számára. Biztatta, hogy látogasson majd el az erdőbe, ahol még két tavat találhat.

Miután elváltak útjaik, Harry kiszúrt a távolból egy templomtornyot, s ezután arrafelé vette az irányt. Üde zöld kerítés és köré boruló terebélyes fák övezte ösvényen vezetett az út a Szent János templomig. Az épület területét lelakatolt kerítés zárta le, így Harry csak nagy kerülővel, a templomkert felől tudta megközelíteni. Leült a legközelebbi padra, ahonnan még rálátott az épületre és a sírudvarra is, aztán felhúzott lábbakkal meredt maga elé, némán gondolkozva jelenlegi helyzetén.

Most már azonban legalább negyed órája üldögélt itt, mégsem jutott semmi érdemlegesre.

Egy része valósággal üvöltött érte, hogy hagyja a fenébe az óvatoskodást, és hoppanáljon egyenesen a minisztériumba – vagy még jobb, Kingsley lakására. Ha csak Essexig el tudná hozni az erősítést (bár kétséges, hogy a bűbájok egyáltalán eddig engednék-e), máris egészen jó lenne a helyzet. Talán be tudnák mérni, hol is vannak...

De nem, hiszen ez nagy hülyeség. Harry nem vonta kétségbe, hogy Voldemort és Piton tényleg nyomjelet raktak rá, ha pedig így van, abban a pillanatban tudnák, hogy lelépett, amint hoppanálna: akkor pedig ők is rögvest elhúznák a csíkot. Tudván, hogy ellenszegült nekik, többet nem kerülnének Harry szeme elé, Ront azonban minden bizonnyal megbüntetnék – persze csakis a bosszú, a "lecke" kedvéért. Harry viszont nem fogja ezt hagyni, semmiképp. Inkább ővele szívózzanak. Még mindig több esélye van a túlélésre, mint Ronnak lenne... vagy épp bárki másnak. Voldemort őt értékesnek tartja. Mással gondolkodás nélkül végezne.

Megrezzent, mert valami váratlanul elsuhant a feje fölött, majd sután a földre hullott mellette. Harry leeresztette maga elől a lábát és előre hajolt, kíváncsian tekintve a földre. Legnagyobb meglepetésére egy aprócska hóbagoly csapkodott a porhanyós hóban, nagy, sötét szemeivel bizalmatlanul meredve fel a fiúra. Postabagoly volt.

– Hékás, nyugi! – mondta Harry szándéka szerint megnyugtató hangon, mikor a parányi bagoly felkecmergett a földről, s miközben továbbra is kétkedő pillantásokat lőtt Harry irányába, nagyokat csapkodott a szárnyaival, hogy kirázza belőlük a havat. Az egyik kissé csárén állt. Harry tétován a bagoly felé nyújtotta a kezét, de az méltatlankodva felhurrogott, mintha attól tartana, a fiú meglopni készül őt, és oldalasan elugrált előle. – Nyugi, nem bántalak. És a levelet sem veszem el. – Megnyugtató szavai ellenére az állat továbbra is gyanakvó ellenségeskedéssel meredt rá.

Akár értette a madár a szavát, akár nem (furcsának tűnhet ez a kérdés, de Harry már semmin nem lepődött volna meg), annyit sikerült elérnie, hogy az állat leeresztette védekezőn feltartott szárnyait, és féloldalasan fellesett Harryre. A fiú lehajolt, majd felfelé tartott tenyérrel a bagoly felé nyúlt, aki pillanatnyi habozás után fellépett rá. – Jól van, kislány. – Persze fogalma sem volt róla, valóban "kislányról" volt-e szó, de az állat nem úgy tűnt, mintha nagyon visszakozni kívánt volna.

Óvatosan megvizsgálta a sérült testrészt, megállapítva, hogy valószínűleg görcsöt kapott a nagy hidegben. Két ujja közé kapta a jószág puha tollakkal fedett szárnyát, és finoman dörzsölni kezdte. A madár először ellenkezett, de a jóleső érzés szemlátomást hamar legyűrte benne a bizalmatlanságot.

– Ugye, nem is rossz? – duruzsolta Harry mosolyogva, miközben visszaült a padra, egy pillanatra sem hagyva abba a gyengéd masszírozást. Mikor azonban a bagoly lehunyta a szemét, váratlan szomorúság szállta meg a bensőjét.

Egyesek talán nevetségesnek találnák, hogy ennyi év után is gyászolta Hedviget, de Harry nem tudott mit tenni az érzés ellen – különösen most, hogy egy Hedvigre ennyire hasonlító fiatal bagoly üldögélt a tenyerében. Ahogy finoman borzongott az ujjai alatt, a meleg, ami a piciny testéből áradt, a hófehér tollainak simogató érzése... mind azokat a régi időket juttatták eszébe Harrynek, amikor még Hedvig – Hagridon kívül az első igazi barátja a varázsvilágból – élt. Ő volt a társa a magányos, Dursleyékkel töltött nyarakon, ő volt az, aki esőben-fagyban útra kelt, ha Harrynek szüksége volt a szolgálataira, és ő volt az, aki habozás nélkül berepült az átok elé, csak hogy a gazdáját megmentse: sokkal önzetlenebbül, mint ahogy a legtöbb ember tette volna.

Harry azóta sem vett magának új baglyot, de még más kisállatot sem. Hedvig egyetlen volt és pótolhatatlan.

Kellett pár pillanat, míg észrevette, hogy a tenyerén üldögélő fiatal bagoly már összevonta a szárnyait, s most csillogó, értelmes szemét egyenesen őrá szegezte.

– Ó. Bocsi, elbambultam. Rajta, próbáld ki, jobb-e már. Emeled a szárnyad!

A bagoly csak egy pillanatig pislogott rá, aztán kissé széttárta szárnyait, és csapott párat. Ahogy a hűvös levegő megérintette az arcát, Harry elégedetten elmosolyodott. – Remek!

Bármily bizalmatlan is volt a kis élőlény, ezzel a tettével Harry szemlátomást megszerezte magának a bizalmát. Majdhogynem dorombolva bújt közelebb hozzá, fürdőzve a fiú meleg tenyerének érzésében, aztán sebesen hátrébb ugrált, mintegy jelezve, hogy ő nem házicica. Most már bátran, aggodalom nélkül tárta szélesre a szárnyait, s talán el is repült volna, ha az utolsó pillanatban nem fakad ki Harryből: – Várj!

A fényes sárga szemek kérdőn fordultak felé. Harry dobogó szívvel nyalta meg az ajkát. Tudta, érezte, hogy rossz, talán _nagyon_ rossz ötlet, mégsem tudott gátat vetni a feltörő szavaknak. – Hé, tudom, hogy más feladatod van már – gyors pillantást vetett a parányi lábakra kötözött levéltekercsre –, de mit gondolsz, ha végeztél, el tudnál vinni tőlem is egy rövidke üzenetet?

Esküdni mert volna, hogy a bagoly szemei összeszűkültek.

Hedvig is mindig ezt csinálta vele. A nosztalgia érzése kellemetlenül jólesőn öntötte el.

– Csak egy aprócska firkantást, nem lesz nehéz, és messzire sem kéne menned. – Bőszen győzködte a madarat: tudta, hogy ez az egyetlen esélye. És valószínűleg ez sem válik majd be. – Csak Londonba. Már ha kiszállítottad a mostanit, persze.

A bagoly kissé megemelte a jobb szárnyát és oldalra pillantott, majd Harryre, és újra vissza... Az ex-auror tompán érzékelte a helyzet abszurditását: itt áll, és majdhogynem térden állva könyörög egy töpszli bagolykának, hogy vigye már el a levelét a pasijának (a Mágiaügyi Miniszternek!) arról, hogy minden idők legveszélyesebb fekete mágusa egy halottnak hitt bájitalmester kíséretében visszatért... Nevethetnékje támadt, holott semmi kedve nem volt nevetni.

Ténylegesen felsóhajtott, mikor a bagoly végül leeresztette a szárnyát, előrébb lépett egyet, és mogorva kedvteléssel belecsípett Harry ujjába. – Hé! – szökött ki a fiúból, de mikor meglátta a kis állat tekintetét, egyből felderült. – Elvállalod? Köszönöm! Nagyon köszönöm!

 _De mi a nyavalyára írjak? Golyóstoll mindig van a kabátom belső zsebében, de papír..._ Harry az ajkára harapva nézett körül, míg meg nem ragadta figyelmét egy, a közelben lévő kuka. Máskor talán elfintorodott volna, de ó, most nem: most gondolkodás nélkül odasietett, és sebesen kapkodni kezdett a kidobott vacakok között. A szerencse az ő pártján állt, hiszen alig kellett turkálnia, hogy felfedezzen egy használható papírdarabot. Az alja tele volt firkálva ugyan, és meglehetősen gyűrötté vált a többi szemét között, de szükség esetén ne válogasson az ember. Meg aztán, a célnak tökéletesen megfelelt. Határozott mozdulattal letépte a papír kriksz–krakszokkal borított alját, majd oldalra fordította, előhalászta zsebéből a golyóstollát, és sebesen körmölni kezdett. Volt már akkora rutinja az auror-szakmában, hogy a levél a legkisebb agyi erőfeszítés nélkül megszülessen. A bűbáj okozta korlátokkal már sokkal inkább meggyűlt a baja.

Pár pillanatig írt csak, aztán kinyomta a tollat, és átolvasta a levelet.

_Szia, Király!_

_Elnézésedet kérem, amiért a múltkor nem jelentkeztem időben,_

_de sosem fogod kitalálni, kivel futottam össze a madarasnál...Thomasszal!_

_Egy biztos: semmit sem változott. Épp olyan elbűvölően magával ragadó,_

_mint amilyenre mindannyian emlékeztünk. Azt hiszem, egyedül akkor_

_örültem utoljára ennyire, mikor Xenophilius tavaly felköszöntött._

_Sok beszélgetnivalónk van, úgyhogy egy ideig Tommynál vendégeskedem._

_Remélem odahaza is minden oké. Fletch fogadja részvétem, és_

_kívánok neki sok sikert az ofőjével való szembenézéshez._

_Ne aggódj!_

_Üdvözlettel,_

_Jim_

A kicsi bagoly türelmetlenül megcsipkedte a kezét, szemlátomást nagyon szeretett volna már elindulni. Harry békítőn megpaskolta a fejét az ujjai hegyével, aztán gyorsan tekerccsé gyűrte a papír cetlit. _Ennek jónak kell lennie_ , gondolta közben komoran. _Elég levelet váltottam már Kingsleyvel ahhoz, hogy ne okozzon neki problémát az értelmezése. Jó lett volna valahogy beleírni, hogy Danburyben vagyok... de nem vagyok titokgazda. Még csak a névre sem tudtam gondolni, miközben írtam._

 _De már ez is valami,_ tette hozzá magában szárazon, s közben a hóbagoly szabad lábára erősítette a levelet. _Csak jusson el Kingsleyhez._

Mikor elkészült, és megbizonyosodott róla, hogy a madarat nem akadályozza a két levél, lehajolt hozzá, és a szemébe nézett. – Kingsley Shacklebolthoz kellene eljuttatni. Nagyon fontos lenne, hogy akkor vegye át, amikor egyedül van... lehetőleg a magánlakásán. Már ha meg tudod oldani ezt.

Az utolsó kis megjegyzésével teljesen telibe trafált: az aprócska bagoly olyan sértetten húzta ki magát, mintha Harry a repülési képességeiben kételkedett volna. A fiú elmosolyodott, aztán lágyan megsimogatta az állatka fejét.

– Igazán hálás vagyok a fáradozásodért. Köszönöm, és aztán vigyázz magadra!

A bagoly majdhogynem csiripelő hangon huhogott fel, aztán széttárta szárnyait, és néhány erős csapással a levegőbe lökte magát. A magasból még egyszer visszafordult Harry felé, aztán előre szegezte a fejét, és pillanatok alatt eltűnt a messzeségben. Harry követni akarta a tekintetével, de az állat hófehér tollazata teljesen beleolvadt a tájba: már a nyomát sem látta.

Most, hogy elment, most, hogy elindult a levél... csak most kezdett el igazán zakatolni a szíve. Ha Kingsley megkapja, és lép valamit, azt biztosan diszkréten fogja tenni, nehogy a publikum is értesüljön a szörnyű hírről. De ha valamilyen úton-módon Voldemort megtudja...

Akaratlanul is megborzongott. A nyomjel rajta van, az igaz, de nem ment semmi olyan helyre, ahonnan el lett volna tiltva. Viszont nyilván nem ez az egyetlen módja annak, hogy az a két szemét szemmel tarthassa őt. Ha látták, mit tett az előbb... ha megtudják... A legkevesebb az, hogy vele mit fognak tenni.

Harry nyelt egyet, majd zsebre dugta elhűlt kezét, és újra a távoli domboldal felé fordul. A kúria koszos szürkeséggel emelkedett ki a tájból, egyetlen emberi építményként magasodva a környező fák fölé.... és Harry nem tudta lerázni magáról az érzést, hogy az egyik messzeségben lévő ablak mögül két éjfekete szempár figyeli minden mozdulatát.

00:00:00

  1. _január 24, hétfő, 00:00_



Anglia, Danbury

Mikor Harry végre képes volt kinyitni a szemét, már csak négy kongást hallott. Csupán négyet, de az a négy mintha legalább még kétszer ennyit visszhangzott volna a teljesen üresnek érződő fejében. Nehézkesen ült fel, a mozdulattal lelökve magáról a paplant, aztán erősen megdörzsölte a szemét, és a szemüvege után kutatva végigtapogatta az éjjeliszekrényt.

Amint a szemüveg az orrára került, a falon lógó óra felé emelte a fejét. Kellett pislognia párat, míg felfogta, mit is jelent, ha mindkét mutató az égnek mered.

– Éjfél... Kurva jó – dünnyögte álomtól rekedt hangon, miközben háttal visszaesett az ágyra. – Mi a francnak keltem fel?

Az első éjszakát tökéletesen álomtalanul aludta végig... bár igaz, akkor Piton beleerőltette azt a hülye bájitalt. A másodikon.. nos, akkor nem sokat aludt, sőt mondhatni végigvirrasztotta az éjszakát. A Hermionével történtek után valahogy nem találta meg őt az álom. És még csak nem is lehet ezen csodálkozni.

Most pedig... nos, csakis az ideg lehet az oka. Egész délután úgy érezte magát, mint aki időzített bombán ül. Voldemort egyetlen szóval sem említett semmit, ahogy Piton sem – szemlátomást fogalmuk sem volt róla, hogy Harrynek titokban mégiscsak sikerült elküldenie egy üzenetet Kingsleynek. Persze Harry simán kinézte belőlük, hogy pusztán taktikai okokból nem fedik fel előtte, hogy tudnak róla, ettől függetlenül feszélyezett és ideges volt egész hátralévő nap. Nem magát féltette – az érdekelte a legkevésbé –, hanem Ront, és a többi barátját. Rettegett attól, hogy Voldemort gunyoros mosolya egyszer csak kiszélesedik majd, és a következő másodpercben egy szeretett barátja fejét találja majd maga előtt az asztalon.

Ráadásul nem tudta mivel lekötni magát, hogy legalább elterelje valamivel a gondolatait az aggályairól. A két idősebb varázsló szemlátomást nem tartott igényt a jelenlétére, ezért kora délután vissza is vonult a szobája rejtekébe.

Komolyan elgondolkozott, egyáltalán minek is hozták őt ide. Oké, el kell lopnia valamit a minisztériumból. És? Addig itt fog lébecolni a lakásban, mint valami haszontalan padlásszellem?

Újra a faliórára pillantott. Nevetséges. Már három perce elmúlt éjfél, akkor mégis miért cseng még mindig a füle? Csökönyösen próbálta elállítani az idegesítő zajt a fejében, de ettől feltűnt neki, hogy _tényleg_ hall valami zajt: igaz, nem az éjféli kongást. Ez a zaj tompa volt és elnyomott, mintha messziről jönne, ahhoz azonban mégis elég közelről, hogy az éles koppanás – nehéz, mint amikor valami kemény tárgyat ejtünk le a földre – eljusson a füléig.

Harry ismét felült az ágyban, majd tétován kimászott belőle. Felemelte a szék támlájára hajtott köntöst és belebújt, szorosan összefűzve magán (mikor Piton itt hagyta neki, Harry rögtön leszögezte, hogy nem fogja felvenni, de végül kénytelen volt elismerni, hogy a hideg nagyobb úr, mint a makacssága), majd az ajtóhoz sétált.

Kimenjen, vagy ne menjen ki? Ez itt a kérdés. Tényleg erősebb lenne benne az unott kíváncsiság, mint a józanész...?

Ostoba kérdés, és ezt Harry maga is tudta. Határozottan lenyomta a kilincset, s az mindennemű ellenállás tanúsítása nélkül kitárta előtte az ajtót. Harry gyors léptekkel sietett ki a küszöbön, mielőtt még meggondolja magát, és már a folyosón szelte a métereket, mikor újra megütötte fülét a zaj. Erről az emeletről szólt, az biztos, de nem azon oldalról, ahol Harry szobája volt. A fiú megállt és fülelt egy darabig, majd miután belőtte a zaj irányát, megindult a jobb szárny felé. Lassan tudott csak haladni, mert sötét volt, és épp csak néhány lámpa égett a keskeny folyosón, de a kíváncsiság hajtotta előre. Úgysem tudott volna aludni.

Ahogy közeledett a jobb oldali utolsó ajtó felé, az ütemes puffanások hangja egyre erőteljesebbé vált. Harry összevonta a szemöldökét, de nem lassított léptein. Behajlította az ujjait, majd ellazította őket, megnedvesítette az alsó ajkát... ösztönös mozdulatok voltak, mégis meglepődött magán, mikor tudatosultak benne. Mit művel? Mit művel?

Az ajtó résnyire nyitva volt, s a résen keresztül éles fénycsík vetült a folyosó padlójára. Harry rálépett, mire meztelen lábfeje valósággal felvilágított a sötétben. Az ajtó felé emelte a kezét, hogy rásimíthassa tenyerét a fényes deszkalapra... de a keze megdermedt, mielőtt még célt ért volna.

Az ütemes puffanások hirtelen egészen másnak hallatszottak. Nem is... talán csak most tudatosult benne, milyenek is ezek a hangok. Az ajtó előtt állva meghallotta a nehéz lélegzetvétel zaját is, az összeszorított ajkak mögül kiszökő mély, rekedt mordulást, a halk, érthetetlen duruzsolást... _sziszegést_...

Azóta nem hallott párszaszót, mióta Voldemort lelkének darabja eltűnt a testéből. Azóta nem fájt a sebhelye, azóta nem volt összeköttetésben a sötét varázslóval. Elvesztette azt a képességét, hogy a kígyókkal diskurálgasson, de soha nem bánta ezt az "áldozatot".

Most azonban újra hallotta a titokzatos, bódító beszédet, ráadásul olyan szemszögből, ahogy eddig sosem nyílt rá alkalma: a nem értőek fülével. Fogalma sem volt, mit jelentenek a suttogva elsziszegett szavak, de a hang selymes volt és bódító, mintha meleg mézzel vonta volna be a testét és a lelkét. Ellenállhatatlan vágyat érzett arra, hogy visszasziszegjen... a nyelve már ösztönösen mozdult volna, csak az elvesztett képesség akadályozta meg.

 _Puff. Puff. Puff._ Ritmikus puffanások, melyeket elharapott felmordulások – csaknem nyögések! – követtek. Harry túlságosan jól ismerte ezeket a zajokat ahhoz, hogy ne ismerjen rájuk azonnal.

Még akkor is, ha az elméje ép része azt sikoltotta, hogy nem! Nem lehet, nem lehet!

A kíváncsisága megint erősebbnek bizonyult a józan eszénél. Tudta, hogy meg fogja bánni – a libabőr máris ott borsózott a hátán –, tudta, hogy utálni fogja magát érte... de megragadta a kilincset, és beljebb lökte az ajtót.

Vörös tűz égett a szoba sarkában lévő kandallóban, égő lángokkal festve meg az egész helyiséget. Meleg volt, fülledt meleg, minden tüzes narancsszínben égett, s ebben a festői látomásban két test mozgott egymáson gyorsan, folyamatosan; összegabalyodva, tekeregve, akár két kígyó. Egy lángtól megvilágított narancsos félgömb... feszülő, verejtéktől csillogó izmok... ragyogó fénnyel égő vérvörös szemek...

Harry nyelni sem tudott, mozdulni sem tudott, gondolkodni sem tudott. Voldemort csak halványan elmosolyodott, és a mosolya mintha még sokkal fenyegetőbb lett volna a hátborzongató megvilágításban. – Lám csak, ki van itt.... Akkor mégis jól hallottad a riasztót, Perselus.

Piton már nyitotta a száját, de Voldemort következő lökésének hála csak annyit ért el, hogy egy nyögő mordulásnak ezúttal mégiscsak sikerült kiszöknie a száján. A hang ostorként csapott végig Harryn, aki erre egész testében megremegett.

– Nem illik bámészkodni, Harry – folytatta Voldemort olyan könnyeden, mintha nem is most nyitott volna rá a legnagyobb ellensége, miközben épp a nevezett ellenség egykori professzorát döngeti. – Gyere, és húzd be az ajtót, vagy távozz, és zárd be. Nekem igazán mindegy.

Piton tiltakozva felhorkantott, de a következő pillanatban inkább visszahajtotta fejét a földre, homlokát a padlóra szorítva, s maga elé húzta a karjait. Félhosszú haja teljesen eltakarta az arcát, de az ökölbe szorított kezei jól látszottak. Ahogy a hátsójában erőteljesen mozgó Voldemort Piton meztelen hátán szétterülő ujjai is. Mindkettejük csuklójába egyforma ónixszínű karmok mélyedtek.

 _Jézus isten._ Harry tudata nagy nehezen képes volt megnevezni a beazonosított látványt. _Voldemort épp Pitont döngeti._

_Voldemort és Piton szexelnek!_

Elképesztően erős hányinger tört rá Harryre. Hátrálni kezdett, de mozdulatával akaratlanul is bevágta maga mögött az ajtót. Úgy préselte hozzá magát a deszkához, mintha remélhetné, hogy szellemmé válva átlebeghet rajta.

Voldemort felnevetett, majd cseppet sem zavartan hevesebbre vette a tempóját, még több elnyelt mordulást csalva ki Pitonból, s aztán folytatta a sziszegést is. Harry elképzelni sem tudta, mit mondhat, de a hangja észveszejtően vonzónak tűnt, mintha egy különösen fifikás bűvigét olvasna... ilyen lehet azon szirének hangja is, akik halálba csábítják a matrózokat. Harry pislogni, nyelni sem volt képes, csak a falhoz nyomulva figyelte meredten a szeme előtt lejátszódó abszurd jelenetet, és közben átkozta magát, amiért nincs elég öntudata ahhoz, hogy feltépje az ajtót és elrohanjon, vagy legalább _elszakítsa_ róluk a tekintetét.

Erőszak? Bántja Pitont?

Egyetlen pillantás a bájitalmester ágyékára elég volt ahhoz, hogy lássa, nem ez a helyzet. Mi több, a félvállas ellenkezéseket nem számítva a férfi mindenben együtt rezdült Voldemorttal: az ő ritmusára mozgatta a csípőjét, inas, tintafoltos keze a földet markolta, fekete haja alól fel-felvillanó arca egészen eltorzult képet mutatott... de ezúttal nem a haragtól, hanem az _élvezettől._

Voldemort pedig mindezt látta. Látta, és olyan elégedett, arrogáns mosollyal szegezte Harrynek a tekintetét, mintha a világ legszórakoztatóbb dolgának találná a fiú köpni-nyelni nem tudó reakcióját. És talán így is volt.

 _Menj ki, menj ki, menj ki innen!,_ üvöltötte Harry saját magának, hogy puszta akaratával megtörje Voldemort bűbáját. Hiszen csak ez lehet az oka: a Sötét Nagyúr bűbájt olvasott rá... csábítón sziszegő bűbájt...

Végül mégis Voldemort volt az, aki megmentette őt. A férfi hátrasimította nedves, sötét fürtjeit, aztán Piton fenekét megszorítva Harryre szegezte metszően éles szemét. – Ha már úgy döntöttél, hogy maradsz, Harry, nyugodtan fáradj beljebb.

 _Fáradj beljebb… Fáradj beljebb..._ Mi ez, egy újabb Imperius?!

De nem, nem lehet, hisz az Imperius-átkot könnyűszerrel képes visszaverni. Ezt viszont...

_Fáradj beljebb…_

Harry végre visszanyerte a teste fölött az irányítást. Feltépte az ajtót, hogy szinte a körme is ottmaradt, és maga után hangosan bevágva azt, elrohant a szobája felé. Sebesen zihált, de alig kapott levegőt, és csillagok táncoltak a szeme előtt, miközben árnyékos folyosók és személytelen szoba helyett még mindig két egymásba fonódó alakot látott maga előtt...

És egy vörösen fénylő szempárt.

_Fáradj beljebb…_

Mintha az egész házat megrengette volna, ahogy becsapta maga mögött a szobája ajtaját, majd nyomban nekivetette a hátát, és erőlködés nélkül hagyta, hogy a teste a padlóra omoljon. Mindkét kezével a hajába túrt, ami legnagyobb iszonyatára egészen megnedvesedett az izzadtságtól.

_Fáradj beljebb._

Harry körbeölelte magát, és a felhúzott térdére hajtotta lázasan égő arcát.


	6. Susurrus ~ Suttogás

_2000\. január 24, hétfő, 18:11_

_Anglia, London_

Kingsley fáradtan dörzsölgette az orrnyergét, gondterhelt pillantása időről időre az íróasztala szélén álló aranyozott órára esett. Korábban szépnek találta, de most? Most minden taszította, ami aranyszínű volt. Még a fülében lógó karikát is ezüstre cserélte.

Rettentően aggódott Harryért, és majd’ felemésztette a tudat, hogy nem tehetett érte semmit. Felemésztette a tudat, hogy nem tud mit tenni _Voldemort_ ellen: addig nem, amíg ennyire a sötétben tapogatóznak. Hiába a sok kutatás, hiába a temérdek diszkrét kiutazás... semmi. Nagy, kacagó nulla.

Összefonta ujjait, és a kezére hajtotta homlokát. Nem, nincs értelme ezen rágódni. Százszor végigment rajta. Most nem csak önmaga felől kell döntenie, hiszen egy egész társadalom sorsa függ azoktól a döntésektől, amiket most hoz meg. Mindent alaposan mérlegelnie kell, és ha a mérleg abba az irányba billen, hogy egyelőre üljön nyugodtan a díszes miniszteri székében, és ne csináljon semmit... akkor, ha vért izzad, sem kockáztathat, _ezt_ kell tennie. És bíznia Slyban, hogy egyedül is boldogul annyira, amennyire az adott helyzet azt lehetővé teszi.

Mivel már tudták, mit kell keresni – vakító aranyfényt, az inka mágia nyomait –, könnyebb volt elindulni; és keresésük nem is volt gyümölcstelen, számos nyomra bukkantak. Az elmúlt év során a világ többi részén is jelentettek titokzatos fénykisüléseket, amik többnyire egy-egy ismeretlen személy eltűnésével végződtek. Brooklynban, Kairóban, Vatikánban, Barcelonában és Rodoszon... soha nem a nagyvárosban, mindig kisebb, falusi részeken, általában fél, legfeljebb másfél havonta. A Sly ismertette professzor halálától visszamenőleg nem találtak semmi ilyesmit, tehát ő lehetett az, aki felfedte Voldemort előtt az inka mágia lehetőségeit. Előtte akkor bizonyára a "szokott" megszállással szerzett magának gazdatesteket.

Kingsley undorodott az egésztől, de már nem rázta ki a hideg. Az az ember – nem, nem is ember... az a szörnyeteg – semmiben nem különbözik az álnok kígyóktól. Emberi ésszel felfoghatatlanok a tettei, de Kingsley meg fogja állítani őt. Olyan sokáig tartott, míg az emberek újra bízni kezdtek a jövőben, míg kiheverték az évtizedekig tartó borzalmakat... Nem fogja hagyni, hogy egy nap mindenki újra abban a rémálomban találja magát.

Ember volt azonban ő is, érző ember, és emiatt nem tudta félretenni azt, ami számára olyan fontos volt: Harryt. Nem tudott száz százalékos tudattal a megbeszélésekre koncentrálni.

De kénytelen volt.

Tudta, hogy lépnie kell. Nem halogathatja már sokáig a vallomás pillanatát. Voldemort nyomait megtalálták ugyan, de ezek azok az ösvények, amiket egykor megtett, nem azok, amiket most jár. Túlságosan le vannak maradva, a lépéselőny pedig kétségtelenül a gonosz varázslóé. Sőt... most az övé Harry is.

Kingsley nem tartotta magát hívő embernek, de az elmúlt napok során egyre többször kapta magát azon, hogy valamily létező vagy nemlétező istenhez fohászkodik a fiú épségéért, az ügyük győzedelmeskedéséért. Hogy volt-e valaki odafönn, aki meghallgatta a fohászait, nem tudta. Soha nem is fogja megtudni. De a nehéz szíve mindig megkönnyebbült tőle, és igaz, ami igaz, jó volt belegondolni és elhinni, hogy talán van egy felsőbb akarat, aki mellettük áll.

Legalább ebben hihettek.

Türelmetlenül az órára nézett, és nehéz sóhajjal állapította meg, hogy alig öt perc telt el azóta, hogy utoljára rápillantott. Miért vánszorog ilyen lassan az idő? Talán van Slynak egy különleges képessége, ami mindig lelassítja az idő múlását, mikor Kingsley várja őt?

Lehunyta a szemét, és ismét megdörzsölte az orrát. Hosszú percekig próbált nem gondolni semmire, próbált minden aggályt és félelmet kizárni az elméjéből. Mikor legközelebb felpillantott, az arca már tökéletesen olvashatatlan volt: komoly, megbízható, higgadt. Most nem hagyhatja, hogy az érzései eluralkodjanak rajta. Nem hagyhatja, hogy a problémák felőröljék.

Ő a Mágiaügyi Miniszter. Ha már csak egyetlen karja lesz, és egyetlen lábon fog bebicegni a minisztériumba, egyetlen szemmel tekintve a polgárok riadt arcába... ő azt is higgadtan fogja végigcsinálni. Soha nem hátrál meg azon felelősség terhe alól, hogy a nép sorsa az ő vállain nyugszik.

Mert a posztja és a lelkiismerete ezt kívánja meg tőle.

00:00:00

  1. _január 26, szerda, 12:20_



_Anglia, Danbury_

– Potter, tüntesd el a torlaszokat az ajtó elől. Ha megint lyukat kell robbantanom a falba ahhoz, hogy bejuthassak a szobába, nem állok jót magamért.

 _Köcsög_ , morogta Harry gondolatban, miközben tüntetőn megfordult a ágyában. _Még csak meg sem próbálta kinyitni az ajtót. Akkor meg miből veszi olyan biztosra, hogy megint eltorlaszoltam?_

A tekintete akaratlanul is az ajtó előtt összezsúfolt szék, szekrény és asztal alkotta halomra vándorolt. A látvány csak egy kicsit különbözött a tegnapitól: a bútordarabok egy részén immár sötét égésfoltok éktelenkedtek. Ó, és ezúttal egy vázát is tett az asztalra, csak hogy harmonikusabb legyen az összhatás.

– Potter! – csattant a türelmetlen hang. – Ne kelljen már könyörögnöm azért, hogy ebédet adhassak!

Harry már készült a frappáns visszavágással ("Nem érdekel az ebéd, húzzon el a francba!"), mikor a gyomra úgy döntött, hogy ideje egy hangos kordulással gazdája tudtára adnia kiürültségi helyzetének mértékét. Harry a hasára szorította a kezét és összegörnyedt az ágyon, de hiába múlt el az ékelen korgás, az éhség csípő, kellemetlen érzése megmaradt. Bűnös vágyakozással gondolt a pácolt húsra, amit Piton mára tervezett elkészíteni...

 _Nevetséges, hogy ilyen hamar megadom magam_ , gondolta keserűen, miközben durva mozdulatokkal nekilátott szétszedni az ajtótorlaszt. _Ezzel csak annyit értem el, hogy az ellenező kiskölyköt látja majd bennem, akire az első csúnya szóval hatni lehet._

Alig tette félre az utolsó darabot, Piton (mintha csak keresztüllátott volna az ajtón) már nyomta is le a kilincset, és egy pillanaton belül a szobában volt. Sötét tekintettel nézett körbe a helyiségben, míg végül szúrósan Harryre szegezte a szemét, és megemelte a kezében tartott tálcát. – Itt az ebéded. – Aztán: – Nem mondhatnám, hogy túlzottan érett magatartással áldott meg a sors, Potter.

Harry szeretett volna visszavágni, ám az enyhén gőzölgő hús íncsiklandozó illata visszatartotta. Hétfőn még nagy bőszen bevállalt egy tüntető koplalást, csak hogy semmiképp ne kelljen a két varázslóval találkoznia. Tegnap már elég éhes volt ahhoz, hogy miután meggyőződött róla, hogy senki nincs a konyhában, leosonjon csenni magának egy kis kaját; pechére Voldemort rányitott, így feleakkora zsákmánnyal kellett visszavonulnia, a férfi majdhogynem diadalittas mosolyától kísérve. Piton volt az, aki végül megszánta őt annyira, hogy késő délután hozzon neki valami ennivalót. Harry sértett büszkesége azonban nem hagyta, hogy beismerje a vereséget, ezért eltorlaszolta a bejáratot. A végeredmény... brr. Egy _roppant_ mogorva Piton, és egy irritált-mulattatott Voldemort volt.

Ami a mai napot illeti... nos, mára már kellő mennyiségű csillagot látott az éhségtől ahhoz, hogy ne kockáztassa meg az ennivaló elvesztését egy ostoba visszaszólás miatt.

A magatartására vonatkozó kritikát figyelmen kívül hagyva elvette a felé nyújtott tálcát, és szemét a földnek szegezve eldünnyögött egy köszönömöt.

 _Hogy tud ilyen közömbösen viselkedni azok után, ahogyan két napja láttam őt?_ , töprengett Harry, miközben felhúzott lábakkal leült a székbe, és maga elé vonta a tálcát. Valóban pácolt hús volt rajta, jó adag körettel körbevéve: a fiúnak már a látványától összefutott a szájában a nyál... mégsem látott hozzá. _Nekem még így is ég a bőr a képemen, valahányszor eszembe jut, pedig nem én voltam ott, nem én... nyögtem Voldemort alatt..._ Nyelt egyet, és legnagyobb elszörnyedésére érezte, hogy melegedni kezd az arca.

Ez után elkövette azt a hatalmas hibát, hogy felnézett, balszerencséjére egyenesen az őt pásztázó éjszínű szemekbe, amitől az arca egy pillanat alatt paradicsompirossá gyulladt. – Francba – dünnyögte sebesen elfordulva.

Piton mindössze felvonta a szemöldökét. – Potter, úgy viselkedsz, mint a gyerek, aki életében először nyitott rá a szüleire.

Ha lehet, Harry arca még forróbbá vált. – Hát, elnézést kérek, amiért nem voltam kellően felkészülve arra, hogy az ősellenségemmel kamatyoló bájitaltan professzorom látványa fogad majd! Máskor talán figyelmeztessenek előre!

– Megtettem – vetette oda Piton felvillanó szemekkel. – Figyelmeztettelek, hogy ne gyere a jobb szárny közelébe, mert az a Nagyúré és az enyém. Hogy te ezek után mégis megtetted, csak mert képtelen vagy érteni a világos szóból... az már nem róható fel az én számlámra.

– Ha azzal kezdte volna, hogy "Ne told oda a képed, Potter, mert épp a Sötét Nagyúrral fogok kefélni!", higgye el, még véletlenül sem megyek oda!

– Ejnye, fiúk, mi ez a nagy kiabálás kora délután? – Harry és Piton egyszerre dermedtek meg, majd kapták fejüket a hang irányába. Voldemort a küszöbön állt, hanyagul az ajtófélfának dőlve. Nemrég zuhanyozhatott, mert a haja még nedves volt, fehér inge pedig begombolatlanul lógott le a mellkasán. Harry zavartan elfordította a tekintetét. Fehér felsőben a férfi meglepően szelídnek tetszett.

Ám Harry nem hagyhatta, hogy a látszat elterelje a figyelmet arról, ami igazából benne van.

– Egyébiránt, Perselus, mi ugyanúgy hibásak vagyunk, hisz nem zártuk le az ajtót – jegyezte meg Voldemort Pitonra pillantva, de aztán a tekintete a még mindig a zavarával küzdő Harryre vándorolt. – Ettől függetlenül nem értem, miért szükséges feltétlenül ez a nagy dráma. Harry, fiú, itt, hogy úgy mondjam, magadfajták között vagy. – Elmosolyodott, de a mosoly inkább volt fenyegető, mint megnyugtató. – Nincs okod és jogod az ilyen mértékű kifakadásra.

– Nem te fogod eldönteni, mihez van jogom – sziszegte Harry dühösen.

– Rendes körülmények között talán. Ám amíg az én házam vendége vagy, az én szabályaim szerint kell élned. Én pedig nem tűröm a szükségtelen melodrámát.

 _Naná, jó kis vendég vagyok,_ gondolta savanyúan Harry. _Milyen kár, hogy nem önszántamból vagyok itt!_

Önmaga legnagyobb meglepetésére a következő pillanatban már teljes testével Piton felé fordult, miközben kitört belőle: – Egyszerűen képtelen vagyok megérteni magát! Lehetetlen eligazodni a tetteit! Ő – szegezte a mutatóujját Voldemortra – legalább nyíltan elismeri, melyik oldalon áll, és mit akar! De maga, maga csak megbújik az árnyékban, és talán isten se tudja, kit is szolgál valójában.

Piton meg sem rezdült a kifakadás hallatán. – Ezen a kérdésen már párszor végigmentünk, Potter. Önmagamat szolgálom, senki mást.

– Akkor miért van vele? Miért engedi, hogy ezt tegye? Értem, hogy már nem érez semmit az anyám iránt, de ez még nem ok arra, hogy rögtön ágyba is bújjon a gyilkosával! – Émelyítették a kiejtett szavak, és csöppet sem segített rajta, hogy Voldemort olyan derűs félmosollyal figyelte az előtte lejátszódó jelenetet, mintha egy rendkívül szórakoztató komédiát nézne a televízióban.

A bájitalmester ekkor váratlanul lehalkította a hangját. – Nem új dolog.

Harry a szájára harapott, hogy ne kiabáljon, s erőnek erejével ő is lecsillapította a hangját. – Mi?

– Nem "rögtön" történt: ez nem új dolog. – Egyetlen pillanatig habozott csak, mielőtt halk, érzéketlen hangon beismerte volna: – Azóta folyik, mióta beléptem a Halálfalók közé.

– Mióta... – Harrynek elakadt a hangja, mielőtt még befejezhette volna a kérdést. – Az nem lehet!

Elég volt egyetlen pillantást vetni a bájitalmester arcára, és tudta, hogy igaz. Látta a szemében. Harry pedig nem tudott mit kezdeni ezzel a tudással. Egyszerre megrohamozták az elméjét a bizarrabbnál bizarrabb képek, amik mindegyikén Voldemort és Piton és névtelen halálfalók tömege szerepelt, egyre kompromittálóbb helyzetekben, és lassan már a kísérő társ-zajokat is elképzelte melléjük, a zihálás hangját, a gyors, ritmikus puffanásokat... Megborzongott, a hányinger újult erővel tért vissza.

– Láttam az emlékeit... – suttogta sápadtan Harry, már-már esdekelve nézve Pitonra. – Tudom, hogy szerette Lilyt. Akkor mellette hogy volt képes mégis...?!

– Túlbecsülöd a szerelmet, Harry – szólalt meg ekkor Voldemort is valahonnan egészen közelről. Harry felpillantott, és legnagyobb döbbenetére maga mellett találta a férfit. Ösztönösen el akart húzódni. Nem akart mellette lenni. – Mindenki hajlamos túlbecsülni. Ha Perselus egész életében csak arra a sárvérű libára vár, soha nem kapott volna semmit. Én ellenben mindent megadtam neki, amire testben vagy lélekben szüksége volt. – Az arrogáns mosoly visszaköltözött az arcára. – Nem véletlen, hogy kitart mellettem, és én sem hiába ragaszkodom hozzá.

– Ennek semmi értelme. Hiszen elárultátok egymást! Piton elárult téged Dumbledore-nak, és a vesztedért küzdött, te meg hátba támadtad őt, és ha rajtad múlik, hidegvérrel meggyilkolod! Hogy a fenében lehettek ti ezek után... – Küzdött a szavakkal, mert olyan rettentő nehezen akart csak a szájára jönni. –... együtt?

– El sem hinnéd, milyen háttérrel képesek az emberek együtt lenni – felelte negédesen Voldemort. – Ugyan mit számít régi ismerősök között egy kis árulás? A gyűlölet ezenfelül rendkívül erős afrodiziákum... csupán hajszálak választják el az erős ragaszkodástól.

Az az elsuttogott "afrodiziákum" szó elég volt ahhoz, hogy Harry ismét megborzongjon. Még hátrébb lépett, míg már a falat nem súrolta a hátával, és az asztalon illatozó ebéd valahogy már cseppet sem tűnt étvágygerjesztőnek. Most, ami azt illeti, kifejezetten émelygett. Lehunyta a szemét, hogy csillapodásra kényszerítse a gyomrát, de nem tudta teljesen kizárni a tudatából a szobában lévő személyeket. Még csukott szemmel is minden porcikájával érezte a jelenlétüket.

Legvadabb álmaiban sem hitte volna, hogy egyszer még ilyen helyzetben találja magát... hogy ilyen elképzelhetetlen titokra fog fény derülni. Ez az egész fenekestül felforgatott mindent, amit eddig tudni vélt, és újraértelmezésre kényszerített mindent, amit sejtett. Harry lassan már abban sem volt biztos, hogy önmagának hihet-e. Mindenre nagy kérdőjelek kerültek. Mindenre.

És ez piszkosul megijesztette – sokkal jobban, mint addig bármi.

Hisz ki hitte volna egyáltalán, hogy például Piton él nemi életet? Vagy még inkább: Voldemort is?! Világéletében aszexuális, majdhogynem nemtelen lényként tekintett rájuk, ahogy feltételezhetően mindenki más is, és semmi oka nem volt feltételezni, hogy kiveszik a részüket az olyan földi dolgokból, mint mondjuk a karnális élvezetek. Ráébredni, hogy mégis elég emberiek ehhez... ráadásul _együtt_... rettentően felkavaró volt. 

– No rám, mennyire felzaklattunk Harry Pottert. – Voldemort látható élvezettel lépett oda Harryhez, majd mielőtt az akár egyet is pisloghatott volna, megemelte a kezét, s hosszú ujjainak egyikét végighúzta a fiú arcán. Apró érintés volt csupán, majdhogynem érzékelhetetlen, ahhoz azonban mégis elég, hogy Harry testére libabőr üljön ki. Nem akart emberi lényként gondolni Voldemort nagyúrra. Egyszerűen nem akart. És mégis megtette.

– Nem azért töltöttem annyi időt a tűzhely mellett, hogy az étel utána pocsékba menjen – közölte ekkor ridegen Piton, és határozott léptekkel az ajtóhoz ment, nyomában jellegzetesen suhogó talárjával. Az ajtóból még egyszer visszanézett Harryre. A tekintetéből semmit nem lehetett kiolvasni. – Edd meg, aztán hozd le a tálcát és a tányért. És ne torlaszold el többet az ajtót, különben holnaptól a nappali padlóján fogsz éjszakázni. – Azzal távozott a helyiségből.

Harry már nyitott volna a száját, ám ekkor Voldemort halkan felnevetett, és a hang ráébresztett Harryt, hogy ketten maradtak a szobában. Az egész világra (de főleg önmagára) dühösen vonult át a székéhez, levetette rá magát, és a Sötét Nagyúrra tüntetően ügyet sem vetve leszelte az első falatot a húsból.

– Úgy hiszem, sikerült kellően felingerelnünk Perselust ezzel a témával – jegyezte meg derűsen Voldemort, majd a fiú nyilvánvaló ellenkezésére ügyet sem vetve helyet foglalt a szemközti széken. – Ahhoz képest, hogy te milyen körülmények között kerültél ide, Harry, azt kell mondjam, meglepően prűd módon kezeled a Perselusszal való kapcsolatom tényét.

– Még csodálod? – préselte ki magából két falat között Harry. Semmi étvágya nem volt már, de elszántan erőltette magába az ételt, nem akarván, hogy ennél is egyértelműbbé tegye zavarának mértékét. – Te Voldemort nagyúr vagy, az isten szerelmére! Tök mindegy, kivel fekszel le, az mindenképp bizarr lesz. És valami hasonló mondható el Pitonról is.

– Miért?

– Mit miért?

– Miért tartod bizarrnak, hogy Perselusnak is lehetnek olyan vágyai, mint minden hús-vér embernek... akárcsak neked? A rólam alkotott véleményedet még meg is értem – Voldemort vékony ajka kissé feljebb kunkorodott –, hisz szerény személyem alapjaiban lépi túl a "hús-vér férfi" fogalmát. Perselus azonban nem sokban különbözik tőled.

– De ő sem olyan, mint a normális emberek – felelte csökönyösen Harry két újabb falat között. – Két éve májusig még az emberi érzésekkel sem tudtam volna összeegyezteti őt: megtudni, hogy képes volt _szeretni_ valakit, komoly törést okozott a lelki világomban.

Voldemort puhán felnevetett, Harry pedig döbbenten emelte rá a szemét. Soha nem hitte volna, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr képes ilyen kellemes, ilyen... tiszta és jóízű hangot kiadni magából. Egészen más volt, mint a megszokott diadalmas, örömtelen kacajai.

Az ónixfekete szempár aztán az övébe fordult, mire Harry gyorsan lesütötte a sajátját.

– Miért ragaszkodtok ennyire makacsul ahhoz az elképzeléshez, hogy csakis _tisztán_ lehet szeretni valakit? És habozás nélkül elítéltek mindent és mindenkit, aki nem a "kellő módon" szeret. Én is szeretek, Harry. Szeretek élni, szeretem a viharokat, szeretem a téli táj kopárságának látványát. Szerettem Naginit, szeretem, ahogyan Perselus mellett nem olyan unalmas ezen sokadik... életem. És legfőképp élvezem a mi örökös macska-egér játékunkat – tette hozzá egy pillanattal később. – Rendkívül értékes faktor vagy az éltemben, Harry.

Miért érződött ez a beszélgetés annyira rossznak, annyira helytelennek? Harry zavartan húzódott el, mert az a furcsa érzete támadt, hogy az elhangzottak teljesen más érzést keltenek benne, mint amit kellene. Mintha Voldemortnak nem is szabadna ilyen szavakat használnia, mint a "szeretet"...

– Ez nem igazi szeretet, amiről beszélsz, Tom – mondta, hogy saját fura gondolatait egy kevésbé abnormális vágány felé terelje. – Te csak élvezed ezeket a dolgokat, nem pedig szereted.

A jóképű arc teljesen komoly ábrázattal fordult felé. – Van a kettő között lényegi különbség?

– Hát persze – felelte kissé zavartan Harry. – Az élvezet közel sem ugyanaz, mint a szeretet. Amikor szeretsz, az már önmagában élvezetet okoz. Ott van az a melegség, amit a mellkasodban érzel... neked persze mondhatom ezt, úgysem tudod, mire gondolok. A lényeg, hogy _azért_ élvezed a dolgokat, _mert_ szeretsz, nem pedig attól szeretsz, ahogy élvezed a dolgokat.

– A logikádat követve tehát: élvezed, hogy Ronald Weasley semmibe vesz téged, mert szereted őt?

– Tessék? Nem, persze, hogy nem élvezem, hogy semmibe vesz! De ez nem elég ahhoz, hogy másként érezzek.

– De miért érdemes szeretni őt, ha ez nem okoz neked jó érzést? – Harry kinyitotta a száját, de aztán újra becsukta. – Hol marad a melegség a mellkasodból?

 _Francba._ Harry utálta magát érte, de erre nem tudott mit felelni. Még csak visszavágni sem.

– Ugye, ugye? – Voldemort önelégültsége szinte kézzel tapintható volt. Harry makacsul meredt a kiürült tányérjára, de a varázsló szavai sziszegő kígyókként kúsztak be a fülén át a tudatába. – Én egyszerűn élvezem a dolgokat, Harry, következésképp egyszerűn szeretem őket. Az élvezet alakítja ki a ragaszkodást, ami pedig hosszú távon a szeretet tévhitét képezi. Sok mindent rettentően élvezek; többek között azt, amikor ilyetén szópárbajokat vívhatok veled. Akár azt is mondhatnánk, szeretem, de az érzés mibenlétén ez vajmi keveset változtat. És gyanítom, ezzel te is így vagy, még ha nem is vagy hajlandó beismerni.

– Nem igaz.

– Vegyük például a te drága miniszteredet: kész lennél szívedre tett kézzel állítani, hogy szereted őt? És nem csak élvezed a társaságát?

Harrynek ökölbe szorult a keze. Mit merészel ez a szemét?! Hogy mer ilyeneket feltételezni róla! – Igen, kész lennék ezt állítani!

Voldemort szeme aztán még jobban elsötétült, s a fekete pupilla mélyén valami parázslón fellobbant. A szikra amilyen hamar jött, úgy el is tűnt, Harrynek mégis úgy tetszett, mintha felgyújtott volna benne valamit... Valamit, ami később még nagy fájdalmat okozhat neki. De legfőképpen nagy veszélyt.

– Ha magad is hinnéd, amit mondasz – suttogta Voldemort halkan, szinte kizárólag Harry fülének címezve a szavait –, azzal feleltél volna, igenis, szereted őt... nem pedig azzal, hogy igenis, kész lennél azt _állítani_ , hogy szereted.

Tikk-takk... A falon lógó óra mutatói fájdalmas nehézséggel kongtak bele az elnémuló szoba csendjébe. Harry hosszú percekig nézett farkasszemet Voldemorttal, pislogás nélkül, meredten, s közben olyan erősen harapta be a száját, hogy az akár fel is repedhetett volna, Mikor Voldemort megemelte a kezét, akaratlanul is megrezzent, de nem hátrált meg: hagyta, hogy a férfi a homlokához emelje a kezét, majd hűvös ujjával végigsimítsa a villám alakú sebhely mintáját. Harry lehunyta a szemét, és talán csak megcsalták az érzékei, de mintha megbizsergett volna a bőre ott, ahol a varázsló ujjai érintették.

– Elviszem a tányérjaidat, úgyhogy nyugodtan maradj – mondta végül megjátszott előzékenységgel Voldemort, s egy pillanat alatt felkapta a fiú előtt heverő kiürült tálcát. Harrynek ekkor tűntek fel ismét azok a fekete karmok, amik a férfi csuklóiba téptek – pontosan olyan volt, mint amit korábban Pitonon látott. _Nem is, már éjszaka is láttam, hogy egyformát viselnek,_ javította ki magát gondolatban. _Csak akkor túlságosan el voltam foglalva... hát... mással._

Vajon mi lehet az? Megcsalhatatlan ösztönei teljes bizonyossággal sugalmazták, hogy bármi is legyen, biztos, hogy nagyon fontos.

Mikor Voldemort tekintete eztán Harry zöld szemébe vetült, az ábrázatán már nyoma sem látszott az előbbi derűnek. Csak egy rengeteg titkot és fegyvert rejtegető, halálosan veszélyes férfi állt előtte. Az arca és a hangja kifejezéstelen volt, a szeme fenyegető. – Nem szeretném még egyszer azt látni, hogy elzárkózol előlünk, Harry. Különösen előlem ne.

Harry egy hosszú pillanatig állta a tekintetét, mielőtt ideiglenes visszavonulót fújva a sarok felé nem fordította volna a fejét. – Jó.

– Bizonyára unatkozol, így megkértem Perselust, hogy bányássza elő a régi sakk-készletünket. Bízom benne, hogy élvezhetem a társaságodat egy barátságos meccs erejéig.

Barátságos meccs, na persze. Olyasmi lehet, mint a McGalagony bűvölte mágikus sakk, amibe a Bölcsek Kövét rejtő terem felé vezető úton botlottak bele. Az kis híján Ron életébe került.

Ez sem lehet sokkal különb.

– Örömmel.

Voldemort szeme elégedetten felvillant. – Remek. Akkor délután találkozunk, Harry.

A keze olyan erősen szorult ökölbe, hogy körmei a bőrébe vájtak, de Harry erőt vett magán, és mosolyt erőltetett az arcára. Felszegett fejjel igyekezett minden égető érzését a tekintetébe összpontosítani. – Így van. Viszlát, Tom.

00:00:00

  1. _január 26, szerda, 23:43_



_Anglia, London_

Kingsley éles kopácsolásra ébredt. Először nem tudta, mi lehet a furcsa, pattogó hang, de sok éves aurorparancsnoki életvitele már hozzászoktatta ahhoz, hogy a legkisebb szokatlan zajra is azonnal kirepüljön az álom a szeméből. Nevezett szemek egy pillanat alatt kipattantak, s egy lélegzetvétellel később a férfi már varázspálcáját előre szegezve közeledett az ablak elé, óvatosan és halk léptekkel, minden érzékét a lehetséges támadásra készítve.

Ám a támadás nem a várt formában érkezett, hanem egy piciny hóbagoly képében, aki abban a pillanatban csapkodva berepült a szobába, amint Kingsley résnyire kinyitotta az ablakot.

– Állj meg! – mondta éles, határozott hangon, mire a csöpp kis állat csodák-csodájára azonnal abbahagyta az eszeveszett repkedést, s helyette méltatlankodó huhogás kíséretében leszállt a férfi kitartott tenyerébe. – Mit hoztál nekem?

A tejfehér madár pislogás nélkül, hosszan meredt fel rá hatalmas, fénylő szemével, majd hurrogott egyet, és megemelte a bal lábát. Kingsley félretette a pálcáját, majd óvatosan eloldozta a törékeny madárlábra erősített tekercset. Ezután újra megemelte a pálcáját, halkan elmormolt egy _Lumos_ t, és széthajtotta a papírlapot.

Egyetlen pillantást vetett csak a kézírásra, és a szoba mintha fordult volna egyet alatta.

_Harry!_

Gyorsan átfutotta a szöveget, de inkább csak az ismerős, kusza betűket látta, magát a mondatokat nem. Vett egy lassú lélegzetet, aztán lecsillapodva ismét végigolvasta. Miután befejezte, ujjaival futólag végigsimította a gyűrött papírlapot, mielőtt azt félretéve visszafordult volna az apró bagoly felé.

– Mit gondolsz, tudnál vinni neki választ?

Minden eddigi bagoly, akit elküldött, célt nem érve tért vissza, kézbesítetlen küldeménnyel... Elnézve a szedett-vetett papírfecnit, Kingsley sejtette, hogy Harry csak a különös véletlennek (és a megszokott irtózatos szerencséjének) köszönhetően tudott üzenni most neki, de talán ha a szerencse megismétlődne, vagy ha nem kerülne még vissza a minden bizonnyal kiszórt védőbűbájok körébe... talán sikerülne.

De reményei fakón hulltak a porba, mikor a bagoly alig észrevehetően megrázta a fejét, mintha csak tollászkodna, s értelmesen fénylő szemében sajnálat csillant fel.

– Jól van. Köszönöm, hogy elhoztad nekem – mondta végül Kingsley. Megsimogatta az állat fejét, és adott neki egy kisebb darab kekszet, mielőtt visszavitte volna az ablakhoz. Odakintről csípős, hideg szél tolult be a szobába, amint széttárultak a nagy üvegablakok. – További szép estét!

Visszazárta az ablakot, aztán bement a szobájába, és egy könnyed pálcaintéssel felgyújtotta az éjjeli lámpát. Letelepedett a kis asztal elé, maga elé terítette Harry levelét, és nekilátott a harmadszori elolvasásának is: ezúttal rendkívüli gondossággal figyelve meg minden betűt, minden szófordulatot.

Tudta, hogy minden egyes szót külön-külön értelmeznie kell, ha érdemleges információt akar megosztani Silvesterrel.


	7. Pulsus ~ Sugallat

_2000\. január 27, csütörtök, 18:11_

_Anglia, London_

Kingsley egymaga állt a sötét folyosó közepén, homályos sziluettjét csak a plafonon lévő neonlámpák fénye világította meg annyira, hogy alakja kitűnjön a szürke környezetből. Még egyszer ellenőrizte, hogy senki nincs a közelben, majd elővette varázspálcáját, és a vele szemben lévő ajtóra szegezte azt.

Egyetlen elmormolt igére volt csak szükség ahhoz, hogy a mágia kitörjön a pálcából, a pillanat törtrészéig aranyos fénnyel vonva be a kilincset... aztán a zárt kattant, és az ajtón kuszán izzó rúnavonalak jelentek meg. Kingsley visszadugta pálcáját a mellénye belső zsebébe, majd habozás nélkül kinyitotta az ajtót.

Odabenn csend és fénytelenség fogadta... és egy, az orrai közé szegezett pálca. A világos hajú férfi azonban hamar ellépett előle, és felsóhajtva eresztette le a kezét. – Jézusom, bocs, Kingsley! A szívbajt hoztad rám. – Intett egyet a pálcával, mire a plafonnál ingázó összes lámpásban felgyulladt a láng, vakító fényárba borítva az egész helyiséget. Silvester Fletcher fáradt ábrázatára derűs mosoly költözött a Mágiaügyi Miniszter láttán. – El sem tudtam képzelni, ki akarhat bejönni ide. Téged későbbre vártalak.

– Mások már nem használják ezt a helyet? – kérdezte Kingsley, miközben levette mellényét, és a falon lógó egyik fogasra akasztotta. – McGruder, Lance, vagy a többiek?

Sly a fejét rázta. – Mióta a csapatunk feloszlott, nem. Őszintén szólva most készültem megváltoztatni a főbejárati jelszót. Mások már nem jönnek ide, de én... illetve mi nyugodtan tudunk itt beszélni és gondolkodni anélkül, hogy avatatlan fülektől kellene tartani.

– Az pedig a jelen helyzetben nagy előny. Gyere, barátom, üljünk le.

– Mit akartál mutatni nekem? – kérdezte Sly amint helyet foglaltak a helyiség közepén lévő széles asztalnál. Az asztalon félig-meddig széthajtogatott tekercsek, különböző álságdetektorok, szaladgáló és mozdulatlan tollak, tövig leégett gyertyacsonkok és mindenféle egyéb hasznos (vagy épp kevésbé hasznos) kacatok hevertek. – A szavaidból azt vettem ki, igencsak fontos.

– Valóban úgy van. – Kingsley félresöpört maga elől néhány teleírt jegyzetet, s a helyükre egy tépett, gyűrött papírlapot tett. – Harrynek sikerült küldenie egy levelet.

– Micsoda?!

Sly ábrázatáról azonnal eltűnt a fáradtság, s helyette egészen felvillanyozódva hajolt Harry levele felé. Pár pillanatig semmit sem szólt, csak olvasott, aztán Kingsley látta, hogy a szemével még egyszer átfutotta a szöveget. Mikor hátrahajolt, a homlokán máris mély ráncok jelentek meg a töprengéstől.

– Thomas... – dünnyögte halkan, mintegy magának, majd tétován Kingsleyre emelte a tekintetét. – A Sötét Nagyúr valódi neve ugye... Tom Rowle Denem volt?

Kingsley sötéten bólintott. – A "madaras" csakis arra az étteremre utalhat, ahol Harry dolgozni kezdett, miután kilépett a minisztériumból. A neve _Celloni,_ ami az olasz _ucello_ szóból származik: jelentése pedig madár. Ezek szerint igaz volt a sejtésem, miszerint onnan vitte el magával. Harry persze nem tudhatta, hogy én erről Mark elmondása alapján már tudtam.

– "Semmit sem változott"... "elbűvölően magával ragadó"... – Sly szárazon felnevetett. – Persze, megbűvölte őt, aztán magával ragadta. Teljesen tiszta. Mire utal Xenophilius kapcsán? – fordult hirtelen a miniszterelnök felé.

– Emlékszel, mikor tavaly egy elvetemült rajongó megpróbálta ellopni Harry pálcáját, hogy másolatot készíthessen belőle? Nos, az eset után Xenophilius egy olyan mágikus tulajdon-védő őrzőbrosst küldött neki a születésnapjára, ami veszélyes szándék érzékelése esetén láthatatlanná és kitapinthatatlanná tette Harry tulajdonait, többek között a pálcáját is. A probléma csak az volt, hogy a legártatlanabb közeledésre is bekapcsolt, úgyhogy Harry sosem találta meg a dolgait... A legdurvább alkalommal egy álló hétig kereste a varázspálcáját. A végére teljesen kikészült, és inkább a fiókja mélyére száműzte a brosst.

Sly halványan elmosolyodott. Nehéz és fáradt mosoly volt ez, mégis szükségük volt rá. Erőt adott, még ha nem is sokat.

– Tehát nincs pálcája.

– Minden bizonnyal ez a helyzet – bólintott Kingsley.

– Ezek eddig elég világosak – folytatta Sly, ismét a levél fölé hajolva –, azt viszont nem értem, én hogy jövök mindehhez. "Fletch fogadja részvétem, és kívánok neki sok sikerült az ofőjével való szembenézéshez"...? Egyáltalán mi az az "ofő"?

– Mugli szleng az osztályfőnökre. Gyakorlatilag ugyanaz, mint nálunk a házvezető tanár.

– Akkor ez Piton professzorra utalna? De ugyan mi szembenéznivalóm lenne vele, ha egyszer már...

– Tudom – szögezte le nyomban Kingsley –, már meghalt. Természetesen lehet, hogy nem őrá gondolt, csak egyszerűen félreértelmezzük a szavait. Ugyanakkor... – Tudta, hogy most rettentő óvatosan kell fogalmaznia: Sly nagyon kedvelte a házvezetőjét. – Ugyanakkor számításba kell vennünk azt az eshetőséget is, miszerint nem Voldemort nagyúr volt az egyetlen, akiről... tévesen terjedt el a halálhír.

Veszélyes volt ezt feltételezni, mert azt engedte sejteni, hogy Perselus egy húron pendül Voldemorttal, annak ellenére, amit Harry a férfi "halála" óta folyamatosan bizonyítgat. Kingsley jól emlékezett rá, milyen hévvel és elszántsággal igyekezett a fiú meggyőzni mindenkit, hogy Perselus végig kettős ügynök volt, aki Dumbledore oldalán állt, mellette harcolt, érte halt meg. Ha ezek után kiderül, hogy mindez csak egy alaposan kitervelt, és briliáns módon végrehajtott átverés volt, a köznép tudata meg fog hasadni, és oda lesz a Harrybe vetett bizalmuk.

Arról nem is beszélve, maga Harry mit érezhet, ha mindez világossá vált a számára. Hiszen Harry számára a bizalom és az igazság mindenek fölött álló dolog, a legfontosabb erény. Ha ő egyszer bízni kezd valakiben, akkor nagyon nehéz csorbát ütni ezen a bizalmon.

Ha Piton valóban életben maradt, és valóban az ellenségünk... a tény iszonyatosan meg fogja viselni Harryt.

A Sly szemében felsejlő hitetlenkedés is Harryt juttatta a miniszterelnök eszébe. – Gondolod, hogy Piton professzor él, mi több, Tudodki mellé állt...? – A hangjából egyértelműen kihallatszott, hogy legszívesebben azt szeretné, ha Kingsley azonnal ellentmondana neki, még a gondolatát is elvetve ennek a feltételezésnek. Sly bízni akart egykori professzorában. Kingsley azonban tudta, hogy ilyen körülmények között a puszta bizalom és jóhiszeműség megengedhetetlen luxus.

– Attól tartok, igen. – Lepillantott az asztalon heverő levélre, noha már kívülről tudta annak tartalmát. – Nem látom okát, mi másért írta volna ezt Harry.

– Nem, persze. Különben is, Piton professzor háttere mindig is elég kétes volt. – Sly megkeményítette az arcvonásait, és szemlátomást eltökélte: minden személyes érzést kizár a fejéből, nehogy azok a tények és logikus következtetések útjába álljanak. – Rendben, szedjük össze: tudjuk tehát, hogy honnan vitték el, mikor vitték el, és hogy kikkel van, továbbá, hogy elvették a varázspálcáját, ezért minden bizonnyal tehetetlen helyzetbe kényszerült. Azt is tudjuk, hogy emberáldozat szükséges Tudodki testének fenntartásához. – Sly az alsó ajkára harapott. – Gondolod, hogy Harryt...?

– Nem – csóválta meg a fejét nyomban Kingsley. – Egyszer már elragadta Harryt, mikor testet készített magának, és akkor is csak a vérét vette el tőle. Nem tartom valószínűnek, hogy az életére törne, azért legalábbis nem, hogy általa új testet nyerhessen magának. Nem tudhatjuk, a mostani meddig fog kitartani neki, ehhez jobban kellene ismernünk az inka rituálékat... de úgy gondolom, a teljes visszatérését követően próbálná csak megölni Harryt, személyesen. Túlságosan sértett és öntudatos ahhoz, hogy pusztán eszközként használja őt fel.

 _Adja az ég, hogy igazam legyen_!, gondolta a szavai ellenére Kingsley. Könnyen lehet, hogy Voldemort tudomást szerzett Harry leveléről, és megkínozta, vagy akár már meg is ölte a fiút... De ezen hiába töprengenek, semmire nem fognak jutni. Most csak egyet tehetnek: minden tőlük telhetőt megtesznek, és ha szükséges, a lehetetlent is megkísérlik azért, hogy elkaphassák őket.

Bíznia kell Harryben, hogy a fiú kitart addig.

– Viszont a legfontosabbat, hogy hol vannak, még mindig nem tudjuk.

– Ez látod, barátom, nem teljesen igaz.

Nem állt neki magyarázkodni Sly meglepett arckifejezésének láttán; inkább felemelt egy piros tollat az asztalon sorakozó halomból, maga elé húzta Harry levelét, és határozott vonásokkal nekilátott megjelölni a szükséges betűket. Közben rövidre fogva magyarázta beosztottjának: – Mindig az első betűt kell nézni. Az első sorban az első szó, másodikban a második, harmadikban a harmadik... A következő bekezdésben újra az elejétől. Amikor szükséges volt, Harry gyakran írt ilyen stílusban nekem mind munkával, mind magánélettel kapcsolatban. Nem egy különösebben bonyolult módszer, de rövid tények viszonylag rejtett továbbadásának céljára megfelel. – Lendületes tollvonásokkal négyzetekbe foglalta a betűket, majd a tépett papírdarab alján kiírta az összeolvasott szavakat. A levelet ezután Sly elé tolta.

A szőke férfi homlokráncolva hajolt a papír fölé.

_E.S.S.E.X._

_S.O.S.!_

– Essex? – lehelte Sly, egyértelmű reménykedéssel a hangjában. – Várj, melyik Essex? A város Amerikában, vagy a megye az Egyesült Királyságban?

– Valószínűbbnek tartom, hogy itt maradtak. Igaz, az elmúlt két évben rengeteg helyen megfordult Voldemort, már ami az aranymágiás bejelentéseket illeti, mégis úgy hiszem, hogy ha szüksége van Harryre, akkor nagyobb eséllyel itt fogja megcélozni őt. Ettől függetlenül persze mindkét helyet meg kellene látogatni.

– Ha tehette volna, biztos leírja pontosabban is, hogy merre van, nem igaz?

Kingsley bólintott. – Én is erre gondoltam. Szerintem Fidelius-bűbájjal védett a rejtekhelyük, sőt valószínűleg mással is, Harry pedig legfeljebb ennyit tudott tudomásunkra hozni a bűbáj gátlásától.

– Így ha el is tudna szökni onnan, nem tudna visszavinni minket, de még megmondani sem, hogy hol vannak, mivel nem ő a titokgazda. Világos. Hát – mondta aztán tűnődve a fiatalabb varázsló –, azért ez jelentősen leszűkíti a kört. Legalább már valami konkrétat is tudunk ahelyett, hogy a vaksötétben tapogatóznánk.

– Ettől függetlenül tartsd észben, hogy Essex megye elég nagy, és még ott is van tizennégy körzet. Valószínűbb, hogy itt vannak, tehát itt kellene alaposabban körüljárni a dolgokat. A probléma az, hogy én gyakorlatilag meg vagyok kötve: nem indulhatok Harry keresésére, ha azt akarom, hogy a helyzet egyelőre még titokban maradjon. Márpedig teljes diszkrécióra van szükségünk. – Kingsley fáradtan dörzsölgette az orrnyergét. – Tudom, hogy rettentő nagy feladat ez egyetlen embernek, de mit gondolsz, el tudnál indulni holnap?

– Akár már ma éjszaka is, Kings – jelentette ki határozottan Silvester. – Kérlek, ne becsülj le engem. Különben is, Harry a barátom, ennél fogva valamilyen szinten személyesen is érintett vagyok. Ha kell, egymagam végigjárnám a Királyság összes városát, ha tudom, hogy ezzel segíthetek rajta.

Kingsley nem volt az érzelmek megnyilvánításának embere, most mégis hagyta, hogy meleg mosoly kússzon fel az arcára. Igen, ő egy népet képviselt, igen, ő minden körülmények között megfeddhetetlen volt... de azért jó volt tudni és érezni, hogy nincs egyedül ebben az egészben, és hogy van barátja, akire mindig, mindenben számíthat. – Köszönöm.

– Ugyan, nincs mit.

Sly ezek után kihúzott egy második széket, leült a miniszter mellé, és pennát, papírt a kezébe véve a férfira emelte a tekintetét. – Akkor most mi legyen?

– Vegyük végig, milyen sorban kellene ellátogatnod a helyszínekre – mondta gondolkodás nélkül Kingsley. A pálcájával közben két korsó mézsört varázsolt maguk mellé. – A connecticuti Essexet szerintem nyugodtan hagyhatjuk a végére, és koncentráljunk Nagy-Britanniára. Ha Voldemortnak van esze, olyan kerületbe megy, ahol nagyvárosok vannak, ergo nagy lakosság, de kifejezetten muglik lakta településen húzza meg magát.

– Ide rögtön beletartozik akkor a megyeszékhely kerülete, Chelmsford... meg Colchester...

– És Basildon – tette hozzá Kingsley. – Bár ott viszonylag sok a varázsló lakos.

– Lényegében népes kerületeken belül nézzek szét kis mugli faluk után?

– Pontosan.

Sly kisöpörte szőke haját a szemében, miközben felvésett valamit az előtte lévő papírlapra. – Ha volt azóta eltűnés, vagy bármilyen szokatlan mágikus tevékenység, tudni fogom. Bízz bennem, Kingsley, megtalálom őket.

És Kingsley pillanatig sem habozva, szemernyi kétely nélkül szögezte le csendesen: – Tudom.

00:00:00

  1. _január 28, csütörtök 23:00_



_Anglia, Danbury_

A szobában teljes sötétség honolt, nem égett ezúttal még a tűz sem. Egyedül a félhold sápadt fénye szolgált némi fénnyel, ahhoz azonban kevés volt ez, hogy a helyiségben tartózkodó alakokból több látszódjon elmosódott sziluetteknél.

Bár most nem volt senki, aki figyelte volna őket.

– _Milyen szűk vagy_ – suttogta élvezettel Voldemort, futólag végighúzva kezét az előtte lévő világítóan fehér háton. Ujjai alatt jól érezte az ívbe hajló gerinc kemény vonalát. – _Csak nem az feszélyez még mindig, ami a múltkor történt?_

Piton nem válaszolt, csak a földre szorította a homlokát, de ez természetesen nem is volt meglepő. Nehéz, szaggatott zihálás tört fel a levegőbe, és Voldemort nagyúrnak úgy tetszett, mintha mennyei muzsika volna... vagy inkább alvilági.

– _Megnyugodhatsz, Perselus; Harry nem olyan bolond, hogy még egyszer idejöjjön az éjszaka közepén_ – jegyezte meg könnyed hangon, s közben még erőteljesebben lökte be magát az előtte térdeplő férfi testébe. Keze megtalálta annak forrón lüktető merevedését, mely híven bizonyította, mennyire élvezi az együttlétüket. Igen, Voldemort jól tudta, mit és hogyan szeret a bájitalmester – s mivel az enyhén mazochista lelkületű férfi igényei csöppet sem voltak ellenére, semmi kivetni valót nem talált abban, hogy megadja neki azt, amire vágyik. Gyors pumpálásba kezdett, egy ütemben mozgatva kezét a lökéseivel. – _Bár igazság szerint, engem nem zavart volna. Meg kell vallanom, izgatónak találom a gondolatot, hogy a varázslóvilág kis üdvöskéjét használjam... közvetlenül a Mágiaügyi Miniszter után..._

Piton torka mélyéből sötét mordulás tört fel. Kétségtelen, hogy nem tetszett neki Harry Potter nevének emlegetése a jelen körülmények között. Vagy egyszerűen csak így nyomta el a nyögését. Voldemort úgy gondolta, leginkább mindkettő.

A férfi előrehajolt, egészen közel Piton nyakához, és közvetlenül a bőrébe sziszegte bele: – _Nagyon sokat gondol rád, Perselus. Ahogy rám is. Látom, amit látok: a gondolatai nagy részét mi foglaljuk le. Ebből még nagy előnyt kovácsolhatunk... és akár még nem várt hasznot is._

– Hagyd... Pottert – préselte ki magából Piton, és olybá hallatszott, mintha egyenesen a fogai között szűrte volna ki a szavakat.

Voldemort nagyúr előzékeny kedvében volt. Potterrel nem lesz semmi probléma: a kölyök engedetlen volt ugyan, és megkísérelt levelezgetni a kedves jó miniszter úrral, de célt nem fog érni vele – büntetést viszont annál inkább. Perselus pedig, mondjon bármit is, igenis gyengéden bánik a fiúval, hiába játssza a gyűlölködőt. Ha igazán gyűlölné, nem babusgatná annyit, mikor a kölyök rosszul van.

Talán nem is volt véletlen húzás a sorstól, hogy egy szöszke szajha helyett egy Potter-szajhát küldött neki. Talán remek dolgokat hozhat ki ebből a helyzetből.

De egyelőre ezt a pillanatot akarta teljes egészében kiélvezni.

_– Ahogy akarod, Perselus._

00:00:00

  1. _február 1, kedd, 15:21_



_Anglia, Danbury_

Harry nem hitte volna, hogy egyszer majd Piton és Voldemort társaságával fogja elütni az időt, épp ezért most, hogy mégis erre kényszerült, nem győzött csodálkozni önmagán. Hiába próbálta azonban újra és újra emlékeztetni magát, mennyire gyűlöli is ezt a két varázslót, a lassan telő mindennapok rákényszerítették, hogy tegye félre sötét érzéseit, ha nem akar begolyózni az elzártságtól. Eljutott hát arra a szintre, hogy január végével már maga kérte meg Pitont (persze, csak amikor már rettentően unatkozott), hogy játsszon le vele egy sakkmeccset, és bármilyen heves szóváltás keveredett is ki belőle, soha nem küldte ki Voldemortot a szobájából, mikor az beült hozzá egy-egy idegölő beszélgetésre.

Elfelejtette-e, hogy ez ugyanaz a férfi, akinek köszönhetően árvaként kellett felnőnie? Dehogy.

Észben tartotta-e, hogy jelen engedelmessége is a Ron elleni ki nem mondott fenyegetésben gyökerezik? Természetesen.

Éjszakánként ott volt-e még gondolatai mélyén az az ember, akit Hermione helyett gyilkoltak meg? Bár ne lett volna.

Ezek után Harry már kénytelen volt a saját épelméjűségét is megkérdőjelezni. Nem létezik ugyanis, hogy valaki tisztában legyen ezekkel, és mégis zsebre dugott kézzel, nyugodtan bandukoljon legfőbb ellensége, életének megkeserítője mellett – mindezt úgy, hogy közben a havas tájat és kísérőjének jóképű profilját figyeli a szeme sarkából!

_Valószínűleg Piton tett valami agyzüllesztő bájitalt az italomba, és az okozza ezt a rendkívüli mentális kilengést. Csakis ez lehet a magyarázat._

Legalábbis könnyebb volt ezt hajtogatni magának, mint beismerni, hogy elment a józan esze.

Voldemort megérezhette a tekintetét, mert hirtelen oldalra pillantott. Ahogy a szemük egymásba fordult, Harry úgy érezte magát, mint akit csínytevésen kaptak, és érthetetlen zavar tört rá. Gyorsan elrántotta a fejét.

– Egyáltalán minek jössz mindig velem? – kérdezte mogorván, hogy terelje a másik figyelmét... meg persze a sajátját is.

– Élvezem a sétát. Nem sokszor adatott meg nekem, hogy szabadon kitehessem a lábam valahova anélkül, hogy bárki rám ismerne. Ezenkívül Danbury kellemes kis falu. – A varázsló laposan oldalra pillantott. – Nem utolsó sorban pedig a társaságod is felettébb élvezetes.

– Úgy érted, "szórakoztató", nem igaz? – tette hozzá Harry szúrósan, de megjegyzésével csak annyit ért el, hogy a férfi halkan felnevetett.

– Az én koromban már nem hibáztathatod az embert, ha változatosságra és üdítő társaságra vágyik. Az igazság az, hogy feltétlen engedelmességhez és ellenvetés nélküli, vak behódoláshoz vagyok szokva. Még Perselus sem lép fel soha igazán ellenem, noha állíthatom, hogy mások már rég a vérükbe fagyva lakolnának meg azért a viselkedésért, amit ő velem szemben időnként megenged magának. Te viszont, Harry... te egészen más vagy. Talán nem merészség kijelenteni, hogy nem félsz tőlem. A viselkedésedet újnak találom. És igen, roppant mód szórakoztatónak.

Harry mogorván fúrta állát mélyebben a sálja óvó melegébe, s onnan dünnyögte vissza: – Örülök, hogy jól elszórakoztatlak.

– Ne tegyél úgy, mintha te nem élveznéd a társaságomat. Azt hiszem, több mint toleráns voltam a kifakadásaiddal szemben, ami pedig az ellátásodat illeti... gyakorlatilag fejedelmi vendégként bánok veled.

– Aligha lehet vendégnek nevezni azt, aki nem önszántából van egy fedél alatt veled.

– Önszántadból vagy velem – szögezte le Voldemort nyomban. – Senki nem tiltotta meg neked, hogy elhagyd a házat.

– Nem, de világosan az értésemre adtad, hogy ha mégis megteszem, azt Ron fogja megkeserülni.

– Csupán közöltem a tényeket, Harry. Könnyen lehet, hogy Ronald barátodat azóta elgázolta egy autó, lezuhant egy magas erkélyről, és a nyakát törte... Végezhetnek vele rajtam kívül álló okok is. Nem volt kötelességed elfogadni, amit mondok. Egy ajánlatot tettem, te pedig döntöttél. Ez minden.

– Érdekes fogalmaid vannak a megállapodásokról, Tom – dünnyögte Harry csípősen.

Egyáltalán nem volt felkészülve arra, hogy Voldemort ennek hallatán megálljon, majd oldalra fordulva megragadja Harry vállát, és maga felé fordítsa őt. A fiú automatikusan védekezésre emelte a kezét (az ösztönei valahogy képtelenek voltak hozzászokni, hogy nincs pálcája), de nem történt semmi: az idősebb varázsló mindössze mélyen a tekintetébe fúrta a sajátját, hogy a fekete szem mélyén égő baljós árnyak egyenesen Harry smaragdzöldjébe vetüljenek.

– És ez is – suttogta olyan halkan, hogy Harry még ilyen közelségből is csak nehezen tudta elkapni a szavakat. – Mit gondolsz, hány emberrel végeztem már pusztán azért, mert ezen a gyűlölt mugli néven hívott engem?

– Fogalmam sincs, Tom – suttogta vissza Harry dacosan –, de őszintén szólva nem is érdekel.

– Nem érdekel, mert nem akarod tudatosítani magadban, hogy gyilkos vagyok?

Harry szeme összeszűkült. Lelökte magáról a varázsló kezét, és hátrébb lépett. Belőle senki nem csinál bolondot! – Nem szükséges emlékeztetnem erre magam: anélkül is tökéletesen tisztában vagyok vele – közölte ridegen.

– Újabban mégis az az érzésem szokott támadni, hogy elfelejted.

Harry már nyitotta a száját az ingerült visszavágásra, ám ahogy megpördült, a kezével véletlenül megsuhintotta a közelben álló fa törzsét. A kezének valószínűleg jobban fájt a mozdulat, mint a fának, ahhoz azonban épp elég nagy lendülettel csapott oda, hogy a kopasz ágakról megremegve lehulljon a rajtuk összegyülemlett hókupac. Harry oldalra ugrott, de egy adag jeges hó még így is jutott a hajába.

– Ó, az istenit! – Sietett leporolni magáról a havat, hogy az ne ázzon bele a hajába, de az ujjain máris végigcsorgott a pettyekbe álló víz. Mikor pedig mindennek a tetejében meghallotta Voldemort önelégült kis kuncogását (ki hitte volna, hogy a férfi ilyen hangot is tud kiadni?), az ajkára harapva tudta csak visszanyelni a további szitkokat.

Feszült volt és mérges, de leginkább azért, mert tulajdonképpen hálásnak kellett volna lennie a fának azért, amiért ezzel a kis akcióval megkímélte őt a visszavágástól. A nagy büdös helyzet ugyanis az volt, hogy Harry semmilyen épkézláb visszavágást nem tudott kitalálni.

Semmi. Nada. _Zéró._

Voldemortnak igaza volt: újabban tényleg gyakran elfelejtette, ki is a nem túl szívélyes vendéglátója. Elfelejtette, hogy a férfi egy aljas szemétláda, egy gerinctelen féreg, egy szadista gyilkos.

Elfelejtette, és erre a tettére nincs semmi mentség.

Harry egyetlen szót sem szólt a sétájuk további részében, Voldemort pedig – valamilyen érhetetlen oknál fogva – ennyiben hagyta. Az egykori auror elég sokszor megjárta már a falut, leginkább, amikor a másik kettő őt szalajtotta el a boltba élelemért, de nem egyszer Voldemort kíséretében is körözött a hangulatos, kacskaringós utcák között. Ezúttal azonban az erdőben jártak, ami eddig felfedezetlen helynek minősült. Az egyik itteni lakos útmutatását követve indult el Harry megkeresni a déli tavat, Voldemort pedig csak azután csatlakozott hozzá, hogy megtudta, hova tart. _Talán vízbe akar fojtani_ , gondolta Harry szárazon. _És az a durva, hogy talán még jól is járnék vele._

A víztükör halvány csillogásának köszönhetően már elég messziről ki lehetett szúrni a tavat.

Egészen varázslatos volt a táj, Harry rögtön tudta, hogy megérte kijönni ide. A tó nem volt befagyva, bár biztos nagyon jeges lehetett a vize, és mindent oldalról szikrázó hólepellel bevont fák ölelték körül. Az ösvényt borító fehér paplan halkan ropogott a cipőjük alatt, ahogy közelebb mentek, a levegőben pedig friss, tiszta illat terjengett. Harry lehajolt, és puszta kézzel gyúrt egy kisebb hógolyót, aztán a tó felé hajította, mintha kacsázna. A fehér gombóc jellegzetesen placcsanó hanggal merült el, körös-körül fényes, pergő hullámokat kavarva a vízen.

– Elvan a gyerek, ha játszik – jegyezte meg csöndes derűvel Voldemort, miközben maga előtt összefont karokkal szemlélte a fiút, de Harry nem hagyta magát felbosszantani.

– El bizony.

– Mennyi idős is vagy, Harry?

– Idén töltöm be a húszat. – Laposan a varázslóra sandított. – Ennyire könnyen el lehet felejteni, hány éve cseszted el az életedet?

Voldemort kissé oldalra biccentette a fejét. – Az volt a határozott benyomásom, hogy akkor, a te szavaiddal élve, a te életedet "csesztem el".

– Na igen. És ezzel szereztél magadnak egy örök ellenséget.

– Többet is.

Harry felnézett, mert nem tetszett neki a hangsúly, amit a férfi használt, de Voldemort nem fejtette ki, hogyan értette, amit mondott... és Harrynek az volt az érzése, valószínűleg jobban is járt így. Elfordult a varázslótól, majd besétált az illatos fák közé. Végigsimította kezével a törzsüket: mindegyik érdes volt, kemény, és kellemetlenül dörzsölték a tenyerét, valahogy mégis jó érzést okozott benne. Egyszerűen élvezetes volt ilyen élő dolgokat látni maga körül a kúria örökösen komor falai után.

Az idilli pillanat Harry nagy pechére azonban nem tartott sokáig. Egyetlen lépés kellett csak hozzá, no megy egy csúszóssá fagyott pocsolya a lába alatt.

– Tudod, Harry, meg kell mondjam: minden előzetes várakozásom ellenére felettébb boldoggá tesz a tudat, hogy mindketten túléltük a háborút. – mondta később a férfi. Csillogó fekete szemével laposan lepillantott az oldalába kapaszkodva bicegő fiúra, és meglepően őszinte kifejezést öltött magára. – Túlságosan is élvezem a kettőnk nem éppen szokványos játékát ahhoz, hogy nyugodt szívvel kész legyek lemondani róla.

Harry nem szólt, csak cinikusan felhorkantott. Voldemort az egész kínszenvedéses hazautat végigmosolyogta.

00:00:00

  1. _február 1, kedd, 16:35_



_Anglia, Danbury_

– Vedd le a nadrágodat.

Harry, aki eddig el volt foglalva azzal, hogy hangos szisszenések között próbálja meg a létező legfinomabb mozdulatokkal masszírozni a lábát, ezen tárgyilagosan kiejtett, száraz parancs hallatán sikeresen félrenyelte a saját nyálát. Köhögve emelte fel tekintetét az előtte álló férfira, s egyszerre szívből bánni kezdte, hogy ülő helyzetéből fakadóan fel kell néznie a másikra.

– Te-tessék?

– A füleden ülsz, Potter? – Piton szeme hidegségben a kinti faggyal is versenyre kelhetett volna. – Azt mondtam, vedd le a nadrágodat!

– Már miért tenném azt?

– Akarod, hogy rendbe tegyem a lábadat, vagy sem?

A türelem sosem tartozott Piton erényei közé, és úgy tűnt, Harry most még azt a vékony kis határvonalat is átlépte, ami már eddig is csak az isteni szerencsének köszönhetően nem szakadt el. Az igazság azonban az volt, hogy piszkosul fájt a térdre: mintha a lábszára teljes hosszában ott lüktetett volna valami idegesítő parazita, felforrósítva a vérét, és zsibbadttá degradálva az agysejtjeit. Bár az utóbbit talán csak az idegesség okozta.

Akárhogy is, Harry belátta, hogy ha mihamarabb szeretne újra képes lenni arra, hogy egyedül, segítség nélkül járhasson, félre kell tennie az ellenérzeteit, és rátámaszkodni akár az olyan segítségére is... mint Piton.

Gyorsan bújt ki a nadrágjából, nehogy a férfi lássa, milyen nehezére esik megválni tőle, aztán egy szál alsóban visszaült a fotelbe, és tüntetőn maga elé húzta a lábát. Némi megnyugvással állapította meg, hogy nem hiába "verte ki a hisztit", ahogy azt Voldemort teljesen jogtalanul mondta: a jobb térde legalább a kétszeresére dagadt, még friss hegek borították csúf, vörös színben a bőrét… nem, talán nem is a bőre volt az, hanem maga a hús. A bőrt szinte teljesen lenyihelte róla az esés. A fiú az ujja hegyével óvatosan megérintette, de nyomban annyira égni kezdett a seb, hogy inkább gyorsan elhúzta a kezét.

Inkább a sajgó bokáját kezdte masszírozni, és igyekezett tudomást sem venni arról, hogy Piton leguggolt elé, és két kezével vizsgálni kezdte a sebet.

 _Mi a nyavalya bajom van?_ , fújtatott Harry önmagára mérgesen. _Nem szabadna ennyire rosszul éreznem magam pusztán attól, hogy itt van!_

Ez gondolatban mind szép és jó volt, de ahhoz, hogy Piton közelségének ténye ne zavarja többé Harryt, kevés volt. A bájitalmester ujjai hosszúak, csontosak, és legfőképp hűvösek voltak; mintha órákon át jeges vízben áztatta volna a kezét. Szakavatott mozdulatokkal simította végig Harry meztelen lábát, akit valamily érthetetlen oknál fogva elszégyellte magát, amiért magasabb pozícióban ült, mint Piton. Mintha lenézte volna őt... Nem tisztelte a férfit, legalábbis közel sem úgy, ahogy egy hónappal ezelőtt, a "halála" tudatában tette, de azért... azért furcsa és kellemetlen volt.

– Csak te lehetsz képes egy szimpla orra bukással ennyire elintézni magad – mormolta félhangosan Piton, mire Harry összehúzta a szemét, de nem reagált. Elvégre nem kisgyerek már: meg kell tanulnia, hogy ne kapja fel a vizet mindenen. – Maradj itt, hozok rá krémet.

 _És már megint ezt csinálja! Az egyik mondatával az orrom alá dörgöli, milyen lehetetlen alak vagyok, a következővel pedig tudtomra adja, hogy segíteni fog._ Harry képtelen volt eligazodni Pitonon, sőt, őt talán még kevésbé értette, mint Voldemortot. Az utóbbi legalább egyértelműen tudatja a világgal, hogy mit akar, és annak megfelelően cselekszik. Piton ezzel szemben... egy nagy kérdőjel. Sosem lehet tudni, mit akar igazán, ki mellett is áll, már persze önmagát leszámítva. Egyáltalán mi a célja azzal, hogy segít Voldemortnak? Ha pedig neki akar segíteni, ugyan mit foglalkozik vele, Harryvel?

Kérdéseire viszont, cseppet sem meglepő módon, nem kapott választ. Mereven bámulta hát az ablaküveget, ami mögött a napfényben szikrázó havas kinti táj képe húzódott, míg Piton vissza nem tért, kezében egy öblös edényt tartva.

– Nyújtsd ki a lábad – mondta, Harry pedig szó nélkül engedelmeskedett, és hagyta, hogy egykori professzora alaposan a bőrébe dörzsölje a főzetet. A krém meglepően langyos volt, darabos, és enyhe fahéjillatot árasztott.

Felszisszent, mikor a hűvös anyag a nyílt sebhez ért. Hiába harapott eztán az ajkára, Piton minden bizonnyal meghallotta, mert utána sokkal óvatosabban kente Harry lábát, épp csak az ujjai hegyével érintve a fiú bőrét.

– Nem értem magát. – Harry önmagát lepte meg leginkább a hirtelen tett kijelentésével, ám visszaszívni már nem tudta.

Piton csak egy villanásnyi időre pillantott fel rá, a tekintetét azután ismét a sebre szegezte.

– Millió dolog van a világon, amit nem értesz, Potter. Nem hiszem, hogy pont velem telne be a poharad.

– Ez igaz. Voldemortot sem értem. Mindketten olyan hülyén viselkednek.

A pongyola megfogalmazás hallatán Piton szája kissé megrándult, irritáltan, mintha egy ronda bogarat látott volna meg. – Nézőpont kérdése. Én is rághatnám a füledet azon, hogy nem értem, miért áldozod magad mindig olyanokért, akik ezt nem értékelik, de nem tudnál válaszolni, ezért nem is teszem.

– Miért gondolja, hogy nem értékelik, amit teszek?

– Te miért gondolod, hogy értékelik?

Piton végre felnézett rá, és Harry egészen meglepődött azon, amit az éjszínű szempárban látott: nem volt benne sem harag, sem megvetés, sem arrogancia... Egyszerű, őszinte szempár volt, amikben egy komolyan feltett kérdés tükröződött.

Annyira komolyan, hogy Harry nem is tudott hirtelenjében mit felelni rá.

– Fiatal vagy – szólalt meg aztán Piton, újrakezdve a fiú teljes jobb lábának átmasszírozását –, és nem éltél vagy szenvedtél még eleget ahhoz, hogy igazán fel tudd fogni, milyen nagy kincs is a függetlenség. Hogy mennyire hálásnak kell lenned azért, amiért csak te felelsz önmagadért, senki más.

– De nem sokkal nehezebb mindent egyedül elviselni? – kérdezett vissza szúrósan Harry. – Hiszen pont ezért vannak a barátok: segítenek átvészelni a legnehezebb időket.

– Hol vannak most ezek a barátaid, Potter?

Harry kinyitotta a száját, aztán becsukta. Majd összeráncolta a homlokát. – Nincsenek itt fizikailag, de velem vannak. A tudat, hogy ott vannak nekem, az ad erőt, nem más. Mire akar kilyukadni?

– Tehát még ha nincsenek veled – folytatta Piton, mintha meg sem hallotta volna az utolsó kérdést –, akkor is erőt adnak és segítenek? Elég, ha a tudatod szintjén vannak barátaid? Nincs is szükség rájuk a valós életben, amíg az eszeddel hiszed, hogy vannak, akiknek fontos vagy, akiket érdekelsz? – Harry meredten viszonozta a férfi tekintetét. – Arra akarok kilyukadni, Potter, hogy nem feltétlenül barátokra van szükség... hanem barátok illúziójára.

Olyan sokáig nem hallatszott ezután egyetlen szó sem, hogy a csend valósággal fülsiketítővé vált. Harry kifejezéstelen ábrázattal nézett a fekete szemek közé, nem törődve azzal, vajon Piton most is olvas-e a gondolataiban, vagy sem... aztán lassan, nagyon lassan megrázta a fejét.

– Maga nem komplett – mondta végül szárazon. – De mit is tudhatja, hisz sose voltak barátai.

Ez volt az a pont, ahol Piton arca elsötétült, de akár szeretett volna szólni, akár nem, már nem tehette meg: a következő pillanatban ugyanis éles, és a körülményekhez képest meglepően derűs hang szállt fel az ajtó irányából, magához ragadva a helyiségben tartózkodó férfiak figyelmét.

– Elnézést, hogy megzavarlak titeket eme bájos _tête-_ _à-_ _tête_ közben – mondta a sajnálat legkisebb jele nélkül Voldemort –, ám ha a fortyogó üst bármit is sejtetni enged, az az érzésem, Perselus, hogy a bájitalod a mihamarabbi jelenlétedet kívánja.

 _Hogy_ mi _közben zavart meg?_ , pislogott Harry, de rákérdezni már nem volt alkalma: Piton ugyanis vetett egy utolsó lesújtó pillantást a fiúra, majd szó nélkül felállt, és egy rideg "elnézést" kíséretében elhagyta a szobát. Voldemort futólag utánanézett, aztán fejét csóválva a fotelban felhúzott lábbal ülő Harry felé fordult. Amit a szemeik egymásra villantak, a fiú úgy érezte, mintha karót nyelt volna.

Az érzés csak fokozódott, mikor egyetlen pislogást követően Voldemort már ott állt közvetlenül előtte, majd közömbös mozdulattal letérdelt a földre, és felvette a krémes edényt. Belenyúlt a főzetbe, ujjain szétkenve a mustárszínű anyagot, aztán olyan magától értetődő mozdulattal kezdte el szétmasszírozni Harry térdénél, mintha világéletében ezt csinálta volna. A fiú megrezdült, és el akarta húzni a lábát, de Voldemort megszorította a bokáját; erősen, mintha satuba fogta volna.

– Hagyd abba – mondta Harry tétován, amint megtalálta a meglepettségtől elszállt hangját –, Piton már ellátta a sebet. Már nem fáj.

– Meglep, hogy azt feltételezed, érdekel engem a fájdalmad.

Harry önmagára mérgesen az ajkára harapott. Már megint egy öngólt vitt be! Mielőtt azonban újra megkísérelhette volna elhúzni a lábát, Voldemort ujjai borzongatón végigsiklottak a lábszára hosszán, alig érintve őt, akár egy selyemlepel.

– Tudod, mire emlékeztet engem ez a pozíció, Harry? – kérdezte lassan a férfi, de választ nem is várva rögtön folytatta, búgó, csöndes hangon: – "Fölkelt a vacsora mellől, levetette felsőruháját, fogott egy vászonkendőt, és maga elé kötötte. Aztán vizet öntött egy mosdótálba, majd hozzáfogott, hogy sorra megmossa, s a derekára kötött kendővel megtörölje tanítványainak a lábát..."

– A Biblia?! – szakította félbe Harry meghökkenten. – Azt ne mondd, hogy te olvasod a Bibliát!

– Miért ne? – Voldemort elmosolyodott, és a fiú döbbenetét kihasználva folytatta a krém eldörzsölését. – Attól, hogy nem értek egyet azzal, amit képvisel, nem árt, ha tájékozódom felőle. Azon kívül – tette hozzá némileg szárazabb hangon –, ne feledd, hogy mugli árvaházban nőttem fel. A napi kötelező foglalkozások a Biblia átható tanulmányozását is magában foglalták.

– Ó.

 _Mikor már azt hiszem, több meglepetés nem érhet, valahogy mégis sikerül nekik valami teljesen váratlannal kiakasztaniuk!_ Harry képtelen volt levenni a szemét Voldemortról: csak rezzenéstelenül figyelte, ahogy a férfi kezei határozottan bedolgozzák a bőrébe a gyógyító kenőcsöt, amitől már minden olyan finom fahéjillatú volt, amitől már nem sajogott a lába, amitől már össze is húzódott a térdén lévő vörös sebhely... és Harry kénytelen volt feltenni magának a kérdést, vajon nem volt e elrejtve még valamilyen más bájital is abban a krémben, mert egyszerre úgy bizseregni kezdett a bőre, mintha hangyák ezrei vonultak volna át a testén.

És a melegség nem tűnt el idővel, sőt, egyre feljebb kúszott: a kolónia már a hasfalán mászkált, az érzéstől pedig görcsbe rándult a gyomra. És nem a rossz értelemben.

– Jézus ott rontotta el, hogy mindent a tanítványaira bízott: túlbecsülte őket – folytatta az előző gondolatmenetet mintegy mellékesen Voldemort, de a szemét egy pillanatra sem vette le Harryről. – Gondolj bele, én mégis hol lennék, ha úgy megbízom a tanítványaimban, mint ahogyan ő tette?

– Neked nem tanítványaid voltak, Tom, hanem szolgáid – vetett ellen Harry, magában örülve, hogy a beszélgetés legalább eltereli a figyelmét... nos, _másokról._ – És ne hasonlítgasd magad Jézushoz! Gusztustalan.

– Ugyan, Harry. Megváltó akartam lenni, ahogyan ő is. Komoly terveim voltak a világgal. Ez nem hasonlítgatás, pusztán elismerem a terveink között szereplő hasonlóságokat. – És, mielőtt még Harry újra visszavághatott volna, egy bosszantó félmosoly kíséretében hozzátette: – Mellesleg benned is van egy jó adag "Megváltó". Képes voltál feláldozni magad az összes többi ember jólétéért, akik mellesleg nem érdemlik ezt meg. Ő ugyanezt csinálta. Persze – somolyodott el –, neki valóban összejött, ellentétben veled.

– Engem se hasonlítgass Jézushoz. – Nem mintha különösebben értékelte volna a vallás, de annyira azért tisztában volt a dolgokkal, hogy kényelmetlenül érezze magát, amiért párhuzamot vonnak közte és az Isten Fia között.

– Ahogy akarod.

Harry akaratlanul is lehunyta a szemét, mikor az erős férfikezek tovább masszírozták a lábát, egyre feljebb, kellemes bizsergést küldve szét az egész testében. Voldemort tenyere erős volt, véletlenül sem puha, de nem is érdes, hosszú ujjakkal, mint amilyen egy elegáns úr keze lehet. A bőre pedig meglepően meleg volt, különösen annak tudatában, hogy elvileg egy halottról volt szó.

Ezen aztán eltöprengett Harry. Vajon a maga előtt látott férfiból mennyi az előző "tulaj", és mennyi maga Voldemort? Amennyire meg tudta állapítani a Tom Denemről látott emlékek alapján, az előtte térdeplő varázsló nem sokban hasonlított rá, külsőleg legalábbis. Az aurája azonban mit sem változott: ugyanaz a veszélyes légkör fonta körül, mint az "eredetijét", a szénfekete szempár pedig teljesen megegyezett azzal, ahogyan Harry emlékeiben élt. Metsző volt, baljóslatú, éles és mélyre ható, akár egy lézersugár... és amikor úgy adta magát a helyzet, szinte láthatón izzott fel benne a vörös tűz.

Harry megremegett, aztán megdermedt, mikor Voldemort felnézett rá. El akarta rántani a fejét, mert tudta, hogy a férfi mindennemű megerőltetés nélkül képes Legilimenciát alkalmazni rajta, de a nyaka megmerevedett, mintha nem is élő ember, hanem fabábú volna, ami mozdulatokra képtelenül csak egy irányba tud nézni: le, az előtte térdeplő varázsló szemébe.

– Valami baj van, Harry? – kérdezte Voldemort halk, duruzsoló hangon.

A fiú mintha meg sem hallotta volna a kérdést, csak magára koncentrált. Próbálta felidézni, hogyan is festett az az embernek már nem is nevezhető lény, aki öt éve a szemei láttára emelkedett ki az üstből abban a hátborzongató, sötét temetőben... de nem ment. Az eszével tudta, hogy tarkopasz volt, hullaszín bőrrel, vérvörös szempárral, melyekben épp csak halovány rés volt a pupilla... de nem tudta maga elé idézni a képet.

Csukott szemekkel a Voldemort névre gondolt, és csakis a fiatal, egészséges kinézetű, sötétbarna hajú fiatalembert látta maga előtt kihívó, arrogáns mosollyal az arcán.

A gyomra mintha bukfencet vetett volna, de legalább arra jó volt, hogy kiugrassza nyugtalanító gondolatai közül. Mikor azonban felpattant a szeme és lenézett maga elé, a képzelgéseinél is rosszabb látvány fogadta.

Voldemort kihúzta magát térdelés közben, s az arca közvetlenül a Harryével szemben volt. Sötét szeme fényesen izzott, vastag hajtincsei a homlokába hulltak, ajkain elégedett kis mosoly árnyéka játszott. Harry ösztönösen hátrébb húzta a fejét, és beszívta az ajkát, ám egy alig észlelhető rándulás a combja környékén azt is a tudtára adta, hogy Voldemort keze bizony már nem a lábszárán nyugodott. Az ujjaiból zsibbasztó forróság áradt szét a fiú lábaiban.

Ez megrettentette – sokkal jobban, mint addig bármi.

– M-mit akarsz, Tom?! – csattant fel, akarata ellenére is nyilvánvalóvá téve a másik előtt a hirtelen támadt zavarát. – Mássz le rólam!

Voldemort még szélesebben mosolygott. Nem vette el a kezét Harry combjáról, de nem is mozdult többet. Csak nézte őt. És nézte.

Úgy kalapált Harry szíve, mintha a fiú épp most készülne lefutni a Maratont. Erővel próbálta lecsillapítani magát, de a saját érthetetlen reakciói Voldemort közelségére teljesen lebénították a testét, zsibbadttá tették az agyát. A gyomrában ülő görcs állandósult, és mintha égető tűzgömbbé állt volna össze, úgy ontotta magából a forró reszketéseket mindenfelé. Harry tudta, mi ez az érzés, jól tudta, de előbb harapta volna el a nyelvét, mintsem hogy beismerje magának az igazat. _Nem lehet... Megőrültem... Valaki segítsen!_ Kétségbeesetten próbált Kingsleyre gondolni (társára, vigaszára, támaszára!), de elhűlve ébredt rá, hogy képtelen maga elé képzelni a férfi markáns vonásait, a fülében csillogó karikát, gyengéd kezének érintését... Semmi. Nulla. Mintha a fejében található rendszer teljesen összeomlott volna, aminek következtében az összes addig benne tárolt adat elveszett. Kitörlődött.

Nem maradt meg semmi a fejében; csak egyetlen kép lobogott előtte, mintha beleégett volna a retinájába.

Tom.

– Tom...

 _Nem, nem: Voldemort! Voldemort a neve!_ Harry igyekezett visszanyelni a torkából előtörni készülő pánikot, de saját erőtlen hangja mindennél jobban ledermesztette. Hát még, ahogy annak hallatán Voldemort mosolya kiszélesedett!

Soha nem fogja megtudni, mi történt volna a következő pillanatban, de talán jobban is járt így. Ez éppen elég volt ahhoz, hogy lelki világa nehéz szilánkokra törjön. Hatalmasat csalódott önmagában.

Nem létezhet, hogy megkívánta Voldemortot. A szülei gyilkosát.

Nem létezhet!

– A bájitalod kész, Nagyúr – mondta Piton higgadt, közömbös hangon, amint belépett a szobába. Harry úgy rázkódott meg, mintha pofon vágták volna, de akár észrevette ezt Piton, akár nem, mindenesetre szó nélkül hagyta. A megjelenése szerencsére végre rávette Voldemortot arra, hogy eleressze Harryt, és a kenőcsöt félretéve felálljon a fotel mellől. Amint a varázsló ellépett mellette, hogy Pitonhoz sétáljon, Harry úgy érezte magát, mint akinek levették a fojtó övet a nyakáról.

Érezte magán Piton kérdő tekintetét, de nem volt képes megfordulni és a szemébe nézni, csak hogy elaltassa a gyanakvását. Inkább sután felkelt a fotelből, és gyors mozdulatokkal magára rángatta a nadrágját.

Voldemort tekintetét is érezte, és az mintha lyukakat égetett volna a tarkójába.

– Rosszabb időpontot nem is választhattál volna a visszatérésre, Perselus – jegyezte meg cseppet sem bosszús hangon a Sötét Varázsló, mire Harryben elborzadva tudatosult a szörnyű tény, hogy égővörössé gyulladt az arca.

Megőrült, biztosan megőrült!

– _Rettenetesen_ sajnálom – mondta Piton egykedvű szenvtelenséggel.

Harry vett egy mély sóhajt, lassan kifújta, majd magán erőt véve megfordult. Fekete karmok villantak rá, de kellett egy perc, míg felfogta mit is lát maga előtt.

Piton biztos a bájitalkeveréshez tűrte fel a talárja bő ujját, így könyöktől lefelé a karjai teljesen meztelenek voltak. Porcelánfehér alkarján vékony, fekete szőrszálak futottak felfelé s tűntek el a felgyűrt talárujj mögött, de Harry csak a férfi csuklóját figyelte, arra meredt pislogástalan tekintettel. Az öt fekete karom nagyon mélyen vágott bele Piton bőrébe (talán a húsába is?), szinte furcsállta, hogy nem csöpög belőlük a vér... Ám aztán eszébe jutott, hol is látta még ezt a furcsa karperecet, és amint ez tudatosult benne, a kérdés magától kiszökött a száján. – Mi az a csuklótokon, Tom?

Voldemort, aki épp halk hangon ecsetelt valamit Pitonnak, Harry kérdése hallatán elhallgatott, és lassan a fiú felé fordult. Az ábrázata talán sosem volt még ennyire kétkedően rideg. – Parancsolsz?

– A csuklótokon. – Harry megnedvesítette az ajkát. – Mindkettőtök csuklóján ott vannak azok a furcsa, fekete karmok. Azt kérdeztem, mi az.

Voldemort egy hosszú pillanatig farkasszemet nézett vele, majd lassan megemelte a karját, s feljebb rántotta a pólója ujját, felfedve a saját bőrébe tépő karmokat: négy darab volt. Ujjaival lágyan végigsimította mindet, mintha különleges kincset tartana maga előtt, majd leeresztette a kezét, és Harry szemébe nézett. – Mit gondolsz, mi ez?

Harry Pitonra nézett, aki összeszűkült szemekkel, jeges arckifejezéssel meredt vissza rá... majd újra a karmokra. Nem kellett mélyen magába néznie ahhoz, hogy az első hirtelen ötlet megfogalmazódjon a fejében, de azzal még önmagát is meglepte, hogy a következő pillanatban a szavakká formált ötlet magától elhagyja a száját: – Horcrux.

Voldemort fekete szeme felvillant, Pitoné elsötétült. Harry... nos, Harry nyelt egyet a sokktól, amit önmagának okozott.

De tudta, hogy igaza van. Csak azt nem értette, miért nem jött rá már hamarabb is.

– Az a horcruxotok. – És mintha az isteni sugallat még egyszer megérintette volna, kifejezéstelen hangon hozzátette: – Mindkettőtöké.


	8. Veritas ~ Igazság

_2000\. február 1, kedd, 17:00_

_Anglia, Danbury_

– Látod, Perselus? Mondtam, hogy Harrynek igenis van esze.

Voldemort hangjában mintha büszkeség csendült volna, ami – főleg, ha azt vesszük, kiről is folyt a szó éppen – azért elég furcsán vette ki magát a jelen körülmények között. A Nagyúr kérdésének hallatán Piton csak savanyún félrehúzta a száját, és közben olyan pillantással méregette Harryt, mintha a fiú a ronda csótányoknak egy különösen visszataszító példánya lenne a frissen fényezett cipője orrán; az ábrázatából világosan kiderült, hogy sokkal szívesebben látná összelapítva a cipője _talpán_.

Harry nyelt egyet, de nem fordult el, továbbra is kihúzott tagokkal nézte a másik két varázslót. Csak úgy száguldozott a vér az ereiben, de tudta, hogy rátapintott egy nagyon fontos dologra: ahol horcruxok is érintettek, az már nem lehet kismiska beszélgetés.

– Hogy lehet egyforma a horcruxotok? – Piton csuklójára szegezte a tekintetét, ahol a mattul fénylő fekete karmok a férfi bőrbe mélyedtek. – És miért magatokon hordjátok? Enyhén szólva felelőtlenség ilyen nyíltan megmutatni, nem? – _Különösen nekem_ , tette hozzá gondolatban. _Ha tudom, hol vannak, megkímélnek vele egy csomó kutatástól. Tudom, hova kell támadnom._

– Az előző horcruxaimat ért sajnálatos vég ráébresztett, hogy felelőtlenül bántam velük – mondta Voldemort színlelt sajnálkozással a hangjában. – Botorság volt az emberek ostobaságában bíznom, miszerint úgysem találnának rájuk. Alábecsültem a vén Dumbledore-t, és bármennyire fáj is beismernem, alábecsültelek téged is. Ami ellenben az egyformaságukat illeti... Nos, a kérdésed hagy maga után némi kívánnivalót. A helyzet ugyanis az, hogy ezek a griffkarmok nem csak szimplán egyformák, de _egyek_ is. Az összes...

– Nagyúr! – sziszegte Piton figyelmeztetőn, de Voldemort nem törődött vele.

– ... egy és ugyanazon horcrux különálló darabjai.

Harryben megállt az ütő. – Ugyanaz? Mindkettőtök lelke _egyetlen_ horcruxban van? – hüledezett.

– Így van – bólintott Voldemort, egyazon időben Piton következő tiltakozó szisszenésével. A sötét varázsló azonban most is süketnek tettette magát, Harry pedig nem is bánta. Csak tágra nyílt szemekkel meredt Voldemortra, aki elégedett hangon folytatta: – Hogy szerencsés, avagy szerencsétlen véletlen volt-e lelkeink egymásba kerülése, azt csak a jövő lesz képes igazolni. De mindaz, ami ezidáig történt, hála égnek az előző feltételezést látszik alátámasztani.

– Várj, szóval nem is szándékosan raktátok egybe?

Voldemort megcsóválta a fejét. – Merlinre, dehogy! Őszintén szólva, nem is hittem volna, hogy ez lehetséges. Amikor kiderült a turpisság – a szemei a mogorva képű Pitonra siklottak –, teljesen elhűltem, és bevallom, csak nehezen tudtam elfogadni a beállt helyzetet. De azóta már rájöttünk a közösködés előnyeire, nem igaz, Perselus?

A férfi ridegen viszonozta Voldemort tekintetét. – Nem tartom célszerűnek, hogy felfeded ezt a kölyök előtt, Nagyúr – mondta szárazon.

– Ugyan. Harry okos fiú, előbb-utóbb magától is kitalálta volna. Nem is nyugodna, amíg ki nem derít mindent... de hiszen te is tökéletesen tisztában vagy a fiú jellemével. Azon kívül szerencsésebbnek tartom, ha a mi szánkból hall bizonyos tényeket, mintha esetlegesen téves információkat szedne össze máshonnan. Szükségünk lesz még rá, ezt ne feledd, és ahhoz, hogy hasznos lehessen a számunkra, értenie kell, mit és miért várunk el tőle.

Harry nem szerette, ha úgy beszélnek róla, mintha nem is lenne jelen, de mivel Voldemort szemlátomást épp arról győzködte Pitont, hogy mondják el a tényeket, jobbnak látta inkább nem akadékoskodni. Az agya azonban máris a hallottak feldolgozásán zakatolt.

Egyértelmű, hogy ha Voldemort célszerűbbnek látja maga mellett – sőt közvetlenül _magán_! – tartani a horcruxot, akkor a saját képességeiben bízik leginkább a tárgy, pontosabban a lelke darabkájának megőrzését illetően. Harrynek el kellett ismernie, hogy nem téved nagyot: az előző "szériából" is Naginihez volt a legnehezebb odaférkőzni, hiszen ő állandóan a Nagyúr követlen közelében tartózkodott. Így viszont, hogy Harry tudja, mit és hogyan kell elpusztítania, csak annyit kell kitalálnia, hogyan juthat kellően közel a férfihoz...

Legnagyobb döbbenetére egy olyan szituáció képe jelent meg a lelki szemei előtt, ami normális körülmények között biztosan hányingert hozott volna rá. A korábbi furcsa lábmasszázsnak tudva be a dolgot, hevesen megrázta a fejét, majd a szemét ismét Voldemortra függesztette.

A férfi épp intett egyet a pálcájával, mire két szék jelent meg előtte. Kényelmesen leült az egyik ülőalkalmatosságra, keresztbe tette a lábát, aztán várakozón felnézett Pitonra, és intett neki. – Foglalj helyet, Perselus. Azt hiszem, itt az ideje, hogy elmeséld Harrynek, miért is élvezhetjük még e pillanatban is a társaságodat annak ellenére, hogy biztosan kijelenthetem: Harry és én is elkönyveltük magunkban a halálodat.

– Nincs mit mesélni ezen. – Piton sötét arckifejezése egyértelműen tudatta mindenkivel, hogy nem értékeli különösebben a Nagyúr szellemes megszólalásait. Ennek ellenére úgy fúrta Harry zöld szemébe a sajátját, mintha _őrá_ haragudna azért, mert Voldemort ellenvetés nélkül kibeszéli a közös titkaikat. – Be akartam biztosítani, hogy túlélem a háborút, és ennek érdekében a legsötétebb mágiára vetemedtem: öltem, és horcruxot készítettem.

Harry tisztában volt vele, hogy a horcrux létrehozáshoz megszakadt lélek kell, ahhoz pedig, hogy ez megtörténjen, a személynek ölnie kell... valamiért mégis szomorún összehúzódott a szíve. – Kit ölt meg?

– Mit számít az? – húzta össze a szemöldökét Piton. – Öltem, és kész. Ugyanúgy egy élet volt az, akár ismerted az illetőt, akár nem.

Harry az ajkába harapott.

– De láttam magát meghalni a Szellemszálláson! Még oda is adta az emlékeit, hogy...

– Odaadtam, mert nem állt szándékomban hátat fordítani Dumbledore-nak, miután annyi évet öltem abba, hogy segítsem őt, és általa téged is. Odaadtam, mert azok az emlékek szükségesek voltak ahhoz, hogy végezhess a Nagyúrral. – Voldemort cinikusan felhorkantott. Piton szája vékony réssé szűkült, aztán úgy nézett Harryre, mintha őt okolná a jelenlegi helyzetéért. – Talán nem is kellene meglepődnöm azon, hogy még ekkora segítség mellett sem tudtad elvégezni ezt az egyszerű feladatot.

– No de Perselus! – Voldemort hangja felháborodott színezetű volt, de az ábrázata nem hagyott kétséget a felől, hogy remekül szórakozik. Piton rá se hederített.

– Az emlékeket tehát átadtam, így nem maradt tartozásom Dumbledore-ral szemben. A felelősség terhe lekerült rólam és átszállt rád... nos, legalábbis így terveztem. Eljátszottam előtted a halálomat, ugyanúgy, ahogy a Nagyúrral is elhitettem, hogy végzett velem. Egyedül ott rontottam el, hogy nem készültem fel arra, mi lesz, ha a Nagyúr végső óvintézkedéseket tesz az életének megóvása érdekében.

– Mire gondol?

– Perselus arra gondol – vette át a szót Voldemort –, hogy amint tudomásomra jutott az addig bevehetetlennek hitt horcruxaim véghíre – mi több, kiderült, hogy csak Nagini maradt épségben –, eldöntöttem, hogy készítek egy újat. Ezúttal nem engedhettem meg magamnak azt a kényelmet, hogy fontos gyilkosságot követően jelentős tárgyat emelek a lelkem egy darabjának őrzőjévé, hiszen sürgetett az idő... így tehát végeztem a saját halálfalómmal, akit egyébként is szükségszerűnek találtam kiiktatni, elkészítettem az új horcruxot, majd győzelmem biztos tudatában magamhoz szólítottalak.

– Végeztél a saját... várj, Tom, csak nem Pitonról beszélsz?

Voldemort halványan elmosolyodott. – Mindig is kedveltem Perselust: a leghasznosabb szolgálóm volt az összes közül. Megtiszteltetésnek szántam (és neki is annak kellett volna éreznie), hogy az ő halála árán fogok hozzájutni a hatalmamat bebiztosító új horcruxhoz, valamint a Pálcák Urához.

Ezúttal Pitonon volt a sor, hogy felhorkantson.

– Ez nem stimmel – ráncolta össze a homlokát Harry. – Hiszen Piton nem halt meg, mert addigra már kész volt a saját horcruxa. Akkor viszont nem volt gyilkosság, tehát nem is szakadhatott ketté a lelked, és nem készíthettél új horcruxot!

– Itt van a kutya elásva, Harry: nem maga a gyilkosság számít, hanem az, amit a gyilkosság ténye a tudatoddal és a lelkeddel művel – mutatott rá a varázsló. – Én őszintén hittem, hogy végeztem Perselusszal, s így gyilkosságom tudatában a lelkem is meghasadt. Mire pedig világossá vált a tévedésem, már elhelyeztem a lélekdarabot új őrzőjében: nem volt lehetőségem többé visszaszívni, és egyesíteni a darabokat.

– Tehát nem is számít, hogy ténylegesen ölsz-e, amíg _te magad_ azt hiszed, megtetted?

– Ez _vice versa_ is így működik, Potter – szólt közbe szárazon Piton, mire Harry kérdőn felé fordította a fejét. – Tegyük fel, hogy merő véletlenségből, noha nem teljesen önhibádon kívül, végzel valakivel, például rossz bájitalt adsz neki. Vagy vegyünk egy mugli példát: elbóbiskolsz a volánnál, és véletlenül elgázolsz valakit az autóddal. Mindkét esetben hibás vagy, de nem szánt szándékkal, hanem akaratodon kívül öltél, ezért a lelked ép marad. Ahhoz viszont, hogy egy horcrux készítéséhez kettészakítsd azt, egészen másra van szükség: előre megtervezett, szándékos, a tetted majdani következményeinek teljes tudatában véghezvitt gyilkosságra.

– Perselus jól összefoglalta – bólintott Voldemort. – Egy ilyen kaliberű sötét varázslat elvégzéséhez nem elég, ha szimplán "ölsz"; _gyilkolnod_ kell, a szó legigazibb értelmében. Én ezen kívánalomnak maradéktalanul eleget tettem, így hát semmi nem akadályozta, hogy a Szellemszállásba visszatérve elkészítsem az új horcruxomat. Az idő azonban sürgetett, a saját türelmetlenségem pedig rávett, hogy könnyelmű döntést hozzak: mindenféle előzetes vizsgálat nélkül horcruxszá tettem egy olyan tárgyat, amit nem lett volna szabad, ami, hogy úgy mondjam, már foglalt volt.

– Nem is tűnt fel, hogy valami gond van?

– Pontosan ez a lényeg: nem! – Voldemort szeme felcsillant, mintha nem is egy hibájáról, hanem élete legnagyobb tettéről beszélt volna. – Semmit nem éreztem meg abból, hogy a lelkem egy másik lélekhez csapódott hozzá... de hát így volt ez a kettőnk esetében is, nemdebár? Perselus lelke ráadásul sokban hasonlít az enyémhez. Még ő sem érezte meg, hogy ráolvastam a horcruxára.

– Ezek után elrejtettem a griffkarmot – folytatta a Nagyúr új lélegzetvétellel –, majd elindultam szembenézni a Végzetemmel. Akkor és ott azt hittem, sikerült kijátszanom őt azzal, hogy kiiktattam földi ellenfelemet, ám nem kellett sok időnek eltelnie, hogy ráébredjek: Harry Potter még szívósabb, mint hittem. Mikor eltűntél, majd szemlátomást nagyon is élőn elém léptél a tömegből... megvallom, egy pillanatra alábbhagyott a szívverésem. – Voldemort halványan Harryre mosolygott, és a hangjából mintha egyenesen _dicséret_ áradt volna, noha a szeme jegesen hideg maradt. – Egy nagy elme legyen elég bölcs ahhoz, hogy felismerje, ha nem áll nyerő helyzetre; nos, én felismertem. Tudtam, hogy adott körülmények között már nem tudom visszaszerezni a káosz fölötti irányítást, hisz a megjelenéseddel az egész méhkast felbolydítottad, és sajnos nem az én előnyömre. Így hát megküzdöttünk, az átkod pedig letarolt. Amint levetted rólam a szemedet, elhagytam a testemet, és sebtében megszálltam az első embert, aki az utamba került: Hermione Grangert. Nem titkolom, szándékomban állt _legalább_ _ennyit_ elvenni tőled a terveim ismételt meghiúsításáért.

Harry keze ökölbe szorult.

– Azzal a céllal, hogy magamhoz vegyem a horcruxot és jó időre eltávozzak az országból, Granger testében ismét visszatértem a Szellemszállásba. Legnagyobb döbbenetemre aztán egy nagyon is élő Perselust találtam ott, aki megveszekedetten kutatott valami... pontosabban, a horcrux után.

– Az árulásával, neked köszönhetően, Harry, már tisztában voltam, nem haboztam hát pálcát emelni ellene. Granger szánalmas kis vesszeje ugyan nem volt a legtökéletesebb választás a varázsom közvetítésére, a célnak azonban megfelelt: párviadal tört ki közöttünk. Perselusnak csak pár pillanatra volt szüksége, hogy rájöjjön, ki vagyok. – Voldemort kissé hunyorítva Piton felé fordult. – Mindig is nagyra értékeltem benne a józan helyzetmegítélő képességét.

– A dühödt párbajozás közepette világossá vált, hogy mindketten a griffkarmot akarjuk, ez pedig azt a furcsa helyzetet szülte, hogy mindketten azt képzeltük: a másik a horcruxunkra pályázik. Le sem tudnám írni azt a sokkot, ami akkor ért bennünket, mikor kiderült: a horcruxaink egyek és ugyanazok. Perselus jött rá először.

Voldemort egy pillanatra elhallgatott, s végigvezette tekintetét a hallgatóságon. Akár a kiváltott hatást akarta megfigyelni, akár az emlékeit rendezte gondolatban, Harry azon kapta magát, hogy kalapáló szívvel várja a "történet" folytatását. Tudta, hogy amik most elhangzanak, kulcsfontosságúak lehetnek még a jövőben.

– Világossá vált, hogy össze kell dolgoznunk. Nem ölhettem meg Perselust anélkül, hogy ne végeztem volna a saját halhatatlanságomat is biztosító horcruxxal, azt viszont nem óhajtottam feláldozni... különösen nem egy áruló miatt. – Szavai ridegsége ellenére Perselusra mosolygott, de a férfi csak sötét szemekkel, savanyúan elhúzott szájjal meredt vissza rá. – Perselus hasonlóan vélekedett: óvni akarta a horcruxot. Végül arra jutottunk, megosztjuk a felelősséget, így hát apró darabokra osztottuk a karmot, s mindketten a testünkbe építettük. Hol másutt lehetne ugyanis nagyobb biztonságban, mind gazdája vaskarmokkal védelmező oldalán? – A férfi megemelte a karját, mintegy Harryre villantva a húsába tépő fényesfekete karmokat. – Tíz darabra osztottuk szét. Ötöt Perselus vigyáz, négyet én őrzök. A tízedik közös megegyezéssel egy biztos hely rejtekében hever.

– Miért Pitonnál van a több? – kérdezte nyomban Harry. El sem tudta képzelni, miért vetemedne arra Voldemort, hogy valaki másra bízzon egy ilyen fontos dolgot. Különösen, ha az a másvalaki egyszer már csúnyán hátba döfte őt. – És ha szétdaraboltátok a horcruxot, nem sérültek az abban lévő lélekdarabok?

– Ne úgy képzeld el, hogy nekiestünk egy bárddal, Potter – mordult rá Piton, Harry személyes véleménye szerint szükségtelen bosszúsággal a hangjában. – Mindössze sokszoroztuk, vagy ha úgy tetszik, klónoztuk. A griffkarom egyébként módfelett értékes mágikus tárgy, rendkívül nehéz felsérteni, ezért is esett arra a választásom.

– Mindezeken túl ne feledd, hogy egy horcruxról van szó – szólt hozzá Voldemort is. – Azok önmagukban is rendkívül erős védőbűbájjal látják el magukat, a bennük lévő lélekdarabból (jelen esetben darabokból) nyerve az energiát és mágiát. Egy horcruxot nem lehet megkarcolni, eltörni, felsebezni... csak kivételesen erős mágikus eszközök okozhatnak benne kárt. De ha jól sejtem – tette hozzá parányi villanással a fekete szemében –, ezzel magad is tökéletesen tisztában vagy. Az előző horcruxaimmal meglepő ügyességgel sikerült elbánnod.

– Köszi, igyekeztem – felelte Harry szárazon. – Nem félsz, hogy Piton egyszer mégis megelégeli a dolgot, és végez a horcruxszal?

– Nem fogja megtenni. A lelkünk darabkái nem csupán egymás mellett lebegnek az éterben, Harry: _eggyé is váltak_ , az egyesült anyag pedig egyenlő részekre felosztva pihen a karmokban. Sokkal erősebb és különlegesebb köteléket hozott ez létre kettőnk között, mint bármi, amit ember művelhet a világon, de ezt nem lehet elmagyarázni senkinek, aki nem ilyen cipőben jár. Olyan dolgokon osztozunk, ami eddig csak a sajátunk volt, ám minden előzetes elképzelésem ellenére sokkal több előny származik ebből a kapcsolatból, mint hátrány.

És aztán Voldemort sziszegett valamit. Harry egészen megbabonázottan hallgatta: a tudata felismerte a nyelvet, az agya nem. Piton ajka megrándult, és Harry döbbenten vette tudomásul, hogy a férfi kis híján _felnevetett_. Ezek szerint nem képzelődött aznap este, mikor meglátta őket együtt: Piton igenis érti a Párszaszót. Talán nem tudja beszélni – ezt még ki kell derítenie –, de hogy megérti, az biztos.

Mikor rájött, hogy tompa féltékenységet érez Piton felé, amiért a bájitalmester részese lehet olyannak, ami eddig csak az övé és Voldemorté volt... elszörnyedt magától, és gyorsan megrázta a fejét, hogy kizavarja belőle ezeket az abnormális gondolatokat.

– Szóval – kezdte inkább tétován, próbálván összeszedni a fejében uralkodó kérdéseket – végleg együtt... együtt maradtok?

Harry szerette volna felpofozni magát, mikor Voldemort megmosolyogta a kérdést. – Senki nem tudja, mit tartogat a jövő, Harry. Az biztos, hogy jelen esetben szükségünk van egymásra. Perselus rendkívül fontos nekem, mert olyan valami birtokában van... ami nélkül létezni sem tudnék. – Harry nagyra nyílt szemekkel nézte, hogyan pillant oldalra Voldemort a mozdulatlanul ülő Pitonra, és elképzelni sem tudta, mi lehet az, ami ilyen szavakat csalt ki a sötét varázslóból. Valamit adott volna Pitonnak, amit az megőriz neki? Vagy csak pusztán rossz szóhasználat tanúja lett volna…? Ám nem volt alkalma többet töprengeni ezen, mert a Sötét Nagyúr folytatta: – A drága jó Perselusnak pedig esze ágában sem lesz elhagyni engem, mivel túlságosan is értékes számára az az ajándék, amit tőlem kapott. Tudja, hogy ha ellenem fordul, elhagy, netán végez is velem, az ajándékom abban a minutumban megsemmisül. Nem fogja ezt megkockáztatni, ahhoz túlságosan is élvezi.

Furcsa, de Harry valahogy rögtön tudta, miről beszél Voldemort. Pitonra lesett, de a férfi makacsul a szemközti falnak szegezte a szemét, mintha mindkét beszélgető félt ki akarta volna zárni a tudatából. Komoran üldögélő alakja a szokásosnál is mogorvábbnak tetszett.

– Arra gondolsz, hogy elvetted tőle az anyám iránti érzésének emlékeit?

Voldemort kihúzta magát, s sötét szempillák alól nézett le Harryre. – Igen.

– Ha ellened fordulna, megszüntetnéd a rászórt bűbájt?

– Ha nem akarnám, akkor is megszűnne Harry. Ez rajtam kívül álló dolog. Ha Perselus továbbra is az érzéseinek terhe nélkül akar élni, kénytelen lesz hozzászoknia a gondolathoz, hogy mindig velem lesz.

– Miért? Miért kell ennyire, hogy Piton melletted legyen? Miért...

– Elég! – Piton hangja olyan hirtelen csattant, mintha ostorral szántottak volna végig a szobán. Harry megrezdült, majd értetlenkedve pillantott fel a bájitalmesterre. Voldemort ezzel ellenben csak szórakozott somolygással nézett Pitonra, mintha egyenesen számított volna az efféle közbeszólásra. – Nagyúr, nem tartom jó ötletnek, hogy ennél többet fedj fel a kölyöknek. – Továbbra is a mestereknek kijáró tisztelettel beszélt, de csupán szavakban, a hangszínében nem. – Még nem jött el az ideje.

– Igazad lehet – bólintott Voldemort –, bár véleményem szerint túlóvod Harryt, noha nincs rá szüksége. Inkább előbb, mint utóbb úgyis be kell avatnunk mindenbe, ha azt akarjuk, hogy segítsen. Sőt, talán többre is számíthatunk tőle.

 _Tőlem ugyan semmilyen segítségre nem számíthattok!,_ akarta mondani Harry, de Piton aztán felé fordult, és a férfi jeges tekintete valahogy a torkára forrasztotta a szót. – Potter, menj el a boltba húsért.

– Nem igazán van kedvem kimenni.

Piton pupillája egész vékonnyá szűkült. – Akarsz vacsorázni, vagy sem? – Mikor a fiú nem válaszolt, ellenvetést nem tűrő hangon hozzátette: – _Nyomás._

Harry mérgében a száját harapdálta, de felkelt, és kicsörtetett a szobából. Ahogy elhaladt azonban a két varázsló mellett, látta, hogy Voldemort Piton nyakához hajol, és abba suttogja bele: – Nem kell ennyire harapni, Perselus. Te is sokkal jobban élveznéd a helyzetet, ha hagynád kibontakozni Harryt ahelyett, hogy csökönyösen próbálod elzárni mindentől, ami minket érint.

– Potter sosem fog...

A többit Harry már nem hallotta, de amit sikerült elkapnia, az is épp elég volt ahhoz, hogy kellemetlen libabőr emelkedjen a teste minden pontjára. Még mindig száguldott a vér az ereiben, és zakatolt az agya, de meglepő módon nem is azon, amiket Voldemort felfedett neki: sokkal inkább azon, amit a két férfi magánbeszélgetéséből kapott el. _Mégis mit gondol Tom, mit fogok csinálni?,_ dohogott magában. _Melléjük állok és támogatom őket? Meglopom a kedvükért a minisztériumot, netalán gyilkolok is? Sőt, innentől már csak egy lépés lenne, hogy kettejük mellé a saját lelkem egy darabját is benyomjam a horcruxukba!_

A nappaliban, mint a villám kapta magára a kabátját, leakasztotta a szokott bevásárló szatyrot, aztán kiviharzott a házból, és hangosan becsapta maga mögött az ajtót. Hideg volt odakint, csípős februári hideg, szapora lélegzetvétele láthatón ott gomolygott az arca előtt, de Harry nem törődött semmivel, csak ment, ment a lába után, míg be nem ért a faluba. Látott most már ismerős arcokat, de túlságosan feszült volt ahhoz, hogy bárkire ráköszönjön. Inkább zsebre dugott kézzel szedte a lábát az olvadó hóban, émiközben újra és újra végigpörgette a fejében az előbb folytatott beszélgetést.

Legnagyobb bosszúságára nem akart kiröppenni az a kép a fejéből, amikor Voldemort Piton nyakához hajolt. Annyi bizalmasság volt abban a mozdulatban, hogy Harry ha akarta volna, sem lett volna képes elfelejteni, milyen kapcsolatban áll is egymással a két varázsló. Összeolvadt lélekkel már nem is annyira bizarr, hogy miért olvasztják össze a testüket is...

 _Nem, nem, nem! Ne gondolj erre! Hülye!_ , feddte meg magát.

Nagy nehezen sikerült kivernie Pitont a fejéből, akkor azonban Voldemort jutott eszébe, és az eredmény, ha lehet, még rosszabb volt: eszébe jutottak, milyen erősen masszírozták őt azok a nagy, meleg tenyerek, milyen volt, amikor a keze Harry combját szorította...

Felforrósodott arccal állt meg a legközelebbi épület előtt, s homlokát a jéghideg falhoz nyomta. A szíve mintha ki akart volna törni börtönéből, vadul támadta a bordáit.

Harry összepréselte a száját és nyelt, de az érzés nem múlt el. Megszorította a szatyor fogóját, ám ekkor egy fájdalmasan nevetséges tény tudatosult benne: még csak nem is hozott magával pénzt.

Leült hát a legközelebbi padra, s mindegy, mennyire átjárta a hideg, legalább fél órán át fel sem kelt róla.

00:00:00

  1. _február 3, csütörtök, 07:15_



_Anglia, Danbury_

Harrynek aznap a szokotthoz képest korán felnyílt a szeme. Jó tíz percig csak feküdt az ágyon és bambán meredt a plafonra, aztán erőt vett magán, és felült. Tegnap este nyitva felejtette az ablakot, amiért most fogcsikorgatva átkozta magát, hiszen az éjszakai hideg teljesen bejárta a szobát. Harry vacogva dörzsölte meg a karjait, majd a szemét is, és érezte, milyen hűvössé vált az orra. Pazar. Lerúgta magáról a vékony takarót, kikecmergett az ágyból, kikapkodott pár ruhadarabot a szekrényből, aztán sebes léptekkel a fürdőszoba felé vette az irányt.

A folyosó csöndes volt, bár az égő lámpák arra engedtek következtetni, hogy a ház "urai" talán már ébren vannak. Nos, Harry mindenesetre remélte, hogy lesz egy kis nyugodt ideje önmagára, mielőtt újra szembe kellene néznie velük.

A fürdőben nem húzta sokáig az időt: gyorsan ledobta magáról a pizsamának használt melegítőt, beállt a zuhanyfülke alá, és a legmagasabbra tekerte a vízhőt. Amint a forró cseppek sebesen peregve aláhulltak a zuhanyrózsából, a fiú jólesőn felsóhajtott. Ahogy a kellemes víz végigcsorgott a testén, mintha meleg takaróval vonta volna be elhűlt tagjait. Hosszú percekig csak felemelt fejjel, lehunyt szemmel állt a zuhany alatt, majd mikor úgy érezte, hogy teljesen felmelegedett, a szappantartó felé nyúlt, és habosra mosta a testét.

Hallania kellett volna az ajtónyitódást? Talán. Sőt – valószínűleg _kellett_ volna. Elvégre lehet ex-auror az aurorból, attól még minden érzékelő szervének kiválóan kellene működnie.

Akárhogy is, Harry nem hallotta meg az ajtó nyílásának zörejét, ennélfogva csak akkor figyelt fel a belépő személyre, mikor az ásítva a csap elé lépett, hogy megmossa az arcát. Amint a csapvíz megindult, Harry meleg fürdővize egyszerre sokkal hidegebb lett; a fiú homlokráncolva nézett körbe, mi lehet a probléma okozója, és mikor meglátta a tőle alig egy méterre álló alakot, akaratlanul is megrándult.

– Hé! – Szánalmas, de úgy ugrott hátra, mint egy erényeit féltő szűzkislány. _De ha azt vesszük,_ próbálta menteni a menthetőt Harry, _cseppet sem furcsa, hogy nem akarod Voldemort nagyúr előtt mutogatni magad._ – Tom!

– Neked is szép jó reggelt, Harry – mondta Voldemort zavartalanul, majd újra a csap alá merítette az arcát. Mikor legközelebb felemelte, barna haja feketévé sötétülve pergette a nedves cseppeket az arcára. – Korán felébredtél ma.

Harry képtelen volt bármit is reagálni; csak némán figyelte, ahogy a férfi törülközőért nyúl, viszonylag szárazra dörzsöli a haját, majd a törülközőt a vállai köré csapja. Félelmetesen vonzó látványt nyújtott, különösen, hogy mindössze egyetlen éjszínű vászonnadrág volt rajta hálóruha gyanánt, így semmi nem takarta el széles, edzett mellkasát. A bőre sápadt volt – talán nem annyira, mint a Pitoné, de ahhoz épp eléggé, hogy a rózsásbarna mellbimbók élesen elüssenek tőle...

Harry elnyomta magában a gondolatot, de még így is érezte, hogy égni kezd a füle. Mi a fene ütött belé?! Ez még csak nem is Voldemort saját teste! Nem mintha számítana bármit is...

Mikor zavarában későn vette észre, hogy az idősebb varázsló már ott áll közvetlenül a zuhanyfülke alatt, meglepettségében kiszökött belőle egy ijedt kis nyögés, amit legszívesebben nyomban visszaszívott volna. De persze nem tehette.

Voldemort fürkésző tekintettel pásztázta Harry arcát, aztán hirtelen elmosolyodott. Nem volt abban a mosolyban azonban semmi biztató. – Zavarba hoztalak?

– Ja, persze – morogta Harry, de azért elfordult, hogy a férfi ne vizslathassa tovább az arcát. – És most kifáradnál, kérlek? Épp zuhanyozok.

– Ó, azt látom – mondta Voldemort még szélesebb mosollyal (nem, nem is mosoly volt az; inkább valamilyen gonosz, rettentő baljóslatú somolygás), látványosan végignézve Harry meztelen testén. A fiú ösztönösen emelte volna a karjait, hogy eltakarja magát, de erőt véve magán nyugalomra kényszerítette a testét. Nincs semmi rejtegetnivalója. Voldemort nincs rá semmilyen hatással.

Legalábbis jó lett volna, ha ez a helyzet.

– Fel nem foghatom, hogy egy olyan fizikummal megáldott férfi, mint te, mit kereshet Kingsley Shacklebolt ágyában – suttogta Voldemort búgó hangon, amitől a csorgó meleg víz ellenére is libabőrös lett Harry háta. – Bár, ahogy hallottam, a sötétbőrű férfiak többnyire jobban felszereltek…

Harry vörösre gyulladt. – Befejezted?! – fakadt ki belőle az ingerült kérdés. Nem is tudta volna megmondani, kire haragszik a leginkább: Voldemortra, a mocskos megjegyzésekért, vagy saját magára, amiért reagál azokra. – Húzzál már ki innen!

Voldemort szemei felparázslottak, mint amikor villám hasít végig az éjszaka fekete égboltján... aztán az éjszaka mintha valóban leereszkedett volna közéjük: egyszerre minden elsötétült.

– Mi a... – kezdte volna Harry, de aztán hallotta a levegőben suhanó pálca hangját. Voldemort intett vele egyet, aztán visszarakta a pálcát a nadrágja zsebébe. – Ez most mire volt jó?

A varázsló hangja ijesztően közel szólt Harry füléhez. – Hogy mire? Nos, az tőled függ.

Nem is éjszaka volt ez: sokkal inkább maga a vakság. Harry ösztönösen megemelte a kezét és megérintette a szemhéját – csak hogy tudja, a helyén van még. A sötétség fojtogató volt, nehéz és mindent beborító, hogy a fiú már úgy érezte, a kezével is megérinthetné. És ebben a vak semmiben, ebben az ordító színtelenségben nem maradt meg más neki, csak az érzékei, amik minden idegszálukkal azt üvöltötték, hogy Voldemort nagyúr ott van közvetlenül előtte.

Nyelnie kellett. Érezte magán a férfi leheletét, a testét átfogó meleg párlatot, és ettől olyan forróság gyúlt a bensőjében, amit a zuhany vize meg sem közelíthetett. A most már hűvösnek tetsző cseppek bizsergést váltottak ki belőle, ahogy végigperegtek a mellkasán, és fájdalmasan tisztában volt azzal, hogy a különböző érzetek hatására megkeményedett a mellbimbója.

Apró, puha, szinte nesztelen kis hangot hallott, de annyi gyakorlata volt már ezen a téren, hogy gondolkodás nélkül beazonosíthassa: Voldemort elmosolyodott.

Harry szólni akart, kiáltani, utasítani a férfit, hogy tüntesse el a sötétséget, aztán menjen el a jó büdös francba, ahol lehetőleg egy különösen éhes durrfarkú szurcsók vacsorájaként végzi... de a nyelve a sokszorosára dagadt, a torkában gombóc lüktetett, és nem engedett teret a szavaknak.

Aztán könnyedén, akár egy lepkeszárny érintése, puha ujjbegyek táncoltak végig a nyakán, le, egészen a kulcscsontjáig. Harry egész testében megborzongott.

– Miért játszod a kemény fiút? – kérdezte halkan Voldemort, és Harry képtelen volt megérteni, hogyan hallhatja a suttogást a víz csobogása mellett is. Mintha az agya kizárt volna minden más hangot. – A vágy nem bűn, Harry.

– Ugyan mit tudsz te a bűnökről? – szűrte ki a fogai közt nagy nehezen.

– Attól, hogy nem foglalkozom velük, még tudom, mik a bűnök. Jól ismerem a Bibliát, emlékszel?

– Hát, én nem ismerem. De azt tudom, hogy téged kívánni... – Harry jéggé dermedve harapta el a mondatot, de ami eddig kiszökött a szájából, azt már nem tudta visszaszívni.

Iszonyodva ébredt rá, hogy képes volt kimondani Voldemortnak azt, amit eddig önmagának sem mert beismerni. A tudat jeges zuhanyként öntötte végig az elméjét, és mindezt a borzalmat csak tetézte Voldemort hallhatóan elégedett kis nevetése.

– Tetszel nekem, Harry – mondta aztán a férfi meglepően őszintén. – Ha azelőtt is tudom, hogy ilyen vagy, talán sok minden másként alakult volna a közös múltunkban. – Harry már nyitotta a száját a borzadó tagadásra, de Voldemort lecsissegte, még mielőtt megszólalhatott volna. – Nem, ne is mondj semmit. Nem kell aggódnod: a világon semmit nem fogok tenni veled.

Harry beharapta a száját, és úgy tetszett neki, mintha órák teltek volna el, míg ki tudta nyögni: – Nem fogsz?

Vakon is érezte, hogy a varázsló megrázza a fejét. – Nem. Annak ellenére, amit valószínűleg hiszel rólam, nem kenyerem az erőszakoskodás; a szeretőim mindig is önként jöttek az ágyamba.

Harry arca ismét égőpirosra gyulladt, és már készült volna a hevült hangnemű tagadásra, ellenkezésre, visszaszólásra – bármire! –, ám Voldemort ezúttal sem engedte szóhoz jutni.

– Látod, pontosan erre gondolok. Amíg magadnak nem vagy képes beismerni, hogy akarsz engem, egyetlen ujjal sem fogok hozzád érni. Amíg nem ismered el, hogy benned is vannak árnyak – mi több, azok nagyon is mozgolódnak, mert sokkal több teret szeretnének maguknak, mint amennyit te engedsz nekik –, addig nem foglak komolyan venni.

– Azt hiszed, könyörögni fogok majd neked, hogy dugj az ágyadba? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve Harry. – Úgy, ahogy Pitonnal teszed?

Voldemort válasza mindössze egy halvány mosoly volt.

– Bennem nincs olyan sötétség, mint bennetek – jelentette ki Harry makacsul, ökölbe szorított kezekkel. – De elszakítottatok attól, aki a világon a legfontosabb számomra, és azóta nap mint nap feszültségben élek. Erről van szó, semmi többről.

A remegését az utolsó pillanatban még sikerült visszaszorítania, mikor egy puha ujjbegyet érzett meg az arcélén, de azt nem állta meg, hogy le ne hunyja a szemét. Voldemort ujja olyan nesztelenül siklott végig rajta, mintha egy kísértet érintené, elszívva belőle minden csepp életet, maradéktalanul eltüntetve az ép gondolatok utolsó foszlányait is.

– Csak annyit mondj meg nekem, Harry: ha most lehunyod a szemed, _őt_ látod magad előtt?

Harry nyelt, és a bőrébe vájta az ujjait. Az egész teste forrón lángolt, mintha tüzes vasdarabokon lépkedne, mintha lávát nyelt volna, mintha egy lobogó táltostűz égető lángjainak kellős közepébe száműzték volna. A szája szárazabb volt, mint a legvadabb sivatag, az ajkai akár a cserepesre repedezett sziklák, s a szeme kellemetlenül égett forró szemhéja alatt. És az érzés nem múlt el, sőt épp ellenkezőleg: minden múló pillanattal erősebbé vált.

Mert nem Kingsleyt látta maga előtt, a kedves, szerető Kingsleyt, aki annyi mindent adott neki, aki annyit segítette... nem. Egy fiatal, jóképű férfit látott, fényes barna hajjal, vonzó alkattal, akinek gunyoros, önelégült mosoly játszott az ajkain, és akinek vérlázítóan fekete szemei úgy perzseltek, mintha képesek lettek volna kiégetni a fiú lelkét a helyéről.

Harry annyira erősen harapott a szájára, hogy fémes íz öntötte el a nyelvét. A tompa fájdalom elég volt ahhoz, hogy a varázs megtörjön, és végre képes legyen visszanyerni az irányítást a tudata fölött.

Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, ismét világos reggel volt, a fürdőszobában pedig teremtett lelket nem látott maga előtt. Ha teheti, szívesen bebeszélte volna magának, hogy csupán beteges képzelgéseinek szüleménye volt a jelenség, de ahogy végignézett magán, a teste egyértelműen a tudtára adta, hogy itt bizony történt valami; valami olyan, aminek nem szabadott volna megtörténnie.

Tehetetlen dühében erősen a falba bokszolt. Utálta, hogy a levegő csak úgy pattogott a feszültségtől – utálta, mert nem az a fajta feszültség volt, amit az idegesség termel. Az a fajta volt, ami forrongó szikrákat vet az ember szemei elé.

Ezután mindegy, mennyire tekerte is fel a víz hőszabályzóját, a zuhany nem tudott többé annyi meleget adni, hogy Harry ne remegjen a hidegtől.

00:00:00

  1. _február 5, szombat, 00:05_



_Anglia, Danbury_

Fogalma sincs, hogyan találta meg: egyszerűen csak ott volt. Meleg aranyszínnel világított a holdtalan éjszakába, bársonyos fénybe vonva a kihaltnak tetsző folyosókat. Harry úgy követte a csillanó fényvillanásokat, mint egy álomkóros; nem is igazán jutott el a tudatáig, hogy ágyát hátrahagyva a néma házban sétálgat, míg meg nem állt az üvegdoboz előtt. Nem ért hozzá – valahogy automatikusan tudta, hogy erős bűvigék védik a kupolás doboz tartalmát. A csillogó üveg mögött ragyogó tárgy mégis hívogatóan festett, alakja visszatükröződött a fényes smaragdzöld szemekben.

És akkor Harry feleszmélt. De miért is jött ki a szobájából, ahol az igazak álmát aludta? Fényeket látott, amik felébresztették... Aztán örökké kíváncsi természete átvette az uralmat a teste fölött, úgyhogy a következő pillanatban már mezítláb rótta a ház folyosóit, nesztelenül, akár egy kísértet.

És most itt volt. Talán a keleti oldalon...? Ha jól emlékezett (márpedig Harrynek nem volt oka azt feltételezni, hogy a memóriája tréfát űzne vele, egy ilyen témában legalábbis nem), akkor ez is azon helyiségek közé tartozott, amiktől Piton Voldemort utasítására határozottan eltiltotta őt.

A bukta ebben mindössze annyi volt, hogy Piton most is a szobában tartózkodott.

Harry nem vette őt észre, csak amikor a férfi figyelemfelkeltőn megköszörülte a torkát. Harry úgy pördült meg az üvegbura előtt, hogy szinte kicsavarta a nyakát a mozdulattal, de nem kellett sokat pislognia, hogy a sötét árnyékok közt felfedezze Perselus Piton alakját.

– Mit keresel itt, Potter?

A kérdést Harry valamiért nagyon furcsának találta, de talán csak a fáradtság tette. Egész nap ólmos fáradtságot érzett (talán, mert az előző napokban nem sokat tudott pihenni éjszakánként), és most valahogy mégis felkelt éjfélkor, noha legszívesebben délig húzta volna a lóbőrt. Egyébként is igyekezett újabban annyit aludni, amennyit csak lehetett. Elvégre, amíg a szobájában aludt, legalább nem kellett szembenéznie sem idegesítő bájitaltan professzorokkal, sem elmebeteg, gyilkos sötét varázslókkal.

– Nem keresek semmit – felelte kissé távolságtartón Harry, miután ki tudta tisztítani annyira a tudatát, hogy képes legyen a válaszadásra. – Arra keltem fel, hogy fényeket látok.

– És persze az éjszakai kóborlónk azonnal elindult, hogy megkeresse a jelenség forrását.

A szarkasztikus megjegyzés hallatán Harry összevonta a szemöldökét, de dacosan a férfi szeme közé nézett. – Igen. Talán baj? – Várt néhány pillanatot, ám mivel Piton ezek után sem reagált, inkább a háta mögött álló üvegdoboz felé intett a kezével. – Ez micsoda?

Piton előlépett az árnyékból, majd lassan Harry mellé sétált. Amikor lenézett az üvegburában tartott tárgyra, annak meleg aranyszíne az ő komor arcát is megfestette.

– Inti tőre – mondta végül annyira halkan, hogy Harrynek alig sikerült elkapnia a szavait.

Az egykori auror maga is a doboz felé fordult, s lepillantott az abban lévő tárgyra. A fényes aranypenge keskeny volt, láthatóan éles, és vékony vonalban indás mintázat futott végig rajta. Mégis a markolat volt az, ami igazán felkeltette Harry figyelmét: azon ugyanis egy gyönyörűen megmunkált aranynap húzódott, melynek táncoló lángokként lobogó ágai tíz irányba álltak szét. A furcsa ragyogás következtében az árnyékok úgy mozogtak a napon, hogy egészen azt az érzést keltette, mintha az ágai hullámoznának a forróságtól.

– Miért csinálja ezt? – kérdezte Harry, egy pillanatra sem véve le a szemét a mágikus tárgyról.

– Újhold van. – Piton elővette a varázspálcáját, és finoman rákoppintott az üvegre, mire az kissé elsötétült, tompítva a tőr erős fényét. – Egész nap ezt fogja csinálni.

– Meddig?

– Éjfélig.

– És miért pont újholdkor? – Harrynek végre sikerült elszakítania magát a tőrtől, és helyette Pitont kezdte szuggerálni a tekintetével. – Azt már nem is merem megkérdezni, mit keres ez itt.

Piton szája mintha felfelé rándult volna: egyértelmű, hogy követelő kérdésnek vette a fiú második megszólalását. Ennek ellenére mégis válaszolt. – Inti a napisten, Potter, és mint olyan, rendkívül érzékeny a hold ciklikus változásaira. A két égitest ugyanis szoros összeköttetésben van egymással. Mint ahogy magad is láthatod, az erős fénykibocsátás annak a kísérőjelensége, ahogy magába szívja a környezetben található, számára is elérhető természetes mágiát.

– Tehát nem az emberekét csapolja le?

Piton halványan megrázta a fejét. – Amit pedig most összegyűjt, azt teliholdkor kiadja magából.

Harry lassan bólintott. Egy ideig mérlegelte, vajon feltegye-e azt a kérdést, ami egy ideje piszkálja a csőrét, avagy – tekintettel Piton temperamentumára – inkább ne... de végül úgy döntött, egye a fene. Meg kell próbálnia.

Úgyhogy nem is kérette magát tovább. – Miért van ennek az egésznek olyan nagyon inka aranymágia szaga?

És Piton ezúttal tényleg elmosolyodott! A gesztus sokkal inkább volt cinikus, mint őszinte, de Harryt mindenesetre sikerült meglepnie. A bájitalmester az ajtó felé intett a pálcás kezével, ám közben azért megszánta Harryt a válasszal. – Mert minden előzetes várakozásommal ellentétben megmutatkozott, hogy mégiscsak van agyad, ami ráadásul értelmes gondolatok létrehozására is alkalmas.

– Hé! – Harry nem akart még kimenni. Olyan ritkán tudott csak magyarázatokat kicsalni Pitonból! Nem akarta máris veszni hagyni az alkalmat. – Ez az Inti, ez egy inka napisten? Ezt is attól a pasastól tudták meg, akitől a "csábító eshetőségről" értesült Voldemort?

– Igen, és igen – hagyta rá most már nyilvánvaló türelmetlenséggel a hangjában Piton. – Ám ennyi volt a bájcsevej. Nyomás aludni. – Megindult az ajtó felé, s ezzel sikerült Harryt is a kijárat felé tuszkolnia.

– Ne, még vannak kérdéseim! – Harry vadul pislogott át az üvegdobozra Piton válla fölött. – Hol szerezték meg a tőrét?

– Kifelé.

– Ezzel készítettek Voldemortnak új testet? Mármint olyat, ami megszállás nélkül is az övé.

– Mondom kifelé, Potter!

– Ő egyáltalán hol van? Most is valamilyen rituálét akartak csinálni? Azért ébresztett fel engem a fénye? És hogyan fogja...

– A Nagyúr – emelte meg a hangját Piton, csak hogy véget vessen Harry kérdésárjának –, a hálója rejtekében pihen. Megindult ugyanis a szokásos problémás folyamat: a test elkezdte kivetni őt magából.

Harry, akinek már feszegették a száját az új kérdések, ennek hallatán elnémulva dermedt meg. Lelki szemei előtt máris látta, amint Voldemort szép vonású arca felrepedezik, mint a sivatagi sziklák, amiket sosem ér víz, majd nagy darabokban lepereg róla, felfedve azt, ami valójában alatta van: a kígyószemű, orr nélküli, kopasz szörnyeteget, aki Sötét Nagyúr néven vált ismertté.

Önmagának okozta a legnagyobb döbbenetet azzal, hogy kiszökött belőle a kérdés: – És jól van?

Piton arcán olyan egyértelműen látszott a döbbenet, hogy Harry egészen elszégyellte magát tőle, és vörösre pirult. _Mi a rák ütött belém, ilyet kérdezni?!_ , dohogott magában a fiú. _Ez olyan, mintha aggódnék érte! Mintha nem akarnám, hogy a teste kivesse, mintha egyenesen örülnék neki, ha megőrizhetné ezt az alakját, és így újra visszatérhetne! Nem vagyok komplett...!_

Már készült volna, hogy gyorsan elmagyarázza Pitonnak: még véletlenül se értelmezze aggodalomnak a furán ható kérdését, ám mielőtt még kinyithatta volna a száját, a bájitalmester szemlátomást túljutott a fennakadásán, s most ismét összevont szemöldökkel válaszolt. – Túléli. A tőr ön-aktivizálódásának óráiban nehezebben tudja megtartani az irányítást a test fölött, de amint ez elmúlik, a panaszai megszűnnek. Nos, egy időre legalábbis. – Piton furcsa tekintettel nézett Harry szemébe, és a következő szavaitól a fiú csak még kellemetlenebbül érezte magát. – A kivető folyamat azonban, a millenniumi mágiának köszönhetően késve ugyan, de megindult, és annak már nem lehet gátat vetni. Ha nem oldjuk meg a helyzetet hamar, legkésőbb két héten belül, kénytelen lesz ezt a testet is otthagyni.

– És akkor újracsinálnák az egész szertartást?

Piton megdörzsölte a homlokát, de még mindig válaszolt, ezért Harry sejtette, hogy annyira rossz még nem lehet a helyzet. – Rá lennénk kényszerítve. Mindenesetre jobb lenne elkerülni: ha egy mód van rá, nem szeretnék újabb áldozatot szedni, továbbá nem lesz több alkalom a Gyöngy ajándékának igénybe vételére... nos, elég sokáig.

– Milyen Gyöngyről beszél? Mi... egy pillanat. – Mikor a szavak végre tudatosultak a fejében, Harry gyomra bukfencet vetett, a mellkasa összeszorult. – Egy pillanat! Maguk embereket áldoztak fel a testcseréknél? _Minden_ _egyes alkalommal?!_

Azt kívánta, bár tagadná Piton, bár cáfolna rá a gondolataira, de a férfi egyiket sem tette: csak komoly, nehéz tekintettel figyelte Harryt, akinek egyszerre nagyon erős hányingere támadt. Lehunyta a szemeit, csak hogy csökkentse az émelygést, de fejben máris utánagondolt, hány áldozatra is volt szükség, ha Voldemorték már egy éve az inka rituálét alkalmazzák, a megmaradt lélekdarab pedig legfeljebb négy hétig képes megtartani a testet...

Rengeteg áldozat.

_Rengeteg halott._

Mintha hideg vizet zúdítottak volna Harry nyakába.

– Na, indulj meg, Potter – reccsent rá végül Piton, bár valahogy nem volt annyira durva a megszólalás, mint máskor. Talán ő is látta, mennyire letaglózta Harryt az emberáldozatok híre. – Itt már semmit nem tehetsz. A fényt elzártam, úgyhogy kényelmesen húzhatod a lóbőrt délig.

– Várjon már! – Harry megvetette a lábát, hogy a professzor ne tudja az ajtó felé lökdösni, majd vadul felnézett az éjszín szempárba. – Azt mondja, azt a Gyöngyöt, vagy micsodát, csak most, egyszeri alkalommal lehet használni? Utána többet már nem?

– Az Inka Birodalomban minden szertartás szigorú menetrend szerint, hónaphoz kötve működött – így szervezték meg őket a mágusvezetők. A _Hatun-pucuy_ a február hónap ünnepe, következésképp nem is tudnánk újra alkalmazni jövő év februárig.

– De hiszen eddig is három-négy hetente testet cseréltek, Voldemort maga mondta! – fakadt ki már-már kétségbeesetten Harry. – Akkor most miért mondja, hogy egyetlen alkalom van?

– Nem figyelsz oda, mit mondanak neked, Potter! – csattant fel most már Piton is. – A Gyöngyöt akarjuk most elsősorban igénybe venni, de össze kell kötnünk az aranymágiás rituáléval, az ezzel kompatibilis szertartás pedig egyedül és kizárólagosan a február hónapé. – Mikor pedig Harry még ezek után is mereven nézte őt, a férfi felsóhajtott, és higgadtabban ugyan, noha jóval szárazabb hangon hozzátette: – Rendben, mondom a te szinteden: vagy két héten belül rendbe tesszük a Nagyurat a _Hatun–pucuy_ és Moira Gyöngyének kombinációjával, vagy ez a fikszációs esélyünk ugrott, mely esetben következő februárig ismételten vissza kell térnünk a havi rendszerességgel történő testcseréhez.

Nem zsarolás volt, ezt Harry maga is felismerte. Piton nem zsarolta őt, nem fenyegette, ám a fiú mégis tudta, hogy patthelyzetbe került. Ha nem segít most megoldani Voldemort helyzetét, ez az őrült páros újra sorjában fogja szedni az áldozatokat. Azt pedig nem engedhette. Ennyi is elég volt – több mint elég. Ha mind a Hermionénak kirendelt sorsban osztoztak, Harry tudta, hogy soha találna nyugodalmat a lelke, ha engedné, hogy tovább folytatódjon.

Bágyadtan hagyta, hogy Piton végre kitessékelje a helyiségből, át a folyosó hosszán, majd betuszkolja a saját szobájába. Elterült az ágyon, és szinte észre sem vette, mikor Piton az orra elé dugott egy bájitalos üvegcsét.

Rögtön felismerte a sápadtlila folyadékot, holott csak egyszer ivott belőle.

– Tudta, hogy oda fogok menni, ezért előre készült az altatóval? – kérdezte rekedten.

Piton megvárta, míg Harry elveszi tőle a bájitalt, és csak azután felelt. – Nem, nem tudtam. – Majd egy pillanatnyi hallgatás után: – De a Nagyúr igen.

Harry nehéz szívvel meredt le a kezében tartott csillogó folyadékra, miközben úgy érezte magát, mint akinek dermesztő, fagyos cseppeket eregetnek végig a testén – épp csak nem cseppek, hanem a _valóság_ formájában. Egyszerre fájdalmasan erősen rohanták meg az újabban feltámadt furcsa, sőt, abnormális érzései Voldemort felé, és az a vágya is, hogy segítsen a varázslón. Nem is lett volna más lehetősége, úgy igazán: ha nem segít neki, iszonyú sok élet kerül veszélybe. Márpedig nem lesz képes minden egyes alkalommal a Sötét Nagyúr és az áldozatok közé vetni magát.

De nem ez borzasztotta el a leginkább, hanem sokkal inkább az a tény, hogy valahol mélyen mintha megkönnyebbült volna. A fejében egy undok, ártó kis hang azt sipította: _Nem fog visszaváltozni azzá a borzalmas szörnyeteggé, akit egykor a temetőbeli üstből láttál kiemelkedni._

A baj csak az, hogy a lelke ugyanaz marad, bármilyen testben is van.

És még nagyobb a baj, amiért Harry ezt már nem érzi veszélyesnek. Önmagára nézve, legalábbis. Sőt. Voldemort képes volt felzaklatni őt. Megbolondítani. Felhevíteni...

Megfeszítette a kezeit, ám aztán ellazította őket, és egyetlen hörpintésre lenyelte a bájitalt. Tompán még érzékelte, hogy Piton óvatosan kihúzza az ujjai közül a kiürült üvegcsét, de beszélni már nem volt képes. Csak hátradőlt az ágyon, és mintha fejbe vágták volna, azonnal leszállt rá az álom.

Utoljára még arra gondolt: már nem is olyan érthetetlen, miért vágyott Piton arra, hogy érzelmek nélkül, puszta tudattal éljen.


	9. Temptatio ~ Kísértés

_2000\. február 6, vasárnap, 15:50_

_Anglia, Danbury_

Harry felhúzott lábakkal ült a nappaliban lévő fotelben, kezeiben egy helyi mugli újságot tartva. Nem sok olyan volt leírva abban, ami különösebben érdekelte volna, de az unalom már lassan felemésztette őt, az időt viszont mégiscsak el kellett ütni valamivel; ezeket az újságokat pedig könnyedén össze tudta szedni a faluban tett kiruccanásai során. Korábban azt hitte, a fél karját odaadná azért, hogy pár órácskára egyedül hagyják, és ne nyaggassa senki – ne kelljen elviselnie különc "lakótársai" marhaságait –, most azonban, mikor tényleg magára hagyták, egyszerűen nem találta a helyét. Ötpercenként a falon lógó hatalmas órára pislogott, noha tudta, hogy ezzel csak annyit ér el: látszólag még lassabban fog peregni az idő. Már elmúlt délután három, de kínszenvedés volt minden óra, mert nem tudott mit kezdeni magával.

Amint meghallotta az ajtó nyitódását, azonnal felkapta a fejét, és a nappaliba lévő férfira szegezte a szemét.

– Hogy van? – csúszott ki a száján a kérdés, mielőtt még lehetősége lett volna visszanyelni azt.

Piton csak egy kurta pillantást vetett Harryre, miközben elhaladt mellette.

– Túléli – felelte olyan hangon, mintha egy gyogyóshoz beszélne –, de azért még jó pár órán át pihennie kell. Kétlem, hogy a mai nap során találkoznál vele, úgyhogy élvezd ki a nyugalmat.

Bármilyen furcsa is, Harry valahogy nem tudott örülnie ennek a nyugalomnak. Inkább leeresztette az ölébe az újságot, jelezve, hogy komolyan a kérdései, s úgy fordult ismét Piton felé: – A pihenés segít neki?

– Magában aligha. De ahhoz, hogy a bájitalom hasson, a testének épp úgy pihentnek kell lennie, mint a tudatának.

– Milyen bájitalt kap? – Harry összevont a szemöldökét. – Egyáltalán mi történik most vele?

Piton szemlátomást nem díjazta különösebben, hogy Harry átment az állandóan kérdezősködő ötéves gyerekek szintjére, a fiút azonban nem érdekelte a férfi bosszúsága, önmagát pedig le kellett foglalnia valamivel. Ha ezt Píton faggatásával tudja csak elérni, hát legyen.

Igazából nem is érdekelte, mi van Voldemorttal. Ugyan mit számít, hogy másfél napja nem látta őt?

Komolyan. _Tényleg_ nem érdekelte.

Piton furcsa pillantást vetett Harryre, minta maga sem tudná eldönteni, a fiú bolondozik-e, vagy komolyan beszél; végül aztán pozitív döntésre juthatott, mert alig hallhatóan felsóhajtott, és azt felelte: – Ezt már egyszer megbeszéltük. A lelke maradéka nem képes fenntartani a jelenlegi testét.

– De hát nem volt ezzel ilyen probléma a legutóbbi visszatérésekor.

– Az akkori teste nem olyan volt, mint a mostani, sőt, ahogy azt te is nagyon jól tudod: egyáltalán nem volt normális. A Nagyúrban lévő lélekdarab épp csak annyira volt elég, hogy kívülről is a Nagyúr bensőjét tükrözze. A mostani teste azonban több energiát igényelne. Hiába hatalmas a mágiája, a lelke túlságosan összemorzsolódott.

– Arra gondol, hogy túl sok darabra tépte a lelkét?

Piton kurtán bólintott. – Mivel nem egyforma részekre lett szétosztva a lelke, az mindig felezte magát: az első horcruxba még a fele került, a másodikba már csak az egyhuszonötöde, és így tovább... Mostanra egyetlen aprócska cafat maradt csupán a Nagyúrban, eredeti lelkének alig négytized része, ami vajmi kevés ahhoz, hogy irányítani tudjon vele egy testet. Tulajdonképpen csoda, hogy eddig bírta.

Harry elhúzta a száját. – Akkor valami olyasmi ez, mintha egyetlen csepp ragasztóval próbálnánk egyben tartani két nagydarab kartonlapot?

– Valami olyasmi – hagyta rá Piton. – Elkerülhetetlen, hogy ne essen szét.

Harry elborzadva gondolt bele Piton szavainak értelmébe, minek következtében lelki szemei előtt máris megjelent egy felrepedezett bőrű, száján, fülén és szemén keresztül egyaránt vérző Voldemort képe, amint a testét átszelő repedések mentén felszakadozik, majd szép lassan leválik róla a hús, felfedve a mögötte húzódó kopott, sárgás csontvázat... A gyomra émelyegve adta tudtára, hogy nem kellene ilyeneken töprengenie. Harry egy hosszú pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, majd önmagát nyugalomra intve fordult ismét az egykori professzor felé. – De a maga bájitala rendbe tudja hozni őt?

 _Basszus! Ez úgy hangzott, mintha egyenesen reménykednék benne, hogy meggyógyul!_ Harry zavartan igyekezett pontosítani, nehogy Piton félreértse őt: – Túl könnyű lenne a dolgom, ha ennyi képes lenne végezni vele. Olyan még nem volt, hogy én ne vegyen ki a részemet az elpusztításából, úgyhogy... – Az ihlet elfogyott: a hangja elhalt. Remélte, hogy némiképp meggyőző volt, de Piton arckifejezésre sajnos nem árulkodott.

Szerencsére a férfi volt annyira könyörületes, hogy ne tegye szóvá. – Nem: nincs az a bájital, ami rendbe tudná őt hozni. De igyekszem megerősíteni a lelkét, amennyire csak lehet, míg meg nem szerezzük azt az egyetlen tárgyat, ami valóban képes... segíteni rajta.

Harry akaratlanul is előrébb hajolt a székben. – A Gyöngyre gondol? – kérdezte alig rejtett mohósággal. – A... Moira Gyöngyére, amiről a múltkor beszélt? Mondja el, mire jó az, kérem!

– Sem jogom, sem kedvem nincs beavatni téged – szögezte le Piton ridegen. – A Nagyúr...

– Ő biztos megmondaná! Ugyan, Piton, hisz látja, hogy ő nem titkolózik előttem. Akkor maga miért teszi?

 _Hopsz. Ezt talán nem kellett volna hozzátenni._ Harry látta, hogyan sötétül el Piton tekintete, és erről eszébe jutott, hogy a férfi már korábban is ellenezte, mikor Voldemort beavatta őt a titkaiba. Pitonnak talán nem tetszik, hogy Harry lassan mindenről tudomást szerez. De ugyan miért? Attól fél, hogy keresztbe fog tenni nekik? Korábban azt mondta, az aggasztja, mi lesz akkor, ha Harry _nem_ akar majd ellenállni nekik, és mégis tönkretesz mindent...

A fiú beharapta a száját. Akkor és ott Piton fejéhez vágta, hogy bolond, amiért azt hiszi, valaha is segíteni fog nekik... de most be kellett látnia, hogy nagyon is jó úton jár ehhez. De nem mintha lenne választása! Ha nem segít nekik, Voldemort újra megkezdi az őrült gyilkolászást, és kizárt, hogy Harry ezt engedje. Még ha rá is szabadítja ezzel a gonoszt a világra, a két rossz közül még mindig a kisebb rosszat választja.

Meg aztán ott lesz ő is. Előbb-utóbb csak sikerül majd megállítania. Eddig is mindig sikerült.

... Bár a jelenlegi helyzet bizonyítja leginkább, hogy sosem eléggé.

– Nem tudhatom, milyen indokok vezérlik a Sötét Nagyurat; én csak a sajátjaimat követem, azok pedig nem sok jóval kecsegtetnek, ha egyszer csak elkezdem partnerként kezelni Harry Pottert. – Egy hosszú pillanatig fürkésző tekintettel el vizslatta a fiút, mintha a veséjébe látna, ám aztán némiképp megenyhült a pillantása. – Maradjunk abban, hogy elárulom, Moira Gyöngye képes helyreállítani a legsérültebb lelket is, te pedig leszel olyan jó, hogy nem kérdezel rá a részletekre.

Harry szeretett volna ellenkezni, de rájött, hogy még a fél siker is jobb, mint a teljes kudarc. Száját elhúzva biccentett, de aztán nem állta meg, hogy hozzá ne tegye: – Komolyan nem értem magát, Piton. Tom azt mondja, maga meg én sokban hasonlítunk, és talán még igaza is van... de hamarabb fogom belátni, hogy _vele_ vannak közös dolgaim, mint hogy valaha is képes leszek eligazodni magán.

Piton olyan sokáig figyelte őt, hogy Harry már kezdett attól tartani, valamilyen módon akaratlanul is sikerült inzultálnia a férfit... de a bájitalmester aztán mindössze összevonta a szemöldökét, és éles tekintetét Harryre szegezte.

– Tudod, Potter, én is valami hasonlót akartam mondani. Azt hiszem, sosem fogom megérteni a tetteid mögött rejlő indokokat. – A folyékony tintát idéző szempár szinte égetett, ahogy Piton a suttogásnál is halkabban folytatta: – Valahogy elkerülte a figyelmemet, mikor is kerültél ilyen jó viszonyba... _Tommal_.

Harry már nyitotta a száját, de a következő pillanatban tudatosult benne a professzor mondatának értelme, és ettől a torkába forrtak a szavak.

Hogy lehetett képes Piton előtt _Tomnak_ hívni a Sötét Nagyurat?!

– Ne értse félre – mondta dühösen (nem volt hajlandó elismerni, hogy ez a düh leginkább önmagénak szólt). – Csak azért hívom őt Tomnak, mert utálja. Ez ugyanis a mugli neve, ha esetleg nem tudna róla, és...

– Tudom – szólt közbe Piton higgadtan, egyetlen kézmozdulattal félresöpörve Harry magyarázkodását. – Ám azt is tudom, hogy ha pusztán a Nagyúr bosszantására tennéd, nem neveznéd így őt akkor is, amikor nincs is jelen.

Legnagyobb elszörnyedésére Harry érezte, hogy paprikapirosra gyullad az arca.

Piton nem várta meg, míg a fiú képes lesz felköhögni egy felháborodott tiltakozást.

– És most, ha megbocsátasz, vár rám a főzet. – Azzal Harryre további pillantást nem vetve sarkon fordult, és lobogó fekete talárjában kisétált a nappaliból.

Harry meredten, pislogás nélkül nézett utána, míg le nem gyűrte magában annyira a sokkot, hogy képes legyen pimasz flegmasággal a férfi után kiáltani: – Ha már úgyis tűzhely mellett lesz, dobjon össze nekem valamit vacsira, mert éhes vagyok!

Ha azt hitte, Piton van annyira úriember, hogy ne kiabáljon vissza neki, hát tévedett.

– Ha nem szeretnél kapni egy bájos átkot a két szép szemed közé, idejössz, és megcsinálod magadnak!

– Á, nem merne megátkozni – vágott vissza Harry gonosz kis mosollyal. – Voldemort mérges lenne érte.

Piton nem válaszolt azonnal, ám ez elég is volt ahhoz, hogy Harry mosolya elégedett vigyorrá változzon. Ez volt az egyetlen dolog, ami miatt örült a házban betöltött pozíciójának: védve volt, Pitonnal szemben legalábbis. Nem kételkedett abban, hogy a bájitalmester már rég cafatokra átkozta volna, ha nem tartana annyira a drágalátos nagyurától, Voldemort azonban szemlátomást fontosnak tartotta Harry épségét. Talán fenn akarta tartani a jogát, miszerint egyedül az ő kiváltsága bántani a fiút. Vagy ki tudja. De Harry legalább ennyitől úgy érezhette, hogy nyeregben van.

Még ha tudta is, hogy ez csak egy illúzió.

Hátradőlt a fotelben és lehunyta a szemét, de azért még hozzátette: – Omlettet kérek. Köszönöm!

Elmosolyodott, mert esküdni mert volna, hogy szitkokat hallott a konyha felől.

00:00:00

  1. _február 7, hétfő, 13:10_



_Anglia, Danbury_

– Tudod, Tom, nem hittem volna, hogy amint lábra állsz, az lesz az első dolgod, hogy elcibálj engem egy temetőbe.

Voldemort finoman elmosolyodott. – Annyiszor voltál itt a templomnál – nem, ne is tagadd, tudom, hogy mindig ide jössz! Ez a falu legrégebbi építménye; még a tizenharmadik században készült. Egyszerűen pocséklásnak tartom, hogy ennek ellenére még sohasem jártál a sírkertjében.

– Talán mert le van zárva?

– Szerény kifogás, Harry, és ezt te is tudod. Ennél többet várok tőled.

Harry összébb húzta magán a kabátját, és a fejét lehajtva az arca elé tekert sálba fúrta az állát, sőt, még az orrát is. Meleg lehelete megnedvesítette az anyagot és felmelegítette lehűlt bőrét, amit a templomig tett rövid sétájuk alatt egészen pirosra csípett a hideg levegő. Éjszaka sok hó esett, mert a környező fák ágain olyan vastag hókupacok gyűltek össze, mintha valaki tejfehér paplanokat teregetett volna ki rajtuk. A Hitchcock-kaput terebélyes, fehér ruhás asszonyságok módján ölelték körül a fák, és ahogy Harry elhaladt mellettük, mintha szánt szándékkal pergették volna rá a havat.

Ahogy a jeges kristályok a nyakára hullottak, Harry megrándult, majd felprüszkölt, ezzel kivívva magának Voldemort nem kifejezetten gonosz, de azért határozottan gúnyos kacaját. – Ne nevess! – mordult fel a fiú, s megállt a kapu előtt, miközben próbálta kirázni a havat a hajából.

– Elnézést – mondta a sajnálat leghalványabb jele nélkül Voldemort, majd megemelte a kezét, és kisepert egy nagyobb hódarabot Harry hajából.

A fiú olyan hirtelen húzódott el, mintha áramütés érte volna. – Hagyj – dünnyögte.

Voldemort látszólag nem vette észre a zavarát (Harry őszintén remélte, hogy így is van); helyette a kezét nézte, mintha valami furcsát érintett volna, majd elgondolkodva lapos pillantást vetett a mellette álló fiúra. – Hideg vagy – jelentette ki, mintha csak azt közölte volna, hogy Harry szemüveges.

– Miket nem mondasz! Ha eddig elkerülte volna a figyelmedet, szólok, hogy baszott hideg van.

Az apró kis nevetés meglepően meleg volt és kellemes.

– Valóban.

Voldemort eztán könnyed, libegő mozdulattal intett a pálcájával, mire Harryn langymeleg hullám sepert végig, a lábujja hegyéig megmelengetve őt. Akaratlanul is lehunyta a szemét, átadva magát a melegségnek, s mikor végül kinyitotta, meglepődött azon, mennyire komoly tekintettel figyeli őt Voldemort.

– Köszi – mondta kurtán, noha érezte, hogy nem is igazán kellene bármit is megköszönnie ennek a férfinak. A figyelme azonban másra fordult ezután, így már nem foglalkozott többet a kérdéssel. Helyette mást kérdezett: – Honnan van az új pálcád? A régidet annak idején elégettük veled... szóval a testeddel együtt.

Nem úgy tűnt, mintha Voldemortot különösebben felzaklatta volna az előző teste és varázspálcája elhamvasztásának híre: csak nyugodt pillantást vetett a kezében tartott vesszőre. – Ez? Oroszországban vásároltam a Granger utáni első megszállásomat követően Kazimir Kovalevskitől. Szép összeget kért érte ugyan, mégis határozottan megérte. A Kovalevski-pálcák Európa legjobbjai közé tartoznak.

– Te jártál Oroszországban? – kérdezte döbbenten Harry.

– Perselusszal együtt, igen. Tulajdonképpen több mint fél évet töltöttünk ott.

– Azta. – Harry az ajkára harapott, mikor ráébredt, milyen ostobán viselkedik is. – És? Milyen a pálca? Látom, nem tiszafa, mint az előződ – mondta, minden koncentráló erejével a sötét varázspálcát tanulmányozva.

– Tizenkét hüvelykes ébenfa, főnixtollal – felelte halvány kis mosollyal Voldemort. – Ha szabad megjegyeznem, bármily elégedett voltam is a korábbival, mindig ébenre vágytam. Az ébenfa pálcák energiája sokkal nagyobb, mint a többié, ráadásul jellemzően sötét varázslatokat használó birtokosokat mutat. Örülök, hogy ez került hozzám.

– És megint főnix... – mormolta Harry.

– Bizony, megint főnix. No, Harry, mintha azt ígértem volna, elviszlek a temetőbe. – Azzal Voldemort megsuhintotta a pálcáját. – _Alohomora!_

A rácsos kapu halk nyikorgás kíséretében nyílt ki. Harry csak ekkor vette észre a cirádás betűkkel ívesen a kapu felső részébe vésett feliratot. Hunyorogva olvasta ki a szöveget, akaratlanul is hangosan felmondva a négy rövidke szót: – Én vagyok az út...?

Voldemort csak egy kurta pillantást vetett a feliratra.

– "Én vagyok az út, az igazság és az élet; senki sem mehet az Atyához, hanemha én általam"– darálta gondolkodás nélkül. – János evangéliuma, tizenhatodik fejezet, és, ha jól emlékszem, hatodik vers. – Aztán oldalra lesett, egyenesen a tátott szájjal pislogó Harryre, mire az ajkai ismét mosolyra rándultak.

– Nehogy már megint a Bibliából idézz! – fakadt ki Harry, elnyomva a borzongását. – Frászt kapok tőled!

– Elnézést, de belém verték. Nyugodtan vedd ezt szó szerint.

Harry megpróbálta elképzelni, amint a gyermek Voldemort a vastag Újszövetség fölé hajolva tanulmányozza a rengeteg példabeszédet, miközben egy szigorú kinézetű nevelőnő nádpálcával a kezében a fiú felé tornyosul. A kép annyira abszurd volt, hogy inkább fejrázással igyekezett eltüntetni.

– Akkor is rohadt ijesztő, hogy te, _pont te,_ a Bibliából idézgetsz.

– Nem idézgetek, pusztán befejeztem a felvésett szöveget. Ez pedig egy templom, ráadásul Szent Jánosnak ajánlva – akkor mégis mit vársz tőle? De most már menjünk.

Voldemort a fiú elé állt, szélesre nyitotta az ajtót, majd könnyed léptekkel besétált, mintha nem is kellene attól tartaniuk, hogy valaki esetleg meglátja őket. Persze lehet, hogy ő úgy volt vele, legfeljebb majd megöli a szemtanút... Harry viszont szeretett volna minden durvább eshetőséget elkerülni. Óvatosan, mindenre felkészülten lépett be a kapun, és indult meg feszes léptekkel Voldemort után.

Tény, hogy a sírkert ijesztően pazar látványt nyújtott. A havas pléddel bevont fölből mindenfelé kopott keresztek és nehéz sírkövek álltak ki, mutatva a helyet, ahol emberek százai kapták meg végső nyughelyüket. A táj ridegnek és hűvösnek hatott, mégis volt benne valami báj, ami megmagyarázhatatlan módon vonzotta Harryt, a templom alakja pedig óvó bástyaként emelkedett a temető fölé. Harry futólag meg-megnézte magának a feliratokat, miközben Voldemort nyomában cikázott a sírok között. Halott szag volt a levegőben (ami persze lehetetlen, de valahogy mégis), hideg hó illata, fagyos légáramlatok... Harry megborzongott, de nem a kellemetlen érzésektől. Egyszerűen csak furcsa volt az egész.

– Menjünk hátra – mondta Voldemort, és a kert végébe vezette Harryt, ahol hosszú sorban padok sorakoztak a kopasz fák tövében. A varázsló előhúzta a pálcáját, s egyetlen intéssel eltüntette a rátelepedett havat a padokról, majd kényelmesen leült az immár teljesen száraz deszkára. Harry egy pillanatra megmerevedett, de aztán erőt vett magán, és leült a férfi mellé. Tulajdonképpen nem volt furcsa Voldemort oldalán üldögélni, de pont ez a tény volt az, ami nagyon nem tetszett neki.

– Szeretek temetőkben lenni – szólalt meg ekkor Voldemort, sötét szemeit lassan végigjáratva a sírkert egész hosszán. – Olyan, mintha az élet határmezsgyéjén járnál... Minden összefut a halállal. Emlékeztetnek a céljaimra, arra, amit végképp el akarok kerülni, ugyanakkor kivívják a tiszteletemet is. – Lassan lesandított Harryre. – Itt még a levegőnek is egészen más illata van, nem igaz, ifjú Harry?

A fiú nem tudta, Voldemort csak szórakozik-e, vagy komolyan beszél, mindenesetre kurtán bólintott egyet. Ezután jó ideig szótlanul üldögéltek, a sírkertet figyelve, Harry pedig örült a csendnek, és elmélyedt gondolataiban. Nem kellett sok időnek eltelnie, hogy kezdeti apró feszélyezettsége elmúljon, és immár teljesen nyugodtan dőljön hátra a padon, hátát a támlának vetve. Abban igaza volt Voldemortnak, hogy egészen más a légköre egy ilyen helynek: mintha nem is a való világhoz tartozna; különösen most, ebben a téli csillogásban, ami olyan, mintha szó szerint ráfagyasztotta volna a sírokra az időt. Furcsa volt belegondolni, hogy a sírövek alól kinyúló hófödte buckák mélyén ki tudja, milyen régről itt maradt emberi maradványok hevernek... furcsa és bizarr. Harry nem volt hozzászokva ahhoz, hogy temetőben legyen. Dursleyék sosem vitték őt magukkal Mindenszentekkor, a Roxfortból pedig nem volt kit látogatnia. Dumbledore sírja talán a legelső volt, ami ténylegesen nyomot is hagyott benne, az viszont egészen más volt úgy, hogy a roxforti birtokon nyugodott.

Az volt a legfurcsább, hogy most valahogy teljesen össze tudta kötni a temető, és Voldemort iránti érzéseit: mindkettő viszolygó kíváncsiságot ébresztett benne.

– Hallom, Perselus mesélt neked Moira Gyöngyéről – szólalt meg váratlanul Voldemort, mire Harry megrezzent.

– Ez azért erős túlzás – pontosított a fiú, miközben maga elé húzta az egyik lábát, és átvetette rajta a karját. – Említette, az igaz, de csak annyit volt hajlandó elárulni, hogy azzal helyre tudnád hozni a lelkedet.

– Perselus túl sokat aggodalmaskodik. Nem bízik benned annyira, mint én.

Harry összevonta a szemöldökét. – Te miért bízol bennem?

– Mert ismerlek annyira, hogy tudjam, mire számítsak tőled – felelte egy félmosoly kíséretében Voldemort. – Sok mindenben emlékeztetsz önmagamra, és ezt tetszetősnek találom. Hasonló utat jártunk végig te és én, Harry, és emiatt nem kételkedem abban, hogy az útjaink keresztezni fogják egymást. Sőt, véleményem szerint már régóta azt teszik.

– Ezért vagyok most itt?

– Így van. – Voldemort egy rövid pillanatra elhallgatott, majd új lélegzetvétellel folytatta: – Moira Lisbeth Braswell egy, az ezernyolcszázas évek elején élt tudósasszony volt, aki eredetileg elkészítette a Gyöngynek nevezett eszközt. Elképesztő regeneráló képességével a találmány szinte azonnal magára vonta a varázslótársadalom figyelmét: hosszú harciaskodás indult meg körülötte, aminek következtében a Gyöngy hosszú-hosszú időre eltűnt az emberek szeme elől, s így a köztudatból is... Emlékszem, nemrég kezdtem még csak el a Roxfortot, mikor a Próféta lehozta a megtalálásáról szóló cikket.

– De ha már akkor megtalálták, miért nem tudnak róla az emberek? – szólt közbe Harry.

– Ne értsd félre, nem titkolják a létezését: mindössze nem verik nagydobra. Moira Gyöngyét az ismételt viszályok elkerülése végett a Minisztérium biztos oltalmába vette. Mindazonáltal rendszeresen alkalmazzák különleges képességeit a gyógyító szakmában: a követ, és dr. Braswell kevés fennmaradt jegyzetét tanulmányozva hasonló képességekkel rendelkező másolatokat készítettek, amiket előszeretettel alkalmaznak súlyos, mágikus eredetű sérülések esetén. A Szent Mungónak is minden bizonnyal legalább négy-öt példánya van belőle.

– Mert ezek meggyógyítják az embereket?

– Nem – rázta a fejét Voldemort –, ezek csak a beavatkozás sikerességét növelik. Vannak olyan átkok, amik annyira roncsolják az illetőt, hogy annak még a mágiája is súlyosan károsodik, és emiatt veszélyeztetetté válik. A Gyöngy másolatai képesek arra, hogy elraktározzák magukban az ilyen sérültek varázsának mintáját, majd mintegy klónozva azt, feltöltsék energiával az illetőt. Mugli hasonlattal élve olyasminek mondható, mint amikor vérátömlesztést kap az ember, csak épp itt a saját mágiája az, amit pótolni kell.

– De mire lenne jó ez neked? Hisz a varázserődnek nincs semmi baja, ezt Piton is mondta.

– Pontosan ezért van az eredeti Gyöngyre szükségünk: minimális módosítással képesek leszünk elérni, hogy a Gyöngy ne a mágiámat, hanem a _lelkemet_ másolja le és sokszorozza. Ha úgy tetszik, vegyél egy poharat, aminek már csak az alján van egy csepp víz: ha hozzáadod Moira Gyöngyét, a pohár újra megtelik.

Harry elmerengve nézett a fel a mellette ülő férfira. Ha segít neki, újra teljes lesz Voldemort lelke, mintha sosem tépte volna darabokra? Nem fogja kivetni magából a teste? Nem akarta beismerni magának, hogy valahol mélyen mintha egészen megkönnyebbült volna ettől a feltételezéstől – dehogy. Hiszen ő csak annak örül, hogy ezzel megmentheti azt a sok embert, akiket máskülönben Voldemort gondolkodás nélkül feláldozna.

– Szóval... azt várod tőlem, hogy vegyem rá Kingsleyt, árulja el, merre van a Gyöngy?

– És ha lehet, hozd is el – bólintott Voldemort. A szemében egészen szelíd fények égtek, mintha nem is az évszázad leggonoszabb fekete mágusa lenne. – Sajnálatos módon egyre gyengülök, de nem áll szándékomban elkapkodni a dolgot: huszadikán éjfélkor kívánom megismételni az aranymágiás rituálét. A lelkem helyrebillentését közvetlenül ezelőtt kellene megeszközölni.

– Miért pont huszadikán? – kérdezte felvont szemöldökkel Harry.

– A maják és inkák számára a húszas szám reprezentálja a napistent, így kétségtelenül huszadika a legerősebb mágikus töltéssel bíró nap a hónapban – felelte Voldemort. – Más érvek is szólnak azonban mellette. A húszas szám nagy változásokat, megújulást jelent; Creusot szerint a feltámadást... Ismered a numerológiát, Harry?

A fiú megrázta a fejét.

– Perselus sem tartja sokra – jegyezte meg kissé csalódott hangon Voldemort –, ám én rendkívül nagy befolyást tulajdonítok neki. Szent Jeromos végzetesen ominózus számnak tartotta, miszerint harcot és viszályt jelez, a világ energiáit. Jakob Böhme német teológus szerint pedig a húsz az Ördög száma – mondta mosolyogva. – Illik hozzám, nem gondolod?

– Rettentően – felelte szárazon Harry. – Szóval inkább vársz huszadikáig, hátha nem hullik szét addig a tested, csak hogy felvághass vele, mennyire illik hozzád a számmisztika?

– Bízom a saját képességeimben, ahogy a tiédben is. El fogod hozni nekem Moira Gyöngyét, addig pedig mindenképp kitartok. Nincs okom az aggodalomra.

– Ennyire biztos vagy benne, hogy segítek neked?

Megrezzent, amikor Voldemort hirtelen közelebb hajolt hozzá. Harry már azt hitte, meg akarja érinteni őt, de a férfi csak annyira hajolt fölé, hogy a szemébe nézhessen, mintha onnan akarna olvasni a tudatában.  
  
Harry csak némi késéssel ébredt rá, hogy Voldemort bizony képes erre.

– Nem kérdeznél ennyit, ha nem állnál készen magad is arra, hogy segíts nekem – suttogta Voldemort olyan hangon, amitől libabőrös lett Harry karja. – Elhozod nekem a Gyöngyöt, Perselus elvégzi a rituálét, én pedig... rendkívül _hálás_ leszek nektek.

Harry már visszakozni akart, de Voldemort ekkor újra megszólalt, ezúttal bujkáló nevetéssel a hangjában. – Félelmetes, mennyire összeillik minden. – Aztán új lendülettel kérdezte: – Hát a moirákról hallottál-e már, Harry? Akik miatt dr. Braswell megkapta a "Moira" nevet?

A fiú a fejét rázta, és távolabb húzódott.

– A moirák, avagy párkák, az antik mondakörben a halál istennői. Ők döntenek arról, mikor, ki és hogyan fog meghalni, majd elvágják az élete fonalát. Hárman vannak – tette hozzá a varázsló jelentőségteljesen. – Lachesis, azaz római nevén Decima az egyik: ő az, aki méri az élet súlyát, majd testvére kezébe adja a fonalat. Ez a testvér Clotho, másik nevén Nona, aki a fonalat befűzi az orsóba. Végül Atropos dönt a halálról, és elvágja a fonalat.

– Látod a párhuzamot, Harry? – hajolt ismét közelebb Voldemort, újra hátrálásra késztetve Harryt. – Lachesis szerzi meg azt, amire a többieknek szüksége van. Clotho mindent előkészít... Atroposra már csak annyi feladat vár, hogy elvágja azt a bizonyos fonalat. Tudod, milyen számokat látok ebben? Fontosakat. Jelentőségteljeseket. A "decima" a tíz, Harry: a legtökéletesebb szám, mert magában tartalmazza az egyet, ami mindennek a kezdete, és a nullát, ami maga a káosz. Kezdet és vég, erő és hatalom, élet… és semmi. Az első kétjegyű szám, ezért a már-már naivságba nyúló bizalom és hit megtestesítője is. Az Isteni Törvények reprezentálója.

– Ez csak...

– Zohar szerint az egész világot mindössze tíz szóval teremtették, a maják pedig úgy tartották, egy ciklus végét, s egyben egy új kezdetét jelzi – az élet és a halál száma. Mit gondolsz, milyen ciklusnak fogsz te most véget vetni, elkezdve valami újat? Életről és halálról döntve?

Harry képtelen volt megszólalni. Tiltakozni akart, hogy ugyan már, baromság ez az egész, de hang nem jött a torkára.

Sőt, mintha még levegőt sem vett volna.

– Clotho "nonája" kilencet jelent, ami az ötletek és eszmék megvalósulásának jelképe. Tehetség, az élet létrehozása... Az emberi halhatatlanság örök száma, Cabal szerint a tökéletesség, a siker mutatója, az, ami beteljesíti az isteni akaratot. Mindig az örökkévalósággal hozzák összefüggésbe. A testem megújításával, erőm teljének visszaszerzésével hát nem az isteni akaratot teljesítenénk be?

 _Ez beteg,_ gondolta Harry elborzadva. _Beteg! Őrült! Miért nem végez már vele valaki?_

_Én miért nem teszem?!_

_"Tegnap volt, illetve lett volna Perselus születésnapja, tudod?"_ Kingsley hangja mintha távoli üvegburából szólt volna, alig érve el Harry füleit. Ahhoz azonban épp elég volt, hogy a fiú megmerevedjen.

Piton kilencedikén született. Január kilencedikén.

– Hadd találjam ki – szólalt meg rekedten, legyűrve magában a furcsa zsibbadtságot. – Atropos római megfelelője a húsz lesz?

Voldemort mosolya nem volt gonosz, ennek ellenére elhűlt tőle Harry vére.

– Nem. Atropos másik neve Morta – rázta a fejét halványan a férfi. – "Morta", azaz – Halál.

– Őrült vagy.

Harry suttogását alig lehetett meghallani, különösen, hogy a templom ezt a pillanatot választotta a harangozás megkezdéséhez. A nagy, súlyos kondulások úgy rezgették végig a levegőt, mintha elefántcsorda vonulna, holott tán csak a korábbi csend miatt tűnt olyan fülsértőnek a zaj. Annyi biztos, hogy Harry úgy érezte, menten megsüketül: a fülére akarta szorítani a kezét, lehunyni a szemét, és valami más helyre képzelni magát – akárhová! –, de képtelen volt akár mozdulni is. Csak ült, felszegett fejjel, egyenesen Voldemort fekete szemeibe meredve, mintha azok odaragasztották volna a tekintetét.

A férfi keze egyszer csak a csuklója körül volt, hátrafeszítve Harry mindkét kezét. A fiú megrezdült, és el akarta rántani a karját, csak annyit ért el, hogy megbillenve elvesztette az egyensúlyát, lehetővé téve ezzel, hogy Voldemort könnyűszerrel hátralökje a padon. A feje nagyot koppant a deszkán, mégsem a tompa sajgással törődött, hanem csakis azzal, hogy lerázza magáról a varázsló kezét.

– Hagyd abba! – csattant fel, és már emelte a lábát, hogy belerúgjon a férfiba, de Voldemort aztán egészen a testére hajolt, hogy szinte összeért a mellkasuk. Ettől a közelségtől mintha egy bomba robbant volna Harryben: a testhőmérséklete pillanatok alatt több fokot ugrott, mintha főni kezdett volna, a szíve pedig olyan hangosan kalimpált, mintha eltökélte volna, hogy darabokra töri a bordáit. Voldemort arca az övé felett volt, s elégedett ábrázata nem hagyott kétséget afelől, hogy rendkívüli módon élvezi Harry zavarát. A fiú tehetetlen dühében az ajkára harapott. – Tom, komolyan mondom! Hagyj békén!

– Nem csinálok semmit – susogta Voldemort a szellőnél is halkabban, éles tekintetét egyenesen Harry zöld szemébe fúrva. – Mi zavart meg ennyire?

– Most meg minek kellett rám másznod?!

– Úgy néztél ki, mintha ezt akarnád. – A férfi leheletnyivel még közelebb hajolt. Harry megérezte a belőle áradó meleg, fanyar illatot, sőt, mintha magát a mágiáját is érezte volna... Megremegett, mert egyszerre olyan melege lett, hogy legszívesebben lerángatta volna magáról a kabátot és a sálat.

De mozdulni sem bírt, különösen, mikor Voldemort halvány mosollyal megjegyezte: – Ami azt illeti, még most is úgy nézel ki.

 _Nem akarom ezt!_ , sikoltotta Harry bensője. _Mit képzel magáról?! Hogyan is akarhatnám?! Ő az ellenségem! Egy gyilkos szemét, egy aljas, gátlástalan..._

Ívbe feszítette a hátát, ahogy vergődött, hogy kiszakíthassa karjait Voldemort szorításából... és amint az egyik kezét sikerült megszabadítania, megragadta a férfi kabátjának gallérját, felrántotta magát hozzá, és keményen a szájára tapasztotta a sajátját.

A téli hidegtől hűvös ajkak előbb mosolyra húzódtak az övéi alatt, majd szétnyíltak, s aztán egy meglepően meleg nyelv fúrta be magát durván az ajkai közé. Harry felnyögött, ahogy Voldemort határozott dominanciával magához ragadta a csók irányítását, forró nyelvével cikázva Harry szájában, ott nyalva, harapva, szívva őt, ahol csak érte. A fiúnak sosem volt még része ilyen vad csókban, és emiatt egészen más érzések ébredtek benne, mint általában: nyoma sem volt a Ginnyvel érzett ügyetlenségnek, a Kingsley nyújtotta szerető gyengédségnek. Ez olyan volt, mint gázolajat önteni a tűzre és elemésztődni a féktelen lángok között.

A keze a puha, sima fürtök közé siklott, s erősen beléjük markolt, de nem úgy tűnt, mintha az idősebb varázslót ez különösebben zavarta volna. Annyira melege volt, hogy azt hitte, menten meghal, és rögtön hamuvá válik, a lelke pedig itt ragad a poros, hólepte sírkövek között... Voldemort keze a nyakára siklott és megszorította azt, a hüvelykujjával fájdalmasan megnyomva egy pontot Harry nyakán, de a fiú nem törődött vele. Csukott szeme mögött vörösen égett a világ, mintha minden kigyulladt volna, és érezte, tudta, hogy még egy pillanat, és megfullad; egyedül abban nem volt biztos, a csók, vagy a nyakát érő szorítás fog-e végezni vele.

Rekedten próbált levegőért kapni, mikor kiszökött belőle az elfúló hang: – Tom...

És akkor Harry magához tért.

Mint a jeges zuhany, úgy ömlött rajta végig, mit tett. Elrántotta a fejét.

– T-Tom – dadogta remegő hangon, majd azonnal megköszörülte a torkát, hogy erőt gyűjtsön magába. Nem lehet ennyire szánalmas! – Tom! Mássz le rólam! _Azonnal!_

Voldemort összeszűkült szemekkel nézett le rá. – Nyugalom, kicsi Harry.

Harry arca vicsorba torzult. – Mássz – Le – Rólam!!

Amint a Sötét Nagyúr eleget tett a kérésnek, Harry sebesen felült, majd felpattant a padról, s a fagyossá hűlt kezeit dörzsölgetve viharzó léptekkel megindult a Hitchcock-kapu felé. Nem akart gondolkodni, sőt legszívesebben kikapcsolta volna az agyát, mégsem tudott megálljt parancsolni a gondolatoknak. Az sem segített igazán sokat, hogy az ajka még mindig bizsergett és égett, s a szájában szinte ott érezte a forró nyelv erős simításait... _Ne, ne!_ Hevesen megrázta a fejét, mintha remélni tudná, hogy ez eltünteti a szánalmas képeket a fejéből. De persze nem tette.

 _Mi a franc ütött belém?!_ , dohogott. _Csókolózni Voldemorttal, megáll az eszem!_

És még mindig nem ez volt a legrosszabb. Nem, a legrosszabb az az érzés volt, ami akkor öntötte el, mikor végignézett magán, és kénytelen volt elismerni, hogy a gyomrában ülő forrongó csomónak bizony semmi köze nincs bűntudathoz vagy szégyenhez; sokkal inkább ahhoz a tényhez, ami immár másodjára történt meg vele az elmúlt rövid időszakban. Első alkalommal is épp eléggé kiakasztotta, de most, különösen tudván, hogy _ő_ kezdte az egészet... egészen szörnyű volt.

Akarta Voldemortot. Ilyen egyszerű.

És hiába tiltakozott az elméje vadul, hiába sorakoztatta magának az újabb és újabb érveket, a bolond hormonjait szemlátomást csöppet sem érdekelte a dolog. A fejével el tudta hitetni, hogy kamu az egész, átmeneti elmebaj... de a testével nem.

Még most is úgy égett az alhasa, mintha hónapok óta nem jutott volna kielégüléshez.

Az érzés leírhatatlanul borzalmas volt. _Hiszen hogyan is kívánhatnám meg a Sötét Nagyurat?_ Harry megállt léptei közben, mikor a kapuhoz ért, megszorította annak jeges rácsait, és ráhajtotta a fejét. Talán le tudja fagyasztani az agyát a homlokán keresztül. _A Sötét Nagyurat, aki annyi szerettemet ölte meg! Akit soha semmilyen körülmények között nem szabadna akarnom!_

 _De hát tudnom kellett volna, hogy a hülye agyam nem képes a normális működésre. Kingsleyvel is ez volt. Tudtam, hogy nem szabadna. Tudtam, hogy őt,_ csak őt _nem szabadna. És mi lett a vége? Mégis megtettem, mint egy elmebajos, aki képtelen felfogni, mikor kellene visszavonulót fújnia._

 _Ez már állandóan így lesz velem?_ Elfanyalodott, mert keserű íz öntötte el a száját. A saját hülyeségének íze.

Voldemort ekkor érte őt utol. A férfi nem rohant, még csak nem is sietett: kényelmes tempóban, a kabátja zsebébe mélyesztett kezekkel lépett mögé, majd alig titkolt elégedettséggel a hangjában kérdezte meg a fiútól: – Mi a baj, Harry? Csak nem megijedtél a saját árnyaidtól?

Harry az ajkába harapott.

– Nem az enyémektől – morogta dacosan. – A tieidtől.

– Ugyan. Ezek nem az én árnyaim. – Harry lehunyta a szemét, mert érezte, hogy Voldemort mögé lép, s ekkor megcsapta őt a férfi testéből áradó meleg. Mi lenne, ha nem segítene neki? Ez a test elporladna, és a Voldemort újra csak szellem lenne. Szellem, aki folyamatosan csak őt kísértené.

Voldemort Harry tarkójához hajolt, és ott susogta bele szinte egyenesen a fiú fülébe: – Az én árnyaim sosem voltak elegendőek ahhoz, hogy megijesszenek téged.

Harry olyan erősen szorította a rácsokat, hogy szinte belefehéredtek az ujjai. Eszébe jutott a felirat, ami a kapu másik oldalába van belevésbe: " _Én vagyok az út..._ " Persze, Voldemort megint megvonta a párhuzamot saját maga és Jézus Krisztus között. Undorító.

Ám Harry most már tudott értelmet adni a kijelentésnek.

 _Igen, Tom_ , gondolta, _valóban te vagy az út._

_Az út, ami egyenesen a pokolba vezet._

00:00:00

  1. _február 10, hétfő, 14:00_



_Anglia, Danbury_

Voldemort összehúzott szemekkel pillantott fel arra a szerény külsejű, mégis figyelemfelkeltő szőke fiatalemberre, aki zsebre dugott kezekkel vágott át a padok között. A fiú, vagyis inkább férfi, hosszú, sötétszürke kabátot viselt, aminek alja a térdét verdeste, elegáns méregzöld sálja és kesztyűje pedig nem hagyott kétséget afelől, hogy idegen ebben a faluban. Éles szürke szemét burkolt céltudatossággal járatta ide-oda a környéken, majd megállt a kisbolttal szemben, hogy útbaigazítást kérjen a az egyik onnan kilépő asszonyságtól.

Voldemort könnyed mozdulatokkal közelebb ment, majd hátát a falnak vetette, hogy egyértelműen látszódjon rajta: vár valakire. Harry nemrég ment még csak be az üzletbe, remélhetőleg nem is jut eszébe hamar kijönni.

– ... és rossz megállóban szálltam le – csapta meg a fülét az ismeretlen fiatalember kellemesen mély hangja. A férfi zavartan megvakarta a tarkóját. – Pedig nem gyakran fordul elő velem, hogy eltévednék.

– Jaj, szentem! – motyogta az asszonyság összetett kezekkel. – Hát elég messzire sikerült elkeverednie.

– Annyira nem nagy baj. Ha mindez igaz, az egyik ismerősöm mostanában költözött ide.. talán nem ártana, ha megkeresném. Mondja, asszonyom, nem ismeri véletlenül ezt a fiút? – És egy mugli fényképet tartott a nő elé.

Voldemortnak a szeme se rebbent. Tökéletesen tisztában volt azzal, hogy a férfi egy varázsló, az ugyanis elkövetett egy hatalmas hibát: nem palástolta el teljesen a mágiáját. Lejjebb vette az erejét, az ugyan igaz, de a Sötét Nagyúr így is könnyedén megérezte a varázserő bizsergető, pattogó hullámait, amit a fiatalember ontott magából.

Ha pedig varázsló, akkor evidens, hogy csakis Harryt keresheti. A kölyök levele ezek szerint mégsem volt olyan hasznavehetetlen. Talán jobban korlátozniuk kellett volna őt a bűbájokkal, esetleg elfogni azt a baglyot, és elvenni tőle a levelet, de hát... késő bánat.

Na nem mintha ez a kölyök bárhogy is belepiszkíthatna a tervükbe. Harryvel most már a világon semmi gond nem lesz: csak egy kicsi kell még, és a fiú maga is be fogja látni, hová is húz a szíve.

Nem a fény felé, az egyszer biztos.

– Sajnálom, aranyom – hallotta ekkor az idős asszony hangját. – Nem rémlik, hogy láttam volna ezt a fiút errefelé.

Hah! Még az istenek is az ő oldalán állnak!

Voldemort ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy ellökje magát a faltól, és meginduljon az üzlet felé, mintha be akarna menni. Az asszony közben sűrű jókívánságok közepette távozott, magára hagyva a szőke fiatalt, aki ekkor körülnézett, és a szeme megakadt Voldemorton. A férfi cseppet sem aggódott. Egyszerű mugli ruháiban senki meg nem mondta volna róla, hogy ő is varázsló... méghozzá nem is akármilyen.

– Elnézést, zavarhatlak egy pillanatra? – Voldemort felkapta a fejét, mintha nem számított volna arra, hogy a másik megszólítja, és teljes közömbösséggel tekintett a szürkéskék szemekbe. – Nem tudom, hallottad-e a hölggyel folytatott beszélgetésemet... Az a helyzet, hogy rossz helyen szálltam le a vonatról, és gőzöm sincs, hogyan keveredhetnék vissza Londonba a lehető leghamarabb.

Voldemort látta a szürke szempárban villanó tompa fényeket, és tudta, mi ez az ábrázat: a férfi koncentrál. Koncentrál, mert érezni akarja, van-e a "jelöltnek" mágiája. Ha megérzi, rögtön tudni fogja, hogy varázslóval van dolga, akkor pedig...

Nos, persze teljesen lényegtelen, mit tenne abban a helyzetben, hiszen úgysem fogja megtudni, hogy varázsló áll előtte. Voldemort mágiáját lehetetlen érzékelni. Még ő maga sem lenne rá képes. Bármily keserű bosszúsággal töltötte is el őt ez, tény, hogy máskülönben megszerezhetetlen védelemmel is szolgált számára.

Látta, hogyan tűnik el a nehéz fény a fiatalember szeméből, mikor belenyugszik a tudatba, hogy csak egy átlagos muglit szólított meg.

Átlagos muglit, hogyne.

– Hallottam – mondta Voldemort nyugodtan. Nem lehetett idősebb nála (már természetesen külsőleg) az auror, ezért a tegezés mellett döntött. – A buszállomásig ki tudlak kísérni, ha megfelel. Az közlekedik a leggyakrabban.

– Azt megköszönném. Egyébként Thomas a nevem, Thomas Denem, de hívj csak Tomnak.

Voldemort szeme megrándult. Nem akarta, de az ösztön ez egyszer erősebb volt a tudatánál; biztos a meglepetés volt az oka. Erre a pimaszságra aztán nem számított a Minisztériumtól! Vagy talán nem is a Minisztérium küldte a szaglászó kölyköt, csak a kedves jó miniszterelnök úr?

Látta, hogy a kölyök árgus szemmel figyeli a mozdulatait, ezért egy pillanat alatt eltüntette az arcáról az irritáltságot. – Én pedig Tobias vagyok. Örvendek. – _Perselus roppant szórakoztatónak találná a névválasztásom_ , gondolta kajánul.

Csöndesen indultak meg az állomás felé. Voldemort inkább hallgatott, és hagyta, hogy "Tom" beszéljen, közben arra gondolva, vajon Harrynek lesz-e annyi esze, hogy egyedül hazamenjen, ha végzett a vásárlással. Nem igazán aggódott: nem volt rá oka. Harry okos fiú, ő, Voldemort, pedig mindent kézben tart. Ezt a faggatózó kedvű kis piócát is.

Ahogy sejtette, nem is kellett sokáig várnia, míg a férfi meg nem említette az itt lakó rokonát. – Nem ismered véletlenül ezt a fiút? Mostanában költözhetett ide... – És Voldemort elé dugta a fényképet.

A Sötét Nagyúr a kezébe vette a fényes papírlapot, s fekete szemét a rajta lévő fiú képére szegezte. Nem lehetett régi fénykép, legfeljebb egy-másfél éves. Harry haja némileg hosszabb volt rajta, de zöld szemei úgy csillogtak az otromba szemüveg mögött, akár a fényes smaragdkövek. Ah, Perselusnak módfelett tetszene ez a fénykép...

Talán meg is tartja magának.

– Igen, mintha láttam volna párszor – mondta színlelt töprengéssel a hangjában. – Egy magas, fekete hajú férfival szokott sétálgatni.

– Igazán? – A minisztériumi kém nem volt valami ügyes, ezt Voldemort azonnal meg tudta állapítani: túl sok izgatottságot engedett beférkőzni a hangjába. – Tudtommal nem lakik itt ismerőse. Esetleg el tudnád mondani, milyen volt az a férfi?

– Hogyne. Negyven év körüli, szikár, kampós orral és mogorva arckifejezéssel. Állandóan fekete ruhákban látni, mintha valamilyen szektás lenne. – Ah, Perselus ezt a jellemzést is imádta volna.

A szőke férfi most már tényleg nem tudott úrrá lenni az izgalmán. Avatatlan szemeknek talán külsőre nem tűnt volna fel a változás, de Voldemort érezte, hogy az auror mágiája ki-kicsapong, most már alig leplezve magát. Hiába, a varázs elfedése kemény odafigyelést és koncentrációt igényel, Perselus említése azonban szemlátomást teljesen kizökkentette a férfit ebből.

De miért zaklatná fel ennyire őt Perselus? Voldemort kíváncsi volt. Mérlegelte, vajon megérné-e legilimenciával a kölyök elméjébe hatolni, de végül arra jutott, egyelőre hanyagolja a dolgot. Nem akarta leleplezni magát, még nem.

– És mást esetleg nem láttál velük? – kérdezte végül az auror, miután lecsillapította magát. – Egy harmadik férfit?

Voldemort keményen a szürke szempárba nézett. – Ez úgy hangzik, mintha faggatni akarnál. Mi ez, kihallgatás?

– Nem, dehogy – sietett a férfi a válasszal. – Elnézést, ha megbántottalak.

– Nem történt semmi, de nem kedvelem, amikor lekezelnek. Mondd, Tom – folytatta Voldemort összehúzott szemekkel –, miért is keresed ezt a fiatalembert?

Valószínűleg túl sokat láttatott az érzéseiből a hangszínén keresztül, mert az auror kihúzta magát. – Harry a barátom. Ha lehet, megpróbálnám hazahívni. – A tekintete villogni kezdett, Voldemort nagyúr legnagyobb megelégedésére. – Nem igazán örülök annak, hogy újabban itt tölti minden szabadidejét.

Ekkorra már kiértek a Lenti Tó környékére. A víz fagyosan hullámzott az enyhe szélben, miközben a két varázsló elsétált mellette, a szürkéskék égbolton fakón ott világított a nap, mégsem volt meleg, sőt. A hideg egészen csontig hatolt. De Voldemortot ez nem zavarta.

– Danbury kellemes hely – mondta inkább, higgadtan nézve az auror arcába. – A barátod biztosan jól érzi magát, ha ennyi ideig itt maradt.

– Talán. Meglehet, annyira jól érzi magát, hogy _képtelen elmenni._

Voldemort elmosolyodott. Nem tehetett róla – a szituáció olyan szórakoztató volt.

– És mondd, ez a te Harryd együtt költözött ide a fekete szektással?

A fiatalember szeme már nem is szürkéskék volt: élénk színben égett, mint a morajló óceán mélye, a keze pedig a kabátja zsebének mélyén pihent... minden bizonnyal a varázspálcáját szorítva. – Igen. Perselus Pitonnak hívják. A tanárom volt – ami azt illeti, a kedvenc tanárom. Ő volt a házvezetőm.

Ah! Egy ifjú mardekáros. Ez sok mindent megmagyaráz... ugyanakkor keserű csalódottsággal is szolgál. Egy mardekárosnak ennél profibbnak kellene lennie, még abban az esetben is, ha ez a mardekáros épp egy griffendéles zöldfülűt próbál megmenteni.

Ahogy Voldemort most belegondolt, el kellett ismernie, hogy Harry mindben fényévekkel ezen mardekáros férfi előtt jár.

– És szerintem van velük még valaki – folytatta az auror. Ekkorra már megállt a járásban, s most két lábát a földön megvetve fordult Voldemort felé. A tó tükre vidáman csillogott a háta mögött. – Valaki, akit sosem állhattam. Nem tudom, hallottál-e róla: Voldemortnak nevezi magát.

A Sötét Nagyúr mosolyra húzta a száját. Harry Potter mellett megtanulta értékelni, mi több, _szeretni_ a macska-egér játékokat. Elvégre azok tették élvezetessé hosszú, hosszú életét.

Ám úgy festett a dolog, hogy ez a játék hamar, nagyon hamar véget fog érni.

Nem szándékozott visszafogni magát. Az ébenpálca már melegen vibrált a kabátja zsebében, egyelőre azonban csak megfogta azt, lágyan, mintha egy törékeny porcelánt érintene, és közben szabadon hagyta, hogy elméje a tekintetén át az auror fejébe nyúljon. Úgy pörgette végig maga előtt a férfi emlékeit, mintha csak egy könyvet forgatna, élvezve, hogy ismét szabadon azt teheti, amihez csak kedve szottyan. A szőke férfi egészen megdermedt az elméjét érő váratlan behatolástól.

– Voldemort? – kérdezett vissza halkan, mintha csak ízlelgetné a nevet, majd a szellőnél is halkabban susogva mondta: – _Nomen et omen,_ Silvester Fletcher. A név előjel; a te esetedben ráadásul nem is kifejezetten kedvező.

_– Stupor!_

Az átok gyorsan jött, mint a villám, de még így is lassú volt. Voldemort könnyűszerrel blokkolta a támadást, majd egy suhintással a kölyök felé intett. Átkát az auror ügyesen védte, ám magának is éreznie kellett, hogy nem méltó ellenfeléhez.

A villámló kék szemek felnéztek, és Voldemort elégedetten fürdött azok döbbent-haragvó tekintetében.

– Add fel, fiú – mondta a Nagyúr jeges, lekezelő hangon. – Magad is láthatod, hogy patthelyzetbe kerültél.

Repültek az újabb átkok, amiket a Sötét Nagyúr természetesen megerőltetés nélkül kivédett... ám aztán mégiscsak történt valami, amire nem volt felkészülve: Fletcher ugrott egyet, hogy már szinte Voldemort elé került, s a kabátja belső zsebéből előrántott fiola tartalmát Voldemortra öntötte. A férfi arca elborult, s egy éles suhintással messzire repítette a pimasz aurort, aki nagyot csattanva terült el a havas földön. A pálcája elgurult, egyenesen a közelben lévő tó felé, majd puha csobbanással el is merült benne.

A bájital csípte és égette Voldemort bőrét, mintha be akarná marni magát a húsa alá... Megérintette a nyakát, a fájdalom ellenére is lassú, elegáns mozdulattal, majd az orrához emelte az ujjait. Fanyar, szenes illatot érzett, enyhe borssal keveredve. Leeresztette a karját, majd az aurorra pillantott, és annak reménykedő arcából egyszerre rájött, mi lehet a furcsa bájital.

– Ah, már emlékszem – susogta, miközben végignézett magán. Az áttetsző bájital a kabátja gallérjából is sisteregve párolgott. – Az új évezred első világhírű találmánya... _Ignis Caelestis_ , nemdebár? Olvastam róla a Reggeli Prófétában.

Előre szegezett pálcával indult meg lassan az éppen feltápászkodó auror felé. Magabiztos, arrogáns mosolya csak kiszélesedett, mikor meglátta a férfi arcára kiülő döbbenetet.

– Sose igyál előre a medve bőrére, Silvester Fletcher.

– Nem értem – fakadt ki a férfiból, miközben hátrébb húzódott. – Ezt nem bírhattad volna ki! A mágiád...

– Eláruljam, mit rontottál el, Fletcher? Az én mágiámban nem tudsz kárt tenni. És tudod, miért van ez? – Voldemort leguggolt, és egészen közel hajolt a szőke férfi arcához. Az auror moccanni sem tudott, mikor a Nagyúr halkan elsuttogta: – Mert nekem már nincs mágiám.

 _Nos, legalábbis nem itt_ , tette hozzá gondolatban.

Á, igen. Voldemort imádta az ilyen pillanatokat: ahogy a pupillák összeszűkülnek, a szemek pedig kitágulnak, mikor a gazdájuk ráébred, hogy nincs menekvés... mikor a félelmük és a halál szaga szinte érezhetővé válik a levegőben... Felülmúlhatatlan.

Voldemort megemelte a pálcáját, és egyenesen a férfi szívének szegezte. Kegyesen azonban még megkérdezte: – Utolsó mondanivaló Harry számára? Szívesen tolmácsolom neki.

Fletcher szeme elsötétült a haragtól és gyűlölettől, de ezen érzelmek helyét egy pillanat alatt átvette aztán a lemondás és feladás. Voldemort szemébe nézett, és hagyta, hogy a gondolatai beszéljenek önmaga helyett.

Itt már nem maradt sok tennivaló. Voldemort megnyalta az ajka szélét. – Akkor hát... _Adava Kedavra!_

Nem várta meg, míg a kék szemek elfakulnak és fennakadnak. Felállt, megigazította magán a kabátját, aztán pálcáját a zsebébe visszadugva hátat fordított a mereven eldőlő holttestnek. Miközben megindult vissza új otthona felé, magában megjegyezte, hogy feltétlen meg kell mutatnia Perselusnak a kabátját: talán maradt annyi rajta a bájitalból, hogy az alapján a férfi tudjon kezdeni valamit. Perselus okos ember, nyilván nem fog nehézséget okozni neki minták alapján elkészíteni az _Égi Tüzet_. Elvégre nem véletlenül ragaszkodik ennyire hozzá.

Harry már más tészta lesz. Előre tudta, milyen reakcióra számíthat a fiútól... és tudta azt is, mire számíthat saját magától, ha a kölyök nagyon fel találná őt bosszantani. De hiszen mégiscsak a Sötét Nagyúrról van szó! Nem hihette azt Harry komolyan, hogy engedelmes házi sárkányként lehet bánni vele. Az ő természete soha nem lesz más, mint amilyen mindig is volt: velejéig gonosz.

Talán pont ezért találta a tóba belezuhanó holttest csobbanásának hangját olyan kellemesnek, mintha fület gyönyörködtető muzsikaszó lenne.


	10. Requiem ~ Gyászmise

_2000\. február 10, hétfő, 14:25_

_Anglia, London_

Kingsley épp egy rendkívül fontos kérelmet készült aláírni, mikor a keze megmerevedett, s a hideg olyan erősen borzongatta át a testét, hogy a penna csaknem kiesett a kezéből. A mellette álló varázsló persze azonnal észrevette.

– Minden rendben, miniszter úr? – kérdezte kissé aggodalmas hangon.

Kingsley nyelt egyet, és rendbe szedte az arcizmait. – Természetesen.

Még egyszer végigfutotta a kérelmek szövegét, majd határozott vonásokkal aláírta a papírlapokat, és végül a minisztériumi pecséteket is rányomta a megfelelő helyeken. Összeszedte aztán a lapokat, s már állt is fel a székében, ahogy az idősödő varázsló kezébe nyomta őket. – És most, ha megbocsát nekem, Matthew, sürgősen el kell intéznem valamit. – Azzal a férfi válaszát meg sem várva kisietett a helyiségből.

Nem tudta, honnan jött a hirtelen támadt rossz érzés, de a baljós gondolatok úgy öntötték el a fejét, mintha hideg zuhany alá állt volna. Porzó léptekkel sietett a privát irodája felé, ahol aztán magára zárta az ajtót, majd az északi falra felszerelt hatalmas fehér táblához, a varázsvizslatóhoz sétált. A pálcájával háromszor megpöccintette a méretes lapot, mire azon fényes, villogó pont jelent meg, ami lassan kirajzolta a világtérképet.

– Silvester Fletcher – mondta ekkor Kingsley, a pálcájával itt-ott pöccintve meg a fehér táblát.

Úgy érezte, a szíve a torkában dobog abban a pár másodpercben, amíg a varázsvizslató Sly mágiáját kereste... aztán a fehér pont visszatért eredeti kiindulási helyére, a táblán pedig a "negatív" szó jelent meg.

Kingsley szíve ekkor a gyomrába süllyedt... vagy talán még lejjebb.

 _Nem lehet._ A tagadás szeretett volna felszínre törni belőle, de nem tette. A férfi nem engedte.

Szerette volna azt mondani, a varázsvizslató elromlott, de ugyanakkor tudta, hogy fél órája még tökéletesen működött. Nem hiába volt ez a minisztérium egyik legkedveltebb eszköze. A háború végét követően találták fel és alkották meg, s bár az akkori verzió is rendkívül hasznos volt, azóta sok fejlesztésen esett át. A legtöbb körözött varázsló mágiájáról sikerült mintát szerezniük a Központi Varázsvizslató számára, sőt az utolsó csatában elhunyt bűnözők pálcáit is felvitték az adatbázisba (elvégre a pálca az, ami folyamatos összeköttetésben áll az ember varázsával, így valamilyen szinten el is raktározza azt). Ezen keresztül tudták bemérni a körözöttek tartózkodási helyét, sőt, bizonyos tiltott átkok személyenkénti használatát is. Kingsley tudta, hogy olyan ez, mint a muglik világában az ujjlenyomat szerinti nyilvántartás azzal a különbséggel, hogy a varázslóvilágban körülbelül két pillanatba kerülne megváltoztatni az ujjlenyomatunkat – de a mágiánkat? Azt nem lehet lecserélni. Pálcát vehetünk újat, de a mágiánk örök és megváltoztathatatlan.

Pontosan ezért hűltek el a tagjai, mikor a varázsvizslató nem találta meg Slyt. A fiú kifejezetten azért adott a saját varázsából mintát az adatbázisba, hogy Kingsley végig figyelemmel követhesse, merre jár. Most azonban...

Erőt vett magán, és megköszörülte a torkát. – Harry Potter – mondta, miközben újra a megfelelő helyeken bökte meg a táblát a pálcájával.

A műszer pár pillanatig keresett, majd: "Negatív – rejtett vagy ismeretlen terület."

Kingsley homlokán hosszú, mély ránc jelent meg, ahogy összevonta a szemöldökét. Harrynél az elmúlt hetekben mindig ez az eredmény jelent meg. Ha Sly esetében is ezt írta volna ki, nem aggódna annyira.

Így azonban... így nincsen más magyarázat, csakis egy. Csakis egyetlen egy.

A keze ökölbe szorult, és hiába próbálta kontrollálni magát, az arcára kiült a mély fájdalom okozta kifejezés. Szerette Slyt. Közvetlen alkalmazottja, egykori diákja, hűséges barátja...

Meghalt.

A szó lángolva égette bele magát a tudatába.

Kényszerítette magát, hogy lépjen előre, és kérje ki a negyed órával ezelőtti eredményeket. Ha Sly valóban meghalt, az csak annyit jelenthet, hogy megtalálta őket... hogy megtalálta Voldemortot. Kingsley eddig maga sem tudta, higgyen-e a puszta megérzésének, vagy sem, de ezután már nem volt kétsége: Sly volt annyira jó auror, hogy senki más ne tudjon így végezni vele.

A pont megrekedt a térkép egyik részében, s gyorsan ütemben villogott tovább. Kingsley intett a varázspálcájával, mire a térkép közelíteni kezdett.

Ahogy azt sejtette, az angliai Essex megyére közelített rá, majd onnan Chelmsford kerületre. A legnagyobb közelítés végül Danbury falu északi oldalán jelzett a Lakestreet utcán.

Kingsley érezte, hogy ökölbe szorul a keze, miközben kihúzott felsőtesttel hátrébb lépett, s szemét mereven a villogó pettyre szegezte. Szíve szerint azonnal riasztotta volna a teljes aurorhatóságot, és megrohamozták volna Danburyt... de tudta, hogy felesleges és értelmetlen lenne. A Sötét Nagyúr minden bizonnyal tökéletesen elrejtette a tartózkodási helyét, azokat a bűbájokat pedig nem tudnák feltörni. Így csak feleslegesen hívnák fel Voldemort figyelmét arra, hogy ott vannak, és arra, hogy tisztában vannak a hollétükkel, ráadásul lehetőséget adna neki arra, hogy még több társát ölje meg... de célt nem érnének vele.

Persze nem lehet meggondolatlan. Abban sem lehet biztos, hogy Voldemort végzett Silvesterrel. Lehet, hogy minden érzéke ezt üvölti, de pusztán emiatt nem zárhat ki más magyarázatokat.

Addig semmit nem tehet, amíg Harry nem jelez megint, avagy nem történik valami olyan, ami eséllyel szolgálna arra, hogy nyertesen kerüljenek ki a helyzetből.

Kingsley kikapcsolta a varázsvizslatót, aztán nehéz léptekkel az íróasztalához sétált, és leült elé. Hosszú pillanatokig csak meredt maga elé, majd nagyot nyelve a kezére hajtotta a fejét. Nincs az az orvosság, ami segíteni tudott volna a migrénje fájdalmán.

Vagy a gyászáén.

00:00:00

  1. _február 10, hétfő, 14:42_



_Anglia, Danbury_

– Perselus, gyere! – hallatszott egy túlságosan is jól ismert hang a bejárati ajtó felől.

Harry és Piton, akik épp varázslósakkot játszottak, mindketten felnéztek. Piton aztán se szó, se beszéd felemelkedett a székéből, és megindult a bejárat felé. Harry egy pillanatnyi habozás után követte őt.

– Hova tűntél el, Tom? – kérdezte rögtön a fiú, amint meglátta az éppen kabátjából kibújó férfit. – Először nem akarsz elengedni egyedül, aztán meg ott hagysz. A szívbaj jött rám: már azt hittem, elkóboroltál ártatlanokat gyilkolászni.

Voldemort higgadtan pillantott fel rá, aztán a jóképű arcon kísértetiesen szelíd mosoly jelent meg.

De nem válaszolt, á, nem. Inkább Pitonhoz fordult.

– Vizsgáld meg ezt – ne, ne fogd meg, levitáld! – Piton előhúzta a saját pálcáját, és maga elé levitálta a Nagyúr kabátját. Voldemort hátrasimította a szemébe hulló tincseket, miközben közömbösen mondta, mintegy mellékesen: – Belefutottam egy minisztériumi patkányba, aki _Ignis Caelestis_ t öntött rám. Vizsgáld meg, mit tudsz kinyerni belőle! Nem lenne ellenemre, ha ezek után nekünk is rendelkezésünkre állna az anyag.

Piton szemei mintha felcsillantak volna az _Ignis Caelestis_ említésére, Harry azonban egészen másra kapta fel a fejét.

– Várj! – szakadt ki belőle nyomban, és Voldemort mellé sietett. – Hogyhogy belefutottál egy minisztériumi patkányba?

– Pontosan úgy, ahogy mondtam – felelte lassan Voldemort, de a hangja hideg volt és közömbös, egyáltalán nem olyan türelmes, mint amilyennek az elmúlt időszakban a fiú mindig hallotta. – Most viszont hagyj, Harry. Kimerültem. Perselus, van még az erősítő bájitalból?

– Természetesen – biccentett volna az egykori professzor, de Harry nem tágított, és ismét közbeszólt.

– Tom! Kivel találkoztál!?

Rettegés járta végig a bensőjét. Ezek szerint megtalálták őket! De... ott lett volna a bolt előtt? Hiszen akkor tűnt el Voldemort... Ha Harry hamarabb kijön, ő is láthatta volna? Talán...

– Csak egy ügyetlen aurorral – felelte Voldemort türelmetlenül. – A leveled, úgy tűnik, mégiscsak célt ért, Harry. Azt hittem, semmi fontos nincsen benne.

– Persze, de... várj. – Harry megmerevedett, és érezte, hogy lesápad az arca. – Te tudtál a levélről?

Voldemort a fiú arcához hajolt, és úgy mosolyodott el. – Nincs olyan, amiről én ne tudnék, Harry. – Aztán ismét kihúzta magát, és visszafordult Pitonhoz. Ellenvetést nem tűrő hangon mondta: – Menj, és vizsgáld meg a kabátot, Perselus! Estére tudni akarom, képes leszel-e a rajta lévő minta alapján előállítani az _Égi Tüzet_. És légy körültekintő, nehogy hozzáérj.

Piton bólintott, majd a kabátot maga előtt levitálva távozott. Harry eltöprengett, vajon őt nem izgatja-e, mi történt Voldemorttal, vagy csak szimplán nincs mersze ellenkezni vele... de a fiút mindenesetre érdekelte és aggasztotta, ezért sebes léptekkel indult meg Voldemort után, mikor az elindult vissza a szobájába.– Várj már, Tom!

Voldemort azonban nem állt meg, csak amikor az emeleti szobájába ért. – Engedetlen voltál, Harry, de nem haragszom: számítottam erre. Inkább önmagamban csalódtam, amiért nem sikerült megfelelően korlátozni téged. Úgy hittem, a bűbájok lehetetlenné teszik, hogy érdemi információval szolgálj a minisztériumi barátaid számára. Valamit azonban mégiscsak sikerülhetett kijátszanod, ha már itt szaglásznak.

– Sajnálom – mondta rögtön Harry. Valójában cseppet sem bánta a dolgot, de megrémült attól, milyen higgadtan viselkedett Voldemort, és ezért inkább próbált a kedvére tenni, hogy mihamarabb beszéljen. Félt, mert ha egy veszélyt jelentő aurorral találkozott volna, most inkább bosszúsnak kellene lennie. – Kivel találkoztál? Beszéltél vele, vagy csak láttad, hogy varázsló az illető?

– Ó, beszélgettünk egy keveset – felelte a férfi könnyedén, miközben leült az ágyára, majd hátradőlve Harryre pillantott.

A fiú érezte, hogy elhűl a vére. Ha beszélgettek, és Voldemort még ezek után is ennyire lazán veszi a dolgokat...

– Ki volt az? – suttogta rekedten. – Mi történt?

– Szimpatikus fiatalember volt – felelte Voldemort, egy pillanatra sem véve le a szemeit Harryről –, csak épp nagy hibákat követett el... különösen egy mardekároshoz képest. Módfelett sajnálatos.

Harry testét hideg borzongás tépte végig.

– Igaz is – folytatta Voldemort kegyetlen nyugalommal a megremegő fiút figyelve –, hagyott neked egy üzenetet. Érdekel? – És választ meg sem várva erőszakkal betört Harry elméjébe, durván a tudata elé lökve az idegen emlékképeket.

_Harry és Sly, amint egymás kezét fogva mutatkoznak be az aurorkiképzés első napján. "Bolond griffendéles" és "köcsög mardekáros" jelzőkkel ugratják egymást, nevetve. Együtt gratulálnak Kingsleynek a végleges miniszterelnöki kinevezéséhez. Vállt vállnak vetve küzdenek azzal az occamyval, amit tavaly csempésztek be és engedtek szabadjára Walesben. Együtt ebédelnek a menzán, miközben egymást túlharsogva beszélik ki, milyen szemetek a feljebbvalóik. Harry meghívja Slyt egy sörre. Sly finoman megveregeti Harry vállát, mialatt a fiú a karjára hajtja a fejét, és fojtott hangon Ronról beszél. Amikor még két kollégájukkal elmentek bowlingozni. Amikor Sly meglátta Harryt egy másik férfival csókolózni; a szőke mardekáros szemszögéből egészen másként festett a dolog. Kiabálás – a nagy veszekedésük. Harry dühtől elvörösödött arca, villámokat szóró zöld szeme. Sly, amint egyedül ül a menzán, de hozzá sem ér az ételéhez. Sly, amint ajtót nyit Kingsleynek. Döbbenet és aggodalom, mikor megtudja, hogy Harryt elrabolták. Kingsley megértő pillantása. Sly, amint este az ágyán fekszik, mereven bámulva a plafont, és eldönti, hogy ha törik, ha szakad, megtalálja Harryt és bocsánatot kér tőle. Felújítja a barátságukat. Sly, amint egyik városból a másikba megy, falukon utazik át, és finoman kérdezősködik, naponta üzenve Kingsleynek. Sly, amint hoppanál Danbury közelében. A városban sétál épp, végigjáratja tekintetét a házakon, és közben Harryre gondol. A fess férfi, akit megszólít a kisbolt közelében, és aki felajánlja, hogy kikíséri az állomásra. A furcsa kérdések és reagálások, és a próbálkozás, hogy varázserőt érzékeljen... de nem érez... A szervezete vészriadója bekacsol, és Sly megszorítja a pálcáját. Megcsapja a félelem, amit szégyell, hiszen aurorként nem szabadna megijednie. Harryre gondol, és előrántja a Zsebpiszok-közből beszerzett bájitalt, egyetlen mozdulattal az idegen férfira – a Sötét Nagyúrra – pocsolva azt. De az ijedelem a tetőfokára hág, mikor a bájital minden észérvnek ellentmondva nem működik. Gúnyos beszéd, Voldemort lekezelő szavai. Utolsó mondanivaló Harry felé? Sajnálom. Sajnálom, sajnálom, sajnálom, sajnálom... Gyilkos fényben lángoló égővörös szempár. És aztán sötétség..._

Harry olyan hevesen kapott levegőért, mintha percek óta nem jutott volna oxigénhez – ami nem is lehetetlen, hisz igenis visszatartotta a lélegzetvételét. A zsibbadás, a gyász, az üvöltés mind feszegette belülről a testét, mintha át akarná szakítani a bőrét, hogy kitörhessen belőle, de mivel erre képtelen volt, összegyűlt benne, és belülről szaggatta őt darabokra.

Harry összegörnyedve omlott a földre, és a padlóhoz szorította a fejét. A szeme úgy égett, mintha tűz égetné belülről.

– Elég ömlesztetten adagolta az emlékeket – mondta ekkor Voldemort teljesen közömbös hangon, ám Harry mintha vastag üvegfalon keresztül hallotta volna –, de ezzel kell beérned.

– Megölted őt... – lehelte Harry reszkető hangon a padlóba. A kimondott szavak aztán fájdalmas erővel tudatosultak benne. – Megölted őt! _Megölted Slyt_! Miért kellett megölnöd őt is?! – szakadt fel belőle a kétségbeesett kiáltás, amitől kis híján eltört benne a mécses. A fájdalom elviselhetetlen volt. – Miért kell végezned mindenkivel, akit szeretek?!

– Nem állt szándékomban végezni vele – mondta elmélyülő hangon Voldemort, miközben Harry elé lépett, és leguggolt hozzá –, de meg kell értened, hogy a magam céljait kell szem előtt tartanom. A kölyök veszélyes volt ezen célokra nézve, ezért ki kellett iktatnom őt. Épp úgy a te érdekedben is tettem, ahogy a Perseluséban és a magaméban.

– Az ÉN érdekemben?! – üvöltötte Harry. – Mégis miről beszélsz, te szemét gyilkos?! Ő A BARÁTOM VOLT!

Voldemort megragadta az elfojtott sírástól rázkódó Harry vállát, és erősen megszorította. – Már olyan közel jársz – suttogta forrón, ügyet sem vetve a fiú vad remegésére. – Olyan közel jársz ahhoz, hogy magadba nézz, és meglásd, ki is vagy valójában. Ha most visszavisznek, nemcsak az én teveimnek fellegzett be, de te is visszavedlesz azzá a senkivé, aki az elmúlt években lettél!

Harry lehajtotta a fejét, és mindkét öklét a szemeire szorította.

– Nem akartam őt is elveszíteni… – köhögte a fájdalomtól fuldokolva. – Miért kell mindenkit elvenned tőlem, Tom? Miért...?

Voldemort meglepően gyengéden simította meg a fiú haját. – Sírd ki magad, Harry, ha ez könnyebbé tesz, de aztán állj fel, és lépj tovább. Tudom, hogy soha nem fogsz megbocsátani nekem. Tudom, de nem is szükséges, hogy megbocsáss. Lépj tovább, és meglásd, a most érzett fájdalom még erősebbé fog tenni téged.

Harry sokáig nem tudott megszólalni, csak elszántan nyeldeste vissza a könnyeit. Le akarta rázni magáról Voldemort kezét, de nem talált magában annyi erőt, hogy megtegye. Csak harapdálta a száját, nem törődve azzal, hogy az lassan véresre szakad.

Végül sikerült kipréselnie magából: – Miért jó neked az, ha én erősebb leszek? Tudod, hogy ha ez megtörténik, végezni fogok veled.

A Sötét Nagyúr halványan elmosolyodott. – Ha erőd teljében teszed ezt meg, szavamra mondom, nem fogok neheztelni rád érte.

Ám Harryt rohadtul nem érdekelte, hogy megneheztel-e rá Voldemort, vagy sem. Semmit nem látott már maga előtt, csak az elmosódott fekete világot, mialatt a gyász tüskés, mérgező indái parazita módjára fonták be az egész tudatát. Fájt, annyira fájt... és iszonyatos erejű bűntudat mardosta belülről. Bűntudata volt, mert ha akaratlanul is, de ő okozta ezt a tragédiát. Miatta halt meg Sly, ahogy miatta halt meg az az ismeretlen személy is, akit Piton Hermione helyében feláldoztatott.

Az öklével olyan erősen csapott a padlóra, hogy belesajdult a keze.

Voldemort egy ideig szótlanul nézte Harry önmarcangolását, majd felemelkedett, és álltából pillantott le a fiúra. Az arcából semmit nem lehetett kiolvasni.

Aztán a fiúra szegezte a pálcáját, s csendesen mondta: – _Crucio!_

Az átok váratlanul érte Harryt: hangosan levegőért kapott, ahogy a tüdeje mintha kettéhasadt volna, s hangos sikoly szakadt fel a torkából. A fájdalom végre kicsalta az addig visszapislogott könnyeket a szeméből: a nehéz cseppek súlyosan peregtek végig az arcán, fényes, nedves csíkokat hagyva maguk után.

Voldemort nem kínozta őt sokáig. Pár pillanattal később leeresztette a pálcáját, majd szó nélkül távozott a szobából, és becsukta maga után az ajtót. Harry összegömbölyödött a földön, a térdére fektette az arcát, párás, nedves szemüvegét messzire ledobva maga mellé.

Nem tudta, Voldemortnak eleve ez volt-e a szándéka a kínzó átokkal, vagy pusztán a véletlen műve, de mindenesetre örült a _Cruciatus_ nak. Ennek köszönhetően legalább nem maradt elég ereje ahhoz, hogy visszanyelje a zokogást.

00:00:00

  1. _február 12, hétfő, 21:30_



_Anglia, Danbury_

Ugyanaz történt, mint amikor Voldemort megmutatta neki a Hermione – feltételezett – haláláról szóló emléket: Harry egyetlen porcikája sem kívánta a varázslóval való találkozást, ezért bezárkózott a szobájába, és csak akkor hagyta el azt, amikor feltétlenül szükséges volt. A nap java részében csak feküdt az ágyon, és meredt a semmibe. A Sötét Nagyúr beláthatta, milyen sokk érte, mert ezúttal meg sem próbálta zargatni, Piton ellenben nem volt ennyire segítőkész – mi több, naponta többször is felkereste Harryt. Persze mindig csak morgott, gyerekesnek nevezte őt, megfenyegette, hogy nem kap ennivalót, ha nem hagyja abba a folyamatos melodrámázást... de valahogy mégis átjött a viselkedéséből, hogy elsősorban nem Harry szívatása a célja. Legalábbis, remélte, hogy nem erről van szó.

Sejtette azt is, hogy valószínűleg Voldemort küldi Pitont a nyakára, mondván, nézzen utána, mit csinál. Akárhogy is, megtűrte a bájitalmester jelenlétét. Erről a gyilkosságról ő nem tehetett.

Egyedül Voldemort bűne... és részben a Harryé.

Mivel már jó ideje elmúlt este nyolc óra, Harry már kifejezetten várta Piton felbukkanását. Az elmúlt két napban többször is hozott neki nyugtató bájitalt, és bár Harry nem akart függővé válni, most kifejezetten vágyta a mesterséges nyugalmat. Olyankor legalább nem kellett semmire sem gondolnia, és nyugodtan aludhatott. Olyankor elhitethette a szervezetével, hogy minden rendben van.

Azonnal felkapta a fejét, amint meghallotta az ajtó nyitódását.

– Ha ennyire vársz, nyugodtan kijöhetsz – morogta valós rosszindulat nélkül Piton.

Harry visszaejtette a fejét a párnára. – Semmi kedvem hozzá. Mi lesz ma a vacsora?

– Pirított mantikórhere kásával és fűszerezett turulkarom-gombával. A legnagyobb adagot félretettem neked.

Legnagyobb meglepetésére Harry azon kapta magát, hogy halkan felnevet.

– Néha egész normális tud lenni. Máskor miért kell olyan begyepesedett módon viselkednie?

– Amennyiben a szarkazmust te normálisnak találod... – Piton alig észrevehetően megvonta a vállát, majd leült az ágy szélére. – Ilyen vagyok, Potter. Nem is fogok megváltozni.

– Ilyenkor elgondolkodom, vajon tényleg igaz-e ez... vagy pont _én_ voltam az, aki annyira megváltozott, hogy mindenkit másnak látok miatta? Magát egészen másnak látom, Piton, pedig tudom, hogy javarészt ugyanúgy viselkedik. És... Voldemort is más.

– Mi történt a "Tommal"? – kérdezett vissza szúrósan a bájitalmester, mire Harry megcsóválta a fejét.

– Tom, Voldemort, egyre megy. Hívhatnám akár Chuckie-nak is; ez semmit nem változtat azon, kit takar a név.

Felnézett, és látta, hogy egykori professzora halványan elmosolyodik, de emellett észrevette azt a sok ráncot is, ami eddig biztosan nem volt ott a szeme körül. _Fáradtnak tűnik,_ jött rá Harry. Most már észrevette a némiképp lelassult mozgását is.

– Még mindig a kabátra locsolt bájitallal kísérletezget?

Piton megdörzsölte az orrnyergét, és bólintott. – Az összetevőket már meghatároztam, de bajban vagyok a mennyiségek beállításával. Menni fog, de mindenesetre biztosan el fog tartani még pár napig, amíg kikísérletezem az összetevők helyes arányait.

Harry nem kételkedett benne, hogy Piton képes lesz előállítani az anyagot. Ha van valami, amihez a férfi nagyon ért, az mindenképp a bájitalfőzés. Nem véletlenül kapta meg a bájitalmesteri címet.

– Mondja, egyáltalán mi az a főzet? – kérdezte aztán, felülve az ágyon. – És miért olyan fontos Voldemortnak? Az... _Égi Tűz_ , ez volt a neve, ugye?

– _Égi Tűz_ – bólintott Piton –, vagyis _Ignis Caelestis_. Nincs még egy hónapja sem, hogy piacra dobták, de egyelőre csak fekete módszerekkel lehet hozzájutni, mert rendkívül veszélyes anyagként vették nyilvántartásba. Őszintén szólva meglep, hogy bárki a minisztériumból képes volt hozzájutni. – Harry kérdő tekintetét látva folytatta: – Az _Ignis Caelestis_ azért nagyon veszélyes, mert attól fosztja meg a varázslót, ami nélkül az létezni sem tud: a varázserejétől.

– Ez a bájital képes elvenni az emberekből a mágiát? – hüledezett Harry.

– Mondhatjuk így is. A mágia a testünk minden porcikájában ott van, minden szövetdarabban, minden sejtben... ez a folyadék gyakorlatilag elhiteti a szervezettel, hogy a mágia káros, ezért a test önvédelemből kiégeti azt, mintegy immunissá téve önmagát a mágiával szemben. Ha úgy tetszik, a saját szervezeted löki ki magából a varázserődet, és onnantól nem leszel több átlagos muglinál. Nem is – tette hozzá sötéten –, még kevesebb leszel. A muglikon lehet alkalmazni varázslatokat, de az _Ignis Calelestis_ szel varázstalanná tett emberek szervezete onnantól visszaveri a mágiát: rosszabb esetben akár méregként is kezelheti, ami visszafordíthatatlanul halálhoz vezet.

– Jézus isten – nyögte ki Harry. – De miért csinálni bárki is ilyen bájitalt?! Hisz akkor annak is varázslónak kellett lennie!

– Ó, varázsló volt – pontosabban boszorkány. Egy fanatikus mugliimádó boszorkánycsoport találta fel, akik szentül meg voltak győződve róla, hogy a mágia visszavonhatatlanul szétválasztja egymástól a varázslókat és a varázstalanokat. Úgy gondolták, a mágia eltüntetésével összehozhatják a két népcsoportot, ezért is nevezték el _Égi Tűz_ nek, mint a villámot, ami lecsap a mennyből, és megtisztítja a varázserővel bíró embereket.

– De ugye nem sikerült nekik?

– Nem. Némelyek Azkabanban végezték, a többség a Szent Mungó zárt részlegében. De a bájital ettől függetlenül megszületett, és bizonyos rafinált személyek nem átallják illegális módszerekkel továbbra is előállítani. A beszerzésük persze, gondolom, hihetetlenül nehéz lehet.

– Azért, mert csak feketén lehet értékesíteni? 

– Részben – bólintott Piton. – De már pusztán az összetevői is a csillagos összegeket verik. A fő alkotója, ahogy meg tudtam állapítani, bűvigékkel és ráolvasásokkal módosított Réem-vér, amihez a bestia veszélyessége miatt eleve nagyon nehéz hozzájutni. Aztán ott vannak a nehezen beszerezhető, ritka növények és reszelékek... Összességében annyit mondhatok, egy módfelett költséges bájitalról van szó.

– És maga elő fogja ezt állítani? – kérdezte csodálkozva Harry. – Mármint az után, hogy kitalálta az összetevők mennyiségét. Egyáltalán hogy fogja összeszedni a szükséges anyagokat?

A bájitalmester ekkor elmosolyodott, és ez a mosoly hihetetlenül emlékeztette Harryt a Sötét Nagyúréra. – Ne becsüld le az összeköttetéseimet, Potter. A világ számára talán halott vagyok, de azért még tudom, kikhez lehet fordulni a... kényesebb ügyek intézésével.

– Olyan sokra vihette volna, ha velünk marad – mondta hirtelen Harry, önmagát is meglepve őszinteségével. – Mindenki tisztelné. Elismert hősként élhetne.

Piton megcsóválta a fejét, miközben előhúzott egy fiolát a talárja zsebéből. – Soha nem kívántam hősként élni. Egyébként pedig, egyet biztosan tudok, mi lett volna, ha veletek maradok. – Talán a hatás kedvéért állt meg egy pillanatra. Ha ez volt a célja, sikerült neki. – Meghaltam volna – mondta aztán nemes egyszerűséggel.

Harry nem válaszolt semmit, csak szótlanul elvette a felé nyújtott üvegcsét. Tudta már, hogy ebben a kérdésben felesleges ellenkezni Pitonnal. Meg aztán... nem is nagyon tudott volna.

Kérdezősködés nélkül, nagy kortyokban nyelte le a bájitalt, mire a fejfájása, amiről észre sem vette, hogy folyamatosan hasogatja a fejét, azonnal enyhülni kezdett. _Hogy a fenébe tudta Piton, hogy fáj a fejem, mikor még én magam sem vettem észre? Ennyire belém látna?_

– Akkor jön a nagy kérdés – mondta eztán Harry, élesen felnézve Piton arcába. – Ha már ennyire közlékennyé vált, remélem, nem most fog elkezdeni visszakozni. Hogy lehet az, hogy Voldemortra nem volt hatással az _Ignis Caelestis_?

Piton szája felfelé rándult. Szemlátomást várta már a kérdést. A válasza azonban meglepően egyszerű volt: annyira egyszerű, hogy Harry nem is értette.

– A Nagyúrban nincs mágia – felelte könnyedén.

Harry összevonta a szemöldökét. – Hogyhogy nincs benne mágia? Varázsol. A saját szememmel láttam.

– Igen, tud varázsolni – bólintott Piton. – Nem azt mondtam, hogy nincs varázsereje. Azt mondtam, nem benne van.

– Az lehetséges? – kérdezte Harry nagyra nyílt szemekkel.

– Mint kiderült, igen. – A bájitalmester felhúzta maga elé a karjait, majd meglepően szúrós szemmel nézett Harryre, de a fiú állta a tekintetét. – Mivel a Nagyúr már úgyis annyi mindent elfecsegett neked, feltételezem, ebből sem lesz probléma. Talán nem lep meg, ha azt mondom, hogy az inka mágia az oka mindennek.

Nem. A kijelentés valóban nem lepte meg Harryt.

– Aranymágiát használtak minden ünnepük minden rituáléjához, egy mégis kiemelkedően fontos volt: az a szertartás, amit a császár és a birodalmat vezető máguscsoport megújítására használtak. A helyzet roppant egyszerű, és nevetségesen emberi: amikor az uralkodó és a mágusvezetők elöregedtek, a _Bli–tan–pacha_ szertartás keretében egyszerűen átköltöztették a lelküket egy új testbe, ezzel megújítván magukat, hogy újabb hosszú éveken át irányíthassák a birodalom népét. Mint ahogy azt már te is tudod, ezen szertartás bizony emberáldozatot kíván.

Harry viszolyogva biccentett. Tudta, hogy is ne tudta volna! Ezzel a tudattal ébredt minden reggel.

– Az emberáldozat teljesen mindegy, milyen: lehetett nő vagy férfi, idős vagy gyermek, varázsló vagy varázstalan... bár az előbbieket lényegesen ritkábban használtak áldozatként. Csak a vérére és a testére van szükség, hogy a rituálé sikeres legyen. Ha pedig mindent a megfelelő módon végeznek el, az éjfélt követő új nap első pillanatában a kijelölt lélek átköltözik az új testbe és a magáévá teszi azt, míg régi lélek, nos, eltűnik a semmiben.

Piton nem hagyta, hogy Harry közbeszólhasson, egyetlen lélegzetvétellel folytatta: – Az egész testcserének mindössze egyetlen hátránya van: a "költözéshez" olyan mennyiségű energiára van szükség, hogy mire a lélek elfoglalja helyét az új testben, minden csepp mágiája felemésztődik. Így aki átesik a szertartáson... tömören szólva örökre elveszíti a varázserejét.

– Szóval kvibli lesz? – szaladt ki Harryből a döbbent felkiáltás. – Voldemort _kvibli_?!

– Potter, használd már az agyad, mielőtt megszólalnál! Épp az imént mondtad, hogy láttad, amit a Nagyúr varázsolt.

– Ja...! Tényleg. – Harry érezte, hogy könnyedén kipirul. – De akkor meg... Nem, nem értem. Magyarázza el, kérem!

– Nos, mi az egész inka mágiáról a Nagyúr utolsó megszállt áldozatától szereztünk tudomást. Ugyanezen tudósnak köszönhetően tisztában voltunk a szertartás veszélyeivel. A Nagyúr nem akarta megkockáztatni, hogy elveszíti a varázserejét, ugyanakkor tudta, hogy tarthatatlan az az állapot, amiben akkor parazita módjára élt... úgyhogy megkíséreltük azt, amivel addig még senki nem próbálkozott: az összeolvadt lélekdarabjaink segítségével a horcruxon keresztül átvezetni a teljes mágiáját...

– Magába – suttogta Harry döbbenten. – _Magában van Voldemort ereje!_ Hát ezért annyira biztos benne, hogy maga nem fogja elhagyni őt! – Persze, így már minden világosnak tűnt. – Mert ha megtenné, ha elmenne, akkor a Voldemort által kiszórt bűbájok is érvényüket veszítenék, és maga újra szerelmes lenne az anyámba!

Talán nem kellett volna említenie ezt, mert Piton arca némiképp elsötétült, de szerencsére nem vette magára annyira a dolgot, hogy lehordja Harryt. A fiú valamivel visszafogottabb hangon folytatta: – De ha magában van Voldemort mágiája, ő hogy képes mégis használni azt?

– Kettőt és könnyebbet kérdezz. Nem tudjuk. Az is kész csoda, hogy az ötlete egyáltalán bevált... Soha senkiről nem tudunk, aki a történelem során valaha is osztozkodott volna a horcruxán, a _lelkén_ másokkal. Rengeteg nem várt eredménye volt, és talán még most is rejteget meglepetéseket.

Az ex-auror szótlanul hallgatott egy darabig, magában újra végigjátszva az egész beszélgetést. Annyi sok abszurdum derült ki, de ugyanakkor már kezdett hozzászokni az állandó sokkhoz. Ez a két férfi több meglepetéssel szolgált neki, mint amennyit egész eddigi életében része volt megtapasztalni.

– Akkor is durva belegondolni, hogy Ő, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén, gyakorlatilag egy kvibli – mondta végül a fejét csóválva, kissé még mindig hitetlenkedve. – Így már értem, miért nem működött az _Ignis Caelestis_ : nem volt benne mágia, amit eltüntethetett volna. És biztos ezért nem tudta bemérni őt Kingsley sem – jutott eszébe az újabb gondolat, amit talán okosabb lett volna nem Piton előtt jelenteni ki, de Harryt pillanatnyilag nem érdekelte. – A minisztériumban be tudják mérni a varázslók mágiáját, és a háborút követően mintát vettünk Voldemort pálcájáról, mielőtt megsemmisítettük volna... de ha nincs benne mágia, akkor persze nem érzékelheti azt. Vagyis... – Összeráncolta a szemöldökét. – Magán keresztül nem érzékelheti?

Piton megrázta a fejét. – Esetleg akkor volna ez lehetséges, ha _én magam_ használnám a Nagyúr varázserejét, erre azonban nem vagyok képes.

– Durva – ismételte meg Harry fejcsóválva.

– A kvibliség egyébként nem feltétlenül rossz. Az inkák kifejezetten dicső dolognak tartották.

– Azt, ha valaki varázsló létére nem tud varázsolni? – csodálkozott Harry.

– Mondjuk. Az általunk használt kvibli szó két inka kifejezés összeolvadásából jött létre – magyarázta Piton meglepően türelmesen. – Azokat az embereket, akik átestek ezen a rituálén, onnantól a Kvii Bli, szó szerinti fordításban "Aki Megújult" néven illeték. A nép szent és nemes gesztusnak tartotta, hogy a vezetők feladják a mágiájukat azért, hogy őket tovább segíthessék, és mivel az elméleti tudásuk ettől mit sem csökkent, dicsőítve beszéltek róluk. Nem tudni, mikortól voltak jelen a birodalomban a varázsló szülőktől született varázstalan gyerekek, de az inkák úgy gondolták, ezek a gyermekek bizonyára még az inkarnálódásukat megelőzően átestek azon a csodán, amin a vezetők és a császárok, ezért őket, ha lehet ezt mondani, még nagyobb tisztelet övezte. Quibli néven emlegették őket, azaz Újgyermekként.

– Szóval kifejezetten dicsérendő dolog volt, ha két varázslónak varázstalan gyereke született? – kérdezte Harry döbbenten. A mai nézetek ismeretében ez eléggé abszurd kijelentésnek hatott, Piton mégis bólintott. – Na és mi a helyzet a fordítottjával? Ha két muglinak varázsló vagy boszorkány gyereke született?

– Az már elítélendő volt. Úgy hitték, a szülők gonosz démonokkal szövetkeztek, hogy azok meglopják a mágusvezetőket, és az eltulajdonított varázserőt az anya méhében fejlődő gyermekbe ültessék.

– Ez kísértetiesen hasonlít a halálfalók felfogására – húzta el a száját Harry.

Piton sötét szeme összeszűkült. – Nem véletlen. Mikor hallottad a Nagyúrtól, hogy a kvibliket ócsárolta volna? Az aranyvérűek többségében máig az inka felfogás él (noha az eredetével nincsenek tisztában), miszerint egy sárvérű megvetendő és alantas, ellentétben egy kviblivel… Nos, egészen addig így vélték, míg a tizenhatodik században a spanyol hódítók be nem törtek a birodalomba, és el nem foglalták azt. Ők voltak azok, akik elterjesztették azt a ma is általános nézetet, hogy a sárvérű mágusok még mindig értékesebbek és becsülendőbbek, mint azon boszorkányoktól és varázslóktól született mágiamentes gyerekek, akiket a Kvii Bli és quibli összeolvadásából elnevezett "kvibli" névvel illetnek.

– Húha. – Harry kifújt egy adag levegőt, aztán lassan rávette magát, hogy levegye a szemét a bájitalmesterről. – Hát ez... érdekes. De tényleg.

– Örülök, ha kellemes esti mesével szolgáltam. Most viszont feküdj le – váltott keményebb hangnemre Piton, majd karját kinyújtva felállt Harry ágyáról. – Kevertem az italodba egy kis nyugtató levendulát, hamarosan hatnia kell.

– Köszönöm, _anyu_ – morogta Harry gúnyosan, ám ettől függetlenül hátradőlt az ágyon, és magára húzta a takarót. Odakinn már réges-rég lement a nap, csak a félhold világított makacsul az éjszakába, ezért kifejezetten hátborzongató sötét ereszkedett le a szobára, amikor Piton egy halk _Nox_ szal eloltotta a fényeket.

Utána a férfi még egyszer Harryre nézett, és a sötét szempárban visszatükröződő fények láttán a fiúból akaratlanul is kicsúszott a kérdés, amit pedig esze ágában sem volt feltenni.

– Hé, Piton. Biztos, hogy semmit nem érez már Lily iránt?

A bájitalmester ekkor már az ajtónál állt, de a keze megállt a kilincsen. Lassan hátranézett a válla fölött. – Igen. Miért kérdezed?

– Valahogy nem tudom elhinni, hogy az anyám iránti érzései nélkül is ennyit segítene nekem.

Piton olyan sokáig hallgatott, hogy Harry már azt hitte, szó nélkül el fog sétálni... de a férfi aztán lenyomta a kilincset, s félig kilépve megállt a küszöbön.

– Tudod mit, Potter? – mondta a leheletnél is halkabban. – Én magam sem tudom elhinni.

Mielőtt még Harry bármit is kérdezhetett volna a furcsa válasz kapcsán, Piton kifordult a szobából, és eltűnt a folyosó nehéz, tintafekete árnyai között.

00:00:00

  1. _február 16, szerda, 23:02_



_Anglia, Danbury_

_Hogy kerülhettem ebbe a helyzetbe?_

_Hogy kerülhettem ebbe a helyzetbe?!_  
  
HOGY KERÜLHETTEM EBBE A HELYZETBE?!!

Harry fejében ez az egyetlen mondat ismételgette egymást, mint egy megakadt lemezen, az öt kis szó villámló csapások módján cikázott a tudata elködösült, érzéketlenné és zsibbadttá vált üres terében. Mintha minden agysejtet kiöltek volna a fejéből, semmire, _egyáltalán semmire_ nem tudott gondolni. Nem volt más, csak a látása, ami a retinájába égette a látványt, no meg a lángoló, szabadulásért könyörgő forróság a lágyékában.

Nem szórtak rá sóbálvány-átkot, mégsem volt képes megmozdulni. Még nyelni, lélegezni, pislogni sem tudott. Csak meredten bámult maga elé, ahol Piton négykézláb támaszkodott a földön, lehajtott feje folyamatosan Harry térdének ütközött, aki megbizsergett a hosszú fekete haj okozta csiklandós érzéstől. A férfi sápadtfehér háta csillogott a verejtéktől, és jól láthatóan kirajzolódott rajta a gerincének teljes vonala. Harry mégsem azt nézte, hanem az erős kezeket, amik Piton csípőjét szorították, és a feszes hasfalat, ami a lökések közepette újra és újra a bájitalmester hátsó fertálya felé lökődött. Harry nem merte megemelni a fejét, mert akkor egyenesen a vöröslő szempárba kellett volna néznie, amit most nem bírt volna elviselni, de így, hogy leszegte a fejét, a tekintete egyenesen arra a vöröslő, duzzadt testrészre szegeződött, ami ritmikusan merült el és bukkant elő Piton fenekéből...

Nem kapott levegőt, és a szája csontszáraz volt.

Vadul remegett, akár a nyárfalevél.

És mindene tüzelt.

Utálta magát, amiért nem bírt az áldatlan kíváncsiságával, és megint kimerészkedett a szobájából, holott tudnia kellett volna, mi vár rá, ha megteszi... Ostoba Potter-szokások! Ahelyett, hogy végigaludta volna az estét, szokás szerint nekiáll kóborolni az éjszakában, és mindenféle gázos helyzetbe keveri magát. Mint, nyilvánvalóan, most is.

– Ne légy ennyire megilletődve, Harry! Partnerek között vagy.

Harry tiltakozni akart, de még a száját sem tudta kinyitni. Elkövette ugyanis azt a hibát, hogy felnézett – és Voldemort szeme mintha odaszegezte volna a tekintetét a sajátjához.

Ugyanez a szempár tehet róla, hogy Harry megállt az ajtóban, mikor megint meglátta őket együtt, ahelyett, hogy viszolyogva továbbment volna. Ez a szempár tehet róla, hogy itt áll a zárt szobában két legnagyobb ellenfelével szemben, amint azok épp _szeretkeznek –_ mi több, az egyikük még _beszél is hozzá_ , miközben azt teszi!

És utálta, gyűlölte magát, amiért a beszélő varázsló selymes mély hangja képes volt a csontjáig hatolni, megrezgetve mindent, ami benne volt.

Hiszen tudja az eszével, hogy ez ugyanaz a férfi, aki végzett azzal a rengeteg emberrel! Aki pár napja megölte a barátját, Slyt! Aki a létező legnagyobb fenyegetés, ami a világot érheti!

És Harry mégis _akarta._

– Perselus, segíts a vendégünknek ellazulni!

Piton szörnyülködve felnyögött, és felkapta a fejét. Az arca épp olyan heves tempóban sápadt el, mint a Harryé. – Nagyúr...

– Eszedbe ne jusson! – préselte ki magából Harry sziszegve. – Már így is épp elég rossz, hogy...

– Hogy tetszik neked, amit látsz? Hogy élvezed a figyelmemet? – Voldemort hangja olyan behízelgően hatott, mintha nem is beszélt, hanem igézett volna. – Hogy kívánsz engem?

Gyorsabbra vette a tempóját, a lökései felgyorsultak, és ezzel egy időben Piton összeszorított száját még több elnyomott mordulás és hörgés hagyta el. Harry elborzadva nézett le a férfira, s még akkor sem tudta levenni róla a tekintetét, amikor látta, hogy Voldemort keze a bájitalmester figyelemért ágaskodó merevedése köré siklik. Kigyulladt az arca, lángolt, és szinte bármit megadott volna azért, hogy saját kezét a nadrágjába mélyesztve maga is _intézkedhessen_.

– Nem akarom ezt látni! – sikoltotta, és végül nagy nehezen elrántotta a fejét. Összeszorította a szemét, amilyen erősen csak tudta, de a cuppogó hangokat sajnos nem tudta kizárni a fejéből.

– Dehogynem akarod – susogta kajánul Voldemort. – Élvezed nézni, ahogy megdugom Perselust, ne is tagadd. – Piton egyszerre nyögött fel Harryvel. – Ahogy Perselus is szereti, amikor nézik őt... Ugye, Perselus? Emlékszel, amikor közvetlenül gyűlés előtt csináltuk? Amikor tudtad, hogy bármelyik pillanatban felbukkanhatnak hű szolgálóim? Talán sose láttalak még olyan izgatónak, mint akkor este...

Harry akaratlanul is belegondolt a jelentbe, és ettől csak még feszülőbbé vált a gyomrában húzódó csomó. Hányingert kapott önmagától, amiért képes volt ennyire felizgulni Voldemort és Piton miatt. Szerette volna leköpni saját magát. És talán még jól fel is pofozni.

Kingsleyvel bezzeg soha semmi ilyesmit nem érzett – még csak megközelítőleg sem.

Voldemort ekkor átváltott párszaszóra, ezzel mintegy csak és kizárólagosan Pitonnak címezve a szavait. A bájitalmester arca bágyadt vörösben égett, zsíros fekete haja nagy, vastag tincsekben lógott az arcára, a halántékán csillogó verejtékcseppek ültek. Amikor az ura sziszegni kezdett, a száját olyan vékonyra szívta, hogy az szinte eltűnt, a szeme reszketve csukódott le. Harry kalapáló szívvel nézte őket, és arra gondolt, bár értené ő is, amit a Sötét Nagyúr beszél.

Piton egyszer csak hevesen megrázta a fejét, mire Voldemort elmosolyodott, s az egykori professzor füléhez hajolva sziszegett tovább. Az érthetetlen szavak kígyóként fonták be Harry elméjét, forró borzongást váltva ki a testében. Piton ezúttal nem rázta meg a fejét, de egyértelmű volt a nemtetszése, sőt, _ellenkezése._

A Nagyúr ekkor visszaváltott az emberi nyelvre, és Harryre pillantott. – Harry, ugye te szeretnéd, ha Perselus kezelésbe venne?

Amint rájött, mire célozgat Voldemort, Harry, ha lehet, még vörösebbre gyulladt.

– Nem! Dehogy! – köhögte fel a szavakat, és hátrálni próbált, ameddig csak lehetett... de a fal nem adott neki jelentős távolságot. – Engem nem érdekel Piton!

– Pedig tudod, hogy engem nem kapsz meg, amíg nem ismered el, mit akarsz – szögezte le Voldemort kíméletlenül hideg hangon. – Perselus, segítsd ki Harryt! Nem szólok többször.

Harry jéggé dermedt, mikor érezte, hogy Piton habozva bár, de közelebb araszol hozzá, s kezével durván lerántja a fiú nadrágját, mint aki szeretne mihamarabb túlesni a dolgon. Harry merevedése már tettre készen pattant ki a lehulló alsónadrágból, de amint megérezte maga előtt a forró, reszkető lélegzetvételt, úgy megrándult, mintha pofon vágták volna, s véletlenül a nyelvére harapott.

– Ne, Tom, nem... nem akarom – préselte ki magából. Amikor a meleg száj körülfonta a lüktető tagját, egyszerre rándult meg a kéjtől és a szégyenérzettől. – Tom, kérlek!

Piton felnyögött Harry merev tagja körül, mikor Voldemort ismét erősebbre vette a lökéseit, és a torkában szóló rezonancia egészen lezsibbasztotta Harry idegeit.

– Nézz rám, Harry – suttogta Voldemort sürgetőn, és a fiú, ki tudja miért... de eleget tett a felszólításnak.

A kéjtől parázsló szempárba nézett, és azok pillantása mintha lyukat égetett volna a saját arcába. Egyenesen a villogó szemekbe nézett, miközben a csípője ösztönösen lökni kezdett előre, lökni abba a forró melegségbe, cseppet sem törődve azzal, hogy Piton hallhatóan köhögni kezd a durva, heves mozdulatoktól. A fekete szempárba nézett, ami magával rántotta őt a pokolba.

– Ez vagyok én – mondta Voldemort halkan, de határozottan. Az ő bőre is fénylett az izzadságtól, sötét haja a homlokára tapadt, de az ajkán elégedett kis mosoly játszott. Ahogy előre-hátra hullámzott a teste, közvetlenül Harry előtt, a fiú akár azt is képzelhette volna, az ő ágyékához lökdösi magát ilyen hevesen... – Tudod, ki vagyok. De veled mi a helyzet?

Harry próbálta megnedvesíteni a cserepesre száradt ajkait, de nem ment: a nyelve is csontszáraz volt.

Voldemort megoldotta helyette a problémát: előre hajolt, Piton megfeszülő hátán támaszkodva a tenyerével, és lassú mozdulattal végignyalta a ziháló Harry ajkait. A fiú jobban kapkodta a levegőt, mint bármely másik jelenlévő a szobában.

– Te ki vagy, Harry? – susogta egy meleg száj a sajátjába. – Te milyen vagy?

Harry már semmit nem látott, semmit nem hallott, semmit nem érzett. Hagyta, hogy a kéj teljesen elszáguldjon vele: durván megragadta az ágyéka előtt sötétlő fekete tincseket, és egy helybe kényszerítette Piton fejét, míg a csípőjét gyors tempóban lökdöste előre, előre, előre, gyakorlatilag alaposan megkefélve a férfi száját. És közben végig Voldemortot nézte, közvetlen közelről, miközben a varázsló ismét végignyalta az ajkait, egyenesen az ő száján át szívva be a nedves, párás levegőt.

Csengett a füle, mintha templomi harangok kongtak volna megállíthatatlanul a fejében. Akár azt is hihette volna, misére szólítják fel őt, és tudta, hogy nem szimpla mise ez – hanem gyászmise.

Nem ám Sly halálát gyászolták azonban... nem. A tudata egyedül a Harryben lévő fény fokozatos elvesztését gyászolta, semmit többet. Voldemort kérdése tovább lebegett a fiú vágytól elködösült elméjében, felhangosítva, mintha millió szellem kiáltott volna rá egyszerre: te milyen vagy?

_Te milyen vagy?_

És Harry csak egyetlen válasszal tudott volna felelni erre a kérdésre:

_Mocskos._


	11. Testimonium ~ Próbatétel

_2000\. február 19, szombat, 14:05_

_Anglia, Danbury_

A szerdai eset az elkövetkező napokban is megismétlődött, sőt: egészen olybá tűnt, mintha Voldemort kizárólag azért mászott volna elő a szobája rejtekéből, hogy Harry orra alá dörgölje a fiúra gyakorolt hatását. Piton erősítő bájitala ide vagy oda, most már komoly gondjai lehettek a teste irányításával: volt, hogy hosszú órákra bezárkózott Pitonnal a szobájába, ahol aztán biztos, hogy nem _egyebekkel_ foglalkoztak, mert Harry folyamatosan halk duruzsolást hallott, és szinte érezte a mágia erős pattogását a hálószoba felől áramlani. Ilyenkor aztán Piton homlokráncolva, fáradt arckifejezéssel került mindig elő, és nem igazán lehetett benne újra felfedezni azt a türelmet, amit napokkal ezelőtt produkált Harry felé. Nemcsak ő volt az, aki azonban ideges lett: a helyzet szemlátomást Voldemortot is kikezdte. Gyakran morgott, és minden különösebb ok nélkül _Cruciatus_ szal fenyegetőzött, ám ezt Piton láthatóan nem vette komolyan, ezért egy idő után már Harry sem.

Aztán Harry arra ébredt, hogy szombat reggel van. Tizenkilencedike.

A kétes érzések felett kellemetlen borzongás szaladt végig rajta.

Ő maga elcsendesülve, a gondolatai mélyére merülve járt-kelt egész délelőtt, ám bármily furcsa is, két varázslótársa mintha cseppet sem törődött volna a dologgal. Még most, délután is: Piton teljesen közömbösen ült a főzete fölött, minden figyelmét a rotyogó folyadékra összpontosítva, míg Voldemort az asztalnál ülve olvasta az újságját. A _mugli_ újságját.

Harry komolyan elgondolkodott, hogy föléjük áll, és mintegy mellékesen megkérdezi: "Hahó, emberek! Feltűnt valaki másnak is rajtam kívül, hogy holnap lesz huszadika? Hogy mindjárt ki kellene rabolnom a minisztériumot?" De persze nem tette meg.

Pedig jó lett volna, ha a többiek említik a dolgot. Akkor tagadnia kellett volna, tiltakozni, és kevésbé támadt volna bűntudata, mint így, hogy magára hagyták az érzéseivel.

Leginkább az ijesztette meg, hogy tisztában volt vele: készen áll rá. Kész megtenni: visszamenni a minisztériumba, átverni Kingsleyt, ellopni Moira Gyöngyét, aztán visszahozni azt ide, hogy a segítségével megerősítsék Voldemort lelkét, és gondoskodjanak arról, hogy a férfinak nem lesz szüksége új test után néznie. Harry meg _akarta_ ezt tenni, mert nem akarta, hogy Voldemort újra gyilkolni kezdjen. És mert nem akarta, hogy... Tulajdonképpen mi is az, amit nem akart? Hogy a férfi új testbe kényszerüljön? Hogy aztán megöljék és itt hagyják őt? Hogy...

Nem, erre nem tud válaszolni. De segíteni akart neki.

Még akkor is, ha tisztában volt vele, hogy ez szörnyű nagy bűn.

Legalább akkora, mint kívánni őt.

Harry hátradőlt a székében, és úgy meredt maga elé az asztalra, mintha az hirtelen megszólalt volna. Ráébredt valamire. Csak így, egyszerűen. Ráébredt, hogy pontosan az történt, amire Voldemort már a kezdetekben felhívta a figyelmét: a lelkében élő árnyak átvették felette az irányítást, és lassan arra késztették, hogy ne is törődjön azzal, mi a helyes. Magával foglalkozzon, és azzal, ami _számára_ megfelelőnek tűnik. Valahogy úgy, mint ahogy Piton is teszi. Harry egyre inkább meg tudta érteni a bájitalmestert, amiért az a világ többi emberére fittyet hányva úgy döntött, innentől csak ő lesz a fontos, és senki más malmára nem fog vizet hajtani. Valahol nem is lehet hibáztatni érte.

 _De számomra mi tűnik megfelelőnek?_ , töprengett el Harry. _Mi az a megoldás, amire azt mondanám, hogy jó?_

A válasz meglepően tudatosan pattant elő benne, mintha már réges-rég készen várakozott volna Harry tudatának mélyén: _Elmenni innen. Létrehozni a legnagyobb gonoszt a világon, majd gondoskodni róla, hogy az másoknak ne árthasson. Ha kell, áldozd be érte magad. Ez a te kereszted, Harry Potter._

A fiú eltöprengett, vajon lehetséges-e, hogy elkezdett megőrülni. Ennyi viszontagság után...? Simán lehetséges.

– Perselus, gyere ide.

Harry is felpillantott Voldemort hangjára, s a válla fölött átnézve figyelte, ahogy Piton előbb kisebbre veszi a tüzet a főzete alatt, majd kezeit megtörölve a díványon ülő férfihoz siet. – Nagyúr?

– Feszült vagyok –mondta kissé komor hangon, s minden bizonnyal igazat szólt: Harry jól látta a szemében megjelenő sötét fényeket. – Segíts ki, kérlek.

Piton mozdulatlanul állt, de Harry látta, hogy az ujjai megrezdülnek. Mindketten tudták, mi következik, sőt, talán már várták is, a bájitalmester mégis visszakozva, nehezen tett eleget a báránybőrbe bújtatott vadállati parancsnak. Harry látta, hogy Piton futólag megnedvesíti az ajkát, mintha ösztönösen tenné, majd egyetlen apró, tétova pillantást vetett Harry felé, melyet a fiú pislogás nélkül, mereven viszonzott.

Végül Piton kissé meghajtotta a fejét. – Ahogy kívánod, Nagyúr.

Harry szíve egyre gyorsuló tempóban kezdett kalapálni, és a testhőmérséklete mintha pillanatok alatt a magasba csapott volna... de minden egyéb tekintetben mozdulatlan maradt. Nem fordult meg, nem tette karba a kezét, nem vetette keresztbe a lábait, nem rántotta el a fejét a másik két varázslótól. Csak szótlanul, rezzenéstelen tekintettel figyelte, ahogy Piton letérdepel a dívány elé, s hosszú, márványfehér ujjaival nekilát a Sötét Nagyúr nadrágjának kibontásához.

Harry még hosszú percekkel később is csak némán figyelte őket.

00:00:00

  1. _február 19, szombat, 22:45_



_Anglia, Danbury_

Piton aznap este is hozott neki bájitalt. Harry leszögezte, hogy nem fáj a feje és nem ideges, következésképp nincs szüksége semmilyen nyugtatóra, de Piton hajthatatlan volt. – Nyugodt és pihentető alvásra van szükséged. Ha a gondolataid és a kételyeid beeszik magukat a fejedbe, nem fogsz aludni az éjjel, és holnap semmi hasznodat nem vesszük.

Ez annyira pitonos megfogalmazás volt, hogy Harry képtelen volt nem megmosolyogni.

Elvette a rózsás bájitalt és két nagy korttyal lenyelte, utána azonban elkomolyodott. – Most először utalnak arra, ami holnap fog következni. Már azt hittem, nem is fognak szólni semmit.

– Nem sok megbeszélnivaló van. Te mész, és teszed a dolgod... aztán én is teszem az enyémet. A Nagyúr pedig minden erejével igyekszik addig kitartani.

– Annyira rosszul van? –kérdezte nyomban Harry, akaratlanul is több aggodalmat engedve a hangjába, mint szerette volna.

Piton elhúzta a száját. – Pár napja már gyakorlatilag csak a bájitalaimon él. Ha nem koncentrálna a nap huszonnégy órájában, a teste már felszakadozott volna, és kisebb-nagyobb darabokban omlana le róla. Én már láttam őt olyan állapotban, de hidd el, nem túl kellemes látvány. – _Ezért is nem akarja, hogy lásd őt._ Piton nem mondta ki, Harry valahogy mégis belehallotta a mondandójába.

– Ennyire biztosak benne, hogy segítek? – kérdezte inkább.

– Van okunk kételkedni benne?

Harry lehunyta a szemét. – Nincs – rázta meg végül a fejét.

– Akkor ennyi. Ne úgy fogd fel ezt, mint mások elárulása, Potter – mondta szokatlanul barátságos hangnemben Piton –, hanem úgy, mint önmagad felé tett lépések kezdete.

– Mert mi hasznom lesz nekem ebből?

– Ezután csak magadnak kell élned, a társadalom elvárásainak terhe nélkül. Ha valaki, hát te biztosan megérted, milyen nagy kincs is ez.

Harry bólintott. Tényleg értette. De akkor sem volt könnyű szembesülnie a ténnyel, hogy szíve szerint segítene Voldemortnak, aztán vele vagy nélküle, de világgá menekülne... Főleg, ha leginkább az előbbi eshetőségben reménykedik.

Fogalma sincs, milyen arcot vághatott, de Piton váratlanul megcsóválta a fejét, és halkan fújtatva jegyezte meg: – Sosem azt akarjuk, akit kéne, nem igaz, Potter? Idegtépő érzés, tudom. De egy idő után az ember megtanul együtt élni vele.

Harry nem szólt semmit, de magában örült, hogy a bájitalmester szóvá tette ezt; így valahogy nem érezte magát annyira egyedül a problémájával. Bizonyára Pitonnak is nehezére esett megemészteni, hogy a Lilyvel esett fájdalmas kudarca után a Sötét Nagyúrral került ilyen bizarr és reménytelen viszonyba... mégis túlélte, sőt, a helyzetéhez képest egész tisztán került ki az eseményekből. Harry ellenben olyan embert akart először, akit ezzel veszélybe és bizonytalanságba sodort, majd – mint a jelek mutatják – mindjárt el is fog árulni. A második pedig, nos, erről ódákat lehetne zengeni. Hosszú listák telnének meg az érvekkel, miért nem érdemes, miért nem _szabad_ a Sötét Nagyúrra vágyni – de az élet nem listák és érvek alapján működik. Itt nincsenek tények, szabályok, kötöttségek. Csak piszkos emberi lelkek vannak, és nyers, meztelen érzelmek.

Ha Harry még úgy is akarja Voldemortot, hogy tökéletesen tisztában van azzal, milyen lelket rejt is a külseje... akkor nincs az az Isten, aki ezt az érzést kiölhetné belőle.

– Ha a Gyöngy sokszorozza majd a Nagyúr lelkét – kezdte csendesen, az éjnél is halkabban Piton –, a koncentrált lélekkivonat először még a Gyöngy belsejében raktározódik. Ha valamilyen okból kifolyólag nem a Nagyúr törné fel a Gyöngyöt, s nyelné le annak tartalmát, a lélek helyreállított része nem a Nagyúrba szállna vissza, hanem abba, aki azt megissza.

Harry felkapta a fejét, és fürkésző tekintettel fordult a bájitalmester felé. _Miért mondja el most ezt nekem?_ , töprengett.

– Ha akkor elvenném a Gyöngyöt a Nagyúrtól, meginnám a tartalmát, majd a pillanatnyi káoszt kihasználva végeznék mindkét horcrux-féllel és magammal is... a Nagyúr mindenét elveszítené: az életet biztosító lélekőrzőket, a varázserejét, és a lehetőséget, hogy teljessé váljon. Csak egy törött bábu maradna a helyén, akit bárki könnyűszerrel legyőzhetne.

Harry döbbenten meredt Pitonra, az agyában egyszerre cikázott a milliónyi kérdés tömkelege és a nagy, üres semmi.

Most Piton tényleg arra utalgat, amire gyanítja, vagy...?

– Nem, a tizedik karom még ott lenne – hallotta Harry a saját bágyadt hangját. – Pontosan ezért rejtették el, vagy nem? Hogy legyen egy biztosíték?

Piton keményen a szemébe nézett. – Az már nem létezik.

– Elpusztította? – hüledezett Harry. – Elpusztította a saját horcruxának egy részét? De hát... de hát miért?

Piton egy ideig még farkasszemet nézett vele, majd lassan megvonta a vállát. – Szükségem volt arra, hogy legyen kiút. A tudatra, hogy ha valaha is besokallnék, vágtam magamnak olyan ösvényt, amin keresztül távozhatok. Túl sok mindent bíztam a véletlenre az életem során ahhoz, hogy teljesen másokra hagyatkozva éljek.

 _De ez akkor is eszement_ , gondolta Harry. Ha ezt Voldemort tudná...! Vagy lehet, hogy tisztában van vele, csak szó nélkül hagyja? Úgy gondolja, Piton sosem ártana neki? De ha Piton elég őrült volt ahhoz, hogy felfedje Harry előtt ezt az elképesztő lehetőséget...

Élne vajon egyáltalán vele? Harry már maga sem volt biztos benne. Hiszen már elfogadta, hogy segít Voldemortnak. Hogy ezek után tálcán kínálják fel neki a lehetőséget, az esélyt, hogy végezzen élete nemezisével, az egész egyszerűen... őrületes.

És még csak az sem biztos, hogy Piton valóban azt akarta-e elérni ezzel, amit a fiú gyanít: felszólítani őt, hogy végezzen Voldemorttal.

Ezt akarta?

– Miért mondta el mindezt nekem? – hallotta Harry a saját suttogó hangját. Az mintha egészen távolról szólt volna.

Piton egy hosszú pillanatig csak vesébe látó tekintettel meredt rá, aztán komótos mozdulattal felemelkedett Harry ágyáról, ami halkan megnyikkant a súly eltűnésére. A professzor aztán az ajtóhoz sétált, s közben vissza se pillantva felelte: – Miről beszélsz, Potter? Én semmit nem mondtam.

– De... – Harry elharapta a mondatot.

Persze. Piton semmit nem mondott neki.

Ettől függetlenül hosszú, hosszú ideig meredt még az ajtóra, miután a férfi eltűnt mögötte.

00:00:00

  1. _február 20, vasárnap, 18:54_



_Anglia, Danbury_

Harry fekete talárban állt a nappali közepén, kezében tartva a varázspálcáját. A pálca melegen bizsergett a kezében, mintha jólesőn üdvözölné őt, és a fiú egészen elcsodálkozott, hogyan is bírta ki eddig a "másik fele" nélkül. Varázspálca nélkül mindig olyan veszettül tehetetlennek és sebezhetőnek érezte magát.

Voldemort és Piton előtte álltak: utóbbi halvány mosollyal figyelte a Kis Túlélőt, miközben a másik csendes igéket mormolva levett a házról bizonyos bűbájokat... többek között a Fideliust. Voldemort azt mondta, amint Harry visszatér, nyomban helyreállítják, de ez már akkor is hatalmas kockázatvállalásnak tűnt a fiú szemében.

_Van pálcád, gyerünk! Támadj! Fegyverezd le Voldemortot, kötözd meg Pitont! Mire vársz?! Gyerünk!!_

Hiába toporzékolt ott a hang a fejében, Harry nem mozdult.

– Sietned kell, amennyire csak lehet – mondta Voldemort. – Éjfélre mindennel készen kell lennünk, és még arra is kell időt hagynunk, hogy a Gyöngynek legyen alkalma sokszorozni a lelkemet. Legkésőbb két órán belül itthon legyél. – Halkan megmosolyogta a szóhasználatot.

Harry nem mosolygott, de meglepően higgadtnak érezte magát. Mintha nem is most készült volna kirabolni a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumot. A Gringotts-al ugyan már megtette, ráadásul nem is rossz eredménnyel, de ez azért mégiscsak más volt: akkor egy halálfalótól loptak az emberiség számára. Most Harry az emberiségtől kívánt lopni a halálfalók vezetőjének számára. Nem túl virágzó helyzet.

De ez jutott neki, és Harrynek nem állt szándékában visszakozni. Nem is ez jutott. Ezt _választotta._

Voldemort ekkor Harry elé lépett, és a kezét megemelve leheletfinoman végigsimította a fiú arcát, hüvelykjével éppen csak futólag érintve az ajkait. Harry megborzongott, de nem csukta le a szemát, és nem is húzódott el.

– Jó fiú – mosolyodott el Voldemort, de a szeme összeszűkült, és mintha a szokottnál is élesebbé vált volna a tekintete. – Ide várunk haza, kicsi Harry.

Harry aligha volt már kicsi, de annyira nem találta a hangját, hogy még vitatkozni sem volt képes. Csak mereven bólintott, majd megszorította a pálcáját, és hátrált egy lépést, hogy legyen elég helye doppanálni.

Végülis nem nagy dolog, amire készül. Gyorsan túl lesz rajta, aztán egy hetet végigalszik, hogy kiheverje a sokkot. Utána... lesz, ami lesz. Az az egy biztos, hogy egy pillanatra sem fogja elhagyni Voldemort oldalát. Nem bizony... Gondoskodik majd róla, hogy a férfi senkinek ne árthasson.

Egyedül ő képes rá.

Amíg itt volt, megtanulta, hogy igenis van benne sötétség – mi több nem is kevés. Ezek azok az árnylények, amik édes szavakat suttognak a fülébe, égő érzéseket oltanak a húsába, felforralják a vérét, és elveszejtik az ép gondolatait. Ezek az árnyak pedig nem egyedül járnak, hanem csapatostul, és vonzzák magukhoz más emberek árnyait. De ha elismered a létezésüket, és nem tagadod meg őket magadtól, erőt adnak, és olyan fajta határozottságot, amit máshogy egészen biztosan nem tudnál megszerezni.

Hiszen aki tisztában van az erényeivel, az okos és jó ember, ám aki ezen felül még a bűneit is nyilván tartja... az az ember még többet ér. Ó, nem lesz ettől jó ember. Harry tudta. Ahogy Piton is – mindketten ezért merték és merik bevállalni azt, ami az ő helyzetükben a legfőbb bűn is lehetne: segíteni magát, a Sátánt.

Voldemort persze nem sátán, még akkor sem, ha így viselkedik. Ő is csak ember. Legalábbis abból indult ki, és bármily korcs is lett a lelke, attól még ember maradt. De Harrynek most már volt annyi rálátása a férfi jellemére, hogy tudja, több van benne. Okos volt, művelt, és elragadó természetű; őszintén szólva cseppet sem csodálta, hogy Tom Denem mindig el tudta bűvölni azokat, akikre szüksége volt. Nos, valószínűleg Harry is épp ilyen személy. Belesétált a csapdába, mint légy a mézes bödönbe, és most még a fuldoklása közepette is csak élvezkedni tud.

De az a helyet, hogy így, visszagondolva, egyáltalán nem utálta azt, ahogyan az elmúlt heteket itt töltötte. Jók voltak a csöndes sakkmeccsek, még akkor is, ha egyetlen egyszer sem tudott nyerni, jók voltak a kinti séták a ropogós havon a kellemes kis faluban. Még a beszélgetések is jók voltak.

Az a csók is jó volt.

Harry lehunyta a szemét. Voldemort azt mondta, "várják haza". Miért is nem borzasztja el őt ez a kifejezés, mikor pedig szörnyülködnie kellene...? Ezek azok az emberek, akik a legtöbbet ártottak neki az élete során. Akik a legtöbbet vették el tőle.

Akik így a leginkább befolyásolták a személyisége fejlődését – akiknek köszönhetően Harry ma az, aki.

Egy mocskos, tisztátlan lelkű fiatalember, aki távolról sem hasonlít arra a makulátlan hősre, akiként otthon, az _igazi_ otthonában mindenki tiszteli és szereti. Ő csak egy egyszerű fiú, egyszerű bűnökkel. Jó, mostantól talán nem is annyira egyszerű bűnökkel.

Hogy mi lesz, ha majd tényleg visszatér Moira Gyöngyével a kezében, és aztán az aranymágiával Voldemort testét teljessé és éppé teszik (és akkor még nem is számolta bele azt az eshetőséget, amit Piton sugalmazott neki az elmúlt éjszaka!), Harry nem tudta volna megmondani. De nem is akart belegondolni. Annyi mindent tervezett már el az életében, és semmi nem úgy alakult, ahogy azt eredetileg szerette volna. Sőt, tulajdonképpen most egészen más dolgokat akart. Voldemortot, például. Bármilyen helytelen is volt ez, bármilyen tilos – a testének nem tudta megmagyarázni, hogy ne csinálja ezt, hagyja abba. Már Kingsleynél sem működött.

Talán ez soha nem is lesz már másként. Harry arra van kárhoztatva, hogy olyan dolgokat akarjon az eszével, amik nem lehetnek az övé: a család, a feltétlen szeretet, a normális szexuális orientáció, egy nyugodt, kiegyensúlyozott kapcsolat... és olyan dolgokat akarjon a szívével, ami után semmilyen körülmények között nem szabadna vágyakoznia: egy velejéig gonosz varázsló érintését és csókját, kimenekülést az egész világból, magányt, és mégis ezekben osztozó társaságot. Tulajdonképpen kész csoda, hogy erőt még nem akar a világuralomra-töréshez.

Szóval a helyzet úgy áll, hogy pillanatokon belül el kell indulnia, hogy élete szerelmét – legalábbis, eddig határozottan ezt hitte róla – átverve meglopja a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumot, majd zsákmányával visszatérjen elrablóihoz, és utána két verzió következik: vagy segít nekik meg megerősíteni a Sötét Nagyurat, aki ezután ki tudja, mit tervez, de biztos csupa gonoszságot. (Az az egy biztos, hogy Harry nem fogja hagyni őt pusztítani. Nem lehet ebből káosz... akkor már inkább elrángatja magával valahová a világ végébe.) Vagy a második verzió szerint Piton tervét követi, és annak megfelelően gondoskodik róla, hogy a benne lévő árnyak szülőatyja többé már tényleg ne kelhessen ki a sírjából. Nem lesz több Voldemort, Piton, horcrux, sötétség, fekete vagy aranymágia... nem lesz semmi, csak Harry, egy hatalmas, tátongó szakadékkal a tudatában.

Egyelőre nem akart belegondolni, mi lesz. Egyelőre arra kell koncentrálnia, hogy ne roppanjon össze, ha majd Kingsley elé áll. Ettől a szituációtól mondjuk nem is nagyon tartott: tisztában volt vele, hogy ha ilyen könnyedén meginogna az elhatározása, esélye sem lenne elhozni a Gyöngyöt. És Voldemorték bizonyára nem is engednék el őt. Hiszen a fejébe látnak, sőt, a _lelkébe_.

Tudják, kicsoda Harry – még akkor is, ha Harry maga még nem is látja át kristálytisztán.

De az utóbbi időben elkezdte kapizsgálni.

– Itt az idő, Harry – mondta ekkor halk, búgó hangon Voldemort, a fiú zöld szemének szegezve a sajátjait. A tekintete olyan intenzív volt, mély, éles és átható, hogy Harry azon kapta magát, szeretne még sokáig fürdőzni benne. Olyan volt, mintha forró, sötét csokoládékrémmel vonta volna be az egész testét; egyeszerre édes és égető.

 _Heh. Tényleg megőrültem,_ gondolta magában fanyarul mosolyogva. _És még nincs is vége. A végső felvonás még csak most következik... és elképzelni sem tudom, tragédia lesz-e a vége, vagy esetleg tragikomédia._

Arra esélyt sem látott, hogy boldogan keveredjen ki a helyzetből, de hát már nem is várt mást. Ő Harry Potter, aki mindig feláldozza magát másokért. Részben most is ezt teszi, hiszen nem sok jóra számíthat ebből a tettéből sem. Bár ki tudja – Voldemort és Piton az a két ember, akiken életében a legkevésbé tudott eligazodni.

Lehunyta a szemét, és magában elkezdett visszaszámolni. _Tíz... kilenc... nyolc..._

Mindjárt újra látja Kingsleyt. Egyenesen a lakására fog hoppanálni. Nem, nem is, inkább az ajtaja elé.

Vajon mit fog érezni, mikor újra meglátja a férfit, akiről egészen pár héttel ezelőttig szentül hitte, hogy szívből szereti?

_Öt... négy..._

Megpróbálta maga elé képzelni a mosolygó Kingsleyt, de egyszerűen nem ment. Csak fényes, élesen csillogó ónixszínű szempárt látott, valahányszor lehunyta a szemét. Bosszantó volt.

_Kettő... egy..._

Vörösen parázsló szempárt...

_Null._

Harry kinyitotta a szemét. Még egyszer utoljára ránézett Voldemortra, aki karba tett kézzel, fürkésző tekintettel figyelte őt, arcán halvány, elégedettséget sugárzó félmosollyal, majd a kifejezéstelen ábrázatú Pitonra is vetett egy pillantást, aki mindössze biccentett egyet Harry felé.

A fiú ezután szó nélkül sarkon fordult, és dehoppanált.

00:00:00

  1. _február 20, vasárnap, 19:06_



_Anglia, London_

Végül a lakásában ért földet.

Harry mindenféle fogadtatásra fel volt készülve (de tényleg – _mindenfélére_ ), mégis váratlanul érte, hogy mielőtt akár csak egyet is pislanthatott volna, egy erős kéz szorult a nyakára, s lökte neki durván a kemény falnak. A mész hidege felkúszott a hátán, kellemetlen libabőrt emelve a teste minden porcikájára.

Sötét volt; csak a konyhában égett a lámpa, de annak fénye vajmi kevés támpontot adott az előszoba szürkeségében. Harry azonban jól kiismerte magát a helyiségben, és a sötéttel sem volt gondja: pár nehéz csenddel eltöltött pillanat elég volt ahhoz, hogy tisztán kivehesse az előtte égő világos szempárt, a derengésben haloványan megcsillanó fülkarikát, a szigorúan összeszorított szájat. Az arcának szegezett varázspálcát.

Úgy dübörgött a szíve, mintha menten ki akarna szakadni a mellkasából, a hangja mégis meglepően nyugodt volt, amikor monoton hangon sorolni kezdte: – A DS-t Marie Edgecombe árulta el, akinek te módosítottad az emlékezetét, hogy mentsd vele Dumbledore-t és engem. Az apám Ágas volt, a keresztapám Tapmancs, a patrónus-bűbájt Holdsáptól tanultam. A második nyomkövetés vizsgádon kis híján megbuktam, mert túlságosan lekötött, hogy bámuljalak. Van két anyajegy a jobb farpofádon, mellette, a csípődnél egy kis, íves vágás. Nyalogatásra rettentően érzékeny vagy a…

\- _Tudom_ , hogy te vagy az! – vágott a szavába élesen, noha kissé elfulladt hangon Kingsley. Harry nyomban elhallgatott. – Máskülönben a bűbájok nem is engedték volna, hogy a lakásomba hoppanálj. A kérdés csak az, hogy _mennyire_ vagy te?

Harry tudta, hogy a kérdés jogos; hiszen tisztában volt vele, mennyire _nem önmaga_ most már. Akkora azonban nem volt a változás, hogy azt Kingsley felfedezhette volna.

Felszegett fejjel nézett bele a miniszterelnök szemébe.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Ennyi volt!! Sajnálom! *elbújik*

A részletes cselekményvázlatom sajnos kivételesen papíralapon volt meg, és az évek alatt elveszett. De a főbb pontok:

Harry sikeresen megszerzi Moria Gyöngyét, de mialatt igyekszik visszamenni, Kingsley és a csapat a nyomába ered - és Ron halálosan megsérül. Harry képtelen elengedni őt, feldolgozni, _elfogadni_ ezt. Így hát a _Bli–tan–pacha_ szertartásthoz fordul. "Felfogtad, mire készülsz?" kérdezi Piton. "Hogy mit kell tenned ezért?!" Harry sötéten viszonozza a tekintetét. "Igen." Harry keres és megöl egy random fiatalembert Adava Kedavrával. Ezután Piton segítségével elvégzi a varázslatot, ami a mugli lelkét eltünteti a semmibe, az eszméletét vesztett Ron lelkét pedig átköltözteti az új testbe. 

Mindezek után Harry törli Ron emlékeit, és az immár mugli fiút elviszi oda, ahol az emlékeit-vesztett Hermione van. Úgy fabrikálja a helyzetet, hogy Hermione rátaláljon a földön fekvő férfira, tudván, hogy mentőt fog hívni és segíteni akar majd neki. Talán van esélyük egy új jövőre.

A szándékos gyilkosság széttépte Harry lelkét is.

Harry elviszi a Gyöngyöt Voldemortnak. Hárman sikeresen helyreállítják Voldemort lelkének épségét, ahogy az a terv volt. Viszont - Piton javaslatából inspirálódva - Harry elragadja a Gyöngyöt, és ő maga töri fel s issza meg a tartalmát. Ezzel Voldemort regenerált lelkének őbelé száll. (Ezzel mellesleg visszakapja a párszaszót, és folyamatos mentális link alakul ki közte és Voldemort között; sokkalta erősebb, mint ami a régi horcrux révén volt.)

Voldemort rettentően mérges, főleg, miután Harry sziszegve felfedi, hogy ezek után ha végezne a meglévő karmokkal és Pitonnal meg magával is, Voldemort egy _roncs_ lenne. Kingsley azonnal képes lenne végezni vele. (Felfedi, hogy Piton elpusztította a 10. karmot; ettől Voldemort még dühösebb lesz.) Piton is sápadt; nem várta ezt a fordulatot. De... Harry alkut ajánl Voldemortnak: ha elmennek Nagy-Britanniából és soha többé nem térnek vissza, és Voldemort esküt tesz, hogy nem öl többé... akkor Harry belemegy. Velük maradt. _A részévé válik._

Voldemort szeme izzik - a tekintetében düh, hitetlenkedés, vágy és elismerés csillog. Harry hajába tép és a nyakába harap. "Mi lett belőled, Harry?" A szemébe mered, majd durva, harapós csók. _"Páratlan..._ "

Voldemort belemegy az alkuba. Harry Piton bólintását is megvárja. Ezután az idősebb varázslók segítségével Harry elvégzi a horcrux bűbájt; nemcsak a saját széthasadt lélekdarabját, hanem Voldemort benne lévő, regenerált lelkének egy részét is a közös horcruxba zárja. 3-3-3 arányban osztják meg egymás között a karmokat. Harry most már Pitonnal is mentális kapcsolatban van, bár közel sem olyan erősen, mint Voldemorttal.

Ezzel Voldemort lényegében egy üres, ám ép és stabil test, benne minimális léletöredékkel.

Piton őrzi Voldemort mágiáját.

Harry őrzi Voldemort lelkének java részét.

A lelkeik összemosódnak a közös horcruxban, egy életre összekötve őket.

Voldemort elküldi Pitont. "Kösd le magad egy időre, Perselus. Veled még később elbeszélgetek arról a karomról. De most...." Éhesen mered Harryre. "Tettem Harrynek egy ígéretet. És Voldemort nagyúr nem szegi meg a szavát." - Azzal jön a kemény, éhes, vad, sokat húzott szex feedback-hurokkal, teljes lélekösszemosással, és amit el tudtok képzelni.

Az utolsó jelenet X idő elteltével játszódik. Harry, Voldemort és Piton Dél-Amerikában utazgatnak álnevek használatával, egyéb inka mágiai források után kutatva. Minden nyugodt.


End file.
